Por ti, soy asi
by yasmin-cullen
Summary: bella, alice y rosalie son amigas y las nerd del colegio. emmet,edward y jasper sus hermanos populares,por una discusión deciden marcharse, que pasara tres años despues cuando decidan volver? se arreglaran las cosas... - Todos humanos OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia**

Capitulo 1

- Bellaaaaa, hermanitaaaaa

- ¿ Emmet que tramas?

- ¿Yo? Por el amor de Dios Bellita, no puede un hermano hablarle cariñosamente a su hermanita preferida?

- Lo primero: nunca me llamas "Bellita" si no quieres algo a cambio, segundo: soy tu unica hermana asi que creo que eso de preferida sobra y tercero y no menos importante no metas a Dios en tus chantajes.

- No puedo engañarte ¿verdad?

- Emmet, son muchos años de conocernos, venga ¿que es lo que mi unico hermanito quiere?

- Esta bien Bella, necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo de literatura

- Cuando dices ayudar... quieres decir que me lea el libro y haga el trabajo por ti ¿cierto?

- Exacto pequeña

- Emmet Swan ¿no te da vergüenza que tu hermanita de catorce años te haga los trabajos?

- Para nada Bells, sabes que yo no se que es la vergüenza, ademas solo tienes un año menos que yo

- Por eso mismo te lo digo Emmet, se supone que ya con quince años tienes un poquito mas de cabeza. Ademas que van a pensar tus amigos cuando se enteren que tu hermana pequeña te hace los trabajos.

- Bueno pequeña, por eso no te preocupes que no soy el unico al que su hermanita pequeña le ayuda - me puso una sonrisa que marcaban todos sus hoyuelos.

- Ya ya, hasta que las mismas Alice y Rose no me lo dijeron no me lo podia creer

- Peque, sabes que tanto Edward, Jasper y yo nos estamos labrando una reputacion en el instituto y eso lleba su tiempo.

- Aver osito, labrarse un futuro no es salir con toda golfilla que se os insinue, es estudiando para poder tener buenas notas para la niversidad y poder elegir una carrera, no as pensado en tu futuro Emmet? en que vas a... - me corto de inmediato

- Bella por favor, no quiero tener esta conversacion contigo tambien, ya me da mama el sermon siempre que llama para que tu tambien empieces. Solo te e pedido que me ayudes con este trabajo y mira como hemos acabado. - esto ultimo lo dijo un poco enfadado.

- Esta bien Emmet, te ayudare con el trabajo, bueno mejor dicho te hare el trabajo de literatura, para no variar- esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro, pero estoy segura que pudo oirme.

- ¡Ohh Bellita! Eres la mejor hermana que se puede tener- y diciendo eso pude sentir como mis pies se despegaban del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la sala estar.

- E...emm..et... me mareo...

-Perdona peque, pero ya sabes como me pongo cuando decides ayudarme. A cambio hare lo que quieras, pide por esa boquita que aqui esta el super genio de Emmet para complacerla

Empece a reirme y no podia parar, era muy gracioso ver a mi querido hermano decir eso imitando la voz del genio de Aladdin.

- Ya para gran genio, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero, ademas creo que no es buena idea que me hagas promesas que luego no puedes cumplir.

- Bella - solto un gran suspiro- sabes que si fuera por mi y por los chicos no habria problema, pero el resto... es otra historia.

- No te preocupes las chicas y yo ya estamos acostumbradas... En fin no nos vamos a poner tristes que tengo un trabajo que terminar y tambien un libro que empezar a leer- termine mirando a mi hermano con una gran sonrisa pero creo que se dio cuenta que no llego a mis ojos. Sin embargo no dijo nada, se limito a sonrirme solo como el sabia y a darme un gran abrazo de oso.

- Ee.. emme..eet aaa..ireee

- Perdoname pequeña sabes que no controlo a veces mi fuerza

- Por eso te llamo mi oso, porque a veces me das unos abrazos que me dejan si aire

- Viniendo de ti es cumplido, pero cuando me lo llama Rosalie me hierve la sangre

- Sabes que te lo dice cariñosamente

- Si si, como digas, tengo que marcharme que e quedado con Edward y Jasper, hemos quedado con las chicas.

- Esta bien, si viene Charlie ¿que le digo?

- Lo de siempre que estoy entrenando

- Ok, antes de irte te tengo que preguntar algo

- Que sea rapido que ya voy con retraso

- ¿De que libro tengo que gacer el trabajo? Espero que sea mas interesante que el anterior, porque eso de matar zombies y cosas de esas ya sabes que no me van mucho.

- Por eso estate tranquila peque, este te va agustar, es de esas historias romanticonas que a ti te gusta leer. Bueno Bella me marcho, te quiero pequeña - me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta principal.

- ¡Emmet! - sali gritando su nombre, menos mal que no habia nadie cerca, porque si me vieran las pintas que tenia seria el admereir del pueblo otra vez.

- Dime Bellaa- me grito el desde su enorme jeep

- Que como se llama el libro?

- Creo que era orgullo y prejuicio- nada mas decir eso se empezo aformar una gran sonrisa en mi cara - Te dije que te iba a gustar.

- A dios oso, y no te metas en problemas, te quiero

- Estate tranquila, pareces mas mi madre que mi hermana pequeña, te quiero peque.

Y diciendo eso se metio en su gran jeep y se marcho para buscar a sus amigos.

Bueno creo que es hora de presentarme, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, mi nombre completo no me gusta suena es un poco serio ¿no creen? A ver como empiezo, tengo catorce años y estudio en la preparatoria de Forks. Digamos que no es un pueblo muy grande, todo el mundo se conoce de toda la vida, en fin, mi papa es el jefe de policia Charlie Swan, no es que le vea mucho porque se pasa casi todo el dia trabajando para que sus dos hijos puedan ir a la universidad. Mi hermano mayor se llama Emmet y tiene quince años,solamente nos llevamos un año. Emmet es, como describir a Emmet, digamos que es como un niño grande, tiene el pelo color castaño y con unos pequeños ricitos, sus ojos son color miel, no son como los mios, a mi me gustan mas los suyos. Para la edad que tiene es enorme, si no le conoces te podria asustar, yo le llamo mi osito porque aunque sea tan grande es un trozo de pan.

Se estaran preguntado como soy, la verdad que no soy gran cosa, tengo una estatura normal 1,65cm, ojos color chocolate y el pelo castaño, yo no lo llevo corto como Emmet, tengo una larga melena que me llega hasta la cintura, el problema es que nunca puedo dominarlo, entonces siempre intento llevarlo recogido en una cola, pero aun asi es imposible, en el instituto dicen que llevo una colmena escondida en el pelo, yo nunca les hago caso, aunque me afecten sus comentarios nunca dejo que me vean llorar, siempre lo hago sola en mi cuarto. A veces llamo a mi mama y le cuento las cosas por encima, y si no tengo a mis fieles amigas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale que sufren con migo en silencio.

Antes de contaros un poco de mis fieles amigas os voy a hablar un poquito de mi madre Renee.

Mama y Charlie se conocieron en la secubdaria, por lo que nos contaron fue amor primera vista, segun acabaron sus estudios se fueron a las Vegas y se casaron, por lo que dicen fue por amor, pero yo creo que tambien ayudo que mama estaba embaraza de Emmet, ellos dicen que no, en fin para que discutir.

Emmet nacio un 28 de febrero, creo que para Charlie fue un orgullo que su primer hijo fuera varon. Asi que al año siguiente la familia se hizo mas grande llegando yo al mundo un 13 de septiembre. Por lo que alguna vez me a comentado mama, los primero años fueron los mejores, pero a medida que papa se iba haciendo mas importante pasaba menos tiempo con nosotros. A veces tengo pequeños flash back de mi infancia en los que eramos una familia feliz, papa jugaba con Emmet y con migo, y mama tenia esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara, cuando mi hermano sonrie me recuerda a ella, siempre alegre y haciendo reir a todo el mundo, en eso Emmet es igual a mama. Yo por el contrario soy mas timida, soy un poco mas seria y cuando algo me da vergúenza siempre me sonrojo, eso lo odio.

Con el tiempo la relacion de mis padres empeoro hasta tal punto que mama decidio divorciarse de Charlie. Papa no le puso ningun impedimento, lo unico que pidio él fue que se queria quedar con la custodia de Emmet, mama accedio con la condicion de que ella se quedaba con la mia. Asi que con siete años me separe de mi hermano y mi papa, aunque les veia en verano y navidades.

Mama y yo nos mudamos a California, ¿que cambio verdad? de un pueblo pequeño en el que siempre llueve, a un lugar en el que siempre brilla el sol, a mama le encantaba ir a la playa

entonces por eso eligio California. A mi hermano le encantaba cuando venia el mes de verano con nosotras, mama nos llevaba a la playa, y a Emmet le encanta zambullirse en el agua. Cuando yo iba alli la cosa era diferente, estabamos siempre solos, Charlie se pasaba el dia trabajando y nos dejaba siempre con los vecinos, los Cullen.

Tenian dos hijos de nuestra misma edad Ailce que era de mi edad y Edward que tenia la de Emmet, yo solo les veia cuando iba en vacaciones, pero Alice y yo nos llevabamos tan bien que parecia que nos vieramos todos los dias,

Asi pasaron los años, yo iba y Emmet venia, hasta que mama conocio a su actual marido, Phill, es un poco mas joven que Renee, pero en edad espiritual mama nos gana a todos, como dije antes mama y Emmet son iguales.

Phill es un hombre encantador y lo mas importante, quiere a mama por encima de todo.

Estube unos meses viviendo con los recien casados, pero Phill era jugador de beisbol profesional y viajaba mucho, mama decia que esa no era vida para una niña, entonces se quedaba con migo. Yo veia como le cambiaba a mama la mirada cada vez que Phill se iba. Asi que un dia le dije que me gustaria estar una temporada con papa, a mama le sorprendio y le dije que queria estar mas tiempo con mi hermano, que nos ibamos haciendo mayores y que necesiba tener a mi hermano cerca. Renee se puso a llorar y me dijo que si algun dia queria volver con ella que tenia las puertas de su casa abierta.

Asi que cuando llame a Charlie para avisarle se puso muy contento y que decir de mi amiga Alice, me dijo que por fin podia tener a sus dos mejores amigas con ella.

Lo que no me esperaba fue el recibiento que me hicieron, Alice no paraba de saltar de un sitio a otro, Emmet todo el rato me llevaba colgada de su espalda, me presentaron a Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Al principio fue un poco raro con Rosalie, yo creo que se pensaba que le iba a quitar a su mejor amiga, pero al final del dia nos hicimos muy amigas.

Alice Cullen es mi mejor amiga, es poco mas bajita que yo, su color de pelo es castaño oscuro, lleba una preciosa melena a media espalda y tiene un color de ojos un poco peculiar, cuando le da el sol parecen verdes, y si no son como azul verdoso, muy tipico de Alice rara hasta para el color de los ojos.

Mi querida amiga sufre problemas de hiperactividad, yo muchas veces no puedo aguantar su ritmo, le encanta comprar lo que sea, desde ropa hasta libros. Aunque no lea mucho se que tiene algun libro en su mesita de noche, nunca me lo confesara.

Rosalie Hale, Rose para las amigas tiene la misma edad que Alice y que yo. Rose es una rubia que impresiona, tiene unos ojos azules que cuando te miran te congelan. Digamos que tiene un caracter un poco fuerte, la primera impresion que se tiene de ella es que es una mujer fria, pero cuando la conoces de verdad, sabes que es una chica tierna y dulce. Lo suyo es todo fachada, ella y su hermano perdieron a su padres cuando eran pequeños, estuvieron viviendo una temporada con sus abuelos, pero al morir ellos los mandaron con sus tios a Forks.

El amor platonico de Rose, es ni mas ni menos que mi querido hermano, Emmet Swan, aunque se pasen el dia entero discutiendo, y ella le llame " monstruo de las cavernas" siempre dice que no hay hombre mas wapo que él.

A ver quien nos queda... claro Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose, es un chico muy reservado, el y Edward son los mejores amigos de mi hermano. Jasper es iqual a su hermana pero con el pelo corto, parecen mellizos.

Jasper es el amor platonoco de Alice, dice que algun dia se le va a declrar, yo me rio de sus comentarios, lo unico que le digo es " enana, soñar es gratis".

Y bueno, por ultimo y no menos importante el hombre que me quita el aliento desde el primer dia, Edward Cullen, tiene el pelo color bronce, lo se es un color raro pero le queda de vicio, siempre lo lleva un poco desordenado. Muchos le intentan copiar, pero él es unico, tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda que cuando le miras parece que te hipnotizan. Yo no puedo mirarle directamente, me empiezan a entrar calores y me pongo roja como un tomate.

Como os habreis dado cuenta estoy enamoradisima de Edward Cullen.

Es gracioso, mis amigas y yo estamos enamoradas del hermano de una, siempre hemos dicho que cuando seamos mayores seremos cuñadas. Hasta hace unos años podriamos averlo sido, antes siempre haciamos todo los seis juntos, pero cuando los chicos entraron al intituto, digamos que tuvieron un cambio muy brusco hacia nosotras.

Al principio nos parecia raro, hasta que al final descubrimos porque era. Nuestros queridos hermanos, son los mas populares y solo se juntan con gente de su nivel. Nosotras en cambio somos como ellos nos llaman unas nerd. Es una palabra que odio, no entiendo que porque prestes atencion en clase y saques buenas notas seas un cerebrito. Para ellos es asi y cuando su grupito selecto se entero que eran nuestros hermanos, digamos que hubo problemas.

- Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con el libro de Emmet.

Nada mas levantarme del sofa el telefono empezo a sonar.

- Si, casa de los Swan.

- ¡ ODIO A MI HERMANOOOO!- por la forma de gritar, era mi amiga Alice, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Alice, tranquilizate, a ver que te a hecho ahora Edward?- le pregunte intentando no reirme

- Que que me a hecho? Me a vuelto a convencer para que le haga otro maldito trabajo, te lo puedes creer?

- Si Alice te creo. Solo que tengo una duda.

- Dispara, a ver si a ti puedo ayudarte

- Como logra tu hermano convencerte siempre? A ver no te lo tomes a mal, a mi Emmet sabe como engatusarme, pero tu eres Alice Cullen, nadie te chantajea, bueno aparte de tu hermano claro.

- Por eso me pongo asi! Intento resistirme de verdad, pero me mira con esos ojos y luego esta el puchero - como odio ese puchero, lo a utilizado un par de veces con Rose y con migo y es imposible resistirse a ella.

- Ya esta Alice, tranquilizate creo que te va a dar un ataque- es imposible aguantarse la risa cuando se pone asi.

- Pero Bella... es es mi puchero y el lo tiene mas perfeccionado que yo... Y NO ES JUSTO!

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que nuestros hermanos tienen algún trabajo que hacer siempre acaban convenciendonos. Rose dice que somos unas blandas, que tenemos que plantarnos ya de una vez, pero siempre acabamos cediendo y ella tambien.

- Bellaaaaa sigues ahi?

- Si Alice, jamas se ocurriria dejarte sola al telefono - que quede entre nosotros, una vez lo hice. Entiendanme, solo me decia que si Jasper esto, que si Jasper lo otro, has visto que guapo iba hoy Jasper?

- Ok Bells, acabo de hablar con Rose mañana te pasamos a buscar con mi papa para ir a la escuela.

- Deacuerdo Al, os espero. Te tengo que dejar porque en nada empezare a hacer la cena para Charlie y Emmet. Aunque este ultimo no se si vendra a cenar hoy, ya sabes tenian planes.

- Ni me lo recuerdes solo de pensar que han quedado con las zorras esas me pongo furiosa.

- Tranquila amiga, que te van a salir arrugas como sigas enfadandote tanto- no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

- Muy graciosa Isabella- sabe que odio que me llamen por mi nombre.

- Bueno enana mañana nos vemos, que duermas bien Alice, tomate una tila o algo para relajarte.

- JA - JA - JA muy graciosa, un beso Bells descansa tu tambien, que nos lo merecemos.

Cuando colgue el telefono, lo primero que hice fue recoger el salon, tenia todos mis libros esparcidos por el suelo.

Hoy no me apetecia hacer gran cosa para cenar, asi que hice unas hamburguesas con patas fritas, era uno de los platos favoritos de Emmet.

Se estaran preguntando que hace una niña de catorce años cocinando ¿verdad? Muy facil, cuando vives con dos hombres como son Charlie y Emmet tienes dos opciones o te mueres de hambre o aprendes a cocinar.

El tiempo paso rapido, Charlie llego y hizo lo de siempre, sentarse enfrente del televisor a mirar los deportes, acabo un partido de baloncesto que lo tenia absorto ceno y se fue a la cama. Ni siquiera me pregunto por Emmet.

Yo recogi todo, no me gustaba dejar los platos en el fregadero, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir. Mañana seria un largo día, tendria que aguantar el tipico sermon de Rosalie, a Alice volviendose a quejar por su hermano y yo las escucharia como buena amiga, ya estaba resignada.

**Espero que les guste de verdad, llevo tiempo dandole vueltas en la cabeza y al fin me e animado. Aver que les parece. Besos a todas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 2

Estaba con las chicas en la playa, para un día que sale el sol en Forks teniamos que aprovechar, pasamos toda la mañana imaginandonos como seria ser la novia del chico del que estabas enamorada, en mi caso Edward Cullen.

- Vamos Bella, como te gustaria que se te declarase mi hermano

- A ver, lo primero tendria que ser en un lugar en el que no hubiera mucha gente

- ¿Por si se te suben los colores? - Rosalie siempre haciendo algún chiste a mi costa.

- Puede ser... en fin, nada de cenas romanticas ni nada de eso, tendría que ser en algún sitio en el que me sienta comoda, que no halla ninguna vibora alrededor intentando incarle el diente.

- Eso me gusta Bella, ¿lo de vibora lo dices por Lauren?

- Puede ser, es que no se que hace con ella, a ver, Edward es un chico tierno, dulce y ella es una vibora que solo espera cualquier oportunidad para hacernos sufrir nuestra dosis diaria, como ella dice.

- Yo estoy conigo Bella, pero no solo por Edward, tu hermano no pega nada con la odiosa de Jessica y yo me niego en rotundo a llamarle cuñadita a la zorra de María.

- A esa no la menciones, el día menos pensado la estrangulare - a veces Alice me da un poco de miedo, sobre todo cuando se menciona el nombre de María.

- Bueno chicas ya dejemonos de tonterías, sabemos que nunca nos van a hacer caso, tienen unas novias que son bastante guapas y eso que tienen nuestra edad ¿os las imaginais cuando sean mas mayores?

- No me lo voy a imaginar porque me pongo enferma, tenemos que hacer que- en ese momento Alice se quedo callada y con la mirada fija al frente. Rose y yo estabamos shockeadas, Alice jamas se queda callada.

Nos giramos en la dirección en la que estaba mirando y no me podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward, Jasper y Emmet se dirijian hacia donde estamos nosotras.

- Que pasa enanas, parece que habeís visto un fantasma- ese era mi querido hermano.

No pudimos ni abrir la boca, esto parecia un sueño, nunca se acercaban a nosotras en publico, su querido grupo de gente popular se lo tenia prohibido.

- Bella, ¿estas bien?- mi nombre en sus labios era musica para mis oidos, la forma en la que lo decia con esa voz aterciopelada hacia que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

- Sssssi si, estoy bien Edward- pensara que soy idiota

- Veniamos para hablar con vosotras- eso era extraño

- ¿Con nostras? ¿Os han dado permiso vuestras novias para hablar con vuestras hermanas? Eso si que es una novedad- Rosalie no puede dejar su queridisimo sarcasmo en casa.

- No saben que estamos aqui- eso lo dijeron los tres a la vez, pero fue tan bajito que apenas pudimos entenderles.

- Yo no quiero mas problemas con vuestros amigos, ya es suficiente que nos hagan la vida imposible y que vosotros seais incapaces de dar la cara por nosotras

- Alice, no te enfades. Ya sabemos que no hemos sido los mejores hermanos pero para eso hemos venido, para enmendar nuestros errores.

- No entiendo, estoy perdida- la cara de Alice en ese momento era de incredulidad

- Yo tampoco entiendo nada, Bells ¿entiendes tu?- solamente me limite a negar con la cabeza, no podia apartar la mirada de Edward, sus ojos eran como unos imanes para los mios.

- Nos gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes, los seis juntos, si quereis vosotras claro- Jasper no hacia nada mas que mirar a Alice y Emmet estaba igual con Rosalie.

- Creo que no estaria mal intentarlo, ¿vosotras que decis chicas?- Rosalie y yo nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, empezaromos saliendo los seis esta noche, ¿os apetece ir al cine?

- Claro al cine esta bien! - Alice y su iperactividad

La tarde paso muy rapido entre risas y anecdotas de los chicos, cuando estabamos recogiendo todo para irnos Edward se me acerco por la espalda y me susurro al oido.

- Tengo muchas ganas de salir contigo Bella- en ese instante me gire y quedamos a un par de centimetros- ¿no vas a decir nada?- no era capaz de hablar.

Edward se fue acercando poco a poco, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿que me vas a hacer para desyunar?

Empece a abrir los ojos, y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, las risas de los chicos, la cita para ir al cine y el casi beso con Edward.

Lance un gran suspiro y me levante.

- Ya estoy levantada Emmet, no hace falta que sigas gritando.

- Pero Bellita tengo hambre, quieres hacer el favor de hacerle el desyuno a tu queridisimo hermano?

No pude evitar reirme, Emmet intentaba hacer el puchero de Alice, pero como a mi Alice no le salia.

- Emmet, ya para hombre. Te voy a hacer el desayuno con la condición de que no intentes hacer mas el puchero de Alice, te sale de pena.

- Ok me parece justo, no puedo competir contra la enana - diciendo eso bajamos a la cocina

- Emmet no la vuelvas a llamar enana. A ver, que quieres que te haga para desyunar.

Mientras me decia todo lo que queria, yo me acordaba del sueño, de como seria besar los labios de Edward ¿serian tan suaves como su dulce voz?

- Bellaaaaa me estas escuchando, quiero huevos, bacon y salchichas.

- Como sigas con esos desyunos vas a sufrir un ataque al corazón muy joven hermanito.

- No digas tonterias, papa dice que hay desyunar fuerte si quieres tener energia para todo el día.

- Emmet, tu te pasas comiendo todo el día, siempre que te veo tienes un bocadillo en la mano ¿de donde sacas toda esa comida? - la verdad era algo que nos intrigaba a mis amigas y a mi.

- Jessica me alimenta bien. Sabe lo que megusta- eso último lo dijo con una sorisa en la cara

- Me da igual lo que hagas con tu novia Emmet, voy a desayunar unos cereales que son mas sanos. Por cierto ¿has visto a Charlie?

- Eres una aburrida Bella y no, no e visto a papa. Porque no pruebas a llamarle papa en vez de Charlie, sabes que odia cuando le llamas así.

- Cuando deje de llamarme Isabella.- le dije eso con una mirada furiosa

La conversación se acabo y empezamos a desyunar. Mi querido hermano dejo el plato limpio y se fue a recoger a sus amigos, yo tenia que esperar a que vinieran Alice con Carlisle y Rose.

Los papas de Alice son Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Carlisle es jefe de cardiologia en el hospital de Forks,por lo que Alice dice siempre le estan llamando para que acepte un cargo superior en algún hospital de Nueva York, pero como su mujer Esme adora la tranquilidad del pueblo, prefiere quedarse aqui.

Carlisle y Esme parecen unos actores de cine. El es alto y de espalda ancha, tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son verdes, no se parecen a los de sus hijos, la verdad que no había conocido a ninguna familia que tres de sus miembros tuvieran ese color de ojos y a la vez fueran tan diferentes.

Esme por el contrario es menudita, se parece mucho a Alice, tiene el rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos y su pelo son de color caramelo. Es la mujer mas buena que puedes encontrar, a mi me trata como si fuese una hija mas, muchas veces llama a Renne y le cuenta como vamos en la escuela.

Cuando Charlie no puede ir a las reuniones con los profesores suele ir ella, a veces pienso que a mi papa no le interesa nada de mis estudios. Cuando se trata de ir a ver a ver a Emmet a sus partidos de futbol americano, siempre es el primero en levantarse. Sin embargo a mi me tiene un poco mas apartada, mama dice que es porque soy chica y no puede compartir esas cosas con migo, pero que el día que me eche novio voy a desear que me ignore.

Mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina llamaron a la puerta.

- No esta el monstruo de las cavernas?

- No, no esta. Por cierto, buenos días a ti tambien Rose.

- Buenos días Bella, lo siento pero ya sabes que gusta verlo por las mañanas recien duchado.

- Bien, vamonos. No me apetece seguir escuchando como fantaseas con mi hermano.

Salimos de la casa y como siempre el precioso mercedes de los Cullen nos llevaria a la escuela.

- Buenos días Bella, ¿que tal as amanecido?- este Carlisle siempre tan educado.

- Buenos días señor Cullen, muy bien gracias.

- Bella, ¿cuantas veces te e dicho que me llames por mi nombre?

- Papa, que te llamen por tu nombre no va a hacer que seas mas joven - y los cuatro empezamos a reirnos.

Carlisle nos puso un cd de musica que llevaba Alice, entre esas canciones estaba una de nuestras favoritas "Heroe" de Enrique Iglesias. Como siempre haciamos, nos dejamos llevar por la canción hasta que yo me quedaba cantando sola.

- Bella, tienes una voz preciosa ¿has pensado en apuntarte a algún coro o dar lecciones de canto? Sería una pena desperdiciar esa voz.

- Eso le decimos nosotras papa, pero es tan vergonzosa...

- Alice la estas haciendo sentirse incomoda, ya se esta poniendo roja- y era cierto, cada vez que me decian algo acerca de como cantaba se me suben los colores.

- Ademas tambien compone papa, si algún día se siente preparada para enseñar a la gente ese talento que tiene creo que serías de las primeras personas en escucharla.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría saber por la televisión que una de mis chicas favoritas es una cantante de exito - no pudimos evitar reirnos.

Nada mas llegar al instituto Carlisle nos dejo cerca de la puerta principal, sabia que con nuestros hermanos no era buena idea dejarnos, sobre todo despues de lo que paso la semana pasada.

Entramos al instituto, como siempre pasamos desapercibidas hasta que se nos acercaron el trio de las viboras.

- Pero mira a quien enemos aqui, las chicas mas guapas de Forks- y empezaron a reirse, para no variar la gente nos empezo a rodear.

- Y mira a quien tenemos nosotras delante, a las mas zorras de Forks- muchas veces la gran boca de Rosalie nos a metido en problemas con estas tres y esta era una de esas.

- Tu te callas rubita. Creo que no os a quedado como van aqui las cosas, nosotras os damos vuestra dosis diaria de humillación y vosotras os callais.

Todas las mañanas era igual aunque la semana pasada fue la peor.

Flashback

Llegamos como todas las mañanas a la escuela, Carlisle nos dejo en el parking de la escuela, notamos que nos miraba toda la escuela, no le dimos mucha importancia. Despedimos a Carlisle y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

- Chicas esperar un momento - se nos hacia raro que Mike Newton nos dirigiese la palabra.

- Querias algo Newton - mi querida amiga Rosalie nunca puede estar callada

- Hay que vamos a hacer contigo Hale, tendrías que aprender de tus amigas, no se nos habla solo asientes.

Rosalie iba a contestarle pero entre Alice y yo la sujetamos, si la dejamos suelta es capaz de pegarle.

A lo lejos pudimos ver como venian nuestros hermanos con sus novias colgadas del brazo, Emmet venia con Jessica Stanley, cuando eramos pequeñas eramos muy amigas, pero con el divorcio de mis padres yo me fui con mama y ella se olvido de nuestra amistad.

Jasper venia con María Spencer, no la conocia mucho pero no era muy buena persona.

Y por ultimo Edward... traia colgada del brazo a la odiosa de Lauren Mallory.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aqui, a nuestras queridas cuñaditas- eso ultimo nos hizo poner una cara que no les gusto mucho a nuestros hermanos.

- Chicas es mejor ir ya a clase, enseguida tocara el timbre- Japer siempre intentaba bajar un poco la tensión que hay entre nosotras.

- Jasper mi amor - eso se lo dijo María mirando fijamente a Alice - serias tan amable de ir a recoger unas cosas a mi taquilla.

- Claro, chicos me acompañan.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de nuestros hermanos fuimos literalmente bombardeadas con globos de agua. Esto si nos hubiera pasado en verano nos habria dado un poco igual, pero estamos en noviembre, y no es que haga calor que digamos.

Toda la escuela estaba tirandonos globos, nadie hizo nada para defendernos. Como pudimos nos metimos en la escuela caladas hasta el ultimo pelo del cuerpo. Nos dirigiamos hacia el baño aguantando las lagrimas como podía, cuando de frente venian nuestros queridísimos hermanos. Venian riendose de algun chiste que Emmet les estaba contando,cuando se quedaron clavados en el suelo mirandonos con cara de pena.

- Chicas, ¿que os a pasado? ¿Quien os a mojado?

- Bueno igual la pregunta es si a quedado alguien en esta escuela que no nos haya tirado un globo de agua, pero nada no os preocupeis, iros a restregaros con vuestras novias - y con esas palabras de Alice nos fuimos con la cabeza lo mas alta que pudimos hacia el baño de chicas.

- Como se atreven a preguntar quien nos a mojado, como si no lo supieran- Rose estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- Rose tranquila, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así,voy a llamar a mi madre para que nos traiga algo de ropa seca, Bella ¿estas bien?

- Ssssssi ssssii estoy bien- no podia dejarde temblar.

- Voy a llamar a mama no tardo- y salio corriendo del baño. Rose y yo no abrimos la boca para nada, alguna vez ella maldecia por lo bajo, aunque apenas la oía yo pensaba lo mismo que ella.

A los pocos minutos llego Alice diciendo que no ibamos para casa. Esme decidio que lo mejor era irnos y tomarnos una sopa caliente. Esme sabía perfectamente por lo que estabamos pasando, nos hemos tirado muchas horas llorando las tres y ella intentando consolarnos.

Cuando llegaron los chicos a casa de los Cullen, no nos dijeron nada, solo nos miraron y se fueron a la habitación de Edward.

Esme hablo con el director y le informo un poco que era lo que nos pasaba en la escuela. Decidio con Carlisle que de momento no iban a hacer nada, pero que si se repetía iban a conocer a la verdadera Esme Cullen.

Fin del Flashback

- Va todo bien por aqui señoritas

- Si director Banner, solo estabamos hablando sobre el trabajo de literatura- contesto la vibora de Jessica.

- Bien entren en clase ya - nos miro y solo asentimos.

La mañana paso sin ningún altercado mas, entregamos nuestros trabajos y a la hora de la comida nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Cogimos una bandeja y la llenamos cada una con un poquito de todo. Nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, la mesa de los frikis, como la llamaban los populares, solo nos sentabamos nosotras. Comimos entre risas hasta que por la puerta entraron nuestras pesadillas.

Cogieron una bandeja y la llenaron, era extraño porque apenas comian, los chicos se fueron a sentar y ellas siguieron llenando sus bandejas. Pasaron cerca de su grupito y venian directas hacia nosoras.

De repente senti como de mi pelo caian espaguetis y chorros de tomate.

- Sois unas zorras! - gritaban mis amigas. Yo solo oía las risas de toda la cafetería. Pero había unas que reconocía perfectamente, Emmet, Jasper y Edward. Se estan riendo como nunca les había visto.

- Eso os pasa por ir a quejaros con el director, llamo a nuestros padres y nos castigaron el fin de semana sin ir al cine, por vuestra culpa- de verdad odiaba a Lauren.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me levante, cogi mis cosas y mire a mi hermano, parece que no noto mi mirada porque seguian riendo. Así que sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude. Senti unos pasos detras mio, llegue al baño de chicas mas cercano y para mi mala suerte estaba cerrado.

- Bella, estas bien- solo me limite a negar con la cabeza, me empezaban a picar los ojos y alguna lagrima asomaba ya con aparecer.

- Bells no llores por favor, que no te vean llorar. Vamos al baño, Rose mira a ver si esta abierto ese de chicos.

Y sin decir mas nos metimos las tres en el baño, chorreando tomate. Esto iba a costar quitarlo del pelo.

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap, me e dado prisa ¿verdad? a ver que os parece. La historia la tengo mas o menos montada, se aceptan sugerencias tambien. **

**Muchos besos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 3

- Son unas zorras, mira como nos han puesto el pelo y la ropa- Rose no paraba de gritar y con razón, ella necesita sacar su ira así.

- Rose, tranquilizate por favor y deja de gritar, nos hemos metido aquí para intentar arreglar el estropicio que nos han hecho. Bella ¿te encuentras mejor? - no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido.

- Pero que pregunta es esa Alice, ¿no ves en que estado se encuentra? - Rose lanzo un gran suspiro- Chicas de verdad que siento hablaros así, pero es que estoy muy enfadada, no eso es quedarse corta, no hay palabra para describir el estado en el que me encuentro.

- Te entiendo Rose, bueno quedate un momento con Bells, voy a ir a mi taquilla a ver si encuentro algo que nos pueda servir- se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla- vuelvo enseguida.

Nada mas salir Alice me di la vuelta para mirarme en el espejo y la imagen que tenia delante de mi me hizo llorar mas fuerte. Rose corrio rapidamente hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo de esos que solo ella sabía darnos.

- ¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? No las hemos hecho nada, no nos metemos con nadie, ¿por qué nos tratan así?

- Bella no lo se, esa pregunta me la hago todos los días y no encuentro la respuesta- me abrace mas fuerte a ella y segui llorando.

A los pocos minutos llego Alice con una gran mochila.

- Ya estoy aqui chicas, ¿estas mejor Bells?

- Se encuentra mejor Alice, ¿de donde has sacado esa mochila?- una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de Alice.

- De mi taquilla, ¿de donde si no? Antes de que me digaís nada, es ropa, despues del incidente de la semana pasada- chasquee la lengua intentado no acordarme de aquello- me imagine que la guerra estaba empezando, así que decidi que tenía que tener provisiones para todas.

- Muy bien, a ver que tenemos por aqui- Rosalie abrio la mochila y saco unos pantalones vaqueros para cada una y unas camisetas negras.

- No nos queda mal ¿verdad?- la verdad que Alice tenía buen ojo para la ropa- claro que no, si lo e elegido yo.

-Bien Alice, vamos a intentar arreglar el pelo de Bella- meti la cabeza en grifo que habia alli, el agua salía helada pero prefería eso antes que ir a clase con el pelo chorreando a tomate.

Cuando terminamos de alistarnos oímos unas risas por el pasillo, lo unico que se nos ocurrio fue escondernos en los baños individuales.

- ¿Las habeis visto? han salido corriendo - nada mas escuchar esa voz nos miramos extrañadas.

- Si - y empezaron a reirse.

- Bella- me dijo Alice muy bajito- ¿no es ese tu hermano?

- Creo que si- conteste yo en el mismo tono.

- La verdad que me han dado un poco de pena, creo que me a parecido ver a Bella llorar cuando salia- me parecio la voz de Jasper.

- Tendrían que estar acostumbradas ya- esa era la voz de Edward.

- Creo que os voy a corregir a las dos- nos dijo Rosalie en el mismo tono que habiamos utilizado nosotras antes- son nuestros hermanos-. La miramos fijamente y solo asentimos con la cabeza dandole la razón.

- Yo quiero a mi hermana, de verdad que si, pero no puedo evitar reirme, es superior a mi.

- Sabreís que ahora tendremos que aguantar sus lloros ¿verdad? - no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Jasper.

- Ya te digo. En fin, que le vamos a hacer, es lo que nos toca aguantar por ser los mayores. - mire a Alice y a Rose y tenian la misma cara de incredulidad que yo.

- A veces me pongo a pensar en que puedo hacer para ayudar a Bella, pero luego me pongo a pensarlo y me digo que no merece la pena.

- A ver Emmet nuestras hermanas son especiales, mira Alice- Rose y yo giramos nuestra cabeza en su dirección - pararece la hormiga atomica con sobredosis de cafeína- esas fueron las palabras de Jasper.

Mire a Alice y lo unico que puede hacer fue darle un fuerte apreton de manos para animarle un poco.

- Ufff mira quien fue a hablar de su hermana - ese era Emmet- a veces pienso que Rosalie es un marimacho, solo habla de coches. Cada vez que vamos a tu casa siempre esta viendo o las carreras de Formula 1 o esta en internet mirando motores.

No podía creer que mi propio hermano hablase así de mi amiga. Igual que hice con Alice, hicimos con ella, darle un fuerte apreton de manos.

- Emmet Bella tampoco se queda atras- me tense al oir mi nombre pronunciado por Edward- se parece a la de la telenovela esa. Creo recordar que era Betty la fea, le va como anillo al dedo, se parece mucho.

Y en ese mismo momento mi mundo se derrumbo. Edward creía que era igual que la chica de la telenovela. Mis amigas me apretaron fuerte la mano, igual que hice yo con ellas, pero no podia corresponderlas, no tenía fuerzas de nada.

- Esa si que a estado muy buena Edward, pero tengo que hacer una pequeña corrección. Betty tenia el pelo mas bonito que Bella, lo llevaba un poco sucio, pero no parecia que tuviera una colmena escondida- y tras decir eso Jasper salieron del baño riendose.

Estabamos las tres en estado de shock, eramos incapaces de reaccionar. Salimos del baño a duras penas y yo caí de rollidas. No podia parar de llorar.

- Si antes estaba enfadada, ahora estoy muy cabreada. Piensan que soy un marimacho YOOO! Los voy a matar, esto no se queda va a quedar así. - gritaba Rosalie por todo el baño mientras daba vueltas alrededor nuestro.

- Yo soy la hormiga atomica con sobredosis, no me puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de decir eso de sus propias hermanas. Como que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen que me las van a pagar todas y cuando digo todas, me refiero tambien a las que nos hacen su grupito de amigos - Alice solo usa su nombre completo cuando esta realmente enfadada.

- Estoy contigo Alice. Y yo Rosalie Lilian Hale te voy a ayudar - y se chacarón las manos, sus miradas daban miedo.- Y tu ¿que dices Bella?

-... yo... - no sabía que decir- me han llamado Betty, Betty! - me estaba empezando a enfadar- y a vosotras marimacho y hormiga atomica con sobredosís!- mis amigas se limitarón a asentir con la acabeza.- HASTA AQUI HEMOS LLEGADO! ¿pero quien se creen que son?- me sentia furiosa, si les tuviese delante les soltaba un par de cachetadas a cada uno.

- Bella, que quieres decir.

- Que yo, Isabella Marie Swan jura por lo que mas quiere que nos las van a pagar, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero que se van a acordar de nosotras siempre.

- Y ¿se puede saber que es lo que mas quieres?- me pregunto Rosalie.

- Lo que mas quiero sois vosotras chicas- y empece a llorar- sois como unas hermanas para mi, ya que mi propia sangre me a dado de lado - y ya no podia parar de llorar.

- Bella para mi tambien sois como mis hermanas y yo a mis hermanas las defiendo con uñas y dientes- las palabras de Rosalie me llegarón al corazón. Sabía que nos quería, pero no tanto.

- Aaayyy chicas! me van a hacer llorar a mi tambien- Alice nos cogio a las dos y nos dio un fuerte abrazo.- Sabeís que no podemos entrar con estas caras a clase, voy a llamar a mama y que nos venga a recoger.

Esme llego al cabo de media hora, nada mas vernos nos pregunto a ver que nos pasaba, que teniamos los ojos hinchados.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Esme nos llevo a la habitación de Alice.

- Chicas, por favor, que os a pasado ahora,Alice ¿cuando te has cambiado de ropa?

- Ayyy Esmeeee... - dije y me lance a sus brazos llorando. Ella asustada me abrazo muy fuerte.

- Bella, mi niña, ¿que te pasa? ¿que os han hecho ahora? dirme algo, por favor- nos decia con la voz entrecortada.

Como pudimos le contamos todo, cuando acabamos de relatarle lo que nos paso ella empezo a madecir sobre los hombres, su hijo y nuestros hermanos.

- Esme... ¿me podias hacer un pequeño favor? - le dije susurrando. Se me habia ocrrido una cosa y creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Claro corazón, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?- me dijo muy cariñosamente

- ¿Puedes llamar a mi madre? creo que lo mejor es qu...- no me dio tiempo a terminar, Alice me corto rapidamente.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando Isabella, no te lo voy a permitir- me dijo Alice muy enfadada.

- De que hablas Alice - pregunto Rosalie un poco sorprendida.

- Alice es lo mejor, quiero volver con Renne

- No puedes huír así Bella, no te lo voy a permitir- me decia Alice muy enfadada.

- Chicas tranquizaros un momento- esta situación era extraña. Por lo general era Alice la que mediaba en las discusiones, no Rosalie- Alice, es su decisión ella tiene la suerte de que puede irse y olvidar todo- las palabras de Rosalie me dolieron un poco.

- No estoy huyendo, lo que pasa que ya me canse de todo esto, mi hermano me odia y mi padre no tiene la menor idea de lo que pasa.

Esme nos miraba con cara triste, la pobre no sabia ni que decir.

- Bella, voy a llamar a tu madre y le voy a contar lo que a pasado, a ver si entre las dos podemos sacar alguna conclusión de todo esto.

- Muchas gracias Esme- y salio por la puerta marcando el numero de Renne.

- Renne, soy Esme Cullen tenemos que hablar de las chicas... - eso es lo unico que escuchamos.

Alice me miraba con tristeza, sabia que iba a ser duro separarme de ellas, pero no puedo aguantar mas humillaciones.

- Bella... - me llamo mi pequeña amiga - te voy a echar de menos- y empezo a llorar.

- Alice, yo tambien, pero prometo que os voy a llamar todos los días.

- Mas te vale Bells - esa fue Rose- si no vamos a ser nosotras las que le vamos a fundir el telefono a Renne- y con ese comentario nos empezamos a reir.

Mientras Esme seguia hablando con mi madre, nosotras planeabamos como ibamos a seguir en contacto hasta que Esme entro por la puerta. Cuando la miramos nos dimos cuenta que había llorado, tenia los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados.

- Mama ¿as llorado? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿que te a dicho Renne? - Alice le lanzo muchas preguntas a Esme sin apenas respirar.

- Si e hablado con Renne, hemos tenido una larga charla. Tambien e hablado con tu tia Rosalie y entre las tres hemos tomado una decisión. Aunque me duela el corazón es lo mejor para vosotras.- nostras nos miramos y no entendiamos nada.

- Esme ¿Que pasa? ¿A que decisión te refieres? - pregunto Rose

- Hemos decidido que lo mejor para vosotras es...- se quedo callada un momento y respiro profundamente.

- Que mama, ¿que es lo mejor? - yo estaba igual que Alice.

- Creemos que lo mejor para vosotras es... que... - se paro y nos miro fijamente- que os vayais las tres a California con Renne, necesitais cambiar de aires. Renne esta encantada con la idea y tu tia no a puesto ninguna pega Rosalie, así que en una semana os marchais.

Me quede sin palabras, no sabia ni que decir, hasta que Alice solto un grito.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! California Rosalieeeeeee! Nos vamos con Bells a Californiaaaaaaaa! - dijo eso gritando y saltando agarrada al cuello de Rose.

- Es enserio Esme, ¿nos vamos con Bella? - le pregunto Rose a Esme.

- Si es enserio, si Bella quiere claro- yo la mire muy sorprendida.

- Claro que quieroooo! - y empece a saltar con mis amigas.

- Bien, pues esta decidido, el sabado os llevaremos al aeropuerto Carlisle y yo.

- ¿El sabado? ¿este sabado? - pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

- Si este sabado ¿hay algún problema Bella?-me pregunto Esme

- ¿No es este sabado cuando los chicos se van de campamento?- pregunte yo mirando a mis amigas.

- OOhh! es verdad, bueno tranquilas ya nos las arreglaremos- contesto Esme.

- Esme te puedo pedir otro favor- ella asintio con la cabeza- no les digas nada a nuestros hermanos- volvio a asentir y salio dejandonos solas en la habitación.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿que estas tramando? - me dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-YOOO! Me ofendes Marie Alice, como va a tramar algo la fea de Betty- y con decir eso nos empezamos a reir como unas locas.

La semana paso tranquilamente, no tuvimos ningún problema mas, la gente de la escuela cuando nos veía se reía recordandonos lo que paso en la cafetería.

Con Emmet no hable mucho, hice como que no paso nada, lo unico que me dijo fue que sentia que fueran tan malas con nosotras y que el trabajo lo tenía que entregar el lunes a primera hora.

Cada vez que los chicos se marchaban de fin de semana, siempre les preparaba algo para el camino, solo que esta vez no seria lo que ellos se esperaban.

Acorde con las chicas que el viernes vendrian a mi casa a dormir porque los chicos se quedaban en casa de Jasper, sus tios se marchaban a Nueva York a una conferencia.

El viernes me despedi de Charlie, le prometi llamarle todos los días, me dijo que sentía mucho no poderse quedar conmigo mi última noche y que cuando estuviese preparada para contarle porque me iba de Forks, el me escucharía y no me recriminaría nada.

Llegaron las chicas con sus maletas, las dejamos en la sala de estar. Pedimos pizzas para cenar y nos fuimos a ver unas peliculas al salón.

- Bella, creo que se van a enfadar y me encanta- dijo Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Espero que todo salga como lo tenemos planeado Bells, no se lo esperan- decia Alice con un tono de preocupación.

- Tranquilas chicas, esta todo bajo control, ¿habeís traido lo que os pedí?

-SI- respondieron las dos a la vez

- Pues esta todo en orden y si se enfadan me da igual, mas enfadadas tendriamos que estar nosotras- dije eso ultimo un poco furiosa.

- Bien, vamonos a dormir, que mañana va a ser un dia muuuyyy largo- subimos a mi habitación y nos quedamos dormidas.

- Bella, ahi esta el jeep de Emmet me estan empezando a entrar los nervios - dijo Alice retorciendose los dedos.

- Calma Alice, todo va a salir bien - le dijo Rose- vamos a hacer lo que teniamos planeado- asentimos las tres y nos dirigimos al salón, encendimos el televisor.

- Comienza el show chicas - las dije sonriendo.

- Bellaaaaaa venimos a por el almuerzo ¿donde lo as dejado?- dijo gritando Emmet.

- En la cocina Emmet, donde siempre- y les guiñe un ojo a mis amigas.

- ¿Son estas tres bolsitas?

- Si Emmet- le conteste un poco cansada.

- Hola enanas ¿que hicisteís anoche? ¿no traeríais a vuestros novios, verdad? - y se empezaron a reir los tres.

- Nada del otro mundo, estuvimos viendo la tele- contesto Rosalie con un tono de indeferencia bastante gracioso.

- ¿Y visteis algo interesante?- pregunto Edward

- Por supuesto que si, la verdad es que estubo todo muy entretenido- le conteste yo con una gran sonrisa .

- Y que es eso tan interesante, si se puede saber- este Jasper simpre tan curioso. Alice me miro y yo le sonrei para que empezase.

- La verdad que no se por donde empezar- contesto Alice- estabamos aburridas pasando canales cuando de repente vimos que había un maraton de la hormiga atomica ¿os lo podeis creer?- la cara de los chicos paso de la alegria a la perplejidad- me encanta esa hormiga, aunque me gustaría mas si tomase algo de cafeína.

- Que...- la cara de Jasper era todo un poema.

- ¿Te encuentras mal Jasper?- le pregunte haciendome la preocupada.

- Nnnn... nnno no, estoy bien gracias.

- Y no solo vimos eso ¿verdad Rose?- le dijo Alice sonriendo

- No. Cuando acabo el maratón de Alice, seguimos pasando canales y ¿a que no sabeis que encontramos? - ellos negaron con la cabeza- ¡ CARRERAS DE COCHES! fue impresionante, me lo pase genial, si viereais como le gritaba al televisor, a veces pienso que soy un poco...- Alice y yo la miramos sonriendo- marimacho- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Emmet y sonriendole. Me encanto la cara que puso mi hermano.

- Que..- como me lo estaba pasando

- Emmet ¿estas bien? te noto un poco palido- el nego con la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

- Pero lo mejor de todo fue lo ultimo, lo adore no tanto como Bella, pero me gusto mucho- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

- La verdad que me encanto. Cuando acabaron las carreras de Rose, segui pasando canales ¿sabíais que hay un canal solo de telenovelas? - Edward abrio tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas- pues si, lo hay. Nos pusimos a ver Betty la fea- lo dije sonriendo a Edward- la verdad si no fuera por ti Edward no sabríamos de esa telenovela.

La cara de Edward no tenia precio y que decir de la de Jasper y Emmet, estaban tan asombrados que no podian articular ni una palabra.

- Cuan...- le corte de inmediato.

- ¿Cuando me la recomendaste?- el asintio- el día que nos tiraron la comida por encima, os escuchamos todo en el baño. La verdad fue una conversación muy reveladora, no sabiamos que pensaban así de nosotras.

No decian nada, como para decirnos algo.

- Por cierto- hablo Alice- espero que os aproveche el almuerzo, lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño.

Nada mas decir eso, abrieron sus bolsitas y sacaron de ellas un libro. Si señoras, el libro de "Orgullo y prejuicio".

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos es esto? - mi hermano se estaba empezando a enfadar

- A ver oso de las cavernas, eso se llama libro, pronuncia conmigo L-I-B-R-O - Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos.

- Esto no tiene gracia Bella- y su mirada se dirigio hacia donde estaban nuestras maletas- ¿ y esas maletas? ¿no pensareís veniros con nosotros?

- Ja! ni de broma voy yo con vosotros a ningun lado- Alice siempre tan chistosa.

- Y ¿a donde os vais? y esto del libro espero que sea una broma- nos dijo Edward y Jasper por detras asintiendo con la cabeza.

- A ver por donde empiezo, primero - levante un dedo- no es una broma- segundo- levante dos dedos- no pensareís que despues de esa conversación que tuvisteis os ibamos a hacer el trabajo, una cosa es que seamos idiotas y otra muy distinta es que seamos gilipollas. - todo eso se lo dije gritando.

- Bells por favo...- y le corte a mi hermano.

- Jamas, escuchame bien Emmet Swan, jamas en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar por algún diminutivo de mi nombre, así solo me llama la gente que me quiere y tu me as demostrado todo lo contrario. Para ti soy ISABELLA Swan- dije bien alto mi nombre para que le quedase claro- y esas maletas que veis ahi son nuestras y como a dicho Alice ni de broma nos vamos con vosotros a ningún lado, nos vamos con mama.

- Que le as contado a mama- lo dijo susurando.

- Todo Emmet, lo sabe todo. Y por si os queda alguna duda Alice y Rose se vienen conmigo. Te voy a decir una última cosa Emmet - me miro con los ojos llorosos- olvidate de que tienes una hermana, porque despues de todo, creo que yo nunca e tenido un hermano que me quiera como me merezco.

- Lo mismo va para vosotros dos- les dijo Alice a Jasper y a Edward - olvidaos de nosotras, si lo mirais de otra manera os estamos haciendo un favor, ya no tendreís que agachar la cabeza cuando se hable de nosotras.

- Bella no me hagas esto, soy tu hermano- me dijo llorando.

- Te duele esto Emmet- le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

- Si y mucho...

- Imaginate como nos hemos sentido nosotras en cada humillación que nos han hecho vuestros amigos. Y sabes que es lo peor de todo, que vosotros os reíais de nosotras. A mi tus lagrimas no me valen nada, porque mientras nosotras estabamos aquí en casa llorando, vosotros estabaís de parranda con vuestras novias.

Oimos como un coche aparcaba en la entrada.

- Esos son mis padres chicas, vamonos no se nos a perdido nada aquí- dijo Alice con un tono serio en la voz.

- Sabes que Jasper- esa fue Rose- mama estaría avergonzada de todo lo que me has hecho- se dio la media vuelta y cogio sus maletas.

No dijimos mas, salimos de la casa con la cabeza bien alta, metimos todas las maletas en el mercedes de los Cullen y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Nada mas arrancar el coche, nos derrumbamos las tres, no se si era rabia, tristeza o de todo un poco.

**Bueno aqui esta el cap, lo e subido tan rapido porque muchas querías saber que iba a pasar. ¿Os a gustado? ¿An sido duras las chicas? ¿Que las esperara en California?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leeis**

**Un besazo a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 4

De camino hacia el aeropuerto recibí 20 llamadas de mi hermano, 12 de Jasper y 15 de Edward, no cogi ninguna. Creo que no les quedo muy claro lo que estaba pasando. Me dolio mucho decirle esas palabras a Emmet, pero si lo pienso friamente nosotras lo hemos pasado mucho peor durante estos años. Han sido tantas humillaciones, tantos llantos que ya e perdido la cuenta.

- Bella, te esta sonando el movil, creo que es otro mensaje- Alice tenia razón, no paraban de llegarme mensajes de Emmet.

"Bells, por favor cogeme el telefono, no podemos despedirnos así, eres mi hermanita, por favor necesitamos hablar. Te quiere tu oso favorito"

- ¿Otro mensaje? A mi no hacen nada mas que llamarme, ¿no les a quedado claro?- decia Rose en un tono bastante triste.

- Hemos sido bastante claras, Bells me has sorprendido, no sabía que tenias ese caracter- me dijo Alice un poco alegre.

- Chicas llegamos- nos dijo Esme con una cara que me daban ganas de llorar.

Facturamos las maletas y nos fuimos a la sala de espera hasta que nos avisaran por nuestro vuelo.

- Alice, portate bien y hazle caso a Renne y a Phill en todo lo que te digan- le dijo Carlisle con unos ojos cristalinos.

- Si papa, me portare bien - dijo con voz quebrada mi pequeña amiga- no voy a ser ninguna molestia para la mama de Bella- y abrazo a sus padres. Rose y yo no lo pudimos evitar y se nos escaparón un par de lagrimas ante esa escena.

- Rosalie, Bella - nos llamo Esme- cuidaros mucho mis niñas, espero de todo corazón que las cosas salgan mejor allí- y nos dio un abrazo al que se unio Carlisle.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 7541 con destino California, vayan embarcando por la puerta 3 N -se oyo por la megafonia como llamaban para que empezaramos a embarcar._

- Bueno chicas, no podemos pasar hasta la puerta de embarque, llamarnos cuando esteis con Renne, ¿de acuerdo? - asentimos con la cabeza a Carlisle- mas os vale llamarnos por lo menos una vez al día, si no me encargare yo quemaros el telefono- y nos empezamos a reir, me recordo a las palabras que me dijo Rose cuando decidi marchame.

- Te lo prometemos papa, te quiero- y le dio gran abrazo a sus padres.

Esme y Carlisle nos abrazaron a Rose y a mi y nos dirigimos a la puerta llorando como unas magdalenas.

Cuando aterrizamos, no pudimos evitar lanzar una gran sonrisa, el sol brillaba, no había ninguna nube cubriendolo todo, era perfecto. Según ibamos saliendo, la gente iba reconociendo a sus familiares y amigos que habían ido a recibirles.

- Bella, ¿ves a tu madre? - me pregunto Alice ansiosamente.

- No, no la veo aun- dirigi mi vista por toda la salita del aeropuerto y para mi gran sorpresa vi una gran cartunlina en la que ponía " SWAN - CULLEN- HALE - BIENVENIDAS A CASA" - chicas- las dije con una gran sonrisa - alli esta Renne.

Fuimos en dirección donde estaba mi madre, me hizo mucha gracia ver a Phill ayudando a mama a sujetar la gran cartulina, las chicas se percataron de lo mismo y empezamos a reir las tres.

- Mamaaaaaa - corri hacia ella y no pude evitar que se me escapasen las lagrimas- aayy mama- me lance a sus brazos- te e hechado de menos- y segui llorando mas fuerte.

- Bellaaaaa, mi niñaaa- me gritaba mama mientras me abrazaba- ¿estas son tus amigas?- yo me limite a sonrirle.

- Mama te presento a Alice Cullen - se acerco donde estabamos- y a Rosalie Hale - Rose le sonrio.

- Es un placer conocerla en persona señora Dwyer, Rosalie y yo estamos muy agradecidas por permitirnos venir con Bella.

- Alice ¿verdad? - asintio mi pequeña amiga- no me llames señora Dwyer, me hace sentir mayor- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- y las gracias os las tendría que dar yo a vosotras por ser el mayor apoyo que a tenido mi niña, así que espero que disfruteís mucho aquí- les dijo mama con una gran sonrisa.

- Cariño,¿puedo bajar ya la cartulina? nos esta mirando todo el mundo, le dijo Phill a mi madre muy avergozado.

- Claro mi amor,la podías a ver bajado hace rato- le dijo con una radiante sonsrisa.

- Phill- le dije en un pequeño susurro- muchas gracias por permitinos quedarnos en tu casa- le dije timidamente.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, que voy a hacer contigo. Tu no eres ninguna molestia y tus amigas tampoco. Estamos encantados con que esteis aquí, ahora cuando lleguemos a la casa, nos contaís que es lo que a pasado, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonreí y le di un fuerte abrazo. Phill siempre a sido muy bueno conmigo, lo que mas temía era contarles todo lo que hemos vivido, porque una cosa era contarselo por telefono y otra muy distinta ver las caras de enfado de Renne, solo de pensarlo me entran escalofrios.

Fuímos a recoger las maletas, no llevabamos mucho equipaje por la sencilla razón de que no teníamos mucha ropa para un clima tan calido como el de California.

- Waww! Phill ¿ese es tu coche?- Rose como no fijandose en el coche- me encanta, ¿que motor tiene? ¿cual es la velocidad maxima a la que lo has puesto?- Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, eran cosas tipicas de Rose.

- Vaya, Rosalie ¿te interesan los coches?- mi amiga agito la cabeza con una sonrisa de felicidad, hacia mucho que no la veía sonreír así, bueno hacía mucho que no sonreimos a si ninguna.- Entonces te encantara este sitio.

El viaje fue un poco largo, mama nos explico que vendio la casa en la que viviamos los tres. Phill ahora era jugardor en la liga profesional y por lo que cuentan debe ser bueno, nos estabamos dirigiendo hacia una de las zonas mas exclusivas. The Sunny Valley era la zona residencial.

Según ibamos adentrandonos mas, las casas eran cada vez mas impresionantes.

- Chicas ya hemos llegado- dijo mama feliz- cariño, esta casa es un poco mas grande a la que estabamos acostumbradas, supongo que os adaptareís bien a este lugar- y bajamos del coche.

Lo que tenia delante de mi no era una casa, era una mansion. Tenía tres palantas, en la planta baja había un gran salón, para ser mas exactos, este salon era igual de grande que toda la casa de Charlie. Tenía una gran pantalla plana en la pared, unos sofas de cuero blanco que te daba lastima sentarte en ellos. Tambien había una mesa grandisima, me puse a contar las sillas. Había veinte sillas, supongo que harían muchas reuniones. Me pude fijar que mama tenía la pared llena de fotos de su boda, pero lo que mas me gusto era que una de las paredes era solo nuestra. Tenía fotos desde que nací, pasando por mi niñez, había una que me encantaba, eramos Emmet y yo cuando tenia doce años, estabamos en la playa y acababamos de salir del agua, Emmet me tenia abrazada por detras, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

- Te acuerdas de este día verdad- pregunto mama.

- Si, lo que mas pena me da es que el no se acordara - dije con los ojos llorosos.

- Bueno basta de lamentarnos mas, habeís venido aqui para desconectar de toda aquella pesadilla, asi que señoritas vayamos a la terraza. Mi amor, serias tan amable de traernos unos refrescos.- Phill asintio con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

SI cuando entre me quede con la boca abierta, cuando vi la terraza me queria morir de la felicidad. Tenía un enorme jardín y en el centro una enorme piscina separada por la mitad por unas enormes piedras que hacian a su vez la funcion de pequeños bancos. En una de las piscinas a uno de los lados habia una gran casacada, era hermosisima.

Mire a mis amigas y tenían la misma cara de sorpresa y alegría que yo.

- Bien, por vuestras caras e de suponer que os gusta - solo pudimos sonreir en señas de afirmación.- Bien vayamos a sentarnos en aquella carpa y me contaís que es lo que a pasado, quiero saberlo todo y si tienen que rodar cabezas la primera sera la de mi hijo.

Phill llego con los refrescos, y nos acomodamos todos en la carpa, tenia cuatro sofas enormes blancos y una mesita redonda de mimbre en el centro. Mama y Phill se tumbaron en uno de los sofas y las chicas y yo nos sentamos enfrente de ellos.

Empezamos a contarles la historia desde el principio y según ibamos relatando mama se tensaba y Phill chasqueaba la lengua. Le conte que muchas noches nos quedabamos en casa de Alice, la mayoria de las veces era porque nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde llorando tumbadas en la cama de Alice abrazadas las unas a las otras consolandonos mutuamente.

- ¡COMO!- grito mama- ¿me estais diciendo que vuestros propios hermanos han consentido esas cosas?

- Uff,eso no es nada Renne - contesto Rose- ahora viene lo que le hizo tomar a Bella la decisión de volver contigo- y le contamos la conversación que escuchamos en el baño y la pequeña venganza que nos cobramos.

- Chicas estoy muy orgulloso de vosotras- hablo Phill - si a mi mi hermano o sus amigos me hacen eso, se acuerdan de mi. Lo que mas me sorprende es que teniendo a Rosalie podiais haber hecho algo peor- nosotras lo miramos sin entender- por lo poco que hemos hablado entiendes de coches y de mecanica ¿verdad?- Rosalie asintio con una cara que no se como describirla, era entre susto y malicia- los chicos de la edad de vuestros hemanos, lo que mas quieren en ese momento es a su coche, no se podríais haberle hecho alguna cosilla en el motor- Y empezo a reirse con Renne.

- Bien, me a gustado tu punto mi amor, pero como decia mi madre, " la venganza se sirve en plato frio"- me estaban empezando a asustar.- A ver mis niñas, no se a quien estaban describiendo esos tarados que teneís como hermanos, pero vosotras no sois para nada eso. Y que si eres bajita, para las rebajas es una ventaja Alice, te puedes meter por todos los rincones y rebuscar por todos lados- Alice se empezo a reir.- Que te gustan los motores, pues aqui te van a gustar mas, Phill adora comprar coches y restaurarlos, creo que ya tienes compañera mi amor- Rose choco la mano con Phill. - Y tu mi niña has sacado el pelo de tu abuela Marie, lo unico que al vivir con esos cavernicolas no te as sabido cuidar como es debido, pero para eso estoy yo aqui, para ayudaros.

No pude evitar tirarme encima de mi madre, la echaba de menos.

- Bien, mañana tenemos que madrugar hay que hacer muchas cosas. La primera tenemos que comprar los muebles para vuestras habitaciones, no los hemos querido comprar antes porque quiero que la decoreis a vuestro gusto, va a ser para vosotras , quiero que os encontreís agusto en ella. Segundo iremos de compras, en esas maletas que habeís traido dudo que tengamos algo que no sea de abrigo, asi que la que este interesada en un cambio radical este es el mometo- eso lo dijo mirendome fijamente. Saben cuando una madre dice "te conozco porque soy tu madre" pues es cierto, mama solo con mirame sabia lo que necesitaba.- Y por ultimo una sesion de peluqueria para las cuatro, voy a pedir cita con Sam, es de los mejores.

Alice y Rosalie saltaron encima de Renne y de Phill dandoles muxiiisimos besos.

Esa noche no pudimos dormir, estabamos muy nerviosas. Mama nos desperto temprano, despues de desayunar salimos directas a un centro comercial muy lujoso. Nos compramos de todo para este clima desde camisetas de tirantes ajustadas, hasta pantalos ceñidos a la cadera. Ir de compras con mama era mejor que ir con Charlie, el siempre me censuraba todo lo que me gustaba.

Despues de renovar todo nuestro armario fuimos a elegir las habitaciones, estuvimos mas de tres horas en la tienda, pero al final escogimos cada una la nuestra. Lo unico que les pidio mama fue que tenia que tener unos armarios enormes.

- Uff estoy muerta mama no puedo mas.

- Me duelen los pies- no se si llegare al restaurante- dijo Rose.

- Sois una flojas, no se puede ir con vosotras a ningún lado- dijo mi pequeña amiga, poniendo los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas.

- Esa es mi Alice. Bien mis niñas, vayamos a comer que tenemos cita con Sam en dos horas.

Fuimos a comer a un italiano, estaba todo delicioso, yo me pedi unos raviolis con setas, estaban riquisimos.

- Renne, estas guapisima querida ¿quienes son estas wapisimas señoritas? - Sam tenia el pelo corto, unos ojos negros como el carbon y una piel muy morena.

- Esta es mi hija Bella y sus amigas Alice y Rosalie- nos presento mama.

- Bien señoritas, yo soy Sam y es placer conoceros, ¿que queresis haceros?- nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- La verdad que hemos venido a que nos sorprendas Sam, estamos renovandolo todo asi que a ellas las dejo esn tus manos y yo lo de siempre corteme un poco.

Sam asintio, nos presento a su mujer Emily, era guapisima, tenia una melena a media espalda negra y alaciada preciosa. Se parecian mucho en el color de la piel, solo que la de ella era menos oscura.

Nos sentaros en unas sillas para lavarnos la cabeza, nos dieron un tratamiento de mascarilla y no se que historias mas.

Temble un poco cuando Sam empezo a trabajar en mi pelo. Nos separaron para que no pudiesemos vernos.

- Bella tienes un pelo precioso, me encanta tu color es un cataño muy bonito, cuando seas un poco mas mayor le podremos dar unos reflejos rojizos para resaltar el chocolate de tus ojos.

- Sam ya hemos acabado por aqui ¿necesitas ayuda?- le decia su esposa Emily.

- No, yo tambien e terminado, a ver que te parece Bella- me mire en el espejo y no me podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Eeeeesa soy yo? - pregunte tartamudeando. Sam solo asintio- Vaya es impresionante- la chica que tenia en el espejo el pelo rizado y le caia en forma de cascada por la espalda, la verdad que me gustaba mucho, me habia quitado el flequillo y tenia los ojos mas despejados.

- No uses mas esos lentes, no te favorecen nada- me dijo mama desde una de las sillas.

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunte.

- Yo te veo guapisima, pero la pregunta es ¿te gusta a ti?- yo le sonrei y agite la cabeza- pues eso es lo que importa. Espera a ver a las chicas estan preciosas.

Salimos de salita donde me tenían y me quede clavada en el suelo con la boca abierta. Delante de mi estaban una chica rubia con una melena alaciada y con las puntas rizadas, era Rose.

A su lado, había una chica con el pelo corto y las puntas desordenadas y que apuntaban en todas direcciones, esa era Alice. No se percatarón de mi presencia hata que Renne carraspeo.

- ¿Bella?- preguntaron al ulisono- Bellaaaaa, ¡ohh dios mio! estas guapisima- Alice no para de saltar con ese corte me recordaba a un duendecillo.

- Chicas estan preciosas, buen trabajo Sam- despues de decir eso salimos de la peluqueria para ir a la casa. Cuando llegamos Phill estaba haciendo la cena.

- ¿Chicas? Wawww, menudo cambio, estais preciosas- y nos dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla- estoy haciendo pizzas para cenar.

En la cena hablamos de todo un poco, mama nos dijo que en dos dias nos traían las habitaciones y que la semana que viene empezabamos en la escuela nueva. Nos inscribieron en una de las mejores escuelas del país, debido a los contactos de Phill, no le pusieron ninguna pega porque empezasemos el curso cuando estaba acabando el semestre.

Los dias pasaban muy rapido, por las mañanas ibamos con mama a conocer la ciudad mientras Phill iba a entrenar. Una mañana, mama nos llevo a comprar unos telefonos nuevos, los nuestros no los podíamos encender, cada vez que lo haciamos nos llegaban cientos de mensajes de nuestros hermanos. Una vez llamo Emmet y mama estaba al lado.

- Dame el telefono Bella, ¿es tu hermano?

- Si - dije en un pequeño susurro, mama se emepezo a enfadar.

- Que es lo que quieres- silencio- Soy tu madre pequeño desagradecido- silencio- No, no se va a poner ninguna, así que dejar de ser pesados y dejarlas respirar de una vez , que ya las habeís hecho demasiado daño- silencio- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, te lo voy a decir una vez y escuchame atentamene- mama ya se estaba enfadando- como se te ocurra aparecer en mi casa con tus amigos te voy a sacar a escobazos y me va a dar igual que seas mi hijo. Bella es tu hermana y lo unico que tenías que hacer era cuidarla no atormentarla. Te lo digo enserio Emmet Swan, quitate esa idea de la cabeza- y sin decir mas colgo el telefono.

- Mañana iremos a comprar telefonos nuevos para las tres, solo le daremos vuestros nuevos numeros a vuestros padres y en tu caso Rose a tus tios- y no dijo mas.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa mama- estabamos en la entrada de la escuela nueva- ¿y si nos pasa en esta escuela lo mismo?

- Estaros tranquilas, teneis que ser vosotras mismas, nada de aparentar alguien que no sois. Os pasare a buscar a las tres.- Nos bajamos y le dimos un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno vamos haya- dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa- tenemos que ir a por nuestros horarios.

Mientras ibamos andando, todo el mundo nos miraba, yo agachaba la cabeza y le cogia a Alice de la mano, no queria levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya me- tense al oir esa frase, Mike Newton siempre nos la decia- ¿sois nuevas?

- Si- dijo- Rosalie con la mirada seria y amenazante.

- Bien entonces nos vamos a presentar- ahi levante la mirada. Delante de mi tenía a tres chicas, se parecian mucho- Yo me llamo Tanya Denali- era muy guapa, tenia la piel palida, un pelo color rubio fresa y los ojos color miel.- Ella es mi hermana Kate- tenia el pelo mas largo que su hermana, de un color rubio ceniza y muy lacio unos ojos iguales a los de su hermana.- Y por ultimo mi otra hermana Irina- era la unica con el pelo moreno, lo llevaba largo y rizado, pero sus ojos eran iguales que los de sus hermanas un precioso color miel.- Somos trillizas, no nos parecemos mucho, si no es porque me lo dijo mi madre, pensaría lo contrario.

- Yo soy Rosalie Hale y ellas son mis amigas Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan- le dijo mas relajada entonces.

- Es vuestro primer día ¿verdad?- asentimos las tres- bien vamos a la oficina de la dirección a por vuestros horarios.

Atravesamos todo el colegio con las hemanas Denali, todo el mundo se daba la vuelta para mirarnos.

- Señora Mcarthy, le traigo a unas alumnas nuevas- le dijo Tanya a la señora que estaba detras del escritorio.

- Bien, ustedes son las señoritas Swan, Hale y Cullen ¿no es así?- nos pregunto mirandonos por encima de sus gafas.

- Si dijimos las tres a la vez.

- Bueno estos son vuestros horarios, tienen las mismas clases, su madre señorita así lo pidio.

Nos dio los horarios y salimos para dirigirnos a nuestras clases.

- ¿Puedo ver vuestro horario? - nos pregunto Tanya, Alice se lo entrego y de repente solto un grito que todo el mundo se giro para mirar que era lo que pasaba.- Perdón por emocionarme tanto, pero es que tenemos todas las clases juntas y me e emocionado un poco.

La mañana paso un poco lenta,nos tuvimos que presentar en todas las clases y eso me daba mucha vergúenza, Alice estaba encantada y a Rose le daba un poco igual. Mucha gente nos miraba pero no se acercaba.

En la hora del almuerzo, nos dirigimos con las hermanas Denali a la cafetería. Eran unas chicas muy simpaicas estuvimos con ellas en todas las clases y nos ayudaron en todo.

- Nos vamos a sentar aqui, es la mejor mesa, esta un poco apartada pero así podemos estar mas tranquilas. Bueno chicas contarnos lo que queraís de vosotras.- Les contamos lo basico, no profundizamos en nada de lo que pasamos en Forks, no teniamos confianza para contar nada de lo que vivimos alli.

- Taaanyaaa, mira quien esta entrando...- le dijo Kate en un tono picaron, no pudimos evitar girarnos las cinco . Por la puerta de la cafeteria entrarón cuatro chicos, se parecian mucho, eran altos y morenos pero había dos que llamaron mi atención. Uno era muy alto y grande parecia jugador de futbol americano, me recordo mucho a Emmet. Y el otro era un chico alto y moreno con cara de niño, no pude apartar la mirada de el.

- ¿Quienes son?- pregunto muy curiosa Alice.

- El que va primero es Demetri Volturi- dijo Kate - digamos que es el amor de nuestra Tanya, es un chico muy majo y agradable.

- Siiii- dijo Tanya lanzando un gran suspiro- y ademas es muy guapo, pero continua Kate.

- Si Tanya, pero deja babear ya- y le saco la lengua a su hermana- bien a ver por donde ibamos... a si el grandote es Felix Volturi,es el primo de Demetri, impacta un poco ¿verdad? pero traquilas es muy buena gente.

- Me recuerda a tu hermano Bells,se parece mucho- me dijo Rose con una voz un poco triste.

- ¿Tienes un hermano Isabella? - pregunto Irina

- Si, el se quedo en Forks, con los hermanos de ellas- dije señalando a mis amigas.

- ¿Puedo terminar por favor? Es que van a venir a sentarse y todavia no e acabado de ponerlas al día- dijo Kate con un tono de ironia.

- Lo siento hermanita, continua por favor- le contesto Irina muy sonriente.

- El mas bajito es Alec Volturi y es primo de Felix y Demetri, es unpoco reservado con gente que no conoce, pero cuando coge confianza es un amor de persona.

- ¿Alice no te recuerda a nadie? - le dijo Rose con tristeza en los ojos.

- Siii... pero contiunua Kate- le dijo Alice, se le notaba que estaba triste.

- Y el último es Nathan Evans, es primo de los chicos, la mama Nathan era la hermana de los padres de los chicos. Lo tiene todo chicas, es guapo, simpatico muy atento y todo un caballero, si no estuviera enamorada de Garret, seguro que me enamoraria de el.

- ¿Y no tenemos ninguna clase con ellos? - pregunto Rosalie un poco ansiosa.

- No, ellos estan un año por delante nuestro- dijo Tanya suspirando. Yo no puede evitar mirar en la direccion de ellos y mi mirada se centro en la de Nathan, la verdad que era muy guapo.

- Hola chicas, veo que tenemos muy buena compañia en la mesa- dijo el chico que se llamaba Felix.

- Si- dijo Tanya- ellas son Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan.

- Encantado de conoceros chicas yo soy Felix aunque creo que mis queridas amigas ya os habran contado sobre nosotros ¿verdad Kate?- esta le dedico una sonrisa en la cual le enseñaba todos sus dientes.

Los chicos se sentaron, Demetri al lado de Tanya, Felix con Rose, Alec al lado de Alice, Kate junto a Irina y yo al lado de Alice.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - me pregunto Nathan me dedico una pequeña sonrisa ante la que yo me sonroje.

- Claro- y quite mi mochila

- Hola, soy Nathan tu eres ¿Isabella verdad? - me dijo con su sonrisa

- Mejor llamame Bella, mi nombre entero no me gusta mucho- y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

**Bueno aqui lo teneis, un poco tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda. Os dije que intentaría subir el viernes y aqui esta, recien sacado del horno. Espero que os guste y si no me gustaría que dijeraís el que para cambiarlo.**

**Muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las me habeis agregado a las alertas y a favoritos, me a hecho mucha ilusion. Tambien a los anonimos que me escribis, gracias de todo corazón.**

**Hubo alguien que me dijo que por favor no dejase la historia a medias. Estaros tranquilas de verdad, porque no pienso abandonar la historia.**

**Muchas quereis un Edward Pov, si lo quereis hacermelo saber.**

**AAAHH! las que querais saber quien es Nathan decirmelo y en proximo cap pongo el link para las fotos.**

**Besos a todas y muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerme**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 5

- ¡Ohh DIOS MIO! ¡BELLAAAAAA! - gritaba Alice desde algún lugar de la casa. Baje de mi habitación corriendo hacia la cocina, me pareció que los gritos venían de allí.

- Alice, ¿estas bien? ¿que te ha pasado? - le pregunte ansiosamente.

- ¡Como se me a podido olvidar algo como esto! - gritaba mientras alzaba los brazos efusivamenste.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? Alice ¿por que estas gritando ahora? - pregunto Rose desde la puerta de la conica.

- No se que le pasa, me a llamado gritando y cuando e bajado me la e encontrado dando vueltas por toda la cocina agitando los brazos.

- ¿Que que me pasa? ¿Como me podeís preguntar eso? No teneís ni idea ¿verdad? - negamos con la cabeza - la semana que viene es trece de septiembre- oh oh, me estaba empezando aponer nerviosa, ya se que es lo que le pasaba a Alice.

- ¿YA?- grito Rose- pero ¿se puede saber donde tenemos la cabeza Alice?, tenemos muy poco tiempo para organizarlo todo.

- SIIIIIIIIII - gritaba Alice- hay que celebrar tu cumpleaños Bells, no se hacen dieciseis todos los años ¿te acuerdas de mi fiesta y de la de Rose? - solo pude asentir - la tuya va a ser la mejor- me estremeci solo de pensarlo- hay que hablar con Renne.

- Chicas no quiero una gran fiesta como la vuestra, me gustaría algo tranquilo con los chicos, sin aglomeraciones- pedí aunque nunca me hacen caso.

- Bien hablare con los chicos para organizar algo tranquilo, aunque creo que a Renne no le hara mucha ilusión. Creo que iba a invitar a los compañeros de Phill- mama adora cualquier celebración para organizar una gran fiesta.

- Bells, ¿quieres algun regalo en especial? ya sabes algo que necesites- me pregunto Rose.

- Que se declare Nathan de una vez. Madre mia Bella, que chico tan indeciso, cada vez que pensamos que te va a pedir oficialmente que seas su novia, siempre pasa algo.

Y era verdad, siempre que nos quedabamos solos, siempre pasaba algo. Si no le llamaba su madre, eran sus primos, si no le llamaba el entranador era algún profesor para que diera clases a algún alumno.

- Miranos a nosotras Bella, Felix y Alec se declaraón en el baile de invierno del año pasado y aqui seguimos - me dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

- Bella , siempre te voy a agradecer que cantases esa canción con Demetri, fue preciosa- me dijo Alice con voz entrecortada.

- Alice, no me teneís que agradecer siempre por lo mismo, solo ayude a mis amigos.

Flashback

Estaba recogiendo mis libros de la taquilla cuando se me acerco corriendo Demetri.

- Bella, la señorita Weber quiere vernos a los dos en su oficina.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere? - le pregunte un poco alarmada, nunca me habían llamado a la oficina ningún profesor.

- No, solo me a dicho que te viniera a buscar y que fueramos juntos- me contesto él un poco asustado.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de la señorita Weber, tocamos la puerta y pudimos escuchar como nos dejaba pasar.

- Hola chicos, sentaros por favor.

Angela Weber era nuestra profesora de música, era la profesora mas joven de toda la escuela. Tenía unos veinticinco años, era mas o menos de mi altura, con un pelo moreno que le llegaba a media espalda. Llevaba unos lentes pequeños y su piel no era tal blanca como la mia, pero andabamos parecidas.

- Señorita, ¿hemos hecho algo mal? - pregunte con un poco de miedo.

- Para nada, relajaros por favor - puede sentir como Demetri soltaba una gran bocada de aire- os e llamado porque necesito que me hagaís un favor.

- ¿Nosotros? - pregunto mi amigo un poco dudoso.

- Si, necesito a mis dos mejores alumnos de toda la escuela. Sabeís que se acerca el baile de invierno ¿verdad?- asentimos la cabeza a la vez- Bien, los chicos que iban a cantar han sufrido algo que se llama miedo escenico, les da panico subirse al escenario delante de todo el campus.

- ¿Y quiere que lo hagamos nosotros? - pregunte un tanto alarmada. - No me malinterprete, pero si ellos no han podido hacerlo, ¿por que esta segura de que nosotros podamos?.

- Porque confio ciegamente en vosotros. Se que igual tu sola no serias capaz de subirte al escenario, pero se que con Demetri si lo haras.

- Y ¿en que consiste el numero que quiere que hagamos? - pregunto mi amigo.

- Quiero que escribais una canción y la canteís juntos. Se que compones muy bien Isabella y tu Demetri le puedes acompañar tocando algún instrumento. ¿Que decis?

- Si Bella esta deacuerdo, por mi no hay problema. - este hombre siempre dejandome lo mas dificil a mí.

- Bueno, estoy escribiendo ahora una canción, igual podríamos cantarla- dije un poco avergonzada.

- Me parece perfecto, cuando queraís ensayar me buscaís. Solo quedan dos meses para el baile, así que empezar a prepararos cuanto antes.

Los días pasaron y Demetri y yo ensayabamos a escondidas de los chicos.

El día del baile llego, yo fui con Nathan como amigos, aunque yo empezaba a sentir algo por el, no me atrevería nunca decirselo, prefiero tener su amistad antes de que me rechace.

Demetri y Tanya fueron juntos, mi amiga estaba muy emocionada, pero yo sabía que mi amigo esta noche se le iba a declarar. Iba a dedicarle la canción a Tanya.

Kate fue con Garret, llevaba enamorada de el desde que eran niños, hasta que ella se armo de valor y se le declaro, él al principio se quedo sin palabras, es que mi amiga a veces es un poco bruta y al pobre lo asusto un poco.

Alec se lo pidio a Alice, la verdad que estaban muy unidos. El tenia para ella el punto de tranquilidad que necesitaba mi amiga.

Y Felix con Rosalie, esta pareja si que impactaba alla donde iban, él tan alto y tan fuerte y mi amiga parecia una pequeña modelo.

Demetri y yo subimos al escenario, nos enfocarón con las luces y todo el mundo se giro para mirarnos. Nuestros amigos se quedarón muy sorprendidos, yo por lo general soy muy timida y me da mucha vergüenza cantar el publico, pero todo sea por ayudar a mi amigo.

- Esta cancion la e escrito con ayuda de mi amigo- señale a Demetri- y el se la quiere dedicar a una persona muy especial para el- no pude evitar sonreir a Tanya.

- Tanya, esta canción es para ti- Demetri empezo a tocar la guitarra, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa,pero fue ver a Nathan y relajarme completamente.

Al terminar la canción mi amigo y Tanya se fundieron en un precioso beso, Alice se lanzo al cuello de Alec y Felix agarro de la cintura a Rose y se besaron.

- Me a gustado mucho la canción Bella, no sabia que cantaras así de bien- yo me sonroje y le sonreí timidamente.

Fin del Flashback

Han pasado casi dos años desde que llegamos aquí, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Aquí hemos encontrado buenos amigos y mis amigas el amor. Estoy muy contenta por ellas, ojala yo tuviera suerte, Nathan... es perfecto. Es sin lugar a duda mi mejor amigo, lo sabe todo de mi, bueno casi todo, todabía no les hemos contado lo que nos paso en Forks, tampoco nos han preguntado, tendre que hablar con las chicas para decirselo.

Alice a encontrado en Renne una buena compañera de compras. Por su cumpleaños, mama le regalo a Alice un armario nuevo, en realidad nos lo compro a todas, pero con Alice tenía cierta quimica y a mi me encantaba, por fin alguien entendia la obsesión de mi amiga por las compras.

Rosalie y Phill cada vez que este tiene tiempo libre se la pasan todo el día metidos en garaje, Rose a aprendido muchisimas cosas. Por su cumpleaños, Phill y mama le regalaron entradas para el circuito de Indianapolis. Fue una verdadera odisea preparar el viaje, en el último momento nos cancelaron el vuelo, así que Phill uso sus influencias. Phill llamo a un compañero suyo, le comento el problema que teníamos y no se como lo hicieron pero al final todo el equipo de beisbol estaba en un avion con nosotras. Creo que era de un compañero, era un jett privado, fue un poco vergonzoso ver a Alice empezar a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, yo no sabía donde meterme, hasta que mama empezo a seguirle el juego a Alice y todo el equipo les siguieron. Jamas había visto a Rose sonrojarse tanto, parecía un semaforo.

Un día mama nos dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, fuímos al salón y estaban Esme, Carlisle y Charlie. Si Charlie había venido a verme, tuvimos una larga conversación en cual le conte todo lo que nos había pasado. Le dije que ya me encontraba bien y que me había hecho bien en venirnos con mama.

Ese día comimos todos juntos, no se menciono a nuestros hermanos, no nos apetecia preguntar por ellos.

Papa se fue con una mirada de enfado, creo que a los chicos les esperaba una buena, la verdad que no me importa.

- Bella, si no empiezas a desayunar llegaremos tarde - me grito mama.

- Ya voy, ya voy- unte una tosatda y me la comi lo mas rapido que puede.

- ¿Hoy os vienen a buscar chicas?- pregunto mama curiosamente.

- No- dijo Alice un poco triste- hoy a la mañana tenían entrenamiento especial.

Los chicos pasaban todas las mañanas por nosotras, yo casi siempre me iba con Nathan, o si no con Alice y Alec. Una vez fui con Felix y Rose y no repito, no paraban de besarse, tubimos un pequeño susto, casi nos estampaños contra una farola. Llegue ese día blanca al instituto. Desde entonces siempre que puede, viene Nathan a buscarme y si no, me hizo prometerle que solo iria con esos dos si era una emergencia de vida o muerte. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas, sobre todo esta, aprecio mucho mi vida como para que un par de adolescentes hormonados jueguen así con ella.

Llegamos al instituto y ya nos estaban esperando Kate y Tanya, Irina había ganado una beca para estudiar en Alaska, estara un par de años fuera.

- Chicaaas, llegan tarde, los chicos ya han acabado el entrenamiento, hemos tenido que espantar a un par de admiradoras - dijo Tanya poniendo los ojos en blanco- Buenos días Renne, ¿que tal todo?- le dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien Tanya, bueno chicas me voy que e quedado en el club a desayunar con las mujeres del equipo. Luego os llevan los chicos ¿verdad? - asentimos todas a la vez- bien, entonces no tengo que venir a recogeros, portaros bien ¿de acuerdo? ¡Saludad a los chicos de mi parteeee! - lo ultimo lo dijo mientras aceleraba el coche y chirriaban las ruedas.

- Bells, tu madre si que sabe como abandonar un sitio- no pude evitar reirme ante el comentario de Rose.

- Bien vayamos a sentarnos a esperar a los chicos, tenemos que hablar de unas cosas- tras decir Alice eso nos dirijimos a una mesa a esperar.

- Hola preciosas- dijo Felix- ¿como estan mis chicas favoritas?

- Bien como siempre mi amor- le respondio Rose con un beso. Los demas llegaron y besaron a sus novias de la misma manera.

- Hola Bells- me dijo Nathan dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Nathan, que tal el entrenamiento- y empezaron a contarnos como un grupo de locas había irrumpido en el campo. Pero como nos había dicho Tanya, ya se encargaron ellas de todo.

- Bueeeenooo chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo sumamente importante- dijo Alice. La tenía un miedo cada vez que alargaba alguna letra.

- Alice, antes de que empieces a hablar ¿podemos hablar un momento? - le dijo Nathan con una mirada de suplica.

- Si claro- le contesto mi amiga con voz un poco dudosa.

Se apartaron de todos, no pude evitar mirar como Nathan hablaba con Alice. Se le veia muy timido y cuando agacho la cabeza pense que algo no iba bien. ¿Por que tenía que hablar con ella? ¿No me lo podía contar a mí? Tambien soy su amiga. Yo seguía divagando hasta que oí un grito de Alice. Gire la cara en su dirección y vi como Alice se le lanzaba al cuello para abrazarlo, cuando termino de gritar se puso a dar saltos como una loca.

- Y ahora ¿que le pasa? - dijo Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No lo se- dije secamente.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunto Kate.

- Si perfectamente - dije un poco enfadada. No dijeron nada mas.

- Bells ¿estas bien? - me pregunto Alice un poco angustiada.

- Si perfectamente y no, no me pasa nada- dije tajantemente mirandola fijamente. Ella se estremecio un poco, pero no me dijo nada. Nathan me miro un poco dudoso pero no me dijo nada.

- Bien chicos en una semana es el cumpleaños de Bella - dijo Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad, ¿como se nos a podido olvidar? - dijo Tanya - ¿que quieres hacer este año Bella?

- Nada - respondí secamente. Ver a Alice tan alegre con Nathan me molestaba un poco, vale estaba celosa.- No quiero celebrarlo este año, se me han quitadao las ganas- y tras decir eso me levante agarre mi mochila y me fuí a mi primera clase. No me voltee cuando gritarón mi nombre, supongo que les sorprendió esa reaccion viniendo de mi. Ya se que no tengo que tener celos de Alice, ella esta feliz con Alec, pero me enfurecia un poco que Nathan tuviera secretos conmigo.

Rose se sento al lado mio en todas las clases, no me menciono el tema, se lo agradeci interiormente. En la hora de la comida no se menciono nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana, Nathan me preguntaba alguna cosa y yo le contestaba con un simple SI o NO.

- Chicas ¿puedo preguntaros algo?- dijo con un poco de cautela me le quede mirando para que continuase- Un día comentasteís que tenías hermanos- yo me tense al momento- ¿por que en este tiempo que llevaís aquí no les hemos visto? - solo pude mirar a Alice y a Rose, yo no sabía que decir.

- Es que estan muy ocupados - respondio rapidamente Alice - tienen que estudiar mucho- yo solte un bufido.

- Es verdad, tienen tanto que estudiar, pero hablamos casí todos los días con ellos- yo solo pude mirarlas sorprendidas, como podían decir esas mentiras.

- Parece que os quieren mucho- le dijo Felix a su novia cariñosamente.

- JA - dije yo- ¿nos adoran verdad chicas? - dije yo ironicamente, me levante como en la mañana y me dirigi al jardín.

- Isabella, ¿se puede saber que haces? -me dijo Alice agarrandome fuertemente del brazo.

- Como me preguntas eso a mi, ¿que os pasa a vosotras?- las dije apuntando con el dedo- de donde os habeís sacado eso, claro que estan ocupados con las zorras esas y ¿estudiar? que yo sepa nuestros hermanos no han cojido un libro en su vida- les dije gritando.

- Chicas que os pasa- no me di cuenta que todos estaban ahí- ¿pasa algo con vuestros hermanos?- dijo Kate un poco asustada.

- Todo pasa con ellos- dije en un tono un poco mas alto- todo es por su culpa- y ya no pude contener mas las lagrimas. Nathan me agarro de la mano y me sento en un banco que había cerca.

- Bien creo que aquí pasa algo- dijo Tanya cariñosamente- Bella no se altera por nada. Así que si no os importa, ¿nos podeís explicar que es lo que pasa?.

- Bien, pero no nos juzgueis mal por favor- dijo Alice. Y empezo a contarles toda la historia, desde que nos inultaban las zorras hasta la conversación del baño. Yo no podía para de llorar, senti unos brazos alrededor mio, era Nathan, me acariciaba el pelo y me daba algun beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarme. - Y eso es todo, Bella decidio venirse y mi mama y la tia de Rosalie decicieron que lo mejor era venirnos todas para poder salir de aquella pesadilla.

- No me puedo creer que hayaís pasado por todo eso- dijo Alec abrazando a su novia- pero lo que no entiendo es poque ibamos a juzgaros nosotros.

- Supongo que Alice lo a dicho porque como antes eramos las nerd- pusimos las tres mala cara ante esa palabra- igual ya no querriaís saber nada mas de nosotras- dijo Rose agachando la cabeza.

- Eso son tonterías- le dio Felix abrazandola- como algún día me encuentre con tu hermano se va a enterar de lo que es menterse con la novia de un Vulturi.

- Chicas ¿como habeís aguantado eso? Yo nunca os juzagría por lo que habeís sido, dudo que seaís unas nerd, sois aplicadas en los estudios y vuestros hermanos unos cara duras, como los pille se van a enterar de quien es Tanya Denali.

- Bella - me susurro Nathan- Te encuentras mejor- negue con la cabeza- ¿Crees que te voy a juzgar? - asenti- Me duele que pienses así pequeña, yo nunca podre hacerte ni decirte nada para hacerte daño- solo pude abrazarme a él y seguir llorando.

Los días pasron y no volvimos a hablar del tema. Alice seguia de secretitos con Nathan, pero esta vez se les uniron Tanya, Rose y Kate, me estaban empezando a asustar un poco, cada vez que me miraban soltaban unas pequeñas risitas, yo les miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- Belaaaaaaaa- senti como se hundia mi cama- despierta dormilona- me gritaba Rose.

- Dejame a mi- esa creo que era Alice. Note como alguien empezaba a saltar en mi cama hasta que de pronto me senti aplastada- BELLAAAAAA- me grito mi pequeña amiga- DESPIERTAAA es tu cumpleaños amiga FELICIDADEEESSS.

- Ummm- gruñi- dejadme dormir un poquito mas.

- No, tenemos que preparanos nos vamos enseguida- me dijo mi pequeña amiga.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunte asomando mi caeza por encima de las sabanas.

- No seas curiosa y empieza a prepararte, ponte los vaqueros que te e dejado ahí con la camiseta de tirantes blanca- me dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Me levante y me meti en el baño. Me apetecía darme un baño relajante pero con Alice metiendome prisa iba a ser imposible, así que me daría una ducha. Me lave el pelo con un nuevo champu que compre el otro día, olia de maravilla a fresas y fressias, creo que era nuevo porque nunca lo había visto. Me vesri con lo que me dejo preparado Alice, me mire en espejo y no me veia nada mal. Baje a desayunar y ya estaban esperandome.

- Felicidades hija- me dijo mama- ven sientate a desayunar- el desayuno paso tranquilo, un poco raro pero tranquilo. Alice y Rose no dejaban de susurrarse cosas y Phill y mama se miraban furtibamente.

- Bella- me dijo Phill- este es tu regalo- me entrego una cajita pequeña negra de terciopelo con un pequeño moño rojo.

- A que esperas, abrelaaa- me gritaba Alice- siempre tan paciente mi amiga- la abri y me quede un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? - me gritaba Rose, la iperactividad parece que pega.

- Eees... una llave- dije tartamudeando

- Ven a ver el resto - me dijo mama agarrandome de las muñecas. Legamos a la entrada del garage, estaba cerrada.

- Bien chicas, en cada cumpleaños os hemos regalado algo a las tres- empezo a decir Phill- en el de Alice fue un vestuario entero para cada una- mi amiga sonrio- en de Rosalie las entradas del circuito de Indianapolis- sonrio ampliamente mi amiga- y el de Bella no iba a ser menos. Tomad chicas, esto es para vosotras- les entrego una cajita esactamente igual a la mia. Ellas la abrieron y se quedaron igual que yo.

- Phill, abre ya, que me muero de los nervios- dijo mi madre saltando- este hizo lo que le indico mi madre y no pude creer lo ue tenia delante de mi. Había tres coches espectaculares uno rojo, otro amarillo y uno blanco.

- ¡OHH DIOS MIO! ¡OHH DIOS MIO! NO PUEDE SER- gritaba Rosalie como loca- ¿son para nosotras?- Phill y mama sonrieron- ¿de verdad?- asintieron- SIIIIIIIIIIIII - y se tiro encima e ellos. Alice y yo nos quedamos tiesas en el sitio mirando las llaves como unas bobas.

- Bien este que tenemos aquí- dijo Phill señalando el coche rojo - es un BMW M3 y es para Rosalie- esta pego un chillido y salio corriendo hacia el.

- No tengo palabras para descibir lo que siento en estos momentos- decia mi amiga al volante de su coche llorando.

- Este amarillo- fue hacia el coche- es un porche 911 Turbo Carrera- dijo con una gran sonrisa- y es para ti Alice.

- N...n... no... no... tengo palabras- era la primera vez que mi amiga se quedaba sin palabras. Fue andando lentamente y cuando llego hasta mama y Phill les dijo llorando - gracias muchas gracias.

- Y bien este último es el tuyo Bella- dijo señalando al impresionate coche blanco- es un Audi R8 SPYDER ¿te gusta Bella?- no podia responder- Bella cariño ¿estas bien?- asenti y corri hacia ellos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias- dije con lagimas en los ojos

- WAWWWW ¿de quienes son estos coches?- me parecio la voz Felix

- Nuestros- dijo Rose- nos los han regalado Renne y Phill.

- Bien chicos os dejamos, pasadlo bien hoy- se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.

- ¡FELICIDADES! - me gritaron todos- pongamonos en marcha o se nos hara tarde- dijo Tanya.

- Veamos como van estas preciosidades- dijo Rose- ¿los llevamos verdad?- Alice y yo asentimos sonriendo.

- Bien yo voy con Alice- dijo Alec feliz y se metio en el coche.

- Yo con Rose- dijo Felix alegremente.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- me dijo Nathan con una timida sonrisa

- Claro- le dije felizmente- ¿A donde vamos?

- Tu siguelos a ellos- me dijo Nathan un poco nervioso.

Les segui como el me dijo, el coche es una pasada, me encanta. Rose seguro que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. Llegamos a Santa Mónica.

- Bien Bella, vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en la feria ¿que te parece?- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Me encanta la idea- dije riendome

- Que quede calro, que a sido idea de Nathan- me dijo Alice, claro, por eso tanto secretito.

Nos montamos en todo. Comimos perritos calentes, algodon de azucar y muchas cochinadas mas. Nathan estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de mi, estaba un poco raro, reia de comer tanta comida chatarra.

- Bella, ¿vienes conmigo a dar un paseo? - me dijo timidamente, creo que incluso se sonrojo un poco.

- Claro, vamos- le dije dandole mi mejor sonrisa- Chicos Nathan y yo vamos a dar un peseo- ellos me miraron con una sonrisa. Las chicas me guiñaron un ojo, ese me descoloco un poco.

Bajamos a la playa, la arena en los pies se sentia muy bien. Nathan se veía muy nervioso, ¿que le pasara?

- Bella tengo algo que decirte- me dijo muy nervioso.

- Claro, Nathan ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo nervioso- le dije dulcemente

- Bella yo...- le movi un poco la mano para que continuase- Dios que complicado es esto- arrugue la frente, no entendia nada.

- Nathan ¿que es complicado?- le dije con la frente arrugada.

- Bella me gustas- me dijo de sopeton- y mucho- me agarro la mano- desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, me da igual lo que fueras antes, me importa la persona que eres. Estoy enamorado de ti Bella.

Yo me quede sin palabras, no sabía que responderle. Le mire alos ojos y vi tristeza en ellos y me solto la mano.

- Creo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, esta bien, no pasa nada, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad- dijo eso alejandose de mi.

- Nathan espera- le grite y fui corriendo hasta el- no me has dejado decir nada- y le cogi de la mano- tu tambien me gustas- le dije sonriendo- y mucho- su sonrisa no tenia precio.

- ¿De verdad?- asenti- Bellaaa- grito mi nombre y empezo a girar con los dos abrazados. Cuando me dejo en el suelo quedamos a unos centrimetros el uno del otro. No podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que al final su labios se unieron a los mios, fue un beso suave y tierno. - Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - me dijo susurrando.

- Crei que no me lo pedirias nunca- y nos fundimos en otro tierno beso.

Los chicos estaban encantados, por fin era completamente feliz.

Cuando se lo deije a Renne estaba muy contenta, no paraba de decir que haciamos una bonita pareja y no se que cosas mas.

El tiempo paso y llego el baile de invierno, como siempre iríamaos todos juntos, pero esta vez iria como la novia de Nathan. Mama nos tomo muchas fotos antes de salir de casa, en parejas, los chicos solos, las chicas solas y a nostras tres solas.

Llego el verano y el último día de clase,la señorita Weber nos dijo que el año que viene no seguiría en la escuela, que por razones personales tenía que marcharse. Era una pena, sus clases de baile y música eran nuestras favortitas.

El verano paso tranquilamente hasta que a mediados de mes mama nos dijo que se tenía que ir con Phill a Canada, empezaban la pretemporada y quería estar con el.

- Chicas e hablado con Esme- nos dijo mama un poco intranquila- y me a dicho que podéis quedaros con ella el mes que estemos fuera. - No sabía que decir me quede igual de asombrada que las chicas.

- Quieres decir que ¿tenemos que volver a Forks? - dijo Rosalie un poco asustada.

- No os preocupeís, Esme me a dicho que los hicos estan todo el verano fuera, así que no les vereís.

- Mama no se si sea buena idea- le dije no muy convencida.

- Chicas de verdad que no os mandaría alli si no tuviera mas remedio de verdad- nos dijo con un tono triste.

- Bien no pasa nada Renne, si los chicos no estan no hay problema. Ademas ya no somos unas niñas, somos unas chicas fuertes de diecisiete años, bueno Bells los cumplira en un par de meses, ya no nos asustan- dijo Alice con voz firme.

- Bien, empezaremos a hacer las maletas- dijo Rose.

Le contamos a los chcos lo que pasaba, Nathan me dijo que nos podíamos quedar con ellos, que no le hacía mucha gracia separarse de mi. Le dije que solo era un mes que pronto estaría de regreso.

Nos acompañaron al aeropuerto a despedirnos.

- Chicas os voy a hechar de menos- dijo Tanya con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila mujer, solo es un mes, cunado menos te lo esperes estamos de regreso- le dijo Alice apunto de llorar.

- Te voy a hechar de menos princesa- me encantaba cuando me llamaba así- te voy a llamar todos los días y me beso, un beso tierno y dulce como siempre.

- Voy a hechar de menos esto- le dije tocando su mejilla.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 9862 con destino Port Angeles Washington vayan embarcando por la puerta 5 F - se oyo por la megafonía_.

- No vemos a la vuelta princesa- y me dio un beso.

- Adios chicos, nos vemos dentro de un mes- cruzamos la puerta y nos montamos en el avion. No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, mire amis amigas y ellas estaban igual que yo.

- Bien, hemos llegado. Otra vez en Forks. - dije suspirando.

**Bien ¿que les parece? a ver vamos partes el nombre del actor que interpreta a Nathan es James Lafferty, espero que os guste tanto como a mi ¿sera una dura competencia para nuestro Edward? Vosotras que creeís.**

**La canción que canta Bella con Demetri es Love Song de Pink, buscarla en you tube, esta ubtitulada en castellano, espero que os guste.**

**Y bueno me despido con muchos besos y daros las gracias a todas las personas que me agragan a sus favoritos y a las alertas. Muxiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que me escribis, intento contestaros a todas y a la que no lo siento y de verdad muxas gracias por leer.**

**Bien me despido pero antes os voy a decir una cosa que todas andaís como locas pidiendome. Bien vuestras peticiones han sido escuchadas y el proximo cap es un EDWARD POV ¿contentas?**

**Besos a todas intentare subir esta semana, espero que para el miercoles tenerlo listo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia**

Cap 6

**EDWARD POV**

- A ver clase, para dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente, me tienen que entregar otro trabajo- dijo el profesor Green - esta vez os voy a decir yo que libro debeís leer- esto último lo dijo mirando seriamente a Emmet.

- No me mire así profesor, usted dijo que podíamos leer cualquier cosa - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa marcando todos sus hoyuelos.

- Señor Swan- dijo el profesor suspirando- le dije leer, no que se viese la pelicula "Abierto hasta el amanecer" y me hiciera un trabajo- creo que se estaba enfadando, es divertido ver como Emmet los chincha un poco.

- Usted dijo que leyera un libro - el señor Green asintió - no especifico cual, así que yo elegí el que mas me gustaba- creo que oí como maldecia por lo bajo,pobre señor Green.

- Tiene razón señor Swan, si no fuera porque su trabajo estaba mas que excelente le habría suspedido- le dijo en tono serio .- ¿De verdad que hace usted sus trabajos? Porque en clase no presta la menor atención y luego me entrega unos trabajos de quitarse el sombrero - le dijo con un tono de incredulidad.

- Buenoooo- dijo Emmet recostandose en la silla- que quiere que le diga, sera que me inspiro mas en casa- ante ese comentario Jasper y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos- ¿Qué? es verdad.

- Bien señor Swan, espero que disfrute la lectura de este libro - empezo a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro- el libro es " Orgullo y prejuício"- sono la campana- Bien hemos terminado, los veo mañana.

- Bien creo que este libro le va a gustar mas Bella, el último no le hizo mucha gracia- dijo Emmet riendo.

- Emmet, ¿a quien se le ocurre mandarle leer ese libro a su hermana?- le dijo Jasper en tono amistoso.

- Ya te digo Emmet, encima que nos hacen el favor de ayudarnos, tu vas y se lo pones dificil a la pobre Bella- no pude mas y comence a reirme.

- Vale vale, lo e entendido. Vamos a la cafetería que tengo hambre.

- ¿Y cuando no tienes hambre Emmet? - le dijo Jasper dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo quince años y estudio en la preparatoría de Forks junto a mis dos mejores amigos. Jasper Hale y Emmet Swan.

Tengo el pelo color bronce, es un poco rebelde asi que casi siempre lo llevo despeinado, tengo los ojos verdes, la gente dice que son verde esmeralda, mido 1,70, mama dice que todabía tengo que crecer mas, que no me fije en mis amigos. Es que teniendo a Emmet a tu lado cualquiera parece pequeño.

Emmet Swan, lo conoci cuando nos mudamos a Forks, tenía ocho años, me dijo que su mama y su hermanita se habían ido y que estaba muy triste, las iba a echar de menos, sobre todo a su hermana, por lo que me dijo eran muy unidos. Me comento que sus papas discutían mucho y que su mama se fue, pero le pometio que se iban a seguir viendo. Y así fue, Emmet se iba todos los veranos un mes con ellas, creo que a California.

Jasper Hale, Emmet y yo lo conocimos en la escuela, acababa de mudarse a Forks con sus tios, nos conto que tras morir sus papas el y su hermana se fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, pero ellos tambien murieron y les mandaron con sus unicos parientes con vida. Jasper es el tranquilo de los tres, mientras que Emmet es un niño grande y alocado, Jasper es todo lo contrario. Tiene una hermana Rosalie y es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana.

Mi hermana Alice digamos que sufre de hiperactividad, es imposible que se quede quieta en un sitio, ademas que adora salir de compras. Es un año mas pequeña que yo pero es mucho mas lista. Bueno para ser exactos, nuestras hermanas son mas listas que nosotros.

Tiene dos amigas, las tres son inseparables. Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan. Las hermanas de mis amigos.

La hermana de Emmet, Isabella o mejor dicho Bella, odia que la llamen por su nombre, se mudo con su padre y con su hermano cuando se caso su mama. Yo ya la conocía, en los veranos solía venir a pasar un mes con su papa y su hermano. Se notaba que Emmet la quería mucho.

Todos eramos muy buenos amigos, todo lo haciamos los seis juntos. Hasta que entramos al instituto, digamos que eso era como otro mundo para nosotros, las clases, los profesores, los amigos y las chicas.

Nos convertimos en los mas populares, las chicas no hacían nada mas que acosarnos, sobre todo tres. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Maria Spencer. Jamas he conocido a nadie mas insistente que Alice, no se daban por vencidas, siempre las rechazabamos educadamente, pero llego el día que eso fue imposible.

Flashback

Emmet vino a buscarme a casa para ir al instituto.

- Eddi ¿estas listo?- me gritaba mi amigo desde su jeep.

- Emmet, sabes que odio que me llames así- le dije enfadado.

- Oohh, vamos Edward, dejame llamarte así, ¿si? sabes que te lo digo cariñosamente- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Vale, te dejo que me llames asi si... - se estaba ensanchando su sonrisa dejandome apreciar el principio de sus dientes- si me dejas llamarte oso- hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- Vale tu ganas de momento, sabes que solo me llama así Bella- me dijo derrotado- no te llamare mas Eddi.

Me puso un cd nuevo que acababa de comprarse, no esta nada mal, aunque yo prefiera la música clasica, debo decir que Emmet no tenia mal gusto musical.

- Bella casi me mata esta mañana- me gire para mirarle- me dijo que no tenía terminado el trabajo, menos mal que era broma. Ya le e dicho que no juegue conmigo mientras desayuno- y empezo a reirse.

- Mierda el trabajo, me lo e dejado encima del escritorio. Espero que Alice todabía este en casa.- saque mi telefono de la mochila y busque en los contactos a mi hermana.

- Contesta por favor Alice, contesta- decia por lo bajo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Por que me llamas? - me decia mi hermana sorprendida por el telefono.

- Alice ¿estas en casa? - pregunte rapidamente.

- Si ¿por que?- me respondio un poco asustada.

- Gracias a dios. menos mal- lance un gran suspiro- necesito que subas a mi habitación y que cojas el trabajo de literatura.

- No me lo puedo creer Edward, ¿encima te lo dejas? ¿despues de todo el trabajo que me a llevado?- me contesto un poco enfadada.

- Lo siento Alice,quedamos en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando lleguemos no habra nadie.

- De acuerdo, pero me vas a escuchar Edward- y me colgo

- Esta enfadada ¿verdad?- me dijo un poco enfadado Emmet. Yo solo pude asentir.

Cuando llegamos al insituto, buscamos a Jasper, le comentamos lo que me había pasado y nos dirigimos hacia el campo a esperar a Alice.

- Ay vienen y parece que esta enfadada Edward- me dijo Jasper empezando a reirse. Y era cierto, Alice venia muy enfadada, le acompañaban Rosalie y Bella, estas últimas traían una sonrisa en la cara.

- Edward Anthony Cullen - dios, a dicho mi nombre completo- es la última vez que te ayudo- me dijo Alice un poco enfadada- encima que me haces leerme esa mierda de libro- dijo agitando las manos- te hago el trabajo, que no se como habra salído, te lo olvidas debajo la ropa sucia- esto ultimo lo dijo gritando bien alto.- Y bien, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? - puso sus brazos en forma de jarra.

- ¿Lo siento?- dije inocentemente

- ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Que lo sientes? - me gritaba ya sin control - no aprecias lo que hago por ti Edward, lo mio me a costado hacer ese trabajo ¿quien elige la guerra de los mundos como lectura?- dijo esto último susurrandolo.

- ¿La guerra de los mundos? - dijo Emmet- ¿Como haces un trabajo de esa pelicula? - y empezo a reirse como un loco.

- Tu te cayas Emmet- le dijo Alice apuntandole con un dedo. Mi amigo dejo de reirse y miro a mi pequeña hermana con ¿miedo?

- Alice - le llamo Bella- creo que ya te han entendio- le dijo mirandome con un poco de disculpa en los ojos.

- No Bella, no lo han entendido -dijo mi hermana muy seria - ¿De que te ries tu Emmet? que yo sepa tu libro no era un best seller- le dijo duramente- ¿abierto hasta el amanecer? como narices nos dais esa... esa... - y fue interrumpida por Rosalie.

- Mierda Alice, se dice mierda- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Bella se llevo una mano a la cara para aguantar la risa.

- Gracias Rose- le dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa- como narices nos dais esa M I E R D A para leer, el unico que a tenido consideración con su hermana a sido Jasper- todos nos giramos hacia el aludido- el si sabe elegir un libro- dijo mi hermana suspirando.

- ¿Qué elegiste Jasper? - le pregunto Emmet curioso.

- Sentido y sensibilidad- dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa.

- Toma - me entrego Alice el trabajo- no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda- se giro agitando la melena y se fue con la cabeza alta. Rosalie la siguio.

- Lo siento- dijo en en leve susurro Bella antes de irse.

- Waww, menudo caracter tiene tu hermanita Edward- me dijo Emmet riendose.

- Cayate Emmet- le di una palmada un poco fuerte en la espalda.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que han escuchado nuestros oidos- esa voz tan nasal me sonaba- asi que os hacen los trabajitos vuestras hermanitas ¿no? - y de la nada salieron Lauren, Jessica y Maria.

- Chicas - dijo Emmet nervioso- ¿que habeís escuchado?

- Todo- dijo Maria.

- Por favor, no digaís nada- dijo Jasper- haremos lo que nos pidais.

- ¿Lo que queramos?- asentimos los tres ala vez. Ellas se miraron y nos sonrieron coquetamente.

- Bien ya sabemos que es lo vais a hacer- dijo Lauren- lo primero vais a ser nuestros novios, siempre e querido ser la novia de un jugador de futbol- me dijo aleteando sus pestañas- segundo, vuestras hermanas son unas nerd, asi que como tal las tenemos que dar ese trato- eso no me gustaba- y no podeís quejaros de lo que las hagamos- me sonrio triunfalmente.

- ¿Y cuanto durara eso? - pregunte desanimadamente.

- Hasta que os graduéis- dijo Jessica.

- Bueno vamonos a clase que hay que dar la nueva noticia a todo el mundo- nos guiñaron un ojo y se fueron.

- En menudo lio nos hemos metido- dijo Jasper.

- Ya te digo amigo, no voy a soportar que le hagan daño a mi hermanita. Bella es muy sensible y lo voy a pasar realmente mal cuando la vea llorar- dijo Emmet muy triste.

- Vayamonos a clase, tenemos que entregar un trabajo- dije de mal humor.

Fin del Flashback

Llegue a mi casa y subi a mi habitación a dejar las cosas, tengo que pensar como hablo con Alice.

Baje a la cocina y alli estaba mama.

- Hola hijo- me dijo dandome un beso el majilla.

- Hola mama- se lo devolvi- ¿sabes si a llegado Alice?

- Si esta en su habitación.

Salí de alli y fui direccion a la habitación de Alice. Toque la puerta y escuche a mi hermana dejandome pasar.

- Hola Alice ¿como estas? - le pregunte dulcemente

- Bien aqui acabando... espera ¿que es lo que quieres Edward?- me había pillado.

- ¿Yo?- pregunte indignado- ¿no puedo preguntarte que tal te va el día?

- Edward- me dijo cariñosamente- ya no me engañas, algo quieres- se quedo mirandome a los ojos- NO NO Y NO EDWARD! - me grito de repente.

- ¿No que Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dije preocupado

- No te voy a hacer otro trabajo- lo habia adivinado- suficiente tengo con los mios- me dijo seria.

- Alice... por favor...- y puse esos pucheros que la había visto hacer cuando quería algo.

- No... no... no me mires así Edward- me dijo nerviosa- ese puchero lo invente yo.

- Por favor... Alice...- ya casi la tenia.

- Valeee- grito- pero no vuelvas a usar mi propia arma en mi contra- me dijo seriamente.

- Eres la mejor Alice- le di un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

- Y bien que me vas a dar esta vez, no me digas que le as hecho caso a Emmet y me vas a hacer leerme "Teminator", porque me niego rotundamente- no pude evitar reirme, este Emmet siempre haciendo rabiar a Alice.

- No tranquila, esta vez nos lo a dado el profesor el profesor- se relajo un poco- creo que no nos va a dejar elegir nunca mas ningún libro.

- No me extraña- dijo relajadamente- a ver que nos a mandado el señor Green esta vez- dijo frotandose las manos.

- Este te va a gustar - le dije sonriendo- " Orgullo y prejuicio"- pude ver como sonreía ampliamente. Te gusta ¿verdad?

- Claro que me gusta, por fin algo de buena lectura, Bells estara encantada- dijo saltando.

- Bueno me voy, que e quedado- le dije despidiendome de ella.

- Edward ¿porque sales con esa zorra?- siempre tan directa. Me encogi de hombros. Y sali de alli, que iba a contestarla que salía con esa pesada para que no nos suspendieran.

Mientras esperaba a Emmet en el salón la oí gritar.

- ¡ODIO A MI HERMANOOOO!- seguro que estaba hablando con Bella.

Los días pasaban y teníamos que aguantar a las pesadas de turno, que si me agarraba del brazo, que si me daba un beso. Lo peor era cuando les hacían algo a las chicas, el no poder saltar y decirlas nada.

Un día las vimos empapadas de agua en el pasillo, supongo que era cierto los rumores, las habían bombardeado de globos, en pleno noviembre.

- Chicas, ¿que os a pasado? ¿Quien os a mojado? - pregunto Jasper.

-Bueno igual la pregunta es si a quedado alguien en esta escuela que no nos haya tirado un globo de agua, pero nada no os preocupeis, iros a restregaros con vuestras novias - dijo mi hermana friamente, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron con la cabeza bien alta al baño de las chicas.

- No me puedo creer que las hagan eso - dijo Emmet

- Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que nosotros lo consintamos- dije muy enfadado.

Fuí donde estaban el trio de pesadas, estaban con Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley.

- Lauren- dije secamente- que les habeís hecho esta vez.

- Nada Eddi- no se pega a una chica Edward, me repetía mentalmete

- No las podeís dejar en paz, creo que ya han tenido suficiente.

Parece que nos hicieron caso, porque las dejaron tranquilas unas semanas. Muchas noches Bella y Rose se quedaban en casa a dormir con Alice, casi siempre consolaban a Bella, la pobre era la que peor lo llevaba y a mi me partia el corazón verla llorar, no se lo merecía, ninguna se merecía esas humillaciones.

Un día en la cafetería Emmet nos estaba contando como en el entrenamiento le había lanzado por los aires a Newton, no pudimos evitar reirnos por encima de las risas de la cafeteria. Cuando escuchamos un leve alboroto

- Sois unas zorras!- se oyo gritar a Alice y a Rosalie.

- Jasper tu hermana esta muuuy enfadada- le decia Emmet- ¿te imaginas que le pegase a Jessica?- y empezo a reirse como un loco. Vi como un par de borrones abandonaban la cafetería. Me parecieron las chicas.

- Eso les pasa por ir con el cuento con el director- decia Lauren- me e quedado sin ver esa pelicula.

- Sabes, mi hermana tiene razón- le dije seriamente- eres una zorra.

- Que... Eddi... no...- me decia con ojos solloros.

- Y vosotras dos no os quedais atras- les dijo Jasper señalandolas con el dedo.

- Si quereís ir donde el director y decidle lo que os de la gana, pero yo no te aguanto mas Lauren. Como le vuelva a escuchar a mi hermana o sus amigas llorar una vez mas- ella me miro con los ojos llorosos- me voy a olvidar que eres una chica- le dije en tono amenazante. Y salieron las tres rapidamente de la cafetería.

- Vamonos- dijo Emmet.

- ¿Crees que vayan donde el director?- me dijo Jasper un poco angustiado.

- La verdad me da igual- dije secamente.

- Edward as estado magnifico, no me imaginaba que tuvieras ese caracter- me decia Jasper.

- Chicos necesito ir al baño- dijo Emmet riendo- ¿Las habeis visto? han salido corriendo - Emmet no paraba de reirse

- Si- dijimos Jasper y yo riendonos. Oímos unos pequeños ruidos, miramos en todas direcciones y vimos que uno de los baños individuales estaba cerrado. Jasper se agacho para mirar y vio tres pares de pies.

- La verdad que me han dado un poco de pena, creo que me a parecido ver a Bella llorar cuando salia- dijo Jasper. Mientras decia eso saco su telefono y me escribio _"son las zapatillas de Maria". _Yo asenti con la cabeza.

- Tendrían que estar acostumbradas ya- dije serio, le quite el movil a Jasper y le respondí _" no han ido donde el director, ¿seguimos con la farsa? _asintieron los dos con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero a mi hermana, de verdad que si, pero no puedo evitar reirme, es superior a mi. - decia Emmet guiñando un ojo.

- Ya te digo. En fin, que le vamos a hacer, es lo que nos toca aguantar por ser los mayores - dije sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

- A veces me pongo a pensar en que puedo hacer para ayudar a Bella, pero luego me pongo a pensarlo y me digo que no merece la pena.

- A ver Emmet nuestras hermanas son especiales, mira Alice- me puse tenso al oir el nombre de mi hermana- pararece la hormiga atomica con sobredosis de cafeína- este Jasper menuda imaginación que tiene.

- Ufff mira quien fue a hablar de su hermana - dijo Emmet- a veces pienso que Rosalie es un marimacho, solo habla de coches. Cada vez que vamos a tu casa siempre esta viendo o las carreras de Formula 1 o esta en internet mirando motores.- dijo sonriendo y levantando los pulgares.

- Emmet Bella tampoco se queda atras- le dije sonriendo- se parece a la de la telenovela esa. Creo recordar que era Betty la fea, le va como anillo al dedo, se parece mucho.

- Esa si que a estado muy buena Edward - me dijo Jasper - pero tengo que hacer una pequeña corrección. Betty tenia el pelo mas bonito que Bella, lo llevaba un poco sucio, pero no parecia que tuviera una colmena escondida- y tras decir eso salimos del baño riendonos a pleno pulmon.

- ¿Habra colado? - decia Emmet

- Creo que si, Lauren no es muy lista- decia Jasper- y Jessica y Maria...- dijo negando con la cabeza y riendose.

La semana paso tranquila, sin ningun altercado mas. Estuvimos preparando lo del fin de semana, nos ibamos de campamento, por lo general la vispera de partir, nos quedabamos en mi casa, pero como los tios de Jasper marchaban de viaje nos quedabamos en su casa.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a casa de Emmet, Bella siempre nos preparaba algo para el camino, la verdad que para ser tan jovencita cocinaba de vicio.

- Bellaaaaaa venimos a por el almuerzo ¿donde lo as dejado?- entro gritando Emmet.

- En la cocina Emmet, donde siempre- le contesto Bella.

- ¿Son estas tres bolsitas?

- Si Emmet- contesto algo cansada

- Hola enanas ¿que hicisteís anoche? ¿no traeríais a vuestros novios, verdad? - dijo Emmet haciendonos reir a Jasper y a mi,

- Nada del otro mundo, estuvimos viendo la tele- contesto Rosalie, la notaba un poco rara.

- ¿Y visteis algo interesante- pregunte por hablar un poco con ellas.

- Por supuesto que si, la verdad es que estubo todo muy entretenido- me contesto Bella con una gran sonrisa.

- Y que es eso tan interesante, si se puede saber- pregunto Jasper muy curioso.

- La verdad que no se por donde empezar- contesto Alice- estabamos aburridas pasando canales cuando de repente vimos que había un maraton de la hormiga atomica ¿os lo podeis creer?- ¿como? ¿a que a venído eso? - me encanta esa hormiga, aunque me gustaría mas si tomase algo de cafeína.

- Que...- mire a Jasper, su cara era todo un poema.

- ¿Te encuentras mal Jasper?- le pregunto Bella muy preocupada .

- Nnnn... nnno no, estoy bien gracias.

- Y no solo vimos eso ¿verdad Rose?- le dijo mi hermana sonriendo

- No. Cuando acabo el maratón de Alice, seguimos pasando canales y ¿a que no sabeis que encontramos? - nosotros negamos con la cabeza- ¡ CARRERAS DE COCHES! fue impresionante, me lo pase genial, si viereais como le gritaba al televisor, a veces pienso que soy un poco... marimacho- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Emmet y sonriendole. Aquí andaba algo mal.

- Que..- no pudo contestar

- Emmet ¿estas bien? te noto un poco palido- nego con la cabeza.

- Pero lo mejor de todo fue lo ultimo, lo adore no tanto como Bella, pero me gusto mucho- dijo Rose con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba hasta que Bella hablo.

- La verdad que me encanto. Cuando acabaron las carreras de Rose, segui pasando canales ¿sabíais que hay un canal solo de telenovelas? - NO, NO, NO no puede ser, abri tanto los ojos por la impresion que creo que me dolian- pues si, lo hay. Nos pusimos a ver Betty la fea- eso lo dijo sonriendome- la verdad si no fuera por ti Edward no sabríamos de esa telenovela.

No sabía que decir, me gire para mirar a mis amigos y su cara lo decia todo.

- Cuan...- logre articular pero Bella me corto de rapidamente.

- ¿Cuando me la recomendaste?- asenti- el día que nos tiraron la comida por encima, os escuchamos todo en el baño. La verdad fue una conversación muy reveladora, no sabiamos que pensaban así de nosotras.

No sabiamos que decir, nos quedamos en estado de shock

- Por cierto- dijo mi hermana- espero que os aproveche el almuerzo, lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño-

Y nada mas terminar abrimos automaticamente nuestras bolsas, se suponía que tenía que haber un rico almuerzo, pero en su lugar teniamos cada uno un ejemplar de " Orgullo y prejuicio"

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos es esto? - grito Emmet

- A ver oso de las cavernas, eso se llama libro, pronuncia conmigo L-I-B-R-O - le dijo Rosalie, pude ver como mi hermana y Bella se reían.

- Esto no tiene gracia Bella- Emmet se percato de unos bultos- ¿ y esas maletas? ¿no pensareís veniros con nosotros?- dijo Emmet un poco alterado.

- Ja! ni de broma voy yo con vosotros a ningun lado- grito mi hermana.

- Y ¿a donde os vais? y esto del libro espero que sea una broma- dije sin pensar.

- A ver por donde empiezo, primero - dijo Bella seriamente levantando un dedo- no es una broma- segundo- levanto otro dedo- no pensareís que despues de esa conversación que tuvisteis os ibamos a hacer el trabajo, una cosa es que seamos idiotas y otra muy distinta es que seamos gilipollas. - dijo gritando, tenia que decirlas que era una equivocación.

- Bells por favo...- decia Emmet al borde del llanto.

- Jamas, escuchame bien Emmet Swan, jamas en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar por algún diminutivo de mi nombre, así solo me llama la gente que me quiere y tu me as demostrado todo lo contrario. Para ti soy ISABELLA Swan- nunca había visto a Bella tan enfadada, bueno nunca la había visto así- y esas maletas que veis ahi son nuestras y como a dicho Alice ni de broma nos vamos con vosotros a ningún lado, nos vamos con mama.- ¿Mama se van a ...?

- Que le as contado a mama- prefunto Emmet en un leve susurro.

- Todo Emmet, lo sabe todo. Y por si os queda alguna duda Alice y Rose se vienen conmigo. Te voy a decir una última cosa Emmet - mi amigo estaba a punto de derrumbarse- olvidate de que tienes una hermana, porque despues de todo, creo que yo nunca e tenido un hermano que me quiera como me merezco.- eso le dolio a mi amigo incluso a mi.

- Lo mismo va para vosotros dos- dijo Alice señalandonos a Jasper y a mi - olvidaos de nosotras, si lo mirais de otra manera os estamos haciendo un favor, ya no tendreís que agachar la cabeza cuando se hable de nosotras- esto tenía que ser una broma.

- Bella no me hagas esto, soy tu hermano- decia mi amigo ya sin esconder las lagrimas.

- Te duele esto Emmet- le dijo friamente Bella.

- Si y mucho...

- Imaginate como nos hemos sentido nosotras en cada humillación que nos han hecho vuestros amigos. Y sabes que es lo peor de todo, que vosotros os reíais de nosotras. A mi tus lagrimas no me valen nada, porque mientras nosotras estabamos aquí en casa llorando, vosotros estabaís de parranda con vuestras novias.- solto todo eso sin coger aire. Me quede sin palabras.

Oimos como un coche aparcaba en la entrada.

- Esos son mis padres chicas, vamonos no se nos a perdido nada aquí- dijo mi hermana muy seria.

- Sabes que Jasper- dijo Rosalie- mama estaría avergonzada de todo lo que me has hecho- se dio la media vuelta y cogio sus maletas.

Vimos como se montaban en el coche y partían en el mercedes de mis padres. Esto no estaba pasando.

- Se... se... a ... i...d..oo... - pude entender algo de lo que Emmet decia.

- Mi madre me odiara- decía Jasper en modo ausente.

Sin articular palabra saque mi movil y busque el numero de Alice. Tenía que explicarle todo lo que había pasado, como las habíamos confundido con esas... esas... no me salía la palabra exacta para definirlas.

- ¿Edward que haces?

- Tu que crees Emmet, intento llamar a mi hermana para explicarle todo pero no me coge el maldito telefono- dije tirandome un poco del pelo.

- Espera voy a intentarlo con Rosalie- dijo Jasper saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Nada, no lo coge.

- Y no lo haran- dijo Emmet resoplando

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Emmet?

- Que conozco perfectamente a mi hermana ¿la habeís visto? - asentimos con la cabeza- estaba muy cabreada, ni cuando le queme su libro favorito "cumbres borrascosas" se puso así. Y eso que era una edición especial.- dijo seriamente mi amigo.

- Han dicho que van donde tu madre- este asintio- eso no es en...- no podía terminar

- California, se han ido con Renne a California- decia Jasper asombrado.

- Yo no tengo ganas de irme de campamento chicos- dijo Emmet apunto de llorar.

- Tranquilo,no iremos.

Pasamos la tarde como pudimos, no me podía creer que mi hermanita se hubiéra ido por un malentendido y encima a California.

Al llegar la noche, Jasper y yo nos fuimos para nuestras casas. Cuando llegue mi madre estaba llorando en la cocina. No me vio entrar.

- Mama...- dije con voz rota. Ella me miro muy duramente.

- Que es lo que quieres Edward- me dijo seria- acabo de llevar a mi hija y a sus amigas al aeropuerto porque sus hermanos las odian. ¿Sabes como me siento?- y tras decir eso se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta.

Llego el lunes y a primera hora teníamos literatura.

- Bien chicos- hablo el señor Green- entreguenme sus trabajos antes de salir.

- Mierda- dije por lo bajo. Con todo lo que había pasado se me paso lo del trabajo.

El señor Green nos puso un cero como una casa por no hacerlo.

Pasaron los días y hablamos claramente con el trio de pesadas, las dejamos claro que su chantaje ya no tenía valor. No se lo tomaron muy bien pero así es la vida. Había perdido a mi hermana y ya todo me daba igual.

Una tarde en casa de Emmet volvimos a intentar comunicarnos con las chicas.

- Emmet pon el manos libres- dijo Jasper. Ya habíamos perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habíamos intentado y nadie contestaba.

- Que es lo que quieres- esa voz no la conociamos.

- ¿Quien eres y que haces con el telefono de mi hermana? - dijo Emmet enfadado.

- Soy tu madre pequeño desagradecido- era la mama de Emmet y sonaba enfadada

- Mama, diles a las chicas que se pongan por favor- le pidio mi amigo

- No, no se va a poner ninguna, así que dejar de ser pesados y dejarlas respirar de una vez , que ya las habeís hecho demasiado daño- cada vez se le notaba mas su enfado.

- O se ponen o cojemos el primer primer avion y me presento en tu casa- Emmet se estaba enfadando.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, te lo voy a decir una vez y escuchame atentamene- esto no me gustaba como se estaba poniendo.

- Como se te ocurra aparecer en mi casa con tus amigos te voy a sacar a escobazos y me va a dar igual que seas mi hijo. Bella es tu hermana y lo unico que tenías que hacer era cuidarla no atormentarla. Te lo digo enserio Emmet Swan, quitate esa idea de la cabeza- no se oyo nada mas solo el pitido del final de la llamada.

Pasaron los meses y no teníamos noticias de ellas. Mis padres y el señor Swan fueron a verlas alguna vez. La primera vez que volvio el señor Swan, parecia que echaba humo por las orejas. Nos echo un buen sermon de como se cuida a la familia y mas cosas.

En el instituto las cosas no podían ir peor. A parte de que el señor Green nos hechaba la bronca por los trabajos tan pobres que hacíamos, bajamos la calificación en todas las asignaturas. Eso nos trajo consecuencias, no pasamos de curso, repetímos un año.

El tiempo paso, mejoramos en los estudios y la relación con nuestros padres mejoro bastante, algún día le contare a mama lo que paso de verdad.

El verano llego y este año nos ibamos todo el verano los tres solos, ya eramos mayores de edad y se supone que eramos mas responsables. Como siempre vendría Emmet a buscarme, se había comprado un jeep enorme, le pegaba mucho. A mí, mis padres por mi cumpleaños numero dieciseis me regalaron un precioso volvo plateado, me encantaba.

- Ya tienes todo listo cariño- me dijo mama apareciendo en el salon.

- Si, enseguida llegaran los chicos- traia un marco en la mano, lo dejo en una mesita que teniamos en el salón. Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y me acerque a verlo. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, era una foto con tres hermosas chicas sonriendo. Mi mirada se fue a la imagen de una hermosisima castaña, era preciosa, me acerque para verla mejor.

- Eddiiiii- ese era Emmet- vamonos ya- deje la foto en su lugar, a la vuelta ya la observaria mejor.

El verano paso rapidamente, estuvimos en muchos lugares. Tuvimos la tentación de ir a California, pero solo de imaginarnos a la mama de Emmet pegandonos con la escoba se nos quitaban las ganas.

- Edward te esta sonando el telefono- me dijo Jasper. Lo mire y era mi madre.

- Mama, ¿a pasado algo?- pregunte rapidamente.

- No hijo, no a pasado nada - sonaba nerviosa- en dos días empiezan las clases y me tienes que hacer un favor.

- ¿Que favor mama? - le pregunte con mucha cautela.

- Pues veras, es que tenemos visitas en casa y no tengo sitio para todos, ¿te importaría quedarte en casa de Jasper? Ya e hablado con sus tios y me han dicho que no hay ningun problema- yo frunci el ceño.

- Claro si ya hablaste con sus tios no hay problema- mire a Jasper, estaba hablando por telefono, me dio a entender que era su tía- y ¿cuanto tiempo me tendre que quedar con Jasper?- Emmet se sorprendio por ese comentarío.

- Tres meses corazón- me dijo alegremente.

- Vale mama- y así acabo nuestra conversación. Le contamos a Emmet lo que pasaba y se le hizo un poco raro, pero no dijo nada. Su unico comentario fue que iba a quedase con nosotros alguna noche.

El primer día de clase llego, Jasper y yo llegamos en mi volvo,buscamos a Emmet por el aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia el.

- Chicos ¿habeís escuchado la última canción de Muse?- dijo Emmet bajando de su enorme jeep con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenos días a ti tambien Emmet y no, no hemos escuchado la canción.

- Pues esperar que os la pongo, la tengo por aqui.

- ¿Como se llama la canción? - pregunte distraidamente.

- Supermassive Black Hole, es una pasada, escuchad- dijo y le dio al play.

Escuchamos el chirrido de unas llantas, ante nosotros aparecieron tres coches impresionantes. El primero era un BMW M3 rojo, le seguia un porche 911 Turbo Carrera y el ultimo un Audi R8 Spyder, eran una autentica preciosidad. Las puertas se abrieron y bajaron tres chicas imponentes, una rubia que agito su melena, una chica menudita con el pelo corto y las puntas en todas direcciones y la última era una castaña que se me hacía familiar. Eran las mismas de la foto que tenía mama. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo solo pude sonreir torcidamente, pero ellas nos miraron con furia y se adentraron en el edificio. Todo el mundo se percato de ellas.

- Menuda entrada- dijo Emmet.

- Wawww, ¿habeís visto que coches?- dijo Jasper- ¿Quienes seran?

- No tengo ni idea- dije mirando en la direccion por la que se había ido la castaña- Entremos, no vayamos a llegar tarde el primer día.- Tenía que averiguar quien era esa castaña.

**Buenoooo, largo ¿verdad? ¿Que os a parecido? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Os lo esperabais? Me a costado un poco escribirlo, porque no tenía pensado en hacer tan pronto el punto de vista de los chicos, pero como me habeís insistido tanto, yo soy una mandada.**

**Muxiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que me leeis, las que me escribis y a las anonimas que me escriben tambien. No pensaba que alguien fuera a leerla, asi que gracias de todo corazón.**

**Sabeís que se aceptan sugerencias, alguna ya me a dado alguna idea para un capitulo, ella ya sabe quien es. **

**La entrada de las chicas me encanta, sobre todo sonando esa canción las pega mucho. **

**Muchos besos a todas y espero subir para el viernes, si quereís claro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 7

**BELLA POV**

- ¿Veis a Esme por alguna parte?- pregunto Rose

- A ver...- dijo Alice. Se puso de puntillas y busco a su madre. De repente una enorme sonrisa aparecio en su cara.- Allí esta- dijo dando pequeños saltitos. - Mama, mama- gritaba.

- Mis niñas- nos dijo Esme dandonos un abrazo- estaís preciosas.

- Que va mama, tu que nos ves con buenos ojos- le contesto mi amiga riendo.

- Bueno no se si sere yo, pero la gente se esta dando la vuelta para obsevaros- no pudimos evitar y nos giramos las tres a la vez. Esme tenía razón, mucha gente nos estaba observando, me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda.

- Sera porque no estan acostumbrados a ver gente bronceada por aquí- ese era Carlisle.

- ¡Papaaaaa! - grito Alice lanzandose a los brazos de su padre. Nosotras no pudimos evitar emocionarnos ante esa escena.

- Hola pequeña, pero mirate, estas preciosa cariño- se giro y nos sonrio a Rose y a mi- perdon, estaís preciosas. Habeís crecido desde la ultima vez que os vimos.

Fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje, la verdad que no traíamos mucho, solo nos ibamos a quedar un mes.

- ¿Solo traeís esto? - nos pregunto Carlisle un poco asombrado.

- Si- contesto Rose- como solo estaremos un mes, no hemos creído necesario traernos el armario entero.

- Cierto - dijo Esme con una leve sonrisa.

Nos dirigios donde habían dejado los señores Cullen el coche. Metimos las maletas y partimos a la casa Cullen, donde estaríamos durante todo el mes.

- Carlisle- dijo Rose- siempre te lo voy a decir, me encanta tu coche- le dijo suspirando.

- Gracias Rosalie- le contesto con una sonrisa- ya me han dicho que os han regalado unos coches por vuestro cumpleaños.

- ¡Y que coches! - suspiro Alice- es el mejor regalo que me han hecho- dijo dando botes en el asiento.

- Y bien chicas ¿alguna novedad? - pregunto Esme en un tono un poco curioso.

- Oh si mama- dijo mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Te acuerdas de Nathan?- yo me tense al momento.

- Si, claro que me acuerdo, era aquel chico tan encantador- dijo Esme sonriendonos por el espejo retrovisor del coche.

- Si ese mismo- dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa- es el novio de Bella- dijo enseñandome los dientes con la sonrisa.

- ¡NO!- dijo gritando Esme y girando su cuerpo en su asiento para mirarnos. Yo me tape la cara con mis manos muerta de la vergüenza- ¿Enserio?

- ¡SIIII!- dijeron mis amigas gritando.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y yo baje del coche muerta de la vergüenza. Esme entrelazo su brazo con el mio y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la casa.

- Bella - me dijo cariñosamente- Estoy muy contenta por ti. Nathan es un chico muy tierno y ademas es guapisimo- dijo eso ultimo suspirando.

- Gracias Esme- le dije timidamente.

- Mama ¿donde se van a quedar las chicas?

- A ver, tu- dijo señalando a Alice- en tu habitación. Rosalie - dijo señalando a mi amiga- te quedaras en la habitación de la primera planta. Tu hermano la suele utilizar cuando se queda aquí- Rose le sonrio timidamente- y Bella, tu te quedaras en la tercera planta- ¿la tercera? pero si hay estaba la habitacón de...- No te preocupes, nos hemos desecho de todo lo que había alli antes. ahora hay una preciosa habitación de invitados.- Yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Mama ¿no tenía Edward su piano en esa habitación?

- Si, pero prefirío bajarlo al salon para no tener la tentación de levantarse a media noche y tocarlo- dijo Esme riendose.

- Bueno sera mejor que subais vuestras cosas, enseguida estara la comida.

Subimos cada una a nuestras habitaciones, cuando llegue a la tercera planta me quede parada en la puerta que había delante de mi, sentia el impulso de entrar en ella. ¿Como se vería ahora? ¿Estaría igual de guapo? ¿Seguira siendo novio de esa vibora? Agite mi cabeza para olvidarme de esas tonterías y entre a mi habitación y deshíce mi maleta.

- Bellaaaaa- oí como gritaban mi nombre- es Tanya, dice que Nathan esta llamandote pero que tienes el movil apagado- me grito Rose desde algun lugar de la casa. Corri hasta mi bolso y busque el telefono. Cuando lo encontre lo encendi, me llego un mensaje con las llamadas perdidas, cinco de Nathan y una de Renne.

- Hola amor- me contesto una alegre voz al otro lado del telefono- ¿Que tal el vuelo?

- Hola guapo- le dije alegremente- Bien a estado un poco cansado pero bien, estaba deshaciendo la maleta.

- Eso esta bien, ¿sabes? ya te hecho de menos, Alec y Felix no te creas que estan mejor que yo- me dijo un poco triste- la pobre Tanya no hace nada mas que esconderse de nosotros, dice que estamos con la mente en otra parte.

- Amor- le dije cariñosamente- no hace ni un día que me e ido y ya estas agobiando a la pobre Tanya- le dije riendo- solo es un mes. Cuando menos te lo esperes ya me tendras que ir a buscar al aeropuerto.

- Tienes razón- me dijo algo mas alegre- te dejo deshacer la maleta, te llamo mañana.

- De acuerdo, un beso guapo.

- Un beso princesa- y me colgo, no pude evitar quedarme mirando a la nada y suspirar.

- Has hablado con Nathan ¿verdad?- me pregunto Rose desde la puerta.

- ¿Como lo as adivinado?- le pregunte tristemente.

- Tu cara me lo dice todo- y se sento a mi lado- ¿que tal esta él?

- Mal- dije susurrando- me a dicho que Tanya se esconde de ellos y solo hace un día que nos hemos ido- dije un poco mas alto.

- Ya e hablado con Tanya- me dijo alegremente- me a dicho que porque son los primos de Demetri que si no... dice que no responde- no pudimos evitar reirnos ante el comentario de Tanya.

Bajamos a comer, Esme había hecho pasta, estaba deliciosa. Hablamos de todo un poco, nos preguntaron a ver que tal en la escuela, si sabiamos que carrera ibamos a estudiar, de chicos...

- Mama, ¿sabe Charlie que estamos aquí?- me sorprendi ante la pregunta de mi amiga.

- Si, lo sabe, me dijo que cuando tuviese algo de tiempo iba a venir a visitarte- le sonreí timidamente y negue con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días y Charlie no daba señales de vida, ya me lo imaginaba. Esme nos conto que los chicos tuvieron que repetir curso, que desde que nos fuímos no levantaron cabeza. Nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que no tenían novia ¿que había pasado con las viboras?

Con Nathan hablaba todos los días,le hechaba mucho de menos, bueno a todos, Tanya la pobre lo estaba pasando fatal. Nos contaba que era horroroso estar cerca de ellos, que desprendian tristeza por todos lados.

El mes pasaba rapidamente, nos ibamos de compras con Esme casi todos los días. Estaba restaurando la casa de un conocido, nos comento que se acababa de casar, que se iba a mudar con su mujer a una casa algo mas grande, ella tenía dos hijos de un anterior matrimonio. No nos comento mas, Alice le hacía todo tipo de preguntas, ¿quien es? ¿lo conozco? Pero ella no contestaba, cambiaba de tema.

- En dos días estoy contigo amor- le decia Rose a Felix- si cuando llegue hablamos, tengo muchas ganas- se quedo callada y se empezo a ruborizar. Alice y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reirnos- Amor te tengo que dejar estan las chicas a mi lado, un beso.

- ¿De qué tienes ganas Rose?- le pregunto mi pequeña amiga. Yo la miraba y no podia evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

- Yo... esto... ummm...- esto se estaba poniendo interesante Rosalie se trababa al hablar.

- ¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! - gritaba Alice- ¿se puede saber por que estas mas roja que un tomate?

- Chicas ¿que son esos gritos? - pregunto Esme desde el marco de la puerta- Bella, Renne esta al telefono- fui corriendo a cogerlo.

- ¿Mama? ¿Que tal todo? - le pregunte alegremente

- Bien... bien - mama estaba rara

- Mama ¿te encuentras bien? te noto un poco rara- le dije preocupada.

- Bella, mi niña de verdad que lo siento- ¿estaba llorando?

- ¿Que es lo que sientes?- dije ya gritando- me estas asustando ¿me quieres decir que es lo que pasa?- en ese mismo momento entraron Esme y las chicas. Esme traía una cara que no pude descifrar.

- Bella esto se va a alargar un poco mas cariño

- ¿QUE? ¿Que me quieres decir Renne?- me estaba enfadando un poco

- Que nos tenemos que quedar algo mas aquí en Canada.- me quede muda, mire a mis amigas con terror en los ojos. Alice vino corriendo hacia mi y me quito el telefono.

- Renne soy Alice- dijo- ¡¿QUE?- y me miro con incredulidad- toma quiere hablar contigo- y me entrego el telefono.

- Bella, por favor entiendeme- me decia al borde del llanto.

- Mama... dije suspirando- ¿cuanto tiempo nos tenemos que quedar? - Rose abrio los ojos como platos.

- Tres meses- dijo susurrando.

- Vaya, eso mucho- dije un poco asombrada.

- Cariño, en año nuevo estareis aqui. No te preocupes, ya e hablado con Esme y me a asegurado que no va a haber ningun problema con los chicos. Por cierto ¿que tal esta Charlie, habeis pasado algo de tiempo juntos?

- No mama. De Charlie no se sabe nada, Esme le dijo que estabamos aquí pero no a aparecido.

- Bueno mi niña, te tengo que dejar. Mañana os llega algo que vaís a necesitar. Te quiero y saluda a las chicas- y colgo. Me quede mirando el telefono un rato asimilando lo que me había dicho Renne.

- Bella - me llamo Rose- ¿cuanto nos tenemos que quedar? - dijo asustada.

- Tres meses- contesto Esme

- ¿Y la escuela? No tendremos que ir a ...- decia Alice alarmada. Yo solo podía asentir.

- Chicas tranquilizaros por favor - nos pedía Esme- ya lo tengo todo arreglado, en dos días empiezan las clases, tendreis que presentaros para que os den vuestros horarios- Decia Esme en un tono muy tranquilo.

- ¡Que dices! ¿Te has vuelto loca? - gritaba Alice- no podemos volver allí mama, estaran todos TODOS- gritaba- y para colmo Edward, Jasper y Emmet.- dijo resoplando.

- Tranquilizate Alice- Esme levanto la voz- vosotras os vais a quedar aqui, tu hermano se va aquedar en casa de Jasper, ya e hablado con tus tios y estan deacuerdo Rosalie y Charlie... bueno- me miro con tristeza.

- Le da igual ¿verdad? - pregunto Rose furiosa.

- Voy a llamar a Nathan- dije mirando a mis amigas- tiene que saber que vamos a tardar un poco mas en regresar- mis amigas asintieron tristemente. Supongo que ellas harían lo mismo.

- Hola mi amor- me contesto alegremente- que ganas tengo de verte, este mes se me a hecho eterno, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte.

- Nathan- le dije sollozando- yo...yo...

- Bella, cariño ¿que pasa?- me pregunto un poco angustiado.

- Nathan... no voy a volver el día que esperabamos- no pude mas y rompí en llanto.

- ¿Y cuando vuelves- me dijo tristemente

- Para año nuevo

- ¡QUE ! ¿Tanto tiempo?- me dijo un poco enfadado. Le explique todo, llore y mucho, quería verlo, le necesitaba- te voy a extrañar mucho princesa, a Tanya le va a dar algo cuando se entere- no pudimos evitar reirnos. Nos despedimos y colgue.

- ¿Ya as hablado con el? - me pregunto Alice

- Si- dije tristemente- no se lo a tomado muy bien- dije supirando- ¿As hablado con Alec?

- Si tampoco se lo a tomado muy bien- dijo un poco levante la cabeza Rose entraba por la puerta de mi habitación.

- As hablado con Felix ¿verdad?- pregunte, asintio- y no se lo a tomado muy bien ¿verdad?- hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

El día paso sin ninguna sorpresa mas, comimos con Esme y en la noche cenamos con Carlisle. A la mañana siguiente nos llamaron Esme y Calisle gritando desde el salón. Al levantarme me caí de la cama de la impresión, baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanto grito? - preguntaba Alice frotandose los ojos.

- Os han llegado unos regalos- dijo la puerta de la calle y salieron, nosotras les seguimos y nos quedamos en el sitio viendo lo que teniamos delante.

- Me dijisteis que teníais buenos coches, pero no que eran tan buenos- dijo Carlisle alegremente- Vaya Rosalie, me encanta tu coche- le dijo el de la misma forma en la que ella le decia.

- Gracias Carlisle- le contesto mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

- Sabeís que vaís a deslumbrar a todos cuando aparezcaís con estos coches- nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisita.

- Me encanta esa idea- gritaba Alice dando saltitos- vamos a hacer una entrada triunfal- gritaba.

- Una cosa mas- dijo Esme- el repartidor nos entrego este sobre- y nos lo entrego. Era una nota de Renne y Phill.

_Mis niñas:_

_Se que no nos vaís a perdonar tan facilmente, pero hemos querido mandaros vuestros coches porque sabemos que mas de una lo echara de menos. Tambien os vamos a hacer otro pequeño regalo. Como no vamos a poder estar para tu cumpleaños Bella, te mandamos nuestro regalo._

_Un beso mis niñas, por cierto espero que os porteís bien, no os dejeís asustar por nadie, que sepan que ya no sois esas chicas que se asustaban por todos._

_Os queremos._

Termine de leer la nota en voz alta, Alice tenía el sobre en sus manos, de repente solto un grito.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO!- gritaba agitando el sobre- Bella quiero a tu madre-. Me lo enttrego y saque tres tarjetas de credito, en ellas ponian nuestros nombres y una pegatina que decía_ "sin limite, aprovechar"._

- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, mañana empezamos las clase y no tenemos mucha ropa, asi que ya sabeís lo que toca- dijo Rose jugando con sus llaves.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COMPRAS! - gritaba Alice

Nos metimos a la casa para preparanos, iba a ser un día muy largo. Nos recorrimos todas las tiendas del centro comercial de Port Angeles, mucha gente se quedaba mirando nuestros coches cuando parabamos en algún semaforo.

- Chicas despertar, empezais la escuela- gritaba Esme. Como si de un huracan se tratase entro Alice por la puerta, se metio en mi armario y me saco unos vaqueros de cadera baja muy ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo con escote en V y una chaqueta vaquera que iba ajuego con los pantalones.

- Duchate y ponte lo que te e sacado, el pelo dejatelo natural, aunque si quieres pudes rizar un poco las puntas- y salio de la misma forma en la que entro. Hice todo lo que me dijo, solo me faltaba ponerme mis converse blancas y ya esaba lista.

- Chicas estaís preciosas- nos dijo Esme antes de salir. Cada una se subio a su coche.

- ¿Una carrera?- dijo Rose acelerando el coche

- Claro- dijo Alice sonriendo- ¿Que dices Bella?

- Adelante, la última paga la comida- acelere a fondo y fuimos rumbo al instituto. Competir contra Rosalie era una locura, adoraba correr y simpre ganaba. Pude escuchar como chirriaban las ruedas lo que no me esperaba era que todo el mundo se nos quedase mirando.

- Bella as perdido, ya sabes lo que te toca- me dijo agitando su larga melena rubia- ¡Madre mia! menudo jeep- Alice y yo nos giramosy para sorpresa nuestra eran...

- Esos no son...- dijo Alice

- Si- conteste- me quede mirando fijamente a Edward, me sonrio torcidamente y yo le lance una mirada furiosa.

- Bueno por lo menos nos an puesto una cancion para hacer que nuestra entrada sea triunfal- dijo Alice alegremente.

- Ya te digo- dijo Rose- la nueva de Muse- y sin decir mas nos adentramos en el instituto. De camino a la secretaría no pasamos desaprecibidas, todos se giraban para vernos. Cuando llegamos estaba la señora Coop, estaba como siempre.

- Hola buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudaros?- nos pregunto sin levantar la vista del periodico.

- Veniamos a por nuestros horarios- dijo Alice alegremente. Levanto la vista y se nos quedo mirando con una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Vosotras sois Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen y Rasalie Hale?- nos dijo con incredulidad en los ojos

- Las mismas- conteste con una calida sonrisa.

- Vaya cambio chicas, aqui tengo vuestros horarios- nos los tendio- e hablado con la señora Cullen y me a dicho que solo os quedareís tres meses- nosotras asentimos par confirmarselo.

- Muchas gracias señora Coop- y salimos de la oficina.

- Bien chicas ¿que teneís?- dijo Alice- yo tengo español

- Yo matematicas- contesto Rose

- Y yo biologia- deje alegremente- despues de comer tenemos musica, al menos coincidimos en alguna

- Nos encontraremos en el lugar de siempre- y nos despedimos. Yo me dirigi hacia el laboratorio, cuando entre estaban casi todos en sus asientos. Le entregue mi nota de asistencia.

- Puede sentarse en el lugar que queda libre, todos los demas ya tienen compañero- me di la vuelta y pude ver a Mike Newton sonriendome descaradamente. Aggg. Camine hasta el lugar que quedaba libre, tire mi mochila y no me percate de mi compañero hasta que se presento.

- Hola- dijo una aterciopelada voz- soy Edward Cullen- yo me tense ante ese nombre y me gire para poder verle. Estaba guapisimo, se le había aclarado un poco el pelo, ahora lo tenia cobrizo y esos ojos verdes me estaban mirando curiosamente.

- Bueno clase- empezo el profesor- este año tenemos una alumna nueva- todos se giraron hacia donde yo estaba- ¿sería tan amable de subirse aqui y presentarse ante la clase?.

Me levante y con paso decidido me dirigi hacia donde estaba el profesor. Me plante delante de todos, eche un pequeño vistazo por el aula y a lo lejos pude ver a Jessica Stanley, me miraba un poco curiosa.

- Hola- dije timidamente. De repente me empezarón a bombardear a preguntas.

- ¿De donde eres?, estas muy bronceada para ser de aquí, ¿que edad tienes? ¿como te llamas?

- Umm vale a ver, soy de California y estoy tan bronceada porque alli siempre hace bueno y estoy casi todo el día en la playa con mis amigas- pude notar la mirada de Newton practimante me esta comiendo con los ojos. -Tengo dieciseis años pero dentro de poco cumplo dieisiete.- dije alegremente.

- ¿Como te llamas?- esa voz aterciopelada la acababa de escuchar hace pocos minutos. Levante mi rostro y le dedique una enorme sonrisa.

- Me llamo...- que momento tenía a todos mirandome fijamente y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los de Edward- Isabella- note como se tenso- Isabella Swan- dije sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Isa... Swan...- le oí a Mike Newton, me gire hacía el y pude ver tambien a Jessica, sus caras no tenían precio.

- Swan...- dijo el peofesor- ¿es pariente de Emmet Swan?- me pregunto el profesor un poco asustado.

- Si es mi hermano- le dije haciendo una mueca.

- Bien vaya a su asiento- me fui a sentar a mi asiento, pude notar las miradas de todos. Cuando me sente en mi lugar Edward se giro en mi direccion.

- ¿Bella? - me pregunto con los ojos como platos

- Cullen- dije en un tono mordaz- para ti soy Isabella- saque mi libro y un cuaderno y empece a tomar apuntes ignorando la mirada de decepción de mi compañero.

**Buenoooo, lo prometido es deuda ¿que os a parecido? por favor ser sinceras si algo no os gusta me encantaría que me lo dijeais.**

**El siguiente cap que os apetece ¿Edward o Bella? **

**Muxiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que leeís, no sabeís la ilusion que me hacen vuestros mensajes. Tambien agradeceros a todas las que me agregais a vuestros favoritos y alertas. GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**Ya sabeís que se aceptan sugerencias, como que os gustaría que pasase, canciones o cualquiera de vuestras locuras.**

**Besos wapisimas espero poder actualizar para el domingo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 8

**BELLA POV**

Me pase casi toda la clase tomado apuntes, notaba como alguien no apartaba los ojos de mi espalda, con todo el descaro del mundo me gire para mirarla, Jessica Stanley tenía su mirada puesta en mi. Se sorprendrendio, la antigua Bella habria agachado la mirada, pero ahora no, no iba a dejar que me pisasen como antes. Cuando se percato de mi mirada sobre ella, me miro a los ojos, parecia que me estaba intimidando con la mirada, yo hice lo mismo y su cara fue de autentico asombro. Lo unico que hice fue enarcar una ceja queriendole gritar ¿qué estas mirando? Ella giro su cabeza y se concentro en lo que hablaba el profesor.

- Bella... - me susurro una voz a mi lado- por favor...

- No- le respondi secamente- jamas me llames así Cullen- le dije en el mismo tono que el utilizo.

El timbre sono, recogi mis cosas y las meti en la mochila, cuando me estaba levantando Edward me hablo.

- ¿Qué te a pasado? Tu no eras así de fria- me dijo con la mirada triste.

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? - le dije friamente y sali con paso acelerado de la clase. No me di cuenta que Mike me esperaba en la puerta con Tyler.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿De verdad eres tu?- me pregunto Mike sin aparatar sus ojos de mi. No le conteste. No iba a malgastar saliva con ellos.

- Que bien te han sentado los años Bella- me dijo Tyler intentando sonar seductor. Me estaba cabreando. Como me gustaría que estuviera Nathan aqui..

- ¿Desde cuando soy Bella para vosotros?- dije friamente- Creo que me presente como Isabella.

- Bellita, Bellita, ademas de bonita eres graciosa- ahora tendría que aparecer Rosalie y hacer lo que siempre quiso, darle su merecido a este estupido.

- Os apartaís o lo hago yo- dije seriamente

- Isabella- me llamaron a mi espalda- ¿te estan molestando?- me gire y vi que Edward venia con cara de enojo.

- Cullen, ¿te as fijado como se nos a puesto nuestra Bella?- sentia ganas de golpear al baboso de Newton.

- Si esta muy guapa- contesto Edward. Yo me gire y le mire con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Qué te parece si le dices todo lo que le estas diciendo delante de su hermano?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla- Por si no te acuerdas es la hermana pequeña de Emmet.- la cara de Mike paso de la alegria al enfado. En mi cara solo pudo aparecer una sonrisa de victoria. Que le habría hecho Emmet a Mike para que con solo mencionar su nombre este temblase.

- Disculpad- les empuje y sali lo mas rapido a mi siguiente clase.

La mañana paso sin ningún altercado mas, no coincidi con ninguno de los chicos. Se acercba la hora del almuerzo, les tenía que contar a las chicas lo que había pasado.

Me encontre con ellas en la entrada de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisita

- Vamos dentro chicas, que os tengo que contar.- Ellas asintieron.

- ¿Otra entrada triunfal? - dijo Rose.

- SIIII- gritaba mi pequeña amiga dando saltitos.

- De acuerdo, pero yo voy delante- dijo Rose muy seria.

Se oían risas, gente hablando, hasta que entramos nosotras. Todo el mundo se giro en nuestra direccion. Rose iba delante y Alice y yo cada una a un costado de ella. Pareciamos matonas con Rose al frente, la mirada de mi amiga digamos que no era muy amigable, era intimidante, la gente se percato de ello y dejo de hablar. Como odio ser el centro de atención.

Rose comenzo la marcha para comprar la comida, nosotras la seguimos, y la gente nos seguia con la mirada.

Cuando compramos el almuerzo miramos por todo el lugar a ver si había alguna mesa libre y al fondo en una esquina estaba nuestra mesa, así que allí nos sentamos.

- Chicas...- dije por lo bajo- nos estan mirando todos.

- ¿Y que esperabas Bella?- me contesto Alice- ¿Has visto con que cara a entrado Rose? Pareciamos sacadas de una pelicula- y se empezo a reir.

- Bien chicas, ¿a que no sabeís con quien me a tocado sentarme en clase?- dijo Rose con una sonria- con Emmet- y se empezo a reír. - A sido glorioso de verdad, nada mas entrar se a puesto a ligar conmigo. Yo no le e dirigido la palabra, cuando el profesor me a mandado presentarme se a puesto blanco nada mas oír mi nombre-nos contaba Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

- A mi me a tocado con Jasper- yo la mire con incredulidad- de verdad chicas, puedo decir lo mismo que Rose, se a quedado blanco no me dijo nada cuando me sente a su lado, no se que le hubiera dicho- dijo Alice pensativamente.

- Yo me e sentado con Edward- dije bebiendo un poco de mi coca-cola - a sido todo igual a lo que me contaís vosotras, lo unico que el si a intentado hablar conmigo- ellas abrieron los ojos como platos- solo que yo no le e dejado continuar.

Seguimos hablando de las clases y de los compañeros, les conte lo que me había pasado con Mike cuando salia de la clase y de como Edward había intercedido por mi.

- Esta vez os lo voy a pedir por favor- decia Rose apretando sus puños- no me detengaís si tengo ganas de pegarle- Alice y yo asentimos sonriendo.

- Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí chicas- esa voz nasal era de Lauren- ¿a que concurso de la tele habeís ido?

- Vete a la mierda Mallory- le costesto Alice molesta.

- Vaya si la pequeña enana sabe hablar- Alice se tenso al momento.

- Que me has llamado - le decia mi amiga muy enfadada

- Ya me has oido- decia con una sonrisa en la cara- enana- puede ver como Alice se levantaba muy enfadada en su dirección.

- Alice- le dije sujetandola por el brazo- dejalas, no merecen la pena- le dije en tono de suplica a mi amiga, ella asintio y se volvio a sentar.

- Vaya ¡pero mira quien es! ¡Bella!- gritaba con las manos alzadas. Toda la cafetería se giro en nuestra dirección. Yo la mire furiosa, como me gustaría darle una bofetada y que se callase la maldita boca. Se oyo un portazo y toda la cafetería se giro hacía la puerta. Emmet, Jasper y Edward miraban en nuestra direción.

- Como a dicho Alice, vete a la mierda Mallory- le dije mirandola a los ojos.

- Pero que caracter chicas, ¿no os han enseñado modales donde habeís estado?- decia apuntandonos con el dedo.

- Si, si nos los han enseñado- dijo Rose levantandose- ¿y sabes que mas me han enseñado?- dijo crujiendo sus nudillos. La cara que puso Lauren fue muy divertida, Rose sabe asustar a las personas.

- ¿No la vais a detener?- decia Jessica con miedo en la voz.

- No - dijimos con una sonrisa- Rose solo la quiere enseñar lo que a aprendido. Es muy buena, el otro día me dijo que estaba practicando unos golpes nuevos de boxeo- djo Alice muy seria- ¿Quereís verlos? Porque a nosotras nos apetece mucho- yo asenti con una sonrisa en la cara, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Alice tenia la misma sonrisa que yo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- esa era la voz de mi hermano- ¿Os estan molestando?- pregunto mirandome con remordimiento.

- Si Emmet- dijo Jessica poniendo ojitos- estas salvajes nos estan amenazando.

- No te e preguntado a ti Stanley- le dijo enfadado- le estaba preguntado a mi hermana y a sus amigas.- yo mire a mis amigas sorprendida, estas se encogieron de hombros.

- Si, lo estan haciendo- le conteste- pero no os preocupeís Rosalie estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que a aprendido este tiempo estando fuera.- Mi amiga volvio a crujirse los nudillos.

- Creo que no es lugar mas apropiado para que practiques Rose- esa vez el que hablo fue Jasper.

- Tienes razón- dijo Rose agitando su melena y girandose para sentarse de nuevo en la mesa- ya habra un momento mejor.

- Por cierto Laueren- le dijo Alice inocentemente- me encanta tu camisa

- ¿Gracias?- dijo esta un poco sorprendida

- La pena que tiene una manchita- dijo mi amiga golpeandome la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Si? Yo no veo nada- dijo mirandose la camisa.

- Si es verdad- dije yo levantandome. Cogi mi vaso de coca-cola y me lo escondi en la espalda guiñandole un ojo a las chicas- Justo ahí- le dije señalandole con el dedo.

- Yo no veo nada- dijo estirandose la camisa.

- Si mira... aquí- y le tire el vaso encima- Upps! -dije tapandome la boca para aguantar la risa- se me a resbalado- y choque las manos con las chicas.

- Muy bien Bella- dijo Rose aplaudiendo- asi se hace pequeña- la gente se empezo a reír escandalosamente.

- ¡Malditas! - gritaba- me las vaís a pagar- dijo saliendo gritando, la seguian las otras dos viboras.

- Chicas- ese era Edward- ¿no os habeís pasado un poquito con ellas?

Nosotras les miramos como si fueran unos desconocidos, nos levantamos sin decirles nada y nos dirigimos a la calle. Sentimos como nos seguían, pero no giramos nuestras cabezas. Ibamos con paso firme hasta que nos agarraron por el brazo.

- ¿A donde creeís que vaís?- dijo Jasper enfadado

- Y a ti que te importa -le contesto Rose-

- ¿Qué quereís?- dijo Alice friamente

- ¿Que queremos? Que pregunta es esa Alice- contesto Edward enfadado- ¿Tu que crees?

- Mira nos da igual lo que queraís- dije ya exaltada- si nos disculpais nos vamos a clase.

- Que te a pasado Bella- me dijo Emmet mirandome tristemente- tu no eras así, nunca as sido tan fria conmigo.

- ¿Como me preguntas eso Emmet?- le dije gritando- ¿ya os habeís olvidado de lo que paso?- pregunte enarcando una ceja- Porque nosotras no. ¿Que esperabaís? ¿que cuando volvieramos a vernos hicieramos como que no paso nada? Tengo vuestra conversación guardada aquí- dije señalandome la cabeza- ¿Y encima me preguntas que me a pasado?- estaba a punto llorar

- Bells vamos a clase- dijo Alice cogiendome de la mano.

- Dejadnos tranquilas- les dijo Rose apuntando con un dedo- no hemos vuelto porque quisieramos reencontrarnos con vosotros, así que podeís hacer lo mismo que antes, ignorarnos.

Tras terminar de discutir con ellos los dejamos plantados en mitad del pasillo.

Ahora teniamos música, buscabamos la clase, estabamos perdidas. Preguntamos a un profesor y nos dijo que era en el otro edificio. Llegabamos tarde el primer día.

- Solo os pido que lo intenteis- se oía desde dentro del aula.

- No, el año pasado no lo haciamos así, es imposible- esa voz era sin lugar a dudas la de Lauren. Tocamos la puerta y nos asomamos.

- ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Alice dulcemente.

- Si, pero que sea la ultim... ¿Alice Cullen?- dijo la profesora, me sonaba su voz. Rose y yo aparecimos por detras.

- ¿Señorita Weber?- preguntamos las tres.

- ¡Chicas! - dijo gritando y se acerco a nosotras a darnos un abrazo.- ¿Qué haceís aquí?

- Eso mismo le tendriamos que preguntar nosotras- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa- pero mejor hablamos luego- y señalo en dirección de nuestros compañeros que nos miraban muy sorprendidos.

- Bien por lo menos tendre algo de nivel- dijo mirandonos alegremente- estas señoritas- dijo señalandonos- eran alumnas mias en California- dijo sonriendonos- las mejores. Chicas sentaros por donde podaís.

Inspeccionamos el salón y vimos unos asientos vacios, fuimos en su dirección.

- Así que tenemos otra clase juntos- levante la cabeza y delante mio estaba Edward hablandome, mi hermano estaba a su lado y Jasper al lado de este.

- Por desgracia- murmuro Alice por lo bajo. Creo que el no la oyo porque no hizo ningun comentario mas.

- Bien chicas les estaba comentando a vuestros compañeros como iba a ser mi clase, cuando la señoria Mallory- dijo mirando a esta seriamente- me estaba comentando que ella no puede hacer lo que le pido.

- Y ¿qué es señorita?- pregunto Rose.

- Yo les estaba explicando que en nuestra escuela de California, bailabamos y cantabamos a la vez. La señorita Mallory dice que ella no puede, que baila o que canta que no la pida dos cosas.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo Lauren?- le dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa asomandose.

- ¿Acaso tu puedes?- contesto ella enfadada- porque si es así me gustaría verlo- dijo riendose.

- Me parece bien- dijo la señorita Weber- ¿os atreveríais a hacer una demostración mañana?- dijo señalando a las viboras.

- Claro señorita- respondio Jessica con una sonrisa- solo si ellas hacen lo mismo- dijo apuntandonos con el dedo.

- Chicas- nos dijo Emmet susurrando- son muy buenas bailando.

- Por supuesto señorita- contesto Rose- sera un placer demostrarle a esa, como se hace en California- dijo señalando a las viboras.

- Bien, entonces mañana traeís la canción que queraís presentar ante vuestros compañeros- y tras decir eso continuamos la clase.

El día paso sin ningún altercado mas , las clases continuaron y no coincidi con ninguno de los chicos. Por la escuela ya se había extendido la noticia del baile que tenialos mañana, Lauren se había encargado de decir que nos iban a machacar. Estaba tranquila, porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

Alice y Rose me estaban esperando a la salida de mi ultima clase. Nos dirigiamos hacia el estacionamiento cuando senti que me daban una cachetada en el trasero.

- Me muero por ver como se menea este trasero- me dijo Mike susurrandome al oido.

- ¡Seras cerdo!- le grite girandome para encararme con el. Levante mi mano para soltarle una bofetada, pero el la intercepto y me la sujeto fuertemente.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- me dijo entre dientes y me solto. Solo se me ocurria hacer una cosa.

- Rose- dije alegremente.

- Estabas tardando- dijo frotandose las manos.- Sabes una cosa Newton- este la miro asustado- te voy a enseñar como se trata a una señorita.

Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, este se la sujeto y empezo a maldecir a Rosalie.

- ¿Quieres mas?- le dijo mi amiga- Mike nego con la cabeza y salio corriendo.- Tenía ganas de hacerlo- dijo supirando- la proxima vez me durara algo mas.- Alice y yo no parabamos de reirnos.

Todos habían visto como como Rose le había pegado. Nos dirigimos a nuestros coches con la mirada de todos a nuestras espaldas. Gire mi rostros hacía un volvo plateado, Edward estaba recostado en el, nos miraba con una sonrisa y yo se la devolvi. Mire a mi hermano y se estaba riendo solo como el sabia hacerlo, estaba reconstruyendo la escena con Jasper. Me meti dentro del coche y sali detras de las chicas, teníamos mucho que hacer. Mañana teníamos que demostrarle a Lauren y a sus viboras que con nosotras ya no se juega y tenía la canción perfecta para dejarla con la boca abierta.

**Bueno ¿que os a parecido? Adoro a Rosalie, me encanta jajajaja**

**Muxisimas gracias por todos los mensajes, intento contestaros a todas.**

**Un besazo enorme por tomaros las molestias de leer esta historia. Me dan pena los chicos porque van a sufrir lo suyo. En fin que le vamos a hacer.**

**Muchos besos, intentare actualizar esta semana, posiblemente el miercoles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 9

**BELLA POV**

De camino a la casa, estuve pensando en todo lo que paso, no se porque actue así con Lauren, yo no soy vengativa pero parece que esta mujer disfruta haciendonos quedar mal. Yo solo le quería demostrar que ya no somos esas niñitas a las que podía humillar, tenía que saber como eramos ahora, se que esto va a tener sus consecuencias.

- ¡Chicas!- nos grito Esme desde la puerta- ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día?

- Magnifico Esme, magnifico- decia Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Vamos dentro mama, que te tenemos que contar- le decia Alice empujando a Esme dentro de la casa.

Le contamos como había sido nuestro día, le relatamos todo lo que paso, desde que nos toco con los chicos en las clases,lo que paso en la cafetería y que nuestra profesora de nuestro colegio de California estaba dando clases aqui.

- Chicas, creo que ya sabeís lo que os voy a decir ¿verdad?- nos miro seriamente- creo que no estuvo bien lo que les hicisteís a esas... esas- no le salia la palabra- creo que vosotras teneís mas clase como para caer tan bajo como ellas.

- Pero mama- decia Alice- no sabes lo gratificante que a sido poder devolversela- le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Alice me puedo imaginar como os sentisteís, pero solo digo que vosotras no sois así. Sin embargo, me parece muy bien lo que le hicistes a Mike Rosalie- dijo con una sonrisilla.

- Gracias- dijo mi amiga con orgullo- ningun pervertido va a venir a molestarnos, de eso me encargare yo.

- Sabeís que lo que a pasado en la cafetería a sido el principio- decia Alice con la cabeza agachada.

- Si- dije lanzando un fuerte suspiro- se la van a cobrar mañana.

- A eso me refiero- decia Esme- vosotras no teneís que caer en sus provocaciones, no teneís que demostrar quienes son las mas arpías. Vosotras soís mucho mas listas que todo eso. Mañana teneís que presentar una canción ¿cierto?- nosotras asentimos- bien, demostrarles quienes sois. Por lo que os han dicho son muy buenas bailando ¿verdad?- asentimos otra vez- pues demostrarles a todos quienes soís y lo que valeís- tras decir eso se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

- Esme tiene razón- dije seriamente- no me arrepiento de lo que hice hoy, pero se que no estubo bien- mis amigas pusieron cara de disgusto- yo no quiero ser una vibora como ellas- dije susurrando.

- Que propones Bells- dijo Rose.

- ¿Os acordaís del año pasado cuando las chicas del ultimo año pidieron medirse con nosotras en el escenario?- asintieron las dos- ¿Y os acordaís la canción que elegimos?- sonrieron ampliamente.

- Siiiiii- gritaba Alice dande botes en su asiento- madre mia se van a quedar de piedra. Tenemos que ir de compras, necesitamos la ropa adecuada y unos buenos tacones- decia mi amiga enumerando las cosas con el dedo.

- Bien vamos- dijo Rose.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial y compramos lo que necesitabamos, si teniamos que hacer la presentación ante toda clase había que hacerlo bien.

- Alice ¿no seran muy altos estos tacones?- pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Creo que son perfectos- decia alegremente mi pequeña amiga- ¿señorita puedo probarmelos?- le dijo a la dependienta.

- Claro- contesto, era una chica un poco mas mayor que nosotras.

Alice se los probo y empezo a andar con ellos por la tienda. Ver caminar a Alice con esos zapatos tan altos no tenía precio. La dependienta le miraba sin dar credito, mi amiga tenía una gracia especial.

- Bien creo que estos nos serviran- decia mirandose en el espejo- creo que nos sujetaran bien- y de la misma se levanto la pierna derecha hasta la cabeza- ¿Veís? aguantaran bien- la dependienta y la gente que había en la tienda nos miraban sin dar credito a lo que veían.

- Alice- le dije susurrando- nos esta mirando todo el mundo, baja esa pierna y vamonos, que tenemos que ensayar.

- Vale vale- dijo riendose- tenía que probarlos. Imaginate que en plena actuación se nos parte un tacón- decía riendose.

Pagamos los zapatos y nos fuimos para la casa. Ya teníamos todo, la ropa, los zapatos y unas batas de seda negra que a Alice se le habían antojado.

Le contamos a Esme la canción que teníamos pensado en presentar.

- ¿Estaís seguras?- decía preocupada- ¿no podeís cantar alguna que tenga menos baile?

- Ayyy, mama mama- decia Alice suspirando- Ya hemos bailado esto antes, no te preocupes sabemos lo que hacemos ¿te gustaría vernos? lo hacemos igual que ellas.- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Si no os importa, me gustaría veros actuar, nunca e tenído la oportunidad- dijo con la voz nostalgica.

- Claro que si Esme- dijo Rose- vamos a mover los sofas y empezamos con el show.

Movimos todo para poder tener espacio, pusimos la musica y empezamos. Hacía mucho que no bailabamos esta canción, pero nos gustaba tanto... estos movimientos nunca se olvidaban. Terminamos la canción y la cara de Esme era de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué te a parecido?- le preguntamos las tres.

- No...no...te...- paro de hablar y cogio aire- no tengo palabras chicas- dijo con un par de lagrimas- os veís muy sexys con esos movimientos.

- Gracias mama- le dijo Alice abrazando.

- Creo que se van a llevar una sorpresa todos cuando os vean- dijo riendose.

- Y eso que no nos as visto con la ropa- decia Rose- porque vamos vestidas igual que en el video.

La tarde paso con ensayos risas y mas ensayos. Esme venía de vez en cuando con una bandeja de comida y refrescos.

- Se van a morir cuando nos vean- decia Alice- y esperate a nuestros hermanos.

- Alice ¿que tienen que ver nuestros hermanos?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Nada nada, cosas mias. Si todo sale como creo, os lo dire mañana- y se fue dando saltitos a su habitación.

- ¿Tú as entendido algo?- le pregunte a Rose

- No, ya sabes que a Alice es dificil entenderla- y empezamos a reirnos. Nos subimos cada una a nuestra habitación, me sente en la cama mirando hacía la ventana, estaba empezando a llover.

Cogí mi movil y marque a la persona con la que estaba deseando hablar.

- ¿Si?- contestaron al otro lado. Se oía mucha ruído.

- ¿Así que ya te as olvidado de mi?- pregunte fingiendo estar enfadada.

- Como me voy a olvidar de ti princesa- no pude evitar sonreír- te hecho mucho de menos- me dijo en tono triste.

- Yo tambien te hecho de menos- solte un supiro- hoy hemos empezado la escuela.

- ¿Y que tal el primer día? ¿As visto a tu hermano?

- Si, si le e visto- le conte todo, no me gustaba tener secretos con el. Le conte lo de la cafetería y sabía lo que me iba a decir.

- Princesa tu no eres así- me dijo un poco enfadado- no quiero que ahora te vuelvas una matona- me dijo riendose- yo quiero a mi princesa, la que es dulce y cariñosa. No a la que va tirando refrescos a la cara, aunque se lo tengan merecido.

- Me has dicho casi lo mismo que la mama de Alice- y tenían razón yo no soy así- te prometo que a no ser que sea necesario mantendre mi vaso en la bandeja- le dijo alegremente.

- Eso me gusta mas- me dijo riendo- y bueno ¿que canción vais a bailar?- me dijo inocentemente. Hablamos de la canción elegida y solto un supiro.

- Bella- que raro que me llamase así- ¿vaís a ir igual que el año pasado?- me pregunto un poco irritado.

- Si, porque ¿hay algun problema?- pregunte sin entender.

- No lo unico que... bueno me as contado lo que ese tal Newton te a hecho llevando unos vaqueros- creo que ya se lo que me quería decir- y si vas así vestida me vere en la obligación de pedir el traslado a Forks- me dijo un poco enfadado.

- Nathan- dije suspirando- dudo que se nos acerque, ademas Rose estaría encantada de golpearle de nuevo- dije riendo.

- Espera que se lo cuente a Felix- dijo riendo- le va a encantar- y nos reimos los dos.

Me despedi de Nathan y me fui a dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, mañana tendría que bailar delante de toda la clase. Lo que mas nerviosa me ponía era Edward, no me quitaba esa sonrisa suya de la cabeza, se veía tan guapo. Y con esa imagen de Edward me quede dormida.

- Bellaaaaa despiertaaaa- me gritaron desde la puerta- tenemos que prepararnos, metete en la ducha tenemos que alaciar tu cabello.

- Alice ¿para que lo quieres alaciar?- le pregunte frotandome los ojos.

- Porque si, no me discutas Bella- me dijo seriamente- Así que levanta tu lindo trasero de la cama y a la ducha jovencita- dijo apuntando hacia el baño.

- Si mama- dije suspirando. Hice lo que Alice me dijo, cuando salí de la ducha ya me estaban esperando Rose y ella, una con el secador y la otra con las planchas. Me fije que Rose llevaba el pelo lacio tambien. Me sente en el taburete que había y las deje que hicieran su trabajo.

Una hora mas tarde bajamos a desayunar, Esme nos deseo buena suerte. Hicimos lo mismo que el día anterior, nos montamos cada una en su coche y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Igual que ayer, todo el mundo se giro cuando entramos, me fije que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban tambien. Aparte la vista rapidamente, no me podía perder otra vez en esos ojos verdes.

La mañana paso rapidamente, la gente cada vez que nos veía susurraba alguna cosa, no le dimos ninguna importancia. A la hora del almuerzo no vimos a las viboras, notabamos las miradas de todos a nuestras espalda. Toco la campana y nos dirigimos hacia la clase de música, cuando estabamos llegando había mucha gente en la clase, la mayoría no era de este aula. Buscamos con la mirada a la señorita Weber y la vimos subida en la mesa intentando hablar.

- Bien chicos, acabo de hablar con el director y me a dicho que la representación de las canciones las vamos a hacer en el salón de actos. Dada la importancia que le a dado al acto la señorita Mallory- dijo mirandola fijamente- el director a decidido que los dos grupos expongan su actuación frente a todos. ¿Estaís todos de acuerdo?- dijo mirando en nuestra dirección. Yo mire a mis amigas sin saber que decir.

- Por nosotras no hay problema señorita- dijo Alice sonriendo

- Bien en diez minutos, quiero veros allí a todos- tras terminar de decir eso toda la gente empezo a dirigirse al salón de actos. Nosotras fuimos al baño mas cercano a prepararnos.

- ¿No saldremos solo con esto puesto verdad? - pregunte alarmada.

- Claro que no Bells, para que crees que compre estas preciosas batas de seda- y saco de una bolsa las batas negras que compramos.

- Estas en todo Alice- le dijo Rose chocando con ella la entrego una bata a cada una y nos la pusimos para ir al salón de actos. Estaba toda la escuela allí. Lauren se había encargado de avisar a todo el mundo. Nos sentamos en una esquina, pude ver a Edward sentado con los del equipo de futbol americano, Emmet y Jasper estaban con el.

El director se subio al escenario y empezo a hablar.

- Bien estudiantes, vamos a comenzar con las actuaciones. Profesora Weber proceda por favor- dijo señalando hacia la señorita.

- Bien las primeras en bailar son por petición propia las señoritas Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Maria Spencer- las tres subieron y nosotras nos quedamos petrificadas con la ropa que llevaban. Unos short sumamente cortos de color marron, un top que tapaba solamente el pecho de color leopardo y unos zapatos ajuego con el top. Yo mire a mis amigas horrorizada.- ¿Qué van a bailar chicas?- pregunto la señorita Weber.

- Vamos a bailar Womanizer de Britney Spears- dijo sonriendo. Era una buena canción.- Espero que no le importe señorita- dijo agitandose la melena- pero le e pedido al equipo de audiovisuales que mientras bailemos nos pongan el videoclip de la canción en esta pantalla- tras decir eso bajo por detras de ellas una enorme pantalla.

- No hay problema- dijo con un poco de disgusto- ¿que microfono quereís usar?

- Ninguno- dijo tajante- nosotras vamos a bailar solamente. Ya le dije que es imposible que hagamos las dos cosas a la vez.- La gente empezo a abuchear a la señorita Weber.

- Esta bien- dijo molesta- empezad- bajo del escenario y se sento cerca de los profesores.

La música empezo a sonar y ellas empezaron a bailar. Sus movimientos eran... no se como describir lo que estaba viendo.

- No me lo puedo creer- decia Alice atonita- ¿para que ponen el video si no hacen ningun movimiento?- decia susurrando.

- Opino igual que Alice ¿donde se piensan que estan?- decia Rose indignada.

- Creo que en una bar de estriptis- mis amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

- Solo las falta quitarse la ropa- decia Alice tapandose la boca aguantandose la risa.

- Chicas lo tenemos chupado- decia Rose alegremente.

Seguimos viendo su numero, si estuvieramos en Las Vegas, seguro que ganaban el primer premio, pero en una escuela... los chicos las silbaban y aplaudian cuando acabaron.

- Bien- dijo la señorita Weber- a sido interesante ¿en que se an basado para esa coreografía?- les pregunto curiosamente.

- Me vino la inspiración- dijo Lauren, se dio la media vuelta y bajaron a sentarse.

- Bien, despues de esta actuación- puso mala cara- las siguientes son Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.- Nos levantamos de donde estabamos, la gente nos aplaudia, pude ver como mi hermano nos silbaba y solte una risita. Subimos al escenario y la señorita Weber nos hablo.

- Bien chicas ¿que vais a bailar?- nos pregunto alegremente. Bien el momento había llegado, se iban a quedar en el sitio, despues de ver a Lauren y sus amigas bailar de esa manera.

- Despues de pensarlo mucho nos hemos decidido por el Single Ladies de Beyonce- todo el salón se quedo callado- es una canción que nos gusta mucho.

- Bien - dijo la señorita Weber alegremente- ¿que microfono quereís?

- Este- dijo Rose cogiendo unos que se adaptaba a la oreja- para poder movernos mejor- dijo sonriendo.

- Nosotras tambien vamos a aproverchar la pantalla- dijo Alice- mientras estemos cantando y bailando tendremos detras el videoclip de Beyonce- dijo alegremente.

- Bien chicos- dijo dirigiendose al salón- las chicas van a hacer una demostración de como se hace en California. Van a bailar y cantar el Single Ladies de Beyonce, así que demosles un fuerte aplauso.

Nos quitamos las batas de seda y nos quedamos con unos bodys de licra negro. Nos situamos yo en el centro, Rose a mi derecha y Alice a mi izquierda. La musica empezo a sonar y yo a cantar.

La gente no paraba de aplaudirnos en cada movimiento, haciamos lo mismo que en el video.

Alguna vez mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Lauren, tenía la boca abierta, no me extraña.

Cuando acabamos todo el mundo se levanto de su asiento y nos gritaba y aplaudia, pude reconocer la voz de mi hermano entre todas. Gire en su dirección y me encontre con la mirada de Edward, me sonreia ampliamente y yo se la devolvi.

- Bien chicas- decia la señorita Weber con una enorme sonrisa- habeís dado una buena lección a la señorita Mallory- decía alegremente- ¿tiene alguna duda mas señorita Mallory?

- No... no... como...habeís hecho...eso...- pregunto entrecortadamente.

- Ensayando mucho- le contesto Rose. Nos bajamos del escenario y la gente seguia aplaudiendonos. Cuado salimos tres personas nos estaban esperando.

- Chicas habeís estado fabulosas- nos dijo Emmet alegremente

- Gracias- contesto Rose.

- ¿Como es que habeís elegido esa canción?- pregunto Jasper

- A Bella le gustaba, ademas ya la bailamos el año pasado- contesto Alice timidamente

- Buen gusto Bella, la verdad que esos movimientos que as hecho no me los esperaba, me as sorprendido- me dijo Edward sonriendome picaramente.

- Gra... gracias Edward- tras decir eso me puse roja como un tomate.

- Bien tenemos que cambiarnos, nos vamos- Alice me cogio por el brazo y me tiro en su dirección. Llegamos al baño y nos cambiamos de ropa.

- ¿Estaba Edward ligando con Bella?- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Te as dado cuenta tu tambien?- le dijo Alice algremente.

- Estaís mal chicas, solo estaba siendo amable- y salí corriendo del baño. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado, quiero pensar que Edward a sido amable conmigo.

Los días pasaron y la gente seguia recordandonos aquella actuación.

Uno de los días, en la clase de música la señorita Weber dijo que mañana iba a actuar Emmet, Jasper y Edward. La verdad que tenía curiosidad. Al terminar la clase, la profesora me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

- Isabella, me gustaría que cantases alguna canción acompañada- me dijo alegremente- el otro día estaba paseando por lospasillos y encontre a un chico tocando el piano. Y Bella lo hace de maravilla- me dijo alzando las manos- me gustaría que trabajaseís juntos en una canción.

- Bien no creo que alla ningún problema- le dije sonriendo- ¿y donde esta el? digo ¿no tendía que estar aquí?

- Si ahora mismo vendra, le dije que primero quería consultarlo contigo- tocaron la puerta- Pase- le dijo.

- ¿Se puede?- esa voz, me gire para asegurarme bien de lo que estaba oyendo y casi me caigo de la silla del susto.

- ¿Con el quieres que prepare la canción?- pregunte señalando en su dirección.

- Si, quiero que prepares una canción acompañada por el piano- me dijo alegremente- y Edward te va a ayudar a escribirla- me gire para ver a Edward y sonreia de la misma manera que la señorita Weber. Me quede mirandolo y me guiño un ojo.

- Cuando quieras empezamos "Compañera"- dijo eso ultimo recalcando la palabra compañera.

**Bueno ¿que os a parecido? me decidi por Beyonce porque me parece un baile super sexy, ¿os imaginais a nuestras chicas? jejejeje**

**Bien os voy a comentar, de momento va a ser Bella la que cuente la historia, Edward tambien va a tener sus momentos. Ya os avisare cuando sean de Edward.**

**¿Que canción os gustaría que cantasen nuestros chicos? ya sabeís que se aceptan sugerencias.**

**En el proximo cap nuestros chicos van a cantar una canción que me la recomendo una de vosotras, así que ese capitulo tendra dedicatoría al principio.**

**Por cierto ya hemos superado los 100 Reviews! madre mia no tengo palabras para agradeceros de verdad. Muxisimas gracias por todas vuestras alertas y favoritos. Y a todas las anonimas tambien.**

**Estoy pensando en otra historia, pero no quiero empezar nada nuevo hasta que no tenga esta un poco mas avanzada. **

**Un besazo y espero poder actualizar el viernes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia**

Cap 10

**EDWARD POV**

Me dirigi con los chicos hacia la entrada, todo el mundo murmuraba algo sobre las chicas nuevas ¿por que nos mirarón con odio? ¿a caso las conociamos? Lo dudo, no me olvidaria tan facilmente de esa castaña.

- Bien chicos me voy a clase ¿a quien se le ocurre empezar el primer día dando matematicas?- dijo Emmet un poco frustrado.

- Bueno Emmet, no te preocupes yo tengo español, creo que se me a olvidado un poco- contesto Jasper haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Quereis dejar de quejaros, yo tengo biologia, tendre suerte si no tengo que diseccionar a una rana- les conteste con cara de desagrado.

- Vale, de acuerdo tu ganas, la tuya es la peor- me dijo Emmet con las manos alzadas soltando carcajadas.

La campana sono y cada uno se fue hacia su clase, quedamos en encontraros en nuestras taquillas para almorzar juntos.

Entre en clase y me dente en mi lugar, esta clase seria como los años anteriores, me sentaría solo, la verdad lo prefería, prefiero estar solo que tener a Newton como compañero. Solo de pensarlo me entran escalofrios.

Seguia pensando en mis cosas hasta que el profesor dijo

- Puede sentarse en el lugar que queda libre, todos los demas ya tienen compañero- me quede paralizado, era la chica nueva, era muy bonita. La vi acercarse y sentarse a mi lado, tenía que hablar con ella.

- Hola- dije seguro de mi mismo- soy Edward Cullen- la note un poco extraña, me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, yo esperaba un "hola me llamo..." pero no me dijo nada.

- Bueno clase- empezo el profesor- este año tenemos una alumna nueva- toda la clase fijo su mirada en nuestra dirección.- ¿sería tan amable de subirse aqui y presentarse ante la clase?- mi "compañera" asintio con la cabeza y se levanto, al agitar su melena me vino un olor exquisito, olia como a frutas, me quede embobado viendola caminar por el pasillo.

- Hola- dijo, se la veia un poco timida, así que le empezaron a lanzar preguntas.

- ¿De donde eres?, estas muy bronceada para ser de aquí, ¿que edad tienes? ¿como te llamas?

- Umm vale a ver, soy de California y estoy tan bronceada porque alli siempre hace bueno y estoy casi todo el día en la playa con mis amigas- no pude evitar imaginarmela en bikini tomando el sol -Tengo dieciseis años pero dentro de poco cumplo dieisiete.- dijo con una sonrisa, era preciosa.

- ¿Como te llamas?- necesitaba saberlo, no se porque pero necesita saber su nombre.

- Me llamo...- se quedo un momento en silencio y me miro fijamente- Isabella- me tense al oir ese nombre, no era posible que ella fuera...- Isabella Swan- dijo sonriendo. Eso tenía que ser una broma, esta chica no podía ser la pequeña Bella, no podía ser la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

- Isa... Swan...- creo que ese era Newton, todos nos quedamos en estado de shock, yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, era imposible.

- Swan...- dijo el profesor- ¿es pariente de Emmet Swan?-pregunto un poco asustado y no me extraña Emmet el año anterior había hecho de las sullas en esta clase.

- Si es mi hermano- pude apreciar que puso mala cara al decir eso.

- Bien vaya a su asiento- la vi dirigirse en mi dirección, esta chica era un bombon. Se sento a mi lado y me gire en su dirección.

- ¿Bella? - pregunte mirandola fijamente, necesitaba que me lo dijera ella misma.

- Cullen- dijo en un tono mordaz- para ti soy Isabella- a mi mente vino el recuerdo de como le decia a su hermano que jamas le llamase por ese diminutivo. Eso me dolio, vi como sacaba su cuaderno y tomaba apuntes, yo no pude apartar la mirada de ella.

Me pase toda la hora obsevandola, no se parecia a la niña que se fue hace unos años, la vi girarse en dirección a Jessica, pude ver como se desafiaban con la mirada, al final Jessica aparto la mirada.

Necesitaba hablar con ella y con mi hermana, tenía que aclarar que todo fue un malentendido.

- Bella... - le dije en voz baja- por favor...- pero me me corto rapidamente

- No- me respondio secamente- jamas me llames así Cullen- me dijo ella susurrando y apretando la mandibula..

El timbre sono, puede apreciar como recogía todas sus cosas apresuradamente. Necesitaba saber porque se comportaba así, se que estubo mal todo aquello, pero si tan solo me escuchase.

- ¿Qué te a pasado? Tu no eras así de fria- le dije tristemente.

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? - me grito furiosa. Cogio sus cosas y salio corriendo, en la puerta la esperaban Mike y Tyler, pude apreciar como se insinuaban. Cuando la oí enfadarse me entraron ganas de partirle la cara a ese Newton.

- Isabella- le llame como ella queria- ¿te estan molestando?- le dije enfadado

- Cullen, ¿te as fijado como se nos a puesto nuestra Bella?- tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- Si esta muy guapa- conteste. Ella se giro en mi dirección con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Qué te parece si le dices todo lo que le estas diciendo delante de su hermano?- le dije sonriendo- Por si no te acuerdas es la hermana pequeña de Emmet.- por la cara que puso, creo que se estaba acordando de la vez que mi amigo le dio una lección por insultar a su hermana.

- Disculpad- pude ver como una melena castaña se alejaba.

- Como no te apartes de ella Newton...- le dije fuioso

- ¿Que Cullen? ¿Que me vas a hacer?- me dijo riendo

- Yo nada- sonrei maliciosamente- pero los puños de Emmet son otra cosa- su cara paso de la alegría al miedo. Y salio corriendo con Tyler pisandole los talones.

Las clases pasaron pero yo no me podia quitar de la cabeza a Bella.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigi hacia mi taquilla, alli había quedado con los chicos. Pude ver como se acercaba Jasper, tenía la mirada perdida.

- Hola Jazz ¿como te fueron las clases?- le pregunte. El me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿te encuentra bien?

- Edward...e visto a ... a Alice- me respondio- y a sido un poco grosera- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Ya, me lo puedo imaginar- seguro que Alice no había sido peor que Bella.

- No Edward no entiendes- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- tu hermana Alice esta aquí, a vuelto y me a tocado mi primera clase con ella.

- Jasper, se que Alice esta aquí- dije separandome de el- a mi me a tocado con Bella en biologia- Jasper abrio sus ojos de la impresión.

- Entonces... eso quiere decir que an vuelto- dijo susurrando. A lo lejos pudimos ver a Emmet corriendo en nuestra dirección. Se paro frente a nosotros de golpe y se apoyo en sus rodillas para coger aire.

- Chi...cos- respiraba entrecortadamente- acabo... de... estar... con... tu- dijo señalando a Japer.

- ¿Con mi hermana?- termino Jasper por Emmet. Este asintio.

- ¿Como la sabes?- pregunto arrugando el ceño.

- Muy facil- le contesto Jasper- yo e coincidido con Alice y él- dijo señalandome con Bella.

- Bien entonces, Jasper tu hermana... ¿espera as estado con mi hermana?- yo asenti- ¿y como esta mi peque? - me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos que hacía mucho que no le veía.

- No se como decirte esta...- Emmet movia sus manos para que continuase- ¿diferente? Si diferente es la manera de describirla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto otra vez con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos a ver Emmet- le dijo Jasper- cada uno hemos visto a la hermana de alguno ¿cierto?- asentimos todos- y todos queremos saber como estan ¿cierto?- volvimos a asentir- bien, solo nos tenemos que acordar de las chicas que an aparecido esta mañana con esos fabulosos coches.

- Espera- dijo Emmet levantado las manos- ¿me estas diciendo que mi hermana es la que a aparecido en ese fabulososo Audi?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Exactamente- le contesto Jasper con una sonrisa- Y bien, ¿que tal te a ido a ti con Rosalie? Porque a nosotros no muy bien- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Emmet nos conto como le habia ido, nos dijo que nada mas verla se puso a ligar con ella, Jasper le miro furioso, no le hacia ninguna gracia que ligasen con su hermana pequeña. Nos había ido a los tres igual, estaban muy cabreadas.

- Jasper- dijo Emmet- tengo que decirte una cosa y no quiero que te enfades- dijo Emmet ¿nervioso? nunca lo había visto así.

- Adelante- dijo poniendose recto- dime lo que quieras.

- Rosalie se a puesto muy buena amigo- dijo tranquilamente. Jasper le miro no dando credito a lo que oía- es una rubia explosiva- no pude aguantarme mas y empece a reirme.

- Ya bueno, mantente alejado de mi hermanita Emmet- le dijo este apuntandole con el dedo.

- Ya no es tu hermanita Jasper, es toda una mujer- le dijo este con una sonrisa.

- Emmet- le dije, me acababa de acordar de algo- Newton y Tyler an estado molestando a Bella.

- ¿QUE? - grito, todo el mundo se giro en nuestra dirección- que le a hecho ese infeliz a mi peque, lo voy a matar- dijo crujiendo los nudillos.

- Emmet- le dijo Jasper- Bella es toda una mujer ya- le dijo mi amigo lo mismo que el le había dicho de su hermana.

- Callate- dijo siseando- esto no es lo mismo. Yo no le haría nada a Rose, pero ese Newton... como le ponga un dedo encima a Bella lo mato, juro que lo mato.

Intentando tranquilizar a Emmet nos dirigimos a la cafetería,oímos unos gritos desde fuera y cuando entramos vimos al trio de las pesadas en la mesa de nuestras hermanas. Vimos como discutían y como Rosalie se levanto, tenía toda la pinta de que iba a pegarla, así que nos acercamos donde estaban.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Emmet- ¿Os estan molestando?- dijo mirando a su hermana.

Las pesadas se pensaban que las ibamos a defender, si claro, en eso estabamos algo interesante, pudimos saber que Rosalie había estado entrenando y quería mostrar lo que sabía, pero Jasper no la dejo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y no me di cuenta de como Bella le había tirado a Lauren su vaso de coca-cola por encima. Cuando reaccione estaban saliendo por la puerta. Salimos detras de ellas, tenimos que hablar y aclarar todo lo que paso.

- ¿A donde creeís que vaís?- les dijo Jasper enfadado.

- Y a ti que te importa -contesto Rose-

- ¿Qué quereís?- dijo mi hermana friamente

- ¿Que queremos? Que pregunta es esa Alice- conteste enfadado- ¿Tu que crees?

- Mira nos da igual lo que queraís- dijo Bella enfadada- si nos disculpais nos vamos a clase.

- Que te a pasado Bella- dijo Emmet mirandola tristemente- tu no eras así, nunca as sido tan fria conmigo.

- ¿Como me preguntas eso Emmet?- le grito- ¿ya os habeís olvidado de lo que paso? Porque nosotras no. ¿Que esperabaís? ¿que cuando volvieramos a vernos hicieramos como que no paso nada? Tengo vuestra conversación guardada aquí- dijo señalandose la cabeza- ¿Y encima me preguntas que me a pasado?

Alice cogio a Bella por el brazo y se la llevo a clase. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, teníamos clse de música y estabamos los tres juntos, era la unica asignatura en la que coincidiamos.

- Hola clase, soy la señorita Weber- se presento la profesora- este año vamos a hacer algo diferente a lo que hacíais- nos comento como iba a ser este año y parecía interesante, menos para Lauren, siempre tiene que quejarse por algo. Estuvo discutiendo con la señorita Weber hasta que tocaron la puerta y aparecio mi hermana por ella. Pude ver la expresión de alegria que puso la profesora al verla y mas aun cuando entraron Bella y Rosalie detras. Nos conto que habían sido alumnas suyas en California y que eran de las mejores. Eso no lo paso por alto Lauren y sus amigas, al final acabaron desafiandose para el día siguiente.

El día paso rapidamente y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba ya en el aparcamiento con los chicos. Estuvimos contandonos como había sido nuestro día hasta que escuhamos unos gritos.

- ¡Seras cerdo!- le gritaba Bella a Newton, pude ver como esta levantaba la mano pero este se la agarro.

- Lo voy a matar- grito Emmet. Empezo a andar en su dirección pero no hizo falta, Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- ¿Quieres mas?- le preguntaba la rubia. Mike se levato y salio corriendo.

- Joser con tu hermana Jasper- le decia Emmet- si que sabe como hacer llorar a un hombre- empezamos a reir los tres, mi mirada se encontro con la de Bella, la soreí torcidamente y ella me la devolvió, quizas no estaba todo perdio.

- Vamonos a casa Jasper, no me apetece aguantar a nadie ahora- levantaron la vista y vieron como se nos acercaban el trio de pesadas. Nos metimos rapidamente en los coches y nos fuimos acelerando al maximo.

Cuando llegamos había una nota en la encimera de la cocina, era de los tios de Jasper.

_Chicos, nos hemos ido a Nueva York_

_una convención de ultima hora._

_Besos y portaros bien._

No paso mucho tiempo y el timbre sono, era Emmet.

- Charlie me a llamado- dijo Emmet- me a dicho que esta en Las Vegas y que no sabe cuando regresara.

- Quedate con nosotros- le dijo Jasper- mis tios se an ido y no se cuando volveran.

Nos quedamos toda la noche viendo peliculas y jugando a las consolas, nos fuimos a la cama un poco tarde y a la mañana siguiente se nos pegaron las sabanas a los tres.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todo el mundo estaba ya enterado del duelo que había en clase, Lauren se había encargado de decirlo por toda la escuela.

Entramos al salón de musica y esta a tope de gente, casi nadie era de este aula, pude ver como la señorita Weber se subia a una mesa y nos explicaba que la clase se iba a dar hoy en el salon de actos, así que todos nos dirigimos hacía alli.

Pudimos ver como Lauren, Jessica y Maria se subian al escenario, estuvieron hablando un poco y nos comunicaron su canción.

- Vamos a bailar Womanizer de Britney Spears- era una canción muy sexy. Todo el mundo las empezo a aplaudir. Pudimos ver por una enome pantalla el videoclip de la canción, se suponía que los movimientos de las chicas y los de Britney tenian que ser iguales o parecidos. Pues bien, no se parecían en nada, parecian mas unas stipers. La canción termino y pude ver a todo el mundo aplaudirlas.

- No se si aplaudir o tirarles dinero- decia Emmet riendose.

- Estoy contigo amigo- le dijo Jasper chocando la mano con el.

La señorita Weber llamo a las chicas, me quede boquiabierto nada mas verlas, llevaban una bata de seda negra y unos tacones enormes. Caminaban con ellos con una gracia y una soltura impresionante

- Bien chicas ¿que vais a bailar?- les pregunto la señorita Weber.

- Despues de pensarlo mucho nos hemos decidido por el Single Ladies de Beyonce, es una canción que nos gusta mucho- todo el mundo se quedo callado, no se oía respirar a nadie

- A dicho... Sing... Be... Be...yonce...- me decia Jasper entreconrtadamente. Yo solo me limite a asentir

- Bien - dijo la señorita Weber - ¿que microfono quereís?- les pregunto alegremente

- Este, para poder movernos mejor- pude ver como se ponían algo en la oreja.

- Nosotras tambien vamos a aproverchar la pantalla- dijo Alice- mientras estemos cantando y bailando tendremos detras el videoclip de Beyonce- esto iba a ser muy interesante.

El año pasado Lauren intento bailar esa canción, pero decía que era imposible, que Beyonce se movia muy rapido y que no podia seguirla los pasos.

- Bien chicos las chicas van a hacer una demostración de como se hace en California. Van a bailar y cantar el Single Ladies de Beyonce, así que demosles un fuerte aplauso.

Todo el mundo empezo a aplaudirlas, se quitaron las batas y se quedaron en unos bodys de licra, a Bella le quedaba de infarto, se situaron en el centro del escenario Bella en el centro, supongo que ella haria de Beyonce, Rosalie se situo a su derecha y Alice a su izquierda. La música comenzo y ellas empezaron a la vez que en el videoclip, sus movimientos eran exactos, yo solo tenía ojos para Bella, la manera de moverse, tendria que estar prohibido ser tan sexy, mire de reojo a mis amigos y Emmet estaba agarrandose al asiento fuertemente y Jasper miraba embobado a las chicas. Con cada movimiento que hacia yo me tensaba mas.

Al acabar la canción todo el mundo rompio en aplausos, Emmet las empezo a silvar y a gritar, yo solo pude sonreir, creo que Bella se dio cuenta y me devolvio la sonrisa.

- A sido impresionante- decia Emmet.

- Ya te digo, tu hermana canta muy bien Emm, por cierto ¿a quien mirabas embobado Jasper?- le pregunte, espero que no sea a Bella.

- ¿Yo?- pregunto un poco tenso- a nadie por... porque... lo preguntas.

- Porque te vi muy concentrado- le dije pinchandole un poco.

- Emmet ¿a quien mirabas tu?- pregunto esquivando mi pregunta.

- A tu hermana, a quien si no. Como se mueve, ¡Dios! me vulve loco- grito alzando las manos.

- Bien Jasper a quien mirabas, parecia que estababas babeando- le dije riendome.

- Edward por favor no te enfades- me dijo con miedo- pero... es que...creo que me gusta tu ... tu...- Emmet le corto.

- ¿Alice? ¿estabas babeando por Alice?- y empezo a reirse. Yo me quede sorprendido, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Edward ¿te as enfadado?- me dijo un serio.

- No... no...bueno no se- y era cierto no sabia que decirle, aunque igual...- vale no me enfado con una condición.

- Cual- pregunto cautelosamente.

- Que no te enfades cada vez que Emmet te dice algo de Rosalie.

- Tu si que eres un amigo Edward, le dejas el camino libre con tu hermana a cambio de que no me parta los dientes por decir que su hermana me para el corazón- dijo Emmet haciendo que lloraba y abrazandome.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Emmet- dijo Jasper- ¿seguro que no tienes otras intenciones?- yo me tense bajo los brazos de Emmet- creo que lo haces por dos motivos, o te gusta mi hermana o te gusta la de Emmet- este me apretujo fuertemente.

- As puesto tus ojos en mi hermanita- me dijo siseando y apretandome fuertemente.

- Em...met...no... resp...- no podia articular ninguna palabra.

- Emmet sueltalo, te recuerdo unas palabras tuyas, ya es toda una mujer ¿te suena?- le dijo Jasper intentando separarnos.

- Pero es mi peque, mi hermanita y este- dijo señalandome- quiere... quiere... no quiero saber que cochinadas estas pensando en hacerle- se le estaba notando la vena del cuello.

- Emmet por dios- dijo Jasper- tu me dices que mi hermana esta buenisima y no te e partido la cara, Edward no a dicho nada.- le agradeci con la mirada que intercediera por mi.

- Vale, tengo que pensarmelo, aunque prefiero que este contigo antes que con cualquier otro, se que tu la cuidarías bien- me dijo sinceramente.

Las chicas salieron y hablamos un rato con ellas, Bella estaba muy sexy con el body.

Un día el profesor de matematicas no llego y nos dieron la hora libre, paseando por los pasillos sin saber que hacer me dirigi a la clase de música, estaba vacia. Me quede de pie al lado del piano, me sente en la banca y a mi mente empezaron a venir notas sueltas, las toque y poco a poco iba cogiendo forma, a mi mente venía la imagen de Bella bailando, un ruido me saco de mi sueño y deje de tocar.

- Edward eso es precioso- me dijo la señorita Weber.

- Gracias- le conteste agachando la mirada.

- No reconozco la música ¿de quien es?- me pregunto.

- Mía, digamos que me an venido las notas a la cabeza- le dije sonriendo.

- Bueno pues es una cancion muy bonita y cuando la termines sera aún mejor- se quedo callada un momento y luego me dijo- ¿as cantado alguna vez en clase?

- El año pasado cantamos Jasper, Emmet y yo, ellos tocaban y yo cantaba- le dije timidamente.

- Bien, si te propongo algo...- no la deje terminar

- Como que- le repondi.

- Me gustaría que escribieras una canción y que la tocases con el piano- me dijo alegremente.

- Bien, no hay problema- le conteste

- Y tengo a tu compañera perfecta- dijo alzando las manos

- ¿Compañera? - le dije sorprendido.

- Si claro, tendras una compañera que te ayude a componer. Y tengo a la persona perfecta para ti, mañana cuando acabe la clase espera cinco miutos antes de entrar, se que ella no tendra ningun problema en aceptar, hace un par de años le pedi algo parecido y acepto sin problemas.

- Espere un momento, ¿quien va a ser mi compañera?- si se lo pidio hace un par de años supongo que sería Alice, Rosalie o Bella, por favor que sea Bella.

- Creo que harías un dueo perfecto con Isabella- en mi interior empece a hacer la ola, esto sera grandioso.

- Bien, entonces mañana despues de clase le doy tiempo para que se lo comunique- le dije antes de recoger mis cosas y marcharme.

No me pude sacar de la cabeza como sera el cantar con Bella, escribir una canción juntos y expresarla a los demas. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

- Bien chicos mañana quiero ver a Jasper Hale, Emmet Swan y Edward Cullen interpretando el tema que queraís- me dejo un poco sorprendido pero no dije nada, asentimos los tres con la cabeza- Y menos risitas porque mañana dire quienes van a ser los siguientes- la clase acabo y la señorita Weber se quedo con Bella en la clase para decirle sobre nuestro proyecto.

Pasados cinco minutos toque la puerta y oí un - Pase- abri y pregunte- ¿se puede?- la señorita me hizo señas con la mano para que entrase.

- ¿Con el quieres que prepare la canción?- pregunto mi compañera señalandome.

- Si, quiero que prepares una canción acompañada por el piano y Edward te va a ayudar a escribirla- yo solo pude soreir de la misma manera que lo hacia la señorita Weber, cuando me fije en que Bella me miraba le guiñe un ojo.

- Cuando quieras empezamos "Compañera"- dije recalcando la ultima palabra.

- Bien chicos- dijo alegremente la profesora- les dejo a ver si les viene algo de inspiración- Y nos dejo solos a los dos, no se que murmuraba Bella por lo bajo, seguro que nada bueno.

- Si quieres podemos empezar ahora o dejarlo para otro momento- le dije amablemente. Ella se me quedo mirando fijamente.

- No se porque tengo que hacer esto contigo- dijo cruzandose de brazos- seguro que hay muchos que saben tocar el piano- yo le alce una ceja- vale, lo admito, nadie toca el piano como tu- dijo mordiendose el labio, eso lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Si es un halago gracias- dije sonriendole- ¿cuando me as oído tocar?

- Cuando iba a tu casa para ver a Alice, muchas veces te espiaba desde la escalera- me dijo roja como un tomate - me gustaba mucho oirte tocar- eso me dejo sin palabras ¿ella me espiaba? entonces igual...

- Vaya gracias, creo- le dije animadamente- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podemos tocar?

- Bueno- dijo suspirando- tengo en mente una letra, podiamos no se, igual vernos aqui mañana despues de clase, a ver que se nos ocurre.

- Me parece bien- le dije alegremente- ahora me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que presentar una canción.

- Cierto, entonces nos vemos mañana.- dijo abriendo la puerta- Adios Edward.

- Adios Isabella- y se marcho. Yo me sente en la silla pensando en todo. Mañana tenía que presentar una canción y mas tarde componer con Bella.

Salí de la escuela y ya no quedaba ningun coche, solo estaba mi volvo, me fui directo a casa de Jasper y me encontre con Emmet gritando al telefono.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte a Jasper

- Esta hablando con Charlie- me dijo- y creo que no es nada bueno- pude escuchar a Emmet gritar.

- ¿Como que no la as llamdo?- gritaba- me importa una mierda, es tu hija y tu estas en Las Vegas haciendo quien sabe que- le decia a su padre- ¡¿COMO? sera una broma- dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿y cuando piensas volver?- pregunto algo mas calmado- bien pues nos vemos todos dentro de quince días- y tiro el movil al sofa. Se sento en el sofa de enfrente y hundio la cabeza en sus manos.

- Emmet- le dijo Jasper- ¿estas bien?

- No- dijo levantandose- es un cabron- grito- su hija esta aquí y a sido incapaz de llamarla ni una sola vez- gritaba- y encima me dice que esta en Las Vegas y que a conocido a alguien ¿y que hay de sus hijos? ¿Y de Bella? ¿Sabes como se tiene que sentir mi hermana?

- ¿As hablado con ella? - le pregunte

- No hace falta que hable con Bella para saber como se siente, no entiendo como es tan cabron con ella- así pasamos la tarde.

Emmet se quedo con nosotros esta noche tambien, estaba muy alterado como para irse en ese estado a casa.

- Bien chicos creo que solo tocareís para nosotros- dijo la seorita Weber- ceger los instrumentos que queraís y adelante- nos dijo- ¿que vais a tocar?

- The Scisntist de Coldplay- pude ver la cara de Bella, fue de sorpresa.

Empece a tocar, queriamos pedirles perdon de alguna manera y espero que esta canción nos ayude a ello. Los chicos se me unieron Jasper con la guitarra y Emmet a la bateria, estuvieron de acuerdo con la canción y cuando les explique porque la había elegido les encanto la idea.

Cuando acabamos pude ver como mi hermana se limpiaba los ojos, seguro que había llorado, Rosalie les ofrecio unos pañuelos para limpiarse y ellas los aceptaron.

- Chicos, estoy impresionada- nos decia la profesora- no me esperaba que tuvieraís tanto talento.

- Ya ve señorita- decia Emmet- no es algo de lo que nos guste presumir- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Veo que el talento viene de familia- dijo mirando a las chicas- bien el proximo día le toca a... Mike- le dijo señalandole- el proximo día cantas o tocas, tu eliges.

La clase acabo y las chicas salieron corriendo del aula, al terminar las clases estaría con Bella, esperaba poder hablar con ella.

En la hora del almuerzo no las vi en la cafetería, su mesa estaba vacia así que nos sentamos en ella. Cuando termino el día fuí a mi encuentro con Bella, me estaba esperando sentada en el piano.

- ¿Tocas?- le pregunte, me miro asustada. Seguro que estaba pensando en algo.

- Algo, mama me obligo a dar clases y luego en California lo pude perfecconar mejor- me contesto timidamente- bonita canción la de antes, no sabia que Emmet tocaba- dijo riendo, estaba preciosa cuando reía.

- Si bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu hermano- le dije sentandome a su lado.

- Bien e estado componiendo algo, no se si sera bueno, tu intenta a ver si te sale la musica- y así nos pasamos una hora, intentando buscar los acordes para la canción.

- Parece que vamos bien, si quieres podemos quedar mañana a la misma hora- le dije guardando la partitura.

- Mañana no puedo- me dijo agachando la mirada- es mi cumpleaños y Alice quiere que cenemos todos juntos.

- Ummm vale- le conteste- entonces lo dejamos para otro día- me levante y cuando tenia sujeto el pomo de la puerta oí como caminaba hacia mi.

- Edward- me llamo- ¿os apetece venir mañana a tu casa a cenar con nosotras?- me pregunto mordiendose el labio.

- Bi..bien, no creo que alla ningun problema- le dije- le preguntare luego a los chicos- asintio con la cabeza.

- Entonces hasta mañana Edward- me dijo

- Isabella- le llame- gracias.

- De nada- me dijo ruborizandose- llamame Bella- y se marcho corriendo.

Yo hice lo mismo, sali corriendo dirección al aparcamiento, Bella, me dijo que podía llamarle Bella. En algo vamos progresando, cuando llegue a casa de Jasper, le conte a los chicos que Bella nos había invitado a cenar por su cumpleaños mañana en mi casa. Emmet se puso feliz por la noticia.

No podía ir a cenar sin llevarle ningun regalo, así que me dirigi al centro comercial, despues de buscar mucho di con el regalo perfecto, sabía que le iba a gustar.

Hablamos con los tios de Jasper y les contamos que Emmet estaba solo y nos dijeron que se podía quedar el tiempo que necesitase, así que mi amigo se trajo una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente no vi a Bella hasta la hora del almuerzo, estaba preciosa, se había alaciado el pelo, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, iba sencilla pero bonita. Note como mi hermana nos llamaba, me gire hacia mis amigos y se encogieron de hombros. Nos dirigimos a su mesa.

- ¿Quereís sentaros?- nos pregunto mi hermana- nosotros asentimos.

- Isabella- le llamo Emmet- felicidades

- Gra... gracias Emm- le dijo sonriendole timidamente.

Mi hermana nos conto como iba a ser la cena, ibamos a estar los seis con mis padres, no dijimos nada de Charlie, Bella tampoco pregunto.

El día paso de lo mas tranquilo, cuando saliamos de la escuela pudimos oír a varias chicas suspirar.

- Madre mia, ¿les habeís visto? estan de miedo, que suerte tienen- decia un grupo en la entrada.

Nada mas salir nuestra mirada se fue hacia los coches de las chicas, estaban abrazadas a unos chicos.

- ¿Quienes son esos?- dijo Emmet

- No tengo ni idea, estan muy cariñosas con ellos- dijo Jasper apretando los dientes. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de Bella, estaba besandose apasionadamente con el tipo ese.

- Edward- me llamo Emmet- no tengo ni idea de quien es el que esta con Bella- dijo apretando los puños- pero tienes mi consentimiento para salir con mi hermana.

- Lo mismo te digo Emmet- dijo Jasper- no me gusta como manosea ese tipo a mi hermana, así que tu tambien tienes mi consetimiento para intentar ligarte a Rosalie- no me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Pero ¿os estaís oyendo? - les dije

- ¿A ti te gusta como ese se come la boca con Alice?- me dijo Emmet.

- No, se que con Jasper estaría mejor- dije sinceramente- pero dudo que ellas nos hagan caso teniendoles a ellos.

- Bueno eso esta por verse- decia Emmet frotandose las manos.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros coches y no pude evitar sentir rabia hacia el tipo ese. La imagen de el besando a MI Bella me carcomia por dentro, esperen dije ¿Mi Bella?

**LO SIENTO - LO SIENTO - LO SIENTO- LO SIENTO **

**De verdad que lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, merezco todo lo que estan pensando y mas. Lo que me a pasado que e tenido un dolor de muelas terrible y no queria subir nada que estuviese a medias.**

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Quien se esta besando con Bella apasionadamente? ainsss ¿estaran nuestros chicos celosos? **

**Este cap os lo dedico a todas las que me agregais a vuestros favoritos, las alertas, a todas las que escribis, a las anonimas y en especial a **_**Maru M. Cullen**_**, ella me recomendo la canción de los chicos ¿os a gustado? A mi me parece una canción super bonita.**

**Una ultima cosa JAMAS- JAMAS- JAMAS- VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, os prometi que iba a actulizar el viernes y por mis estupidas muelas no e podido, pero nunca voy a dejarla a medias. Ademas ya tengo otra historia en mente.**

**Bueno me despido de todas con muchos besos y abrazados para todas, espero poder actualizar para el miercoles.**

**Un besazo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 11

**Bella pov**

Esto es una broma, no puedo ser la compañera de Edward y encima quiere que componga una canción con el ¿se a vuelto loca esta mujer?

- Bien chicos les dejo a ver si les viene algo de inspiración- y se fue tan alegre, esta mujer esta loca, no hay la menor duda, loca.

- Si quieres podemos empezar ahora o dejarlo para otro momento- me dijo una voz suave a mi espalda, me gire para hablarle.

- No se porque tengo que hacer esto contigo- dije cruzando los brazos- seguro que hay muchos que saben tocar el piano- eso no me lo creo ni yo, me fije como alzaba su prefecta ceja- vale, lo admito, nadie toca el piano como tu- le dije mordiendo mi labio, nadie tocaba el piano como Edward.

- Si es un halago gracias- me sonrio de lado- ¿cuando me as oído tocar?- me pregunto.

- Cuando iba a tu casa para ver a Alice, muchas veces te espiaba desde la escalera- pude notar como mis mejillas se empezaban a encender- me gustaba mucho oirte tocar- y era verdad, me relajaba escuchar a Edward tocar el piano.

Flashback

- Papa me voy a casa de Alice- le decia saliendo por la puerta.

- Bien, quedate si quieres a dormir con ella, a Esme seguro que no le importa- me dijo desde el sofa, estaba viendo un partido de futbol.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi y me dirigi a la casa de mi amiga. Cuando toque, Esme me abrio la puerta.

- Bella corazon ¿vienes a ver a Alice?- yo asenti- sube, esta en su habitación.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras una preciosa melodia llego a mis oídos, segui ese maravilloso sonido y llegue a una puerta entre abierta, mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asome. Edward estaba tocando el piano y lo hacia maravillosamente bien.

- Toca bien verdad- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Yo pegue un brinco por el susto, me gire asustada para ver quien era.

- Alice- dije soltando el aire- me as dado un susto de muerte.

- Ven- me agarro de la muñeca y subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero en lugar de entrar atravesamos el enorme pasillo- desde aquí le veras mejor- me dijo sonriendome.

Yo me asome un poco no la entendia lo que me quería decir, desde esa posición podia ver como el acariciaba las teclas, la cara de satisfacción que tenía...

- Toca todos los días a esta hora- me decia mi amiga susurrandome al oído- ¿que te parece si vienes a hacer la tarea aqui conmigo?- dijo sonriendome y yo asenti devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y esa era nuestra rutina, cuano salía de la escuela me iba con Alice a su casa para hacer la tarea juntas. Todos los días a las seis, Alice se sentaba conmigo en esa escalera para disfrutar de la musica de Edward.

Fin del Flashback

- Vaya gracias, creo- me dijo sonriendo- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podemos tocar?

- Bueno, tengo en mente una letra, podiamos no se, igual vernos aqui mañana despues de clase, a ver que se nos ocurre.

- Me parece bien- contesto alegremente- ahora me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que presentar una canción.

- Cierto, entonces nos vemos mañana.- dije abriendo la puerta- Adios Edward.

- Adios Isabella- cuando sali me apoyé un momento en la puerta para coger aire. Tenía que hablar con las chicas, necesitaba su consejo urgentemente.

Salí corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, solo quedaba el volvo de Edward y mi coche, me metí dentro y acelere a fondo, tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes. Deje el coche en el garage y me dirigi al salón, Rose estaba leyendo una revista y Alice se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies.

- Bellaaa- me grito Alice- ¿como tan tarde? te esperamos, pero como no salias nos vinimos para casa- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Chicas- dije sentandome en el sofa de enfrente de ellas- tengo un problema enormeee- dije gesticulando con las manos.

- ¿Te a vuelto a tocar Newton?- dijo Rose tirando la revista- porque ahora si que le voy a dar su merecido- dijo crujiendo sus nudillos.

- No no no- le dije rapidamente- no es con Mike con quien tengo el problema- hice una mueca al decir su nombre- es con Edward.

- ¿Edward?- gritaron a la vez- ¿mi hermano Edward?- me grito Alice, yo asenti con la cabeza.

- ¿Te a tocado?- grito Rosalie- claro por eso tardabas tanto- yo la miraba con los ojos abiertos- lo voy a matar- dijo poniendose en pie- los golpes que no le pude dar a Newton se los voy a dar a el por pervertido- dijo dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

- Rose espera- le grite agarrandola del brazo- no es nada de eso, por favor dejame explicarme- le dije suplicandole.

- A ver Bella- dijo Alice- sientate y cuentanos por favor- dijo dejando el pintauñas en la mesa- Rosalie, por favor calmate, pareces una camorrista, todo el día queriendo pegar a la gente- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza- me controlare pero...- alzo la cabeza- no prometo nada con Newton- y en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa malvada.

- Rose das miedo- le dijo Alice, nos empezamos a reir las tres.

- Bien por donde empiezo- dije pasandome una mano por el pelo.

- Por el principio no estaría mal- dijo Rose agitando las manos.

- Hoy despues de la clase de música la señorita Weber me mando quedarme con ella, quería proponerme algo- dije mirandolas fijamente.

- Bien ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con mi hermano?- dijo Alice arrugando el ceño.

- Me dijo que quería que repitiese lo mismo que hice aquel año con Demetri- dije mordiendome el labio.

- Sigo sin entender- dijo Rosalie, Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Bella ¿es enserio?- yo asenti- ¿y que le as repondido?- me dijo Alice, podia notar que estaba preocupada.

- Que si- dije agachando la cabeza- sabes que no le puedo negar nada a la señorita Weber.

- ¡Esperad! - grito Rosalie- ¿no me digas que te a pedido que toques con Edward?- no la conteste porque Alice se me adelanto.

- Rosale Hale, ¿que pregunta es esa?- le decia mi pequeña amiga- ¿que pensabas que le había pedido, que le de clases de cocina?- yo solo me pude reir por ese comentario.

- Chica perdona- dijo ironicamente Rose- estaba pensando en otras cosas

- Claro- dijo Alice rodando los ojos- en como romperle los dientes a Newton ¿me equivoco?- ella nos sonrio alegremente- bueno ¿puedes dejar tu vena camorrista apartada un momento? Bella necesita nuestra ayuda.

- Bien, no hay problema- contesto Rose- ¿por que tienes tanto miedo a cantar con Edward?- me pregunto.

- No es miedo, lo que pasa que yo quería ignorarlo y ahora tengo que pasar unas horas al día con el- dije sincerandome con ellas.

- Bella- me llamo Alice-¿ no sera que a lo que tienes miedo es a volverte a enamorar de mi hermano?- yo la mire con los ojos abiertos- ¿no os fijasteís como nos miraban cuando bailabamos?- yo negue con la cabeza- era una mirada que jamas le había visto a mi hermano.

- Mira Alice- le dije- no tengo miedo de enamorarme de tu hermano- le dije mirandola fijamente- yo estoy con Nathan y lo quiero, ahora tengo que pensar que canción voy a componer con Edward- dije pasandome una mano por el pelo- no se si de amor, de odio,o del tiempo tan bonito que hace en Forks- dije riendome, ellas se unieron a mi risa.

- Podrías hacer un rap Bella- dijo Rosalie, yo la arrugue el ceño- ya sabes algo diciendo te voy a partir los morros...- Alice la corto riendo.

- Para Rose- le dijo con las manos frente a ella - es con Edward con quien va a cantar, no con Mike- le dijo riendo, yo negue la cabeza, como puede odiar Rosalie tanto a Newton.

- Bien chicas voy a mi habitación, a ver si se me ocurre algo- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Me sente en mi cama y saque mi cuaderno,estuve tres horas girando el boligrafo, no me venía ni una palabra a la cabeza, lo deje todo en el suelo y me quede dormida pensando en las palabras que me había dicho Alice y al cerrar los ojos una sonrisa torcida vino a mi mente.

- Rosalieeeeeeeeeeeee- gritaban desde el piso de abajo- somos las peores amigas del mundo - ante esos gritos no tube otra opción de levantarme. Baje dando trompicones a la cocina. Allí pude ver a mis amigas algo acaloradas.

- Chicas son- mire el reloj de la cocina- las seis y media de la mañana- frote mis ojos para mirar mejor- ¿estaís locas? ¿que haceís gritando a estas horas?- les dije bostezando.

- Bella- me grita Alice- perdoname por favor- me dio un abrazo- se me a vuelto a olvidar- no entendia que la pasaba.

-Que son esos gritos...- Esme aparecio por la puerta- Alice ¿que te pasa?- le dijo un tanto preocupada.

- Mama somos las peores amigas del mundo- Rosalie asentia con la cabeza. Esme me miro y yo me encogi de hombros, no tenía ni idea de que las pasaba.

- A ver ¿por que dices eso?- le dijo su madre acariciandole el pelo.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella y se nos a olvidado- le decia mi amiga sollozando. Yo parapadee un par de veces, hasta a mi se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños.

- Oh- dijo Esme llevandose una mano a la boca- ¿mañana es tu cumpleaños Bella?- yo asenti- ¡eso es genial! - gritaba dando saltitos, se notaba que era pariente de Alice.- Esto lo tenemos que celebrar ¿que os parece si mañana cenamos todos para celebrarlo? podeís invitar a gente de la escuela si quereís.

- Me parece estupendo mama- las deje a las tres planificando esa cena y me fui a preparar para ir a la escuela. Ya que había madrugado tanto, me podía dar un baño relajante.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la primera clase que teníamos era música, hoy les tocaba a los chocos cantar. Cuando entramos al salón solo estabamos los alummnos de la clase, parece que hoy la clase sera mas tranquila.

- Bien chicos creo que solo tocareís para nosotros- dijo la señorita Weber- ceger los instrumentos que queraís y adelante- les dijo, vi como mi hermano y Jasper se levantaban - ¿que vais a tocar?

- The Scientist de Coldplay- mi cara fue de sorpresa me gire para ver a mis amigas y tenían la misma cara que yo.

Edward empezo a tocar el piano y a cantar, solo con escuchar el principio de la canción se me saltaron un par de lagrimas, Alice me dio con el codo, me gire para mirarla y estaba igual que yo, Jasper se le unio a Edward con la guitarra y finalmente mi hermano a la batería, lo hacian muy bien.

Cuando acabo la canción Rosalie nos ofrecio uno pañuelos, no habíamos parado de llorar en toda la canción.

- Chicos, estoy impresionada- les decia la profesora- no me esperaba que tuvieraís tanto talento.

- Ya ve señorita- le dijo Emmet- no es algo de lo que nos guste presumir- y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Veo que el talento viene de familia- dijo girandose hacia nosotras- bien el proximo día le toca a... Mike- le dijo señalandole- el proximo día cantas o tocas, tu eliges.

Cuando sono la campana Alice nos cogio de las manos y salimos corriendo del aula, nos escondimos detras de la escuela, había unas campas con unas mesas, nos quedamos allí durante la hora del almuerzo.

- Y bien que vamos a hacer- dijo Rose.

- No lo se- decia Alice secandose los ojos- esta claro que nos estaban pidiendo perdón.

- Eso esta claro Alice-dijo Rose rodando los ojos- pero que vamos a hacer nosotras al respecto, ¿les vamos a perdonar así de facíl? ¿Solo porque nos hayan cantado una canción? Acaso no te acuerdas por todo lo que hemos pasado, porque yo recuerdo a tres chicas huyendo de este pueblo, llorando como unas magdalenas.

- Rosalie- dijo Alice suspirando- ya se por todo lo que hemos pasado ¿pero no te gustaría recibir una explicación? Porque yo la estoy deseando, quiero saber porque mi hermano se a portado así conmigo, el porque de ese rechazo en la escuela y luego en casa era el hermano perfecto- decia secandose las lagrimas.- Por si no lo as notado Rosalie,ahora no se hablan con las viboras, ni con el empalagoso de Newton- le grito- creo que nos merecemos una explicación del porque antes consentían todo lo que nos hacían y ahora cada vez que Newton se hacerca a Bella, Emmet le pone cara de asesino.

- Entiendo tu punto Alice- le dijo Rosalie- pero entiende tambien el mio, no puedo perdonar tan facilmente como tu- le dijo señalandola- yo lo único que tenia era a Jasper y me dejo tirada por una resbalosa, yo no lo puedo perdonar porque me cante una canción- le decía entrecortadamente- claro que hecho de menos a mi hermano- dijo levantando las manos- y tu Bella ¿no dices nada?- yo tenía la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Yo...- no sabia como empezar- entiendo el punto de vista de las dos- dije levantando la vista-en parte quiero saber el porque de ese rechazo, pero a la vez me da miedo- dije- ¿y si la explicación me deja peor de lo que estoy? Claro que hecho de menos a mi hermano, pero como dice Rosalie no puedo perdonar porque me cante una canción- dije casi susurrando- Emmet era lo unico que tenía a parte de vosotras, el sabía del rechazo que sufria por parte de Charlie- dije secandome las lagrimas- y luego en la escuela el me hacia lo mismo- dije cogiendo aire- pero hecho de menos a mi oso, hecho de menos el dormir abrazada a el, hecho de menos cuando me susurraba cosas al oido para tranquilizarme- dije mirando a Rosalie fijamente.

- Bien,- dijo Rose- es vuestra decisión si es lo que quereís yo no voy a ser la que os lo impida- dijo agitando su melena rubia- creo que tenemos derecho a saber que pasa con ellos.

- Bueno- dijo Alice poniendose en pie- ¿que os parece si les invitamos mañana a cenar a casa por el cumpleaños de Bella?- dijo terminandose de secar los ojos- creo que sera el mejor momento, despues de la cena podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan- dijo mirandome.

- Me parece bien- dije suspirando- luego e quedado con Edward para practicar un poco- dije mirrandolas- puedo preguntarle si les apetece venir a cenar.

El reo de la mañana paso normal, estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía como preguntarle a Edward sobre la cena. Entre clase y clase pude escribir un par de estrofas de la canción.

Toco la campana anunciando el final de las clases, yo me dirigi hacía la clase de música, entre y no había nadie. Me sente en el banco del piano, estube acariciando las teclas un rato, hacía mucho que no tocaba.

- ¿Tocas?- me pregunto una voz aterciopelada. Yo me gire para mirarlo.

- Algo, mama me obligo a dar clases- le dije- y luego en California lo pude perfecconar mejor- le dije agachando la cabeza - bonita canción la de antes, no sabia que Emmet tocaba- dije riendo, jamas me podia imaginar que mi hermano tocaba la batería.

- Si bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu hermano- le dijo sentandose a mi lado.

- Bien e estado componiendo algo- dije para cambiar la conversación- no se si sera bueno, tu intenta a ver si te sale la musica- no estaba muy convencida con la letra que tenía, pero las notas que estaba encontrando Edward me inspiraron una letra nueva.

- Parece que vamos bien, si quieres podemos quedar mañana a la misma hora- dijo guardando sus cosas.

- Mañana no puedo- dije agachando la mirada- es mi cumpleaños y Alice quiere que cenemos todos juntos- este era el momento para invitarles.

- Ummm vale- me dijo- entonces lo dejamos para otro día- se levanto para marcharse, con algo de valor me levante y le llame.

- Edward ¿os apetece venir mañana a tu casa a cenar con nosotras?- le dije mordiendose el labio, ¿porque estoy tan nerviosa?

- Bi..bien, no creo que alla ningun problema le preguntare luego a los chicos- me dijo timidamente.

- Entonces hasta mañana Edward- le dije, necesitaba salir lo antes posible de esa habitación

- Isabella gracias- me dijo

- De nada, llamame Bella- sali corriendo y podia notar como ardian mis mejillas.

Llegue a casa y Esme estaba hablando animadamente por telefono, subi a la habitación de Alice y me tire en su cama.

- ¿Ya le as dicho?- me dijo tumbandose a mi lado- asenti- ¿Y, que te a dicho?

- Que le iba a preguntar a los chicos- le dije- por cierto ¿con quien habla Esme? Esta muy animada.

- Ni idea- me dijo encogiendose de hombros- lleva colgada al telefono desde que hemos llegado- en eso mi telefono empezo a sonar. Me levante para cogerlo y cuando vi quien era se me escapo una sonrisa.

- ¿Nathan?- me dijo Alice riendose, yo asenti.

- Hola mi amor- conteste saliendo por la puerta.

- Hola princesaaaa- me gritaron al otro lado- pensaba que me habías olvidado.

- Eso nunca- dije riendo- lo que pasa que e estado un poco liada con la escuela.

La conversación con Nathan fue rara, estaba un poco nervioso y era extraño en el.

Cuando baje a cenar me encontre con Esme, estaba demasiado alegre, estaba conversando con Carlisle, cuando me acerque a ellos cambiaron rapidamente la conversación.

Les contamos que habíamos invitado a los chicos a la cena, Esme se puso muy contenta, no paro de hablar de lo que iba a preparar, el pastel que había encangado, yo solo le dije que no quería nada glamuroso, que con algo sencillo me conformaba. Despues de terminar de lavar los platos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y me quede dormida al momento.

- Bellaaaaaa, Bellaaaaaa- me gritaban- despiertaaaaaa- esa era la voz de Alice ¿por que siempre me tiene que despertar gritando?

- Alice- dije con la voz pastosa- por favor no grites- le dije tapandome hasta arriba.

- No querida- esa era Rose- ahora mismo te vas a levantar y meter en la ducha.

Me levante y las hice caso, me meti en la ducha y cuando sali con la toalla alrededor me pegue un susto que casi me caigo. Estaban las dos paradas en mitad del baño con unas sonrisas triunfales.

- Ponte esto Bells- me dijo Alice- quiero que hoy estes preciosa- yo solo hice lo que me pidio, me puse unos pantalones negros bastante bajos de cadera y una camiseta de tirantes roja, me mire en el espejo, me quedaba bastante bien.

- Ahora sientate- me dijo Rose dando palmaditas en el taburete. Me alaciaron el pelo, primero me secaron con el secador y luego me pasaron las planchas, cuando acabaron parecia que acababa de salir de la peluquería.

- Felicidadeeeeees- me gritaron los cuatro cuando baje a desyunar- estas preciosa Bella- me dijo Carlisle.

- Gracias- le dije timidamente.

- Estaís preciosas las tres- nos decia Esme- ya vereís como se van a quedar cuando os vean- dijo alegremente. Yo mire a mis amigas y ellas tenían la frente arrugada, igual que yo.

- Bueno- dijo Carlisle- me tengo que ir, tengo una operación a primera hora- dijo dandole un beso a Esme- nos vemos a la noche.- Y salio apresuradamente por la puerta.

- Bien chicas, creo que si no os daís prisa llegaréis tarde- nos dijo Esme levantadose de la mesa. Hicimos lo mismo que ella, salimos corriendo de la casa y nos metimos en los coches.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela estaban entrando todos, a lo lejos pude ver como llegaban mi hermano en su enorme jeep y Edward con Jasper en su volvo. Las clases pasaron sin ningún altercado. A la hora del aluerzo me llamo mama, estube hablando poco con ella, solo me dijo _"disfruta de tu regalo" _.

- Edwaaaaard- gritaba Alice, levante la vista de la bandeja de la comida y les vi a los tres allí parados. Alice les hacía señas para que se acercasen- ¿quereis sentaros?- ellos asintieron.

- Isabella- me llamo mi hermano- felicidades.

- Gra... gracias Emm- le dije sonriendole.

Me felicitaron todos, yo solo les podía responder con una sonrisa y un gracias. Alice estubo el resto de la comida hablando de como iba a ser la cena, de lo que nos había contado Esme que había encargado, por la cara de mi hermano supe que ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua solo con pensar en el pastel.

Sono la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, las chicas me estaban esperando a la salida de mi clase, nos dirigiamos hacia la salida y nos percatamos de que había mucha gente concentrada en la puerta.

- ¿Que pasara?- pregunto Rose.

- No se, vamos a averiguarlo- nos agarro de la mano y nos metimos entre toda la gente, llegamos por fin al final y Alice paro en seco.

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunte, ella no me contestaba- Alice ¿estas bien?- le dije pasando mi mano por sus ojos- ¿Rose?- ella estaba igual.

- Be...Bella- me llamo Alice, yo la mire sin entender. Rosalie me agarro de los hombros y me giro para mirar hacia el aparcamiento. Lo que tenia ante mi, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Mi coche estaba cubierto por petalos de rosas rojas, yo las mire sin dar credito. De un coche se bajo un chico con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas tapando su cara, yo lo mire perpleja, cuando aparto el ramo pude ver la enorme sonrisa de Nathan.

- Princesaaaaa- me llamo. Yo mire a mis amigas con lagrimas en los ojos, ellas estaban mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

- Bella- me dijo Alice con alguna lagrima- ve a darle la bienvenida a tu novio- dijo con una sonrisa. Toda la gente a nuestro alrededor se quedo callado, pude notar las miradas envenenadas de muchas chicas. Yo le asenti a mis amigas y sali corriendo en la dirección de mi novio.

- Nathan- le llame tirandome a sus brazos- ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte.

- Pues venir a ver a mi novia- dijo dandome un beso en los labios- para felicitarla por sus diecisiete cumpleaños- dijo dandome otro beso- y para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos- se separo y me dio el ramo de rosas.

- Son preciosas- dije oliendolas.

- Hola Nathan- dijeron las chicas- ¿que tal estas?

- Ahora mejor que estoy con mi princesa- dijo abrazandome por la espalda.

- Por cierto- dije- ¿como se te a ocurrido llenarme el coche de petalos de rosa?

- Fue idea de Tanya- dijo sonriendo- dijo algo de hacer una entrada triunfal o no se que historias- dijo riendo.

- Bien, recuerdame en darle las gracias- le dije- te puedo asegurar que te van a recordar en Forks durante mucho tiempo- le dije apuntando hacia el frente, muchas chicas estaban observando la escena.

- ¿Por que no se las das tu?- dijo señalandome hacia un coche- ¡Chicos!- grito - podeis salir-

Nos giramos las tres para ver a quien estaba llamando, de un coche bajo nuestra querida amiga Tanya, vino corriendo hacia nosotras, muchos de los chicos la silbaban.

- Chicaaaaaaas- nos dijo abrazandonos- os e hechado mucho de menos- dijo gritando.

- Y nosotras a tiii- le deciamos las tres- ¿habeis venido los dos solos?- pregunto Alice- ella nego con la cabeza y se giro en dirección al coche del que había salido. Nosotras miramos en la misma dirección, del coche salía Demetri, con Alec y con Felix, las chicas salieron corriendo a los brazos de sus novios.

- No me puedo creer que estes aquí- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Dale las gracias a Renee- me dijo cerca de mis labios- ella a querido que este aquí contigo.

- Recuerdame en darle las gracias- le dije susurrano cerca de sus labios.

- De acuerdo- y me beso, note como me quitaban de las manos el precioso ramo, yo le correspondi al beso, no era un beso como los que nos dabamos antes, era un beso cargado de pasión y de deseo. Oí como carraspeaban detras nuestro, me gire para ver quien demonios interrumpia este momento y para mi sorpresa era mi hermano con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Isabella- me llamo- ¿que estas haciendo?

- Dar la bienvenida a mi novio- le dije alegremente, Nathan me giro para poder quedarnos frente a mi hermano y sus amigos, me abrazo por la espalda y se quedo mirandoles desafiante.

- Emmet Swan, hermano de Isabella- dijo tendiendole la mano - y ¿tu eres?

- Nathan Evans- dijo apretandole la mano- el novio de Bella- dijo recalcando mi nombre.

- ¿Esta todo bien por aquí? - dijo Felix, venia abrazado a Rosalie, Emmet en cuanto les vio se puso rojo, parecía enfadado.

- Si- contesto Nathan- estaba conociendo al hermano de mi princesa- me parecio oir a Edward gruñir, habre escuchado mal. Cuando lo mire tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Se hicieron las presentaciones, se notaba que había tensión, los chicos con nuestros hermanos pero lo mas curioso es que cuando se presento Jasper a Alec, pude ver la mirada de odio que este le lanzo, lo mismo paso con Emmet y con Felix, Edward y Nathan era otra cosa, el primero tenía apretada su mandibula y cuando le fue a dar la mano a mi novio me parecio volver a escuchar ese gruñido.

- Bien hechas las presentaciones vamos para la casa que tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar- dijo Alice dando saltitos- tengo que llamar a mama para decirle que seremos mas para cenar- decia sacando su movil.

- Tranquila- le dijo Tanya- Renee ya se a encargado de todo- dijo abrazando a su novio- Esme estaba enterada de todo- dijo riendo.

- Bien- dijo Rose- vayamos hacia la casa- dijo dirigiendose hacia su coche.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos en la casa- les dijo Alice y se alejo con Alec dados de la mano.

- Nosotros nos vamos en ese coche- dijo Demetri- os seguimos a vosotros, creo que no me siento capaz de seguir en estos momentos a Rosalie- dijo riendo.

- Bien- contesto Nathan- que nos guie Bells, creo que no me acuerdo del camino de vuelta- yo asenti y me despedi de mi hermano y los chicos.

Durante todo el camino Nathan no me solto la mano, cuando llegamos a la casa Esme y Carlisle estaban en el salón hablando animadamente con Rose y Felix en un sofa abrazados y Alice con Alec tirados en suelo, Alice estaba sentada entre las piernas de Alec y este la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Bien ya llegasteis todos- dijo Esme alegremente. Yo me gire y pude ver como entraban los chicos por la puerta.

- Mama- le dijo Edward dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola chicos- dijo abrazando a Jasper y a Emmet- ya me e enterado que estas en casa de Jasper- le dijo a mi hermano, este asintio.

- ¿Y Charlie?- le pregunte.

- Mejor no preguntes- me dijo enfadado- ya te contare mas tarde- yo asenti con el ceño fruncido.

Pasamos la tarde contando anegdotas de California, Tanya saco de su bolso un DVD, se lo dio a Esme para que lo pusiera, me quede helada, eran todas las actuaciones que habiamos hecho, las de la clase de música con la señorita Weber, las actuaciones de fin de curso y nuestro famoso single ladies.

- Wawww chicas- dijo Carlisle- no sabia que cantabais tan bien- dijo sonriendo- por fin e podido ver a Bella cantando.

- Bien chicos pasemos al comedor- dijo Esme- la cena esta lista.

Pasamos al comedor y la mesa estaba llena por todo tipo de comida, Esme se sento en una punta de la mesa y Carlisle en la otra, yo me sente junto a Nathan y al lado de él estaban Rose y Felix, a mi lado estaban Alice y Alec. Sentados frente a nosotros estaban Edward en frente mio, Emmet,Jasper, Demetri y Tanya.

La cena paso entre risas y miradas de los chicos hacia nuestros novios, ¿que les pasaba? Yo miraba a Alice y esta se encogia de hombros, pero siempre soltaba una risita.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo vaís a quedaros?- pregunto Rose

- Hasta el sabado- dijo Tanya alegremente.

- ¿Hasta el sabado?- dijo Alice dando botes en su asiento- ¡que bien! hoy es martes- gritaba abrazando a su novio.

- ¿Y donde os vais a quedar?- pregunte.

- Aquí- repondio Esme

- ¡¿QUE? - gritaron los chicos dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.

- Claro- les contesto Esme- las chicas pueden dormir en la habitación de Bella, al ser la mas grande podran estar mas comodas- nosotras asentimos, Alice no paraba de brincar en su asiento- y luego como quedan dos habitaciones libres e pensado que podeís dormir dos en una y dos en otra- dijo alegremente.

- ¿Mi habitación queda libre?- dijo de repente Edward. Yo le mire y el me sonrio picaramente.

- Claro hijo- le repondio Esme - ¿por que lo preguntas?

- Estaba pensando- dijo melosamente- que ya que los tios de Jasper estan fuera y no sabemos apenas cocinar- no no no, no va a preguntar lo que me estoy imaginando- me estaba preguntando si no sería mucha molestía para ti mama si los chicos y yo nos quedasemos en casa- dijo poniendo el famoso puchero de Alice. Mi amiga me dio un fuerte pisoton bajo la mesa, yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos y luego a Rose, que tenía la misma cara que nosotras.

- Claro que si corazón- le dijo Esme- no hay ningun problema- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces mañana nos instalamos- dijo mirandome fijamente.

Esto no podía estar pasandome, yo mire a Alice asustada, como ibamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo si todabía no hemos solucionado nada? ¿Cuales son las intenciones de Edward en volver a la casa? Tendría que preguntarle cuando estivieramos solos.

**Bueeeeeeeeno, es miercoles y lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el cap. Ya an llegado los novios que tensión hay en el ambiente jajjaja.**

**Espero que se lo suficientemente largo, ¿que os a parecido? ¿os a gustado?**

**¿Que os a parecido la entrada de Nathan? bonita ¿verdad? Cada vez me gusta mas Rose jajaj me encanta esa chica ejejj**

**Muxiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias todas las que me leeis y me dejais mensajes, gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos.**

**Acabo de empezar otra historia tambien, así que andare actualizando las dos.**

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS me lo ponéis mucho en los mensajes, a las que no puedo contestaros os lo digo aquí, asi que podeís repirar tranquilas porque las dos van a tener su final.**

**Un besazo enorme a todas y si os queréis pasar por mi otra historia se llama Por favor, vuelve junto a mi, a ver que os parece.**

**Intentare actualizar para el sabado aunque igual es antes jejeje **

**Besos preciosas**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 12

**Bella pov**

No me podía creer que Esme le dijera que si, Alice y yo la miramos con cara de suplica, pero en parte podía entenderla, no iba a dejar que su hijo se muriese de hambre.

Cuando acabamos de cenar pasamos al salon, Tanya entro al con una caja en sus manos.

- Bella- me dijo- este es mi regalo, cuando lo vi en la tienda no pude resistirme- me dijo timidamente.

- Tanya, no hacia falta que te molestases- le dije empezando a abrir la caja. De ella saque un precioso vestido en color rosa, era de palabra de honor con el escote drapeado, era precioso, delante llevaba un volado en cascada- Tanya- dije mirandola- es precioso, gracias.

- Pense que te lo podrías poner en la fiesta de año nuevo que daran mis padres- dijo sonriendome timidamente.

- Claro- dije- no dudes que me lo pondre- y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Este es nuestro- dijo Demetri- Alec y Felix an colaborado tambien- en sus manos traía una caja enorme- abrelo pequeña- puede notar como mi hermano le miraba mal por llamarme así, no le di importancia.

- Chicos, esta caja es muy grande- dije quitando el envoltorio. Me di cuenta que era un maletin muy grande. Los mire con el ceño fruncido y me alentaron con las manos para que lo abriese- Ohhh dios mio- grite- una guitarra, me habeís comprado una guitarra- dije tirandome al cuello de ellos.

- Así ya no me tendras que pedír la mía- dijo Demetri dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, me encanta - dije con los ojos llorosos.

- Este es el mio- dijo Nathan tendiendome un sobre- Renee y Phill me an ayudado- dijo rascandose la cabeza. Abri el sobre y había ocho entradas en las que ponía en grande VIP- dale la vuelta para saber que es- dijo riendose.

- Bon Jovi- grite- son entradas para ir a ver a Bon Jovi- dije agitando las entradas hacia las chicas.

- No- gritaron de repente- dejame ver- dijo Alice quitandomelas de las manos- son para el concierto de Nueva York- dijo saltando.

- Si, es en febrero- dijo Nathan- hable con Phill y el me ayudo a conseguir las entradas- dijo mirandose los pies.

- Nathan- dije acercandome a el- no tenías porque hacerlo- dije pasando mis manos por su cintura- gracias amor- y le bese, en ese momento se me olvido que estabamos rodeados de gente, hasta que un fuerte carraspeo me saco de mi burbuja. Me gire y pude ver la mirada asesina de mi hermano y de Edward.- Perdón- dije- es que hace muho que no le veo- dije apretandome a él.

- Por nosotras no hay problema Bella- dijo Rose riendose- ya estamos acostumbradas a vuestras muestras de afecto- dijo guiñandome un ojo. Creí escuchar a alguien gruñir, sería mi imaginación.

- Este es el nuestro- dijo Alice tendiendome una cajita. Cuando la abrí me fije que ponía _victoria secret_ yo las mire sonrojandome- no es lo que imaginas- me dijo riendo. En ella había un precioso pijama de dos piezas, era un short bastante corto para mi gusto y con una camiseta de tirantes con escote en uve.

- Gracias chicas- las dije abrazandolas.

- Lo podras usar cuando lleguemos a California, quizas un dia que te quedes con Nathan- dijo Rose susurrandome al oido, yo me puse mas roja si se podía y ellas se empezaron a reir.

- Bella- me llamo Esme- Renee esta al telefono- fui corriendo en su dirección.

- Mama- dije- ¿que tal te va todo?

- Hola mi niña- dijo gritando- ¿te a gustado nuestro regalo?- dijo riendo.

- Me a encantado- dije alegremente- no me lo esperaba ¿sabes lo que me hizo Nathan?- tenía que contarle lo de las rosas.

- Algo me comento Tanya acerca de unos ramos de rosas- dijo- ¿no me digas que lo a hecho?- dijo sorpredida.

- Si - chille- y no veas como le an mirado todas mama, parecia que se lo iban a comer- dije riendo.

- Bella- dijo seria- hay que ser realista cariño, tu novio es un encanto y encima esta muy bien el chico, si no quisiera tanto a Phill seguro que estaría como una quinceañera- y empezo a reirse escandalosamente- Esme me a dicho que los chicos estan en la casa- dijo ya seria- ¿todo bien corazón?

- Si, bueno eso creo- dije- no se como tomarlo todo mama, aquella conversación que mantuvieron en aquel baño nos dolio demasiado, pero ahora estan distintos- dije susurrando- nos miran y veo dolor en sus ojos, a veces e tenido la tentación de hablar con Emmet y preguntarle que narices le pasa, no se mama ¿que hago? ¿hablo con el o lo dejo pasar?

- Bella- dijo suspirando- a mi es a la primera que le gustaría que arreglases las cosas con tu hermano, los dos sois mis hijos- dijo- pero esa es una decisión tuya, si crees conveniente hablar con él hazlo, creo que eres una mujer bastante madura para tomar tus propias decisiones- me dijo cariñosamente.

- Gracias mama- dije secandome unas lagrimas- sabes, te hecho mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti pequeña ¿as visto a tu padre?- pregunto

- No - dije- no se si deba decirte esto pero me e enterado hoy que Emmet esta en casa de Jasper- le dije susurrando para que no me oyese nadie- ¿habra discutido con Charlie?

- Bueno ahora lo sabre- dijo- pasame con tu hermano Bella- dijo seriamente. Fui al salón y estaban todos riendo, Emmet estaba contando alguna historia.

- Emmet- le llame- mama quiere hablar contigo- el asintio y se levanto en mi dirección.

- Hola mama- dijo alejandose.

Yo me sente en el regazo de Nathan, Alice estaba contando algo sobre unos zapatos, la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, de vez en cuando miraba a Jasper de reojo, ¿estaba enfadado? Segui su mirada pero solo me encontre con Alec,_ Isabella estas paranoica_, me dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. De vez en cuando sentia unos besos en mi nuca, una sonrisa tonta se me escapaba y otra vez oí unos gruñidos. Busque por todo el salón a ver si alguien tenía cara de disgusto, pero aparte de Jasper y de Edward no había nadie con malas caras ¿que les pasaba? Encima que les invitamos a mi cumpleaños, estan con esas caras. En eso Emmet entro por la puerta tendiendome otra vez el telefono.

- Mama quiere despedirse- me dijo seriamente. Me levante y me fui a hablar a la cocina.

- Mama ¿todo bien?- pregunte.

- Creo que si pequeña- me dijo- e podido mantener una conversación seria por una vez con Emmet- dijo riendo- esta arrepentido pequeña, piensate en darle una oportunidad.

- Bien- suspire- me lo pensare.

- Te quiero pequeña- y me colgo. Me quede unos minutos en la cocina sin saber que hacer, las palabras de Renee me descolocaron un poco ¿que le de una oportunidad? Tenía un lio enorme en la cabeza.

- ¿Que pasa por esta cabecita?- me dijo Nathan acariciando- estas muy pensativa.

- Nada- dije girandome en su dirección- estaba hablando con mi mama- vamos a la sala- dije agarrandolo por el brazo.

Estuvimos todos reunidos hasta tarde, Esme nos recordo que teníamos clase y que debíamos madrugar. Nos despedimos de los chicos, tenían que marcharse a casa de Jasper,nos recordaron que mañana se instalaban.

Cuando marcharon nos fuimos todos a nuestras habitaciones, las chicas dormirian en mi habitación. Me despedi de Nathan con un beso en los labios.

- Menudo cumpleaños Bells- me dijo Alice tirandose en mi cama.

- Le tengo que dar las gracias a mama, por el maravilloso regalo- dije abrazando a Tanya.

- Y bueno, ¿tenemos alguna novedad por la escuela?- pregunto Rosalie.

- A ver- dijo Tanya tocandose la barbilla- Bueno Irina a vuelto y a traido con ella a mi prima Jane- dijo poniendo mala cara- Kate se a quedado con ellas, no han podido venir porque Garret tenía un examen muy importante. Pero me a dicho que cuando regreseís vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños- yo arrugue el ceño- Si si, ya se que hasta dentro de dos meses no regresaís- dijo rodando los ojos- pero como se sienten un poco culpables por no poder estar aquí, quieren prepararte una gran fiesta para cuando regreseis- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

- Tanya- dijo Rose- ¿porque has puesto esa cara cuando has mencionado a tu prima?

- Digamos que mi primita se a juntado con malas compañias- dijo enfadada. Nosotras la miramos con los ojos bien abiertos- se a hecho amiga de unas chicas nuevas Heidi y Megan- dijo escupiendo los nombres- son de lo peor chicas. No se si es bueno que os diga esto- dijo susurrando.

- Tanya- dijo Alice- habla- le dijo apuntando con el dedo.

- Digamos que han puesto sus ojos en las personas equivocadas- yo la mire con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿En mi Alec?- dijo Alice gritando. Tanya asintio con la cabeza.

- Si, Megan no para de acosar al pobre Alec, pero estate tranquila nunca les dejamos solos.

- ¿Quieres decir que alguna a puesto los ojos en mi Felix?- dijo Rose un poco furiosa.

- Si- dijo asintiendo- mi primita- volvio a poner mala cara- pero no te preocupes, porque siempre va con Alec, muchos han llegado a pensar que son pareja- dijo riendose- van a todos lados juntos, muchas veces Kate y Garret van con ellos, dicen que se sienten a cosados.

- ¿Y Nathan?- pregunte con algo de miedo.

- Nathan es el que peor lo lleva Bells- me dijo con tristeza- la pesada de Heidi se a encaprichado de el, se a apuntado a todas sus clases para poder estar cerca de suyo- se me escapo un fuerte jadeo- pero no te preocupes- dijo apretando mi mano- cuando Nathan nos lo comento, Demetri y yo cambiamos todas nuestras clases para poder estar con el y no dejarle solo. No veas como se puso la tipa esa cuando entro en la primera clase y le vio a Demetri a su lado- dijo riendose.

- Gracias Tanya- dije abrazandola.

- De nada Bells, nadie pondra un dedo encima a los novios de mis chicas- dijo seriamente.

Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando, de las tipas esas, de lo feliz que era Tanya con Demetri, de lo mucho que nos echaban de menos los chicos. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya nos teníamos que levantar para ir a la escuela.

Bajamos a desayunar y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi queridisimo novio perfectamente duchado y vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra ajustada, marcando sus perfectos musculos. Me tuve que frotar los ojos para saber si estaba soñando.

- Buenos días princesa- me dijo dandome un beso

- Me parecio que estaba soñando- le dije volviendome a frotar los ojos.

- No mi amor, estoy aqui contigo hasta el sabado- dijo abrazandome- veo que no has dormido mucho- dijo pasando un dedo por mis nuevas ojeras- ¿charla de chicas?- yo asenti- supongo que Tanya os habra puesto al tanto de todo- yo asenti- princesa sabes que to te quiero ¿verdad?

- Buenos días a todos- dijeron Rose y Alice entrando por la puerta. Traían la misma cara que yo, se notaba que no habíamos dormido ninguna- Nathan ¿que haces tan temprano despierto?- pregunto Alice sirviendose un vaso de zumo.

- Porque voy a llevar a mi princesa a la escuela- dijo sonriendo- puedo ¿verdad?- dijo mirandome.

- Claro- dije sonriendo- me encantaría- dije abrazandolo.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a la escuela, le deje a Nathan conducir mi coche, así luego podra venir con los chicos a buscarnos. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento y vieron a mi novio bajar del coche, todas, absolutamente todas las chicas, se quedaron paradas en sus sitios devorando con la mirada a Nathan. Yo por instinto, me acerque a él y para despedirnos le di un apasionado beso, pude escuchar las risitas de mis amigas.

- Luego vengo a recogerte princesa- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz- nos vemos a la salida- vi como se metía en el coche y se marchaba. Yo solo pude suspirar.

- ¿Marcando el territorio?- me dijo Alice alegremente. Yo solo pude sonreirla.

- Bien hecho Bells- me dijo Rose chocando nuestras manos- vayamos dentro, no me gusta como nos miran.

Muchas chicas nos miraban con odio en sus miradas, nosotras las ignoramos y entramos en el edificio. Mi primera clase era biologia, lo que quería decir que me tocaba con Edward.Cuando entre Edward ya estaba sentado en nuestro pupitre, me acerque a él y me sente.

- Buenos días- dije sin mirarle.

- Buenos días Bella- dijo alegremente- ¿que tal tu noche?

- Muy bien gracias- dije mirandole- estuve toda la noche hablando con las chicas.

- Ya veo- me dijo- tienes mala cara, estas ojeras no te quedan nada bien- dijo pasando un dedo por ellas. Pude sertir una descarga electrica donde Edward me toco, parecía como si el tan bien la hubiese sentido porque aparto su mano rapidamente. En ese momento entro el profesor.

Me pase toda la hora tomando apuntes, por el rabillo del ojo veía a Edward, alguna vez le había descubierto mirandome, pero rapidamente apartaba la mirada. Cuando termino la clase, meti todas mis cosas rapidamente en mi mochila y sali corriendo.

El resto de las clases se me hicieron un poco pesadas, no podía quitarme de la mente esa sensación que había tenido cuando Edward me toco.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigia a la cafetería cuando me encontre con Emmet.

- Bella- me llamo- ¿vas a la cafetería?- yo asenti- ¿te importa si voy contigo?

- No- dije negando. Cuando entramos en la cafetería pude ver a mis amigas sentadas en nuestra mesa, compre mi almuerzo y me gire para hablar con mi hermano- me voy con las chicas, si quieres puedes venir a nuestra mesa.

- Claro- dijo sonriendome.

Cuando me estaba sentando con las chicas se acercaron las tres viboras.

- Me parece que tendremos que irnos a estudiar a California- dijo Maria- menudos chicos que teneís- dijo riendose.

- Habeís sido unas meleducadas chicas- dijo Jessica- espero que nos presenteís a esos bombones antes de que se marchen ¿cuanto van a quedarse?

- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Alice furiosa- antes vendo todos mis zapatos de Dior, que presentarte a mi novio.

- Alice pareces un pequeño demonio hablando así- le dijo Lauren- ¿no te han enseñado que es bueno compartir?

- Si si que nos han enseñado a compartir- dijo Rosalie poniendose de pie- ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?- dijo alzando los puños.

- Rose dejalo- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro- no merece la pena.

- Pasa algo Bella- dijo mi hermano con los chicos detras de el.

- Nada, ellas- dije señalando a las viboras- se marchaban ya- sin decir nada se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale- le grito Alice apuntandole con el dedo- como vuelvas a intentar hacer uso de la violencia en mi presencia, te pienso confiscar todos los zapatos de marca que tengas- Rose abrio los ojos y nego con la cabeza- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Por que siempre quieres pegar a la gente?

- No se- contesto encojiendose de hombros- es que cada vez que vienen a provocarnos,me pongo tan furiosa...- dijo apretando los puños.

- Bien, creo que tendre que buscar algún sitio para tratar este problema tuyo- dijo suspirando- de momento ¿crees que podras aguantar las ganas de pegar a alguien?

- Si, creo que si- dijo rendida- pero ¿y si vuelven a provocarnos?

- No creo que lo hagan- dijo riendose- te tienen algo de miedo. Pero si creo que son necesarios tus puños, te lo hare saber.

- ¿Siempre se comportan así?- me dijo una voz en mi oído. Yo me sobresalte y me gire en su dirección. Edward con una sonrisa de ensueño me miraba divertido.

- Siempre- dije riendome- y ahora estan siendo discretas. Imaginate ir con ellas de compras, una vez se pusieron a discutir en mitad de una tienda por unos zapatos, no se ponian de acuerdo quien se los llevaba- dije riendome.

- Al final ¿quien se los llevo?- me pregunto riendose.

- Ella- dijeron mis amigas señalandome- aprovecho que estabamos distraidas y se los compro ella- yo les mostre una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver mis dientes.

La comida paso con muchas risas, les contamos muchas cosas que nos habian pasado, sobre todo en los centro comerciales, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue cuando se interesaron por nustras relaciones. Les contamos por encima, no creo que necesitasen saber mucho sobre nuestros novios, ademas en pocos meses nos iriamos y no volveremos a vernos. Cuando iba a preguntar porque tanta curiosidad, el timbre sono y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

Me pase las siguientes horas pensando el porque han decidido ir a casa de los Cullen, con la cantidad de gente que había en estos momentos, eso iba a ser una locura.

Las clases acabron y yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando Mike se me acerco y me agarro por la cintura.

- Bella- dijo apretandome a él- me encanta como te quedan estos vaqueros.

- Sueltame- intente apartarme de el, pero me agarraba fuertemente.

- A donde te crees que vas preciosa- dijo mirando mis labios- tengo ganas de probarte- y se fue acercando a mi. Estaba intentando soltarme de su agarre pero me era imposible, así que solo pude pensar en lo que haría Rosalie en esta situación. Le pegue un rodillazo en sus partes, vi como se inclinaba sujetandose donde le había golpeado.- ¡Zorra!- me gritaba.

- No me vuelvas a tocar asqueroso- dije apuntadole con el dedo. Recogi mis cosas y salí corriendo del aula, pude notar como un par de lagrimas empezaban a asomarse. No me fije que ya estaba en el aparcamiento cuando una voz muy conocida me llamo.

- Princesa- me gritaron. Levante la vista y vi a Nathan, su cara cambio inmediatamente- Bella- dijo corriendo en mi dirección- ¿que te pasa cariño?

- Nathan- dije abrazandome a el.

- Bella ¿que te a pasado?- me dijo Alice.

- Mike...a... intentado propasarse- dije escondiendo la cara en el pecho de mi novio.

- ¡¿ QUE ?- gritaron. Me separe un poco de mi novio y pude ver Alec con Alice agarrados de la mano y a una furiosa Rosalie siendo sujetada por Felix.

- Bella- dijo Rose furiosa- lo voy a matar y me dan igual mis zapatos Alice, te los puedes quedar todos- dijo mirando a mi pequeña amiga.

- No- dijo de repente mi novio- ¿quien ese tal Mike?- estaba enfadado.

- Ese que sale por allí- le dijo Rosalie apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta de la escuela.

- Esta bien- dijo mirando directamente en esa dirección- voy a hablar con el.- Solto nuestro agarre y se dirigio con paso firme hacia Mike, por detras le seguian Alec y Felix.

- Chicas- dije mirandolas- creo que voy a ir con ellos- ellas me siguieron.

- ¿Tu eres Mike? - oí como le preguntaba Nathan.

- Si, porque- dijo desafiante.

- Has intentado besar a mi novia- le dijo friamente.

- Mira, no tengo ni idea de quien demonios eres ni quien es tu novia- le dijo enfadado- pero seguro que ella a disfrutado- dijo chocando la mano con un par de chicos.

- Mi novia es Bella- Mike se tenso- y dudo que pueda disfrutar algo que un ser tan asqueroso como tu- jamas le había visto tan enfadado- como se te ocurra volver a ponerle un solo dedo encima...- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer? ¿me vas a pegar?- le dijo Mike riendose.

- El no, pero yo si- le dijo Felix poniendose entre ellos dos- y te puedo asegurar que lo voy a disfrutar- dijo crujiendo sus nudillos. Pude ver a Mike como temblaba.

- Chicos- dijo Rose acercandome hasta ellos- creo que lo a captado, no creo que sea necesario que le hagas una demostración de lo que eres capaz de hacerle cariño- dijo riendose.

- Nathan- dije acercandome a el- por favor vamonos a casa, no merece la pena- dije agarrandolo por el brazo- ademas, ya le e demostrado que puedo defenderme sola ¿verdad Newton?- y le sonrei angelicalmente. Este llevo sus manos a sus partes y salio corriendo.

- ¿Que le hiciste?- me pregunto Alice.

- Le di un rodillazo en sus partes- le dije sonriendole.

- Esa es mi Bella- dijo Rose chocando su mano con la mia- ves Alice- dijo sonriendole- como hice bien en enseñarle a Bells en defenderse de babosos como Newton- dijo riendo.

Nos fuimos hasta nuestros coches y para mi sorpresa en ellos estaban las tres viboras esperando. Parecía que el día no iba a acabar nunca. Las muy descaradas les sonrieron coquetamente a nustros chicos.

- Hola- dijo Lauren coquetamente- soy Lauren y ellas son mis amigas Jessica y Maria- pude ver como se enredaban el pelo con el dedo, seran golfas- ¿y vosotros sois?

- Yo soy el novio de Alice- dijo Alec, pude ver a Alice como se empezaba a enfadar- y ellos son los novios de Bella y Rosalie.

- Ya, pero me gustaría saber como os llamaís.

- Para que quieres saber mi nombre si nunca mas te voy a ver en mi vida- le dijo Alec con una sonrisa- ademas, a mi no me importa quien seas tu, me estas quitando tiempo de estar con mi chica- dijo dandole un apasionado beso a su novia- así que si no os importa, apartaros que me estaís en nuestro camino.

Se quedaron paralizadas en el sitio, como vimos que no se movian pasamos a su lado, pude ver como Rosalie les daba un pequeño empujoncito con el hombro.

Nos metimos en los coches, Nathan conducia el mio y nos dirigimos a la casa. Vi el enorme jeep de mi hermano aparcado en la puerta de la casa, detras estaba el volvo de Edward. Nosotros entrabamos riendo por lo que Alec le había contestado a Lauren.

- Mama- esa me parecio la voz de Edward, sonaba enfadado.

- Dime corazón- dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Quien a tocado mi piano? No esta como lo deje- dijo algo enfadado.

- Lo e tocado yo- me gire hacia esa voz, era Nathan.- ¿Hay algun problema con eso?

- Tu as tocado mi piano- parecia que Edward estaba furioso, por su voz y como miraba a Nathan parecia que esto no fuese a acabar bien.

**Bueno aquí esta el cap nuevo ¿que os a parecido? ¿Creeis que Rose sera capaz de controlar su furia? jajajaja**

**En mi perfil podreíes encontrar los regalos que le han hecho las chicas a Bella**

**Os prometi que iba actualizar el sabado, me a sido imposible, una amiga a tenido un pequeño accidente y e estado con ella, ahora estoy con el siguiente cap de mi otra historia, que espero poder subirlo hoy.**

**Muxiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que me leeis, las que dejais comentarios, no sabesis la ilusion que me hacen, intento contestaros a todas. A todas las que me siguen agregando a las alerta y a los favoritos. Muchas gracias a todas.**

**Un besazo enorme y espero poder actualizar para el martes si no es así el miercoles sin falta.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 13

**Bella pov**

Edward y Nathan se miraban fijamente, había odio en sus miradas, por Edward lo podia entender, aunque fuera un poco ¿pero Nathan?

- ¿Te a dado permiso alguien para tocarlo?- siseo- porque que yo recuerde, a mi no me lo a pedido nadie.

- No- dijo Nathan- no te e pedido permiso a ti, se lo pedi a Esme- dijo sonriendo. Todos nos giramos en su dirección.

- ¿Es eso cierto mama?- le pregunto- ¿le as dejado a éste tocar mi piano?- dijo señalando a mi novio.

- Si- dijo arrugando el ceño- como tu hace tiempo que no lo tocas, no vi inconveniente en que Nathan lo utilizase.

- No te quiero volver a ver acercarte a mi piano, ni a mi...- pero Nathan le corto.

- Bien no te preocupes que no lo tocare mas- me agarro por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo- ya se me ocurrira algo que hacer con mi princesa- vi como Edward apretaba los puños, no se que le pasaba.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntaron Emmet y Jasper- Edward ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Jasper acercandose a el- ¿que a pasado?

- Este- dijo señalando a Nathan- llega aquí y se piensa que puede coger las cosas de los demas sin pedir permiso.

- Creo que no hace falta que peleen chicos- dijo Alice- ya hemos tenido suficiente con el idiota de Newton- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Que a pasado con Newton?- pregunto Emmet.

- A intentado besar a Bella- respondio Rosalie.

- ¡¿QUE?- gritaron los tres- ¿te a ... te a ... te a hecho algo?- me pregunto mi hermano con los puños apretados.

- No, no le a hecho nada- contesto Nathan- ya le hemos dado un pequeño susto. Ademas, aquí donde ves a mi princesa, se sabe defender- me dio un beso en la nariz- por cierto, gracias Rose, por enseñarle a Bella como actuar en casos así- dijo sonriendola.

- Vaya gracias- dijo mirandole con una sonrisa- al fin alguien que sabe reconocer mi esfuerzo- dijo alzando los brazos- me costo lo mio hacerla entender que algún día le iba a servir para algo y mira nada mas con quien a sido- dijo riendose.

Emmet me miro con cara de sorpresa, a Jasper se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa y Edward seguia con cara de enfadado y los puños apretados. Me gire para mirar a mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie tenían una sonrisa en la cara, a saber de que se reían estas dos ahora. Tome la mano de Nathan y lo lleve a mi habitación.

- ¿Que pasa princesa?- me dijo sentandose en la cama

- Eso me pregunto yo- dije cruzandome de brazos- e visto como le mirabas a Edward- el me sonrió.

- Ahh eso- dijo riendose- digamos que estabamos marcando territorio-yo alce una ceja- si ya sabes ¿no has notado como te mira?

- No- menti, cuando Edward me miraba notaba dolor en sus ojos.

- Vamos Bella- dijo agarrandome de las manos y tumbandome en la cama- lo has tenido que notar- se puso encima mio- te mira como si le pertenecieras- yo me empece a reir.

- Si claro, deja de decir tonterias- dije acariciandole la mejilla- dudo que Edward piense algo así- dije soltando una carcajada- ademas te recuerdo que soy Betty la fea- dije sonriendole ampliamente.

- Tu jamas has sido fea- dijo dandome un beso en la nariz- eres mi princesa- y beso mis labios. Empezamos con un beso lento, al cabo de unos minutos fue subiendo de intesidad, Nathan delineo con la lengua mi labio inferior y yo solte un leve jadeo. Su lengua se encontro con la mia. Ese beso se sentia muy bien, Nathan me acaricio la cintura por debajo de la camiseta, yo me pegue mas a su cuerpo pero mi querida amiga Alice entro gritando algo. Nosotros nos separamos rapidamente, Alice por primera vez en su vida estaba sin palabras.

- Yo... yo...no que...ria in...interrumpir- me sente en la cama y me puse bien la camiseta- Esme os espera para cenar- Nathan se levanto y me tendio la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie. Mire a mi amiga y me dijo _lo siento_ moviendo los labios sin que Nathan la oyese, yo le sonrei timidamente.

Bajamos a cenar y el hambiente estaba un poco tenso, Felix y Alec miraban fijamente a mi hermano y a sus amigos ¿que me e perdido? Nathan me miraba y me sonria, yo notaba como mis mejillas empezan a ponerse coloradas, de repente un grito llamo nuestra atención.

- ¡NO! - esa era la voz de Rose- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo alzando las manos y mirandome con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Ayyy!- exclamo.

- Rosalie ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Esme. Yo notaba las miradas de mis amigas, incluso Tanya se reía por lo bajo, seguro que Alice abrio su boca.

- Si si si Esme, me encuentro genial ¿y tu Bella? ¿que tal te sientes?- la mire con los ojos abiertos, Nathan parece que se atraganto con algo y mis queridas amigas rieron un poco mas alto.

- Bi...bi...bien- dije entrecortadamente- Esme esta lasaña esta riquisima- dije cambiando de tema sutilmente.

Intente cenar lo mas rapido posible, notaba las miradas de mis amigas, cada vez que levantaba la vista de mi plato y las miraba, tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, eso me estremecio, esta noche sera una muy larga.

Me dspedi de todos, a Nathan le di un beso corto en los labios y ay estaban mis amigas otra vez riendose, las mire con mis mejillas algo coloradas y me fui a mi habitaión corriendo. Me encerre en el baño y me di una larga ducha,

- Bellaaaaa- me dijeron unas voces conocidas al otro lado de la puerta- sabemos que estas dentro- esa voz cantarina era la de Alice- en algún momento tendras que salir Bella y nosotras te seguiremos esperando- oí como se reían. Bueno tendría que pasar por esto en algún momento, pero me daba tanta vergüenza hablar con ellas.

Cuando entre en la habitación estaban las tres tiradas en la cama, alzarón la vista y pude ver una sonrisa en sus caras.

- Bella ¿es cierto lo que nos a contado Alice?- me dijo Tanya.

- Que... que os a contado- dije mirado mis pies.

- Pues que cuando a entrado os a pillado a Nathan y a ti de lo mas cariñoso- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Que vergüenza- dije tapandome la cara.

- Bella que no te de vergüenza- me dijo Alice. Se puso de pie y vino en mi dirección- fue una enorme sorpresa para mi, no pensaba que intimabais tanto- me dijo alzando las cejas.

- Alice dejala- dijo riendo Rosalie- fijate como esta, jamas la había visto tan roja.

- Bella- me llamo Tanya- ¿habeís llegado a...? ya sabes, estar juntos intimamente- yo me quede mirandola sin saber que decir, estaba en shock.

- No - dije negando con la cabeza- es la primera vez que llegabamos a algo mas- dije suspirando.

Les conte como había sido todo, como me sentia con cada beso que me daba, como me quería morir de la vergüenza cuando Alice abrio la puerta. Entre tanta risa, pudimos escuchar como una puerta se cerraba fuertemente, mire a mis amigas y nos encojimos de hombros.

Esa noche nos fuimos temprano a la cama, si quería prestar algo de atención en clase, debería de dormir un par de horas mas que el día anterior.

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar, pude oír unas voces en la cocina, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo. Pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

- Mira Cullen, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con mi novia- esa voz era la de Nathan ¿con quien esta hablando?

- Como le hagas daño a Bella vas a saber quien soy yo- ¿esa voz era la de Edward?

- Yo jamas le haría daño a Bella- dijo firmemente mi novio- no soy como vosotros.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Que yo sería incapaz de dañar a Bella como lo hicisteís vosotros- se quedaron en silencio- cuando conoci a Bella, me parecio alguien muy especial, me gusto nada mas verla, yo no la quería decir nada porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad. El día que nos conto lo que le había pasado en este pueblo, quise venir para patearle el culo a los miserables que se habían metido con ella, cuando nos contaron que fueron sus propios hermanos, no daba credito a lo que nos contaban. Yo quería hacerla feliz, como ella debia de serlo, así que decidi declararme. Cuando le confese que me gustaba y ella me contesto que me correspondía fuí el hombre mas feliz del planeta, desde ese momento supe que no iba a dejar que se sintiese menos persona de lo que es, por eso la trato como una princesa, mi princesa.

- ¿Por que me cuentas esto a mí?

- Porque no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre Bella y yo. Se que a ella le gustaba alguien de este pueblo, nunca me a dicho quien es- no pude escuchar mas porque las chicas bajaban dando gritos. Entre a la cocina y se me quedaron mirando.

- Buenos dias- dije de lo mas natural, no tenia ni idea de como actuar- ¿me... me vas a... a acompañar a la escuela hoy tambien?- dije sonriendo a Nathan.

- Claro que si princesa- dijo dandome un beso en los labios- creo que voy a saludar a ese Newton- pude escuchar como se cerraba una puerta de un portazo.

- Madre mia ¿que le pasaba a Edward? iba maldiciendo por lo bajo- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta.

- No tengo ni idea- contesto mi novio- vamos a desayunar pequeña, que en nada tengo que llevarte.

- Ohhh! que bonito Nathan- dijo Alice sentandose a mi lado- la preparas el desayuno, la llevas a la escuela, la vas a recoger- suspiro- Nathan eres el novio perfecto- dijo sonriendole- si no estuviera con Alec seguro que te echaria el ojo- dijo guiñandole un ojo y riendose.

- Ni se te ocurra Marie Alice- dije apuntandole con mi dedo- Nathan es mio- dije abrazandole- si quieres que te lleven a la escuela sube a despertar a tu novio- dije soltando una carcajada.

- Tranquila Bells- dijo alzando las dos manos- Dios mio, que caracter- dijo riendose.- Sabes que no se me ocurriria nunca poner los ojos en el novio de mi mejor amiga. Me crees ¿verdad?- dijo poniendome su famoso puchero.

- Te creo- suspire- sabes que no puedo con ese puchero.

El desayuno lo pasamos con muchas risas, cuando Rose bajo le contamos lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, ella no pudo evitar reirse ante los comentarios de Alice. Felix y Alec bajaron para acompañar a las chicas a la escuela, segun mi querido amigo Felix, estaba deseando ver otra vez a Mike.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y como no las viboras estaban al acecho, no nos quitaron el ojo de encima, eso no era bueno. Me despedi de Nathan con un beso bastante largo, pude oir a mis amigas aclararse la garganta, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Caminamos por los pasillos hacia nuestra primera clase, hoy tenía biologia a primera hora, Edward estaba sentado en nuestra mesa cuando entre, no me dijo nada, así que me sente y saque mis libros.

- Bella- me llamo- ¿tu me odias?- me gire para mirarlo y en sus ojos pude ver tristeza.

- Y ¿eso a que viene?- le pregunte.

- Yo quería hablar contigo de lo que paso hace un par de años- dijo suspirando.

- Mira Edward, no me interesa- dije mirandolo fijamente- no me interesa lo que paso hace años, no me interesa porque de repente habeís decidido quedaros en tu casa. Solo quiero que pase rapido el tiempo- dije suspirando- quiero volver a mi casa, con mis amigos y mi novio.

- Bella, estas en casa- dijo agarrandome la mano, pude sentir esa corriente electrica igual que la otra vez- aqui esta tu padre, esta tu hermano. Nosotros os debemos una explicación, todo fue una confusión.

- Esta no es mi casa- dije soltandome de su agarre- jamas me tenía que haber alejado de mi madre, para lo unico que me a servido es para darme cuenta que mi hermano me odia y que mi padre pasa de mi- le dije algo enfadada- llevo casi dos meses en Forks y a sido incapaz de llamarme. Así que no me digas que esta es mi casa porque estas muy equivocado- en ese momento entraba el profesor por la puerta.

- Esta no eres tu Bella- dijo susurrandome- la Bella de hace un par de años no hablaria así, era cariñosa y no me miraria de la forma en la que tu lo haces ¿que te a pasado?- creo que en su voz había algo de dolor.

- La Bella de la que hablas se quedo en un baño de este colegio, escuchando a su hermano y a sus amigos como se reían de ella y de sus amigas- le dije aguantandome las ganas de llorar.

Durante toda la clase Edward intento hablar conmigo, yo me concentre en lo que decía el profesor, aunque no me esnteraba de nada. Cuando la campana sono cogí todas mis cosas y salí lo mas rapido que pude del aula.

Las clases pasaron tanquilamente, en la hora del almuerzo los chicos se sentaron con nosotras, como en clase de biologia, Edward no me quitaba ojo. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, menos mal que ya teníamos que volver a clase, lo unico que me molestaba era que tenía otra clase con el.

- Señorita Weber- dijo Lauren- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Si Lauren- respondio con el ceño fruncido.

- Me estaba preguntando que nota debería de tener para estudiar en alguna universidad de California- la cara de la señorita Weber fue de asombro y que decir de las nuestras.

- ¿Y... y... eso a que se debe?- se aclaro la garganta- quiero decir, ¿porque tanto interes en querer estudiar allí?

- Digamos que de repente me apetece conocer aquello- dijo sonriendola- por ejemplo, digamos que quiero ir a la misma universidad que ellas- dijo señalandonos- ¿que nota debería de tener?

- Bueno para empezar no se donde van a continuar sus estudios- dijo perpleja.- Chicas- nos llamo- ¿a que universidad habeís pensado ir?

- Nosotras no tenemos la necesidad de mandar solicitudes a las universidades- dijo Alice con voz alegre- cuando acabemos la secundaria pasamos directamente a la universidad, no necesitamos hacer ningun examen de acceso- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso por que?- le pregunto Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

- Al colegio que van las chicas no puede ir cualquiera- dijo la señorita Weber sonriendo- son muy exigentes, tienes que tener muy buenas notas para poder acceder y dudo que con tus notas puedas entrar. ¿Se puede saber por que tanto interes?

- No por nada- dijo encogiendose de hombros. Yo mire a mis amigas, nos estabamos conteniendo la risa, la señorita Weber se percato de que teniamos las caras escondidas en nuestras mochilas y nos pregunto.

- Chicas ¿os encontrais bien?

- Si señorita- repondio Rose- lo que pasa que sabemos porque tiene Lauren tanto interes.

- ¿Y?- dijo alzando una ceja- ¿lo podeís compartir con la clase?

- Pues vera señorita- dijo Alice alegremente- unos amigos han venido a visitarnos y ayer ellas- dijo señalando a las viboras- les conocieron.

- No me digais que han venido los chicos- nosotras asentimos- darles recuerdos de mi parte- dijo alegremente.

La clase paso muy rapido, nos dejo practicar con algunos instrumentos, como el piano lo estaba utilizando Edward agarre una guitarra y me puse a jugar con las cuerdas. Según iba tocando, me estaban viniendo a la cabeza un sin fin de palabras, cogi lapiz y papel y anote algunas ideas.

La campana toco y la señorita Weber nos pidio a Edward y a mi que nos quedasemos unos minutos con ella.

- Chicos ¿como va el trabajo que os pedi?- pregunto recogiendo unos papeles de la mesa.

- Bien- repondio Edward- tenemos que hacer algunos retoques, pero vamos bien- yo asenti ante lo que Edward decia.

- Bien, me alegra saberlo- dijo sonriendonos- me gustaría que la cantaseis para la fiesta que se hace en navidad ¿estaras para esa fecha Isabella?- me pregunto.

- Si- respondi- nos marchamos unos días despues de navidad, para fin de año estaremos en casa- dije sonriendola, pude ver como Edward apretaba la mandibula.

- Bien podeís marcharos ya- salimos por la puerta en silencio.

- ¿Cuando quieres ensayar?- me pregunto Edward con su voz aterciopelada- ¿te parece bien esta tarde despues de las clases o prefieres que ensayemos en casa?

- De eso quería hablarte- dije parandome en mitad del pasillo- como los chicos se marcharan en un par de días, había pensado en aprobecharlos con ellos. Despues podemos ensayar cuando tu quieras- dije mirandolo a los ojos ¿por que parecía enfadado?

- ¿No querras decir que quieres pasar mas tiempo con tu noviecito?- dijo apretando los puños. Yo le mire con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, tambien quiero pasar mas tiempo con Nathan- dije levatando la barbilla. No me contesto, se dio media vuelta y se perdio por los pasillos.

¿Pero que le pasa? Estoy pensando que este hombre sufre serios transtornos de bipolaridad.

El resto del día fue como siempre clases, clases y mas clases, en alguna de ellas coincidi con Mike. Cuando entre en la clase de historia el estaba hablando animadamente con algunos de los compañeros, cuando me vio se quedo callado, oí que susurraban algo y note como me miraban todos. Yo me quede mirando fijamente a Mike, él era el que se tenía que avergonzar por lo que hizo, al final el aparto la mirada

Al terminar el día fuí a buscar a las chicas, me las encontre a medio camino, nos dirigiamos al aparcamiento cuando algo llamo nuestra atención. Las viboras estaban rodeando a nuestros novios, me dirigi hecha una furia hacia Lauren, que era la que le estaba poniendo ojitos a mi novio.

- Tu- dije agarrandola del brazo- ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- Presentarme de nuevo- dijo ajitando su melena.

- Alejate de mi novio- dije siseando- o no respondo de mi.

- Bella calmate por favor- me dijo Nathan agarandome por la cintura- ella ya se iba, ya le hemos dicho que no nos interesa conocerlas, pero empiezo sospechar que no entiende bien nuestro idioma- dijo riendose.

- No voy a permitir que os riais de mi- dijo Lauren enfurecida- ¿no sabes quien soy yo?- dijo con voz un tanto altanera.

- No, no se quien eres porque me da igual- dijo Nathan alzando los brazos- te lo acabo de decir hace un rato, no nos interesais, así que dejar de ser pesadas y largaros por donde habeís venido- Lauren con cara de asombro se dio media vuelta y se fue lo mas dignamente que pudo, claro esta que la siguieron Jessica y María.

- ¿Os llevaban mucho tiempo molestando?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Un poco- dijo Felix arrascandose la cabeza- se lo hemos dicho de todas las maneras posibles, pero son demasiado tercas.

- Dejame saludarte como es debido- me dijo Nathan poniendome frente a el- hola princesa- y me beso en los labios. Como siempre me deje llevar por el momento hasta que oí las ruedas de un coche chirriar, cuando nos separamos me parecio ver el coche de Edward alejarse a toda velocidad.

- Bueno chicos ¿que os parece si nos vamos al centro comercial?- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Me parece perfecto- dijo Tanya igual de entusiasmada que Alice- tengo que llevarle algun recuerdo a Kate y a Irina, si no me mataran.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos de tiendas. Alice se compro demasiadas cosas, no se si le dara tiempo a usarlas todas, si algo e aprendido en estos años es en no llevarle la contraria a Alice, digamos que se enfurece un poco si no se sale con la suya.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme estaba en la cocina hablando con Carlisle, nos dijeron que ya habían cenado con los chicos.

Mis ultimos días con mi novio y mis amigos fueron igual, cuando saliamos de la escuela ellos ya estaban allí esperandonos, nos ibamos a algún lugar todos juntos y cuando llegabamos a casa ya habían cenado todos. Eso nos parecio un poco raro, Esme llevaba un par de días algo rara, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo con nuestros hermanos.

El sabado llego mas rapido de lo que me hubiera gustado, estabamos entrando por la puerta del aeropuerto, Alice iba colgada del brazo de Alec, Felix y Rose iban agarrados de la cintura y Nathan y yo ibamos agarrados de la mano.

Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirse de los chicos, se mantuvieron un poco apartados para darnos algo de privacidad.

- Chicas- nos dijo Tanya sollozando- os voy a hechar de menos- nos abrazo- seguimos en contacto. Cuando vayais a volver avisadme un par de días antes ¿vale?- nosotras asentimos.

- Dejame despedirme a mi tambien cariño- dijo Demetri- cuidaros, si os vuelve a pasar algo con el idiota ese de Newton llamadnos, que estaremos encantados de volver- dijo sonriendonos.

- Princesa- dijo Nathan abrazandome- voy a estar contando los días hasta que vuelvas- dijo apretandome mas a su cuerpo- te quiero mucho pequeña- dijo besandome los labios.

- Nathan- no pude evitar sollozar- yo tam...tambien te... te quiero- dije abrazandolo fuertemente- te voy a hechar mucho de menos.

- Tranquila princesa- dijo acariciando mi pelo- cuando menos te lo esperes estaras otra vez en este aeropuerto- dijo sonriendome- pero esa vez sera con tus maletas.

- Me lo prometes- dije sorbiendome la nariz.

- Te lo prometo- dijo secandome las lagrimas de los ojos

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 7541 con destino California, vayan embarcando por la puerta 3 N _

- Bueno es la hora princesa- dijo besandome de nuevo- cuando llegue te llamo para que estes tranquila- yo asenti.

Pude ver como mis amigas estabas igual que yo, a lo lejos pude ver como mi novio y mis amigos entraban por una puerta, se giraron y nos agitaron las manos, nosotras les devolvimos el saludo. Caminamos hasta Esme y Carlisle, estaban sentadon en unos bancos de la sala de espera, cuando nos vieron, Esme vino corriendo hacia nosotras y nos estrecho en un fuerte abrazo.

Nos dirigiamos hacia la casa de los Cullen, cada una iba en su coche, no me apetecia encerrarme en mi habitación, así que antes de llegar hacia el camino que dirigia a la casa tome otra dirección. Conduci hasta el final del sendero, ya no había mas carretera, me baje del coche y empece a caminar. Sin saber como apareci en un enorme claro, estaba lleno plantas hermosas. Me sente en mitad del claro admirandolo, me tumbe y no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que un par de gotas empezaron a caer sobre mi cara. Me levante y me dirigi hacia mi coche lo mas rapido que pude, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba ya llegando a la casa, estaba empapada de agua. Abri la puerta y las chicas vinieron a mi encuentro.

- Bella ¿pero donde as estado?- me dijo Alice quitandome la chaqueta- estabamos muy preocupadas.

- He estado dando un paseo- dije dirigiendome hacia las escaleras.

- Bella- esa era la voz de mi hermano- ¿pero donde demonios te habías metido?- me gire para contestarle, me di cuenta de que Jasper y Edward estaban detras de él- ¿no piensas contestrame?

- He estado dando un paseo- dije mirandole- y si no te importa voy a ir a darme una ducha- subi lo mas rapido que pude las escaleras, me tropece un par de veces, pero segui con mi camino.

Me di una larga ducha, cuando me mire en el espejo me di cuenta que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Hechaba de menos a Nathan, acaba de marcharse hace unas horas y ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

Cuando salí las chicas estaban acostadas en mi cama, como en los viejos tiempos dormimos las tres juntas, era una forma de darnos apoyarnos entre nosotras.

Nos pasamos todo el fin de semana metidas en la habitación, Esme subia de vez en cuando para ver como nos encontrabamos.

- Bella- me llamo Esme- a llamado tu padre- yo frunci mi ceño ¿como es que llamaba ahora?- me a dicho a haber si era mucha molestia el venir mañana a cenar. Yo le e dicho que no había problema ¿te importa que venga?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa.

- No...no... para nada. Sera bueno ver a Charlie- dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien me a dicho que tiene que darnos una sorpresa- dijo marchandose por la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente teníamos clases, nos preparamos lo mejor que pudimos y bajamos a desayunar. Los chicos nos miraron con los ojos como platos, seguro que estabamos horribles, no les preste atención, desayune lo primero que tenia a mano y me dirigi a la escuela.

No me entere e nada de lo que decian los profesores, estaba continuamente mirando mi movil por si me llamaba Nathan, me parecia raro que no me hubiese llamado. Alguna que otra vez me preguntaban algo y yo contestaba, no se si la respuesta era correcta o no.

En la hora del almuerzo me dirigi a nuestra mesa, estaba hablando con las chicas sobre la cena de esta noche, unado mi movil empezo a sonar. Cuando mire la pantalla una sonrisa se me escapo.

- Nathan- dije alegremente- pensaba que te había pasado algo.

- Lo siento princesa- pero tuvimos un pequeño problema en el aeropuerto- me dijo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Que paso?- le pregunte un poco preocupada.

- Nada- suspiro- no te enfades ¿vale? La prima de Tanya se presento en el aeropuerto con sus amigas- se me escapo un pequeño jadeo- pero no te preocupes, tambien vinieron Kate, Garret e Irina, nos fuimos con ellos. A esas las dejamos dando voces en mitad del aeropuerto- dijo eso ultimo riendose.

- Nathan- dije susurrando- ¿a ti te gusta esa chica?

- Como puedes pensar eso- dijo en un tono algo enfadado- yo solo te quiero a ti princesa.

- Yo tambien te quiero- dije suspirando. Le conte que esta noche cenariamos con Charlie, se sorprendio bastante, me dijo que estuviera tranquila, que todo iba a salir bien.

Les conte a las chicas lo que hable con Nathan, Rosalie por supuesto que fue la que mas se enfado, Alice dijo que ella confiaba en Alec, que no tenía porque desconfiar.

El día paso rapido, no vi a mi hermano en toda la mañana, se me hizo extraño no ver a los chicos en la cafetería. Cuando ya me quise dar cuenta estaba dirigiendome hacia la casa. Me arregle lo mejor que pude, me quería ver bien para Charlie.

- Chicas ayudadnos a poner la mesa- nos grito Esme desde el salón.

Cuando baje vi a los chicos, Emmet tenía cara de preocupación. Ayudamos a Esme en todo lo que nos pidio, cuando acabomos de acomodar todas las cosas el timbre sono. Esme salio corriendo para abrir la puerta, pude notar como mi hermano se tenso al momento.

- Charlie- dijo Esme- que alegria poder tenerte aqui de nuevo

- El placer es mio Esme- dijo entrando por la puerta- ¿donde estan los chicos?

- En el salón- le contesto- estan todos allí. Cuando entraron por la puerta me sorprendi por lo que estaba viendo, Charlie iba agarrado del brazo de una mujer. Era menudita, morena de piel y el pelor color negro.

- Chicos- nos llamo, nos pusimos todos en pie para saludarlo.- Ella es Sue mi esposa- yo me gire rapidamente en la dirección de mi hermano, tenia los ojos como platos.

- Es un placer conocerlos- dijo timidamente- tu debes de ser Emmet- dijo acercandose a él- tu padre no hace nada mas que hablarme de ti- le sonriendole.

- El placer es mio Sue- dijo con una leve sonrisa- yo no puedo decir lo mismo, hasta ahora no había oído hablar de ti.

- No te preocupes ya nos conoceremos- dijo riendose- tengo dos hijos que se mueren por conocerte, tu padre no hace nada mas que decirles como es su hermano mayor- no podia apartar la vista de mi hermano, se notaba que esta situación no le agradaba.

- No se moleste por lo que le voy a decir, pero yo solo tengo una hermana- dijo sonriendome, yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

- Ahhh- exclamo- Charlie no me había dicho que tenías mas hermanos- dijo mirando a mi padre.

- Si mi amor- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- mira es esta de aquí- dijo señalandome- es Isabella, la hija de mi anterior esposa- me quede completamente paralizada ¿que quería decir con eso? La mirada con la que me miro la esposa de mi padre no se puede decir que fuera de amor.

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO**

**Me merezco todo lo que se les pase por la mente, lo que pasa que esta semana a sido un poco loca para mi, pero bueno por lo menos no e tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**¿Que os a parecido? la que le espera a nuestra pobre Bella...**

**Muchiiiiisimas gracias a todas por vuestros mensajes, alertas y favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. **

**un besazo a todas y Feliz Navidad!**

**espero poder actualizar esta semana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 14

**Bella pov**

- No malinterpretes mis palabras Emmet- le dijo sonriendole- pero yo no llamaría hermana a la hija de la mujer que abandono a tu padre- dijo mirandome con desprecio.

Yo la mire con los ojos como platos, las rodillas me empezaban a fallar, Rosalie y Alice se dieron cuenta de como me encontraba y con mucho disimulo me sujertaron cada una de un brazo. Mire a mi hermano, tenía las manos a los lados apretadas en puños, se le podían apreciar que se le estaban quedando los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que los apretaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzarón, creo que noto el dolor que sentía, así que camino en mi dirección, aparto cuidadosamente a Alice y me abrazo fuertemente por los hombros.

- Mire Sue ¿verdad?- ella asintio- este angelito que tengo aquí, es mi hermana pequeña- dijo sonriendome- hermana de sangre- dijo mirando a Sue- la mujer que abandono a mi padre tambien es mi madre. No se que le habra contado él- dijo mirandola con el ceño fruncido- la verdad que me da igual- dijo negando con la cabeza- lo que no voy a permitirle es que le falte al respeto a mi madre- le dijo tajantemente- y mucho menos a mi hermana- le dijo seriamente.- Yo solo tengo una hermana y es ella, así que le pido amablemente que le quite a sus hijos de la cabeza la idea de que soy su hermano mayor.

- Emmet- siseo Charlie- eso a sido...- pero Esme le corto rapidamente.

- ¿Por que no pasamos todos al comedor?- dijo un poco nerviosa- la cena ya esta lista.

- Sera lo mejor Esme- le contesto Charlie- Sue pasemos- dijo agarrandola de la mano.

Yo me quede en la misma posición en la que estaba, Alice se acerco a mi y agarro mi cara con sus dos manos.

- Bella no llores- me pidio- sabes que vamos a estar contigo esta noche ¿verdad?- yo asenti- no le des el gusto a Charlie de verte mal. Emmet- le llamo- muchas gracias por defenderla.

- Es mi hermana Alice- dijo abrazandome- no se que demonios le pasa a este hombre, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que diga ninguna mentira sobre mi peque- hacia mucho que no me llamaba así. Me gire y le abrace- No llores Bella- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza- como a dicho Alice, no le des la satisfación de verte mal- yo asenti.- Ahora vayamos a tener una dulce velada- dijo sonriendo.

Pasamos todos comedor, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados cada uno en una punta de la mesa, Charlie y Sue en un costado al lado de Esme. Emmet y Rosalie se sentaron seguido de ellos.

Al otro lado nos sentamos Jasper y Alice y yo con Edward.

La cena paso sin ningun altercado pero se podia notar la tensión en el ambiente, todo iba normal, por decir algo, hasta que Sue hablo.

- Isabella- me tense cuando me llamo- ¿que haces tu en Forks? Creia que vivias en California.

- Y vivo allí señora- conteste nerviosamente- mi madre tubo que salir de viaje y no nos quería dejar solas, así que nos mando con Esme- le respondi- pero en dos meses nos volvemos a California.

- Eso es maravilloso- dijo sonriendo- lo que no me explico es lo que te une a este pueblo.

- Ceo que a usted no le tengo que dar ningun tipo de explicación- dije mirandola fijamente- si vengo a este pueblo o no, a usted le tiene que dar igual.

- Isabella ya basta- me grito Charlie arrojando su servilleta al plato- Sue solo te a hecho una pregunta y tu mira como la respondes- me dijo mirando furioso.

- Cariño no te preocupes- dijo agarrandole la mano- si así la a educado su madre no podemos hacer nada- dijo sonriendo. Alice me dio la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Creo que no la e contestado de malas maneras, Charlie- dije mirandolo- solo e dicho lo que pienso, a ella no le importa lo que yo hago en este pueblo- dije levantando la barbilla- que sea tu esposa, no la convierte en nada mio.

- Y doy gracias a ello- dijo clavando su mirada en mi- lo que no me explico, es como le hablas así a Charlie, despues de todo lo que hizo por ti y tu madre ¿así es como se lo pagas?- La mire sin comprerder lo que decía, Emmet tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento pero no la entiendo ¿que quiere decir?- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo que has oido- dijo seriamente- Charlie os acogio a las dos en su casa y cuando tu madre se canso de él lo abandono- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, todos en la mesa teníamos la misma cara- lo que mas me duele, es que le haya hecho creer al pobre Emmet que sois hermanos de verdad- dijo girandose hacia Emmet- no te preocupes, yo y mis hijos te querremos como uno mas.

- ¿Pero de que coño esta hablando señora?- dijo mi hermano poniendose en pie con cara de sorpresa- aquí la unica que esta equivocada es usted- dijo mirandola- ¿que coño le has contado a esta mujer? ¿De donde te has sacado que Bella y yo no somos hermanos? ¿Ahora que me vas a decir, que Renee no es mi madre? - le grito fuera se si.- Porque tengo una foto mia y de ella tomada nada mas darme a luz y otra cuando dio a luz a Bella- grito enfadado- ya le puedes decir a esta pobre mujer toda la verdad Charlie.

- Cariño- dijo Sue- ¿es cierto? ¿Esta niña es tu hija?

- Si- dijo secamente- es mi hija, pero yo no siento nada por ella- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿Como puede hablar así de su hija?- le grito Alice- es tu hija Charlie.

- ¿Quieres saber la razón Isabella?- yo asenti la cabeza- no te odio solamente es que me das igual- senti una pequeña corriente en mi mano, baje la mirada y Edward me estaba dando la mano en señal de apoyo, se la aprete.- Si, ella es mi hija Sue, pero no tengo ningun sentimiento hacia ella.

- Por...por... porque- dije entrecortadamente.

- Eres igual a Renee cuando era joven- dijo arrugando el ceño- cuando te miro la veo a ella, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, son iguales a los de ella- dijo apretando las manos- ella me abandono, me da igual la razón, solo se que lo hizo. Cuando se marcho estuve mucho tiempo preguntandome el porque, pero cuando os vi a las dos tan sonrientes en aquel periodico junto a su nuevo marido, supe que ella fue el error mas grande de toda mi vida- dijo mirandome fijamente- la unica alegria que me dio fue Emmet, lo demas fueron disgustos- sus palabras me hacian daño, me estaba dejando claro que no me queria- solo espero que te marches pronto de este pueblo Isabella y no vuelvas nunca- me puse de pie y sali corriendo, agarre las llaves de mi coche y me dirigi al único sitio donde podía pensar.

Llegue al final del sendero, baje del coche y corri hasta el claro, me sente en la mitad de este y me puse a llorar. Enterre mi cabeza entre mis piernas, las palabras de Charlie resonaban en mi cabeza, note una mano en mi hombro, me gire y frente a mi estaba la ultima persona que me esperaría. Edward.

- Que... que haces aqui- dije secandome los ojos, aunque era imposible, parecia una fuente.

- Me quede muy preocupado cuando te marchastes así- dijo sentandose a mi lado- bonito lugar- dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor.

- Ahora no se puede apreciar bien- dije sorbiendome la nariz- de día es mucho mas bonito.

- Si, estoy seguro- dijo suspirando- ¿como te encuentras?

- Mal- dije llorando nuevamente- me acabo de enterar de que mi padre me odia- dije enterrando la cabeza en mis piernas- yo...yo sabia que algo le pasaba, nunca pasaba tiempo conmigo- dije limpiandome las lagrimas con la manga- todo lo que yo hacia le daba igual- dije suspirando- siempre e sacado buenas notas, e hecho las labores de la casa y a el le a dado igual- dije miradole por primera vez.- A sido muy bochornoso todo lo que me a dicho, no le a importado que hubiese gente delante- dije sollozando- no sabia que era tan odiada- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- Bella, Bella, no llores por favor- dijo abrazandome- se me rompe el corazón viendote llorar- dijo abrazandome fuertemente- tiene que darte igual lo que piense Charlie- dijo separandose un poco- ¿y que si te odia?- yo lo mire con los ojos como platos- ¿Sabes toda la gente que te quiere? Jamas había visto a Emmet tan furioso.

- ¿Emmet?- le dije- pero si el...- me corto

- Si tu hermano Emmet- dijo sonriendo- por poco le golpea a Charlie- no daba credito a lo que me decia- Jasper a tenido que separarles y luego...

- ¿Que a pasado?- dije impacientemente.

- Rosalie- dijo suspirando- menos mal que Alice la a sujetado- dijo riendose- cuando Jasper a separado a tu hermano de Charlie ella a empezado a gritarle cosas que una señorita no deberia pronunciar nunca- dijo sonriendo- y mis padres les han pedido que no volviesen a pisar su casa- dijo seriamente.

- Vaya- dije suspirando- la e montado buena ¿no?- dije riendome falsamente.

- Bella, tu no has hecho nada- dijo suspirando- la gente que te quiere a dado la cara por ti- algunas lagrimas se me escapaban- no digas que eres odiada- dijo mirandome fijamente.- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo mi propia teoria- dijo suspirando- creo que Charlie no a podido olvidar a tu madre- yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido- vamos, te a dicho que eres igual que Renee cuando era joven- me dijo serio- yo creo que le duele tenerte cerca porque sabe que no va a volver a tener a Renee.

- No se- dije suspirando- yo tenía la esperanza de pasar algo de tiempo con el ¿que tonta verdad?- las lagrimas volvian a adueñarse de mis ojos. Un par de gotas mojaron mi mano.- Esta lloviendo- dije mirando al cielo.

- Bella tenemos que volver- yo lo mire un poco asustada ¿y si seguia Charlie allí?- no te preocupes, como te e dicho antes mis padres les invitaron amablemente a abandonar su casa- dijo sonriendome- todos estan muy preocupados- dijo poniendose en pie y tendiendome la mano- Emmet debe estar como loco.

Me ayudo a ponerme en pie, caminamos a paso rapido hacia donde se encontraba mi coche, cada vez la lluvia caía mas fuerte. Cuando llegamos a mi coche me quede parada, el volvo de Edward estaba aparcado al lado del mio.

- ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mio?- me pregunto, yo me encogi de hombros- ¿Vamos en el tuyo?- pregunto en un tono alegre.

- Bien- dije sacando las llaves, me dirigi hacia la puerta del conductor, me gire para mirar a Edward, no se había movido del sitio- ¿que pasa?- pregunte.

- Bueno... yo... - movi mis manos para que continuase- me preguntaba si me dejarias conducir a mi- me dijo timidamente, yo alce una ceja- quiero decir, no te encuentras muy bien y bueno no me gustaria sufrir un...- le tire las llaves y las cogio al vuelo- accidente- dijo susurrando y mirando las llaves.

- Con cuidado- le dije apuntandole con el dedo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta del copiloto. La abri y me sente, espere a que Edward entrase pero no aparecia, saque medio cuerpo fuera y le llame- ¿prefieres que vayamas en tu coche?- el nego y se acerco corriendo, abrio la puerta del piloto y arranco.

- Suena bien- dijo con los ojos cerrados- no me puedo creer que me dejes conducir esta preciosidad- dijo dirgiendose hacia la casa.

- Como has dicho no me encuentro muy bien- dije mirandome en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- ademas, me fio de ti- dije sonriendole, el me sonrio torcidamente.

Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio, lo unico que hablamos fue que luego le pediria a Jasper que le acompañase a recoger su coche, no hablamos de nada mas. Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabia que me iba a encontrar en la casa ¿estaría Emmet enfadado conmigo? ¿Me odiaria el tambien? Edward se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

- ¿Por que estas nerviosa?- me pregunto

- No estoy nerviosa- dije apretando mis manos.

- Si, si lo estas- afirmo- tienes el ceño fruncido y te muerdes el labio- dijo señalandome- ¿a que tienes miedo?- me pregunto- creo que la peor parte a pasado ya- dijo practicamente susurrando.

- A Emmet- dije suspirando, me miro con el ceño fruncido- tengo miedo a que el sienta lo mismo que Charlie- iba a decir algo pero no le deje.- Cuando paso lo de hace un par de años- dije suspirando- me dolio, bueno nos dolio mucho- dije humedeciendo mis labios- oir aquellas palabras de Emmet, las de Jasper y las tuyas nos dolieron muchisimo- dije cerrando los ojos- puedo soportar que mi hermano y sus amigos piensen que soy una nerd, pe...pero no estoy preparada para que mi hermano me odie- dije sollozando.

- Bella- dijo frenando el coche, mire por la ventanilla y ya habiamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen- Emmet no te odia- dijo mirandome fijamente- eres lo mas importante para el- yo negue la cabeza- ¿es por lo del baño?- yo asenti- Bella- dijo suspirando y pasandose la mano por el pelo, parecia nervioso- sobre aquello... creo que deberiamos de hablar- yo me negue- todo fue un malentendido- dijo agarrandome la mano. Me quede callada- vamos dentro, seguro que deben de estar preocupados por ti.

Salio apresuradamente, dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y me tendio la mano, dude un momento pero la tome fuertemente. Con Edward agarrada de la mano camine hacia la casa, mis piernas temblaban como un flan, Edward se percato de mi nerviosismo y me dio un apreton. Al entrar en la casa no se oyo nada, parecia que estaba desierta, caminamos hacia el salón y allí estaban todos. Esme y Carlisle sentados en un sofa abrazados, Jasper estaba sentado en la punta del otro sofa compartiendolo con las chicas. Alice estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Rosalie, esta le pasaba las manos por pelo y Emmet estaba sentado el suelo con la cara entre sus manos.

Edward carraspeo para hecernos notar, todos se voltearon en nuestra dirección. Las primeras en venir a abrazarme fueron Alice y Rosalie.

- Bella- me decian sollozando- no...no estas sola- yo empece a llorar con ellas. Edward me solto la mano y se dirigio a mi hermano.

- Mi niña- me dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no pense que esto pasaria- dijo abrazandome.

- No...no...pasa nada Es... Esme- dije entrecortadamente.

- Bella- me llamo Carlisle- ¿como te encuentras pequeña?- dijo abrazandome.

- He estado mejor- dije con los ojos llorosos. Un toque en el hombro me hizo separarme de Carlisle.

- Bella- ese era Jasper- yo.. yo... ¿estas bien?- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo. Yo le sonreí pero de mis ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas.- Anda ven aqui- dijo tomandome por sorpresa y abrazandome- todo saldra bien- me dijo al oido, yo asenti. Estuve un rato abrazada a Jasper, cuando nos separamos mire a mi hermano, estaba hablando con Edward. Se percato de que le miraba y vino hacia mi, nos quedamos unos segundos sin saber que hacer, hasta que rompi la distancia que nos separaba y me tire a sus brazos llorando.

- Tranquila Bells- dijo acariciandome la espalda, yo no paraba de llorar.- Voy a subirla a su habitación- me levanto del suelo y me llevo en volandas a mi habitación. Note que me dejaba en mi cama- ahora duerme pequeña.

- Emmet- dije agarrandole de la mano- ¿tu... tu tambien me odias?- dije sollozando.

- ¿Estas loca?- me sobresalto el grito que me dio- como voy a odiarte- dijo sentandose a mi lado en la cama- eres mi hermanita pequeña- dijo sonriendome- ¿por que piensas eso?

- A... aquel día en... en el baño- dije entrecortadamente, no me dejo terminar.

- Bella aquello fue una tremenda confusión- dijo pasandose las manos por la cara nerviosamente- todo aquello fue una jodida confusion- dijo suspirando.

- Emmet no...no... entiendo- le dije con el ceño fruncido- ¿confusion? te reiste de que Jasper le llamase a Alice hormiga atomica con sobredosis, a Rose la llamaste marimacho y... y a mi no me defendistes cunado me llamaron Betty la fea- dije sollozando- los escuchamos perfectamente- dije separandome de el- no me digas que fue una confusion porque no te creo.

- Bella- dijo suspirando- creo que es el momento de hablar- dijo poniendose en pie- todos- y salio por la puerta. Al momento entraron mis amigas seguidas por los chicos, Alice y Rose se sentaron a mi lado y me abrazaron.

- ¿Estas bien?- me susurro Alice al oido.

- No- le conteste con un par de lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

- ¿Sabes por que nos han hecho reunirnos en tu habitación?- negue con la cabeza.

- Bueno creo que han pasado tres años- dijo Emmet en plan melancolico.

- ¿Nos vas a contar un cuento?- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido- creo que somos un poco mayores para..- pero Emmet la corto.

- ¿Cuento? Pero ¿de que hablas?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- yo intento explicaros algo- dijo pasandose las manos por el pelo.

- Emmet- le llame- lo que tengas que decir hazlo ya.

- No se por donde empezar- dijo mirando a Edward y Jasper.

- Por el principio no estaría mal- le dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

- Bien- dijo mirandola fijamente mi hermano- ¿Alice te acuerdas del día que a Edward se le olvido el trabajo de aquel libro? - ella se quedo pensando.

- ¿El de la guerra de los mundos?- dijo con una mueca, los chicos asintieron.

- Veo que te acuerdas- le dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Como olvidarlo- dijo suspirando- creo que no conozco a nadie que haya leido un libro tan malo en su vida.

- Bueno...- dijo Rosalie- ¿te acuerdas del que le toco a Bella?- dijo señalandome.

- Cierto- dijo mirandome- ¿Abierto hasta el amanecer?- hice una mueca y asenti- todavia no me puedo creer que nos dierais esa... esa...- no le salian las palabras- Rosalie ayudame por favor- dijo suspirando.

- Mierda- dijo sonriendo- esos libros eran una mierda- dijo chasqueando la lengua-¿que? es la verdad

- Tienes toda la razón- dijo mientras chocaban la mano-¿pero a que viene eso?- pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno... no se como decir esto Bella- me dijo mi hermano nervioso- debimos de deciros lo que pasaba en su momento- lo mire con el ceño fruncido- todo lo que os hacian nuestros "amigos"- dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra amigos- todas las encerronas que os hacian.

- No me apetece recordar el pasado- dijo Alice suspirando- así que al grano.

- Lo que Emmet intenta decir es- Jasper paro de hablar para tomar aire- ellas lo sabian.

- ¿El que sabian?- pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- Que nos hacíais los trabajos- contesto Edward.

- ¿Quien lo sabía?- pregunto Rosalie un poco enfadada.

- Lauren, Jessica y Maria- nos miramos entre nosotras sin saber que decir.

- ¿Pe... pe... pero como se enteraron?- pregunto Alice entrecortadamente.

- Aquel día que quedamos para que me dieras el trabajo, ellas lo escucharon todo- dijo Edward suspirando. No dijimos nada nos limitamos a escucharles- nos dijeron que si no queriamos que se enterara nadie, deberiamos de hacer ciertas cosas.

- ¿Que cosas?- le pregunto Alice.

- La primera era que teniamos que ser sus novios- dijo Emmet bufando- y segundo, como erais segun ellas las nerd de la escuela, deberíais de ser tratadas como tal- dijo mi hermano mirandome con algo de dolor en los ojos.

- ¿Habeis acabado ya?- pregunto Rosalie friamente y ellos asintieron- No me creo nada- dijo mirandonos- nos hicieron la vida imposible el tiempo que permanecimos aqui ¿y vosotros fuisteís incapaces de salir en nuestra defensa por que sabian que vuestras hermanas pequeñas os hacian los trabajos?- no dijeron nada- ¿Cuanto tiempo teniamos que aguantar todo eso ehh? ¿Cuanto?- les grito enfadada.

- Hasta que nos graduasemos- dijo Jasper con la cabeza agachada.

- Tiene sentido- dijo Alice, nosotras la miramos como si estuviera loca- ¿Que? No me mireis así. Pensarlo un poco, ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo ya iban colgadas de su brazo.

- ¿Pero tu te has vuelto loca?- le dijo Rose gritando- ¿como les puedes creer?- dijo señalandoles- ¿Acaso te has olvidado de su conversacion en aquel baño? Porque para tu información querida amiga, los escuchamos claramente- dijo gritando.

- Rose calmate- le pidio Jasper. Ella le echo una mirada furiosa- por favor- le pidio en un susurro.

- La conversacion no fue como pensais- dijo Edward.

- ¿Que me vas a decir ahora, que fue producto de nuestra imaginación?- le dijo sarcasticamente.

- Rose dejale hablar- le grito Alice- hace tiempo que queriamos respuestas y aqui las tenemos- le dijo mirandola seriamente- continua Edward.

- Bien, ese famoso dia en la cafetria no nos enteremos que paso muy bien- dijo suspirando- nosotros estabamos entretenidos con nuestras cosas, cuando escuchamos a Rosalie y a Alice gritar- dijo mirandolas fijamente- supimos que pasaba algo cuando os vimos salir corriendo y ellas se acercaron a nuestra mesa riendose- dijo con cara de enfado- despues de insultarlas un poco y decidlas que nos daba igual que se enterase todo el mundo de lo que vosotras haciais por nosotros, salieron corriendo.

- Luego nos metimos en el primer baño que encontramos- dijo Japer- y vimos unos pies en uno de los baños, me parecio que eran las zapatillas de Maria- dijo suspirando- pero creo que me equivoque.

- Pues si- le dijo Alice enfadada- recuerdo esas zapatillas- dijo pensativamente- las tire ese mismo día porque esa se las compro iguales a las mias- dijo suspirando- eran tan comodas.

- Bien, como pensabamos que eran ellas, empezamos a decir todo aquello- dijo mi hermano- solo lo dijimos para que no fuesen donde el director con el cuento- dijo rascandose la cabeza.- Y bueno... el resto fue por vuestra cuenta- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Me llamaste marimacho para salvarte el culo de esas... esas...?- a Rose no le salian las palabras.

- Zorras- le dijo Alice- esas zorras- les miro fijamente a los ojos. ¿Habeís acabado?- ellos asintieron- ¿Y que se supone que quereís ahora?- les pregunto- ¿que os perdonemos y que tengamos una relacion de hermanos?- les pregunto señalandoles con el dedo.

- No estaria mal que nos perdonarais- dijo Jasper.

- Yo lo veo asi- dijo Alice poniendose en pie- preferisteis salvar vuestros traseros y dejar por el suelo a vuestras hermanas- dijo caminado hacia ellos- llevo tanto tiempo esperando una explicación- dijo suspirando.- A mi me llamasteis hormiga atomica con sobredosis- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- a Rose marimacho- mi amiga hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto- y a la pobre Bella la llamasteis Betty la fea- las lagrimas volvian hacer acto de presencia- ¿sabeis todo lo que lloramos? No, no teneís ni idea, porque estabais tan preocupados porque nadie se enterase de vuestro secretito que os dio igual lo que nosotras sintiesemos.

- Eso no es verdad- le grito Edward- siempre nos hemos preocupado por vosotras.

- ¿Si?- le pregunto Alice levantado una de sus cejas- ¿cuando? ¿Cuando nos insultaban en mitad de la cafeteria? ¿Cuando toda la escuela nos tiraba globos de agua? ¿Cuando Lauren le tiraba a Bella su bandeja de comida por la cabeza? ¿Cuando Maria me robaba mi ropa y me la escondia? ¿Cuando Jessica le sustituyo a Rosalie su champu de pelo por uno con grasa?- le grito-¿Quieres que siga?- pregunto- de todo lo que te acabo de mencionar ¿cuantas veces nos habeís preguntado como nos encontrabamos? Dime Edward, cuantas- ellos no respondieron nada- yo voy a reponder por vosotros, ninguna.

- Alice- le llamo Edward- yo...- pero le corto

- Tu nada- le grito- por lo menos agradezco al cielo que fueramos nosotras las que estuvieramos en ese baño- dijo suspirando- si llegan a ser esas zorras- dijo apretando los dientes.

- Creo que sera mejor que os marcheis- dijo Rose.

- Pero tenemos que hablar- dijo Jasper con voz suplicante.

- Yo creo que no- le contesto su hermana- vosotros ya os habeís desahogado- dijo suspirando- ahora es tarde- dijo mirando su reloj- Bella a pasado una noche dificil- dijo pasandome el brazo por los hombros- asi que si no os importa vamos a dormir. Asi que fuera- dijo apuntado hacia la puerta.

- ¿Vais a dormir las tres aqui?- pregunto Edward- ¿Por que?

- Porque Bella esta mal- le contesto Alice- nunca dejamos que una de nosotras pase la noche sola cuando a pasado un mal dia- dijo abriendoles la puerta.- Asi que como a dicho Rosalie, fuera.

No dijeron nada y salieron por la puerta, pero antes Emmet me miro con dolor en los ojos. Las chicas se acomodaron en mi cama y como haciamos cuando eramos mas pequeñas, dormimos juntas.

A la mañana siguiente teniamos clase, bajamos a desayunar como cada mañana, los chicos no estaban ya se habian marchado a la escuela. Hablamos con Esme y nos dijo que nos podiamos quedar hoy en casa. Nosotras aceptamos gustosamente, despues de recoger la cocina nos fuimos al salon, estuvimos viendo la televisión un rato hasta que Alice hablo.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - pregunto- Digo a lo que paso anoche.

- ¿A cual de todo?- pregunto Rose- porque ayer paso de todo. Fue una noche muy reveladora- dijo suspirando.

- No se- las mire- lo de Charlie me dejo hecha polvo. Nunca pense que me odiara tanto- estaba a punto de llorar.

- Menudo caracter que tiene hermano- dijo Rose- jamas lo habia visto tan enfadado.

- Emmet tiene mucho caracter- dije sonriendo.

- No me refiero a Emmet- yo la mire con el ceño fruncido- digo Edward- abri mis ojos- despues de que te fueras, le grito a Charlie que era la peor persona del mundo por decirte todo eso. Luego Emmet reacciono y casi mata a Charlie- dijo sonriendo- Jasper tubo que separarlos.

- Luego aqui nuestra querida Rose- dijo señalandola- casi se tira encima de Charlie- yo la mire con los ojos abiertos- porque me meti yo en medio y la hice un placaje como los que hacen los jugadores de rugby, que si no ese hombre no esta vivo- dijo suspirando. Yo mire a Rosalie con los ojos como platos.

- Que quieres que diga- dijo Rose limandose las uñas- nadie dice esas cosas de mi amiga, ni siquiera el que se considera su padre.

- Gracias chicas- dije abrazandolas- gracias por estar siempre ahí.

- De nada- dijeron a a vez- Ahora que vamos a hacer con los chicos- dijo Alice.

- Yo nada- le contesto Rosalie- no pueden esperar que les perdonemos así sin mas.

- Chicas no quiero discutir- dije suspirando- ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde.

Nos pasamos el día en mi habitación, oimos entrar a los chicos pero no bajamos para hablar con ellos. La verdad no me sentia preparada para hablar con Emmet, todavia no me podía creer lo que nos contaron. Esa noche no bajamos a cenar, Esme nos subio un par de bandejas con la cena.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba mejor, así que fuimos a la escuela, como siempre aparcamos en el mismo sitio, siempre había alguien que se giraba para mirarnos. Nos fuimos a nuestras clases, la primera clase que teníamos era música, entramos al aula, estaban casi todos ya en sus sitios menos los chicos. No vinieron a la primera hora.

En la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días las chicas me estaban esperando a la salida de mi clase. Caminabamos hacia la cafeteria, pero lo extraño fue que todo el mundo corria en direccion contraria a nosotras.

- ¿Que pasara?- pregunto Alice mirando hacia donde corrian todos.

- No lo se- respondio Rose- Vamos a ver- y caminamos con el resto de la gente.

Llegamos al aparcamiento, había mucha gente haciendo un circulo alrededor de alguien, como Alice es muy curiosa nos abrimos camino entre toda la gente. Cuando por fin tuvimos algo de visivilidad me quede sin habla, Jasper y Edward estaban agarrando a Emmet, no me lo pense dos veces y corri hacia mi hermano. Oí como me llamaban las chicas pero no las hice caso, me puse delante de Emmet y le sujete por los hombros.

- Emmet ¿que te pasa?- le pregunte con miedo. En sus ojos solo había furia.

- Bella- me llamo Edward- sera mejor que te apartes, no vamos a poder sujetarlo mucho mas tiempo- mi hermano se solto y corrio hacia delante tirandose encima de alguien.

- Emmet- le grite con lagrimas en los ojos- para- dije corriendo en su direccion. Cuando llegue a su lado me miro, parece que se relajo un poco- por favor- le suplique.

- Bellaaaa- me gritaron las chicas- ¿Emmet por que estas golpeando a Newton? - le pregunto Rosalie.

- Este desgraciado- dijo agarrandolo por el cuello- dice que mantiene relaciones con vosotras- yo mire a Edward y Jasper y tenian los puños apretados- a la vez.

- ¿¡QUE!- gritamos nosotras

- Si - dijo Jasper- lo esta diciendo por toda la escuela.

- ¿¡COMO! - gritamos nosotras- ¿le habeís creido?- pregunte.

- ¿Estas loca?- contesto Edward- nosotros no, pero ya sabes como es la gente- mire a nuestro alrededor y todo el mundo murmuraba cosas.

- Rose- le dijo Alice- ¿te acuerdas que un día te dije que si eran necesarios tus puños te lo haria saber?- Rose la miro con ojos brillantes y asintio con una enorme sonrisa- adelante Rose, se que tienes mucha furia contenida.

- Graciaaaas- dijo chocando la mano con ella- Tu- le señalo a Newton- ¿tu madre no te enseño que no se tienen que decir mentiras?- dijo caminando en su dirección- Emmet sueltalo.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo soltando su agarre.

- Si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- la ultima vez me quede con ganas- dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltarle el primer golpe, se oyeron las sirenas del coche de policia, Charlie bajo de su coche y camino hacia nosotros.

- ¿Que esta pasando aqui?- dijo mirando a todos, nadie contesto- Acabo de hacer una pregunta.

- Su hijo jefe Swan- dijo Mike- me acaba de golpear.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto mirando duramente a Emmet.

- Si- contesto mi hermano- pero fue...- le corto inmediatamente.

- Me da igual- le grito- as agredido a este pobre muchacho- dijo señalando a Mike- ¿quieres presentar cargos?- dijo mirandole.

- Si jefe Swan- le dijo sonriendo- voy a presentar cargos.

- Muy bien- dijo sacando las esposas- Emmet Swan quedas detenido- dijo esposandole- tienes derecho a permenecer en silencio, todo lo que digas...- mi hermano le corto.

- Conozco mis derechos jefe Swan- escupio mi hermano. Yo lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo metia en el coche patrulla. Nos giramos para ver a Mike y tenia una sonrisa triunfal.

- No te rias Newton- le dijo Alice.

- Es que la situación es muy graciosa- dijo chocando los cinco con unos amigos- a querido defenderos y ¿ahora quien lo va adefender a el? Ni siquiera su padre da la cara por el.

- Tu no sabes quien soy yo, proyecto fallido de hombre- le gritaba Rosalie mientras le daba un par de golpes- no necesito que me defienda nadie- intentamos separarlos pero fue inutil.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Charlie- la pequeña Rosalie es una alborotadora- dijo sacandose las esposas- Mike ¿quieres...?- dijo esposando a Rosalie.

- Si por favor- dijo poniendose en pie- ya estoy hasta las narices de que me pegue sin motivos.

- Bueno chicos- dijo metiendo a Rosalie en el coche- a comisaria- dijo arrancando el coche.

- Bella vamonos- me dijo Alice agarrandome por los brazos, yo no apartaba la vista del coche de Charlie.

- Alice- dije sollozando- se... se...los a llevado.

- Bella no te preocupes- dijo limpiandome los ojos- acabo de llamar a mi madre- dijo mirando a Edward- a dicho que vayamos a la comisaria, que estaba con una amiga y que iban para allí ya.

- Bien- dijo Edward- vamos- dijo caminado hacia su coche.

- Edward- le llamo Alice- lleva tu a Bella, ella no puede conducir en su estado- dijo mirandome cariñosamente- yo ire con Jasper, no me acuerdo muy bien de donde esta la comisaria- ellos dos asintieron.

Edward me ayudo a meterme dentro de su coche, arranco y salio a toda velocidad de la escuela. No dijimos nada en todo el camino, solo se oían mis sollozos, saco unos pañuelos y me los tendio, le mire y el me sonrio torcidamente.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria podía escuchar los gritos de mi amiga y de mi hermano, jamas había escuchado a Rosalie insultar de esa manera a nadie. Y que decir de Emmet, no se quedaba atras, los agentes que había allí se miraban entre ellos con algo de miedo.

- ¿A que habeis venido aquí?- dijo Charlie con su taza de cafe en la mano.

- Acabo de llamar a mi madre- le dijo Alice- me a dicho que la esperasemos aqui.

- Creo que lo unico que haceis es estorbar- dijo bebiendo de la taza- no vais a poder hacer nada para sacar a esos dos de aqui.

- Pagaremos la fianza- le dijo Alice con voz temblorosa.

- Mira niña- dijo posando su taza en una mesa- les voy a poner una fianza por las nubes- dijo riendose- no van a poder sacarlos de aquí- dijo sonriendo- puede que los tios de Rosalie paguen la fianza, pero Emmet va a quedarse una temporada entre esos barrotes. Porque yo no voy a pagarle nada.

- Charlie Swan- gritaron al final del pasillo- saca inmediatamente a mi hijo y a Rosalie del calabozo- todos nos giramos y ahí estaban, Esme junto a mama y Phill , estos ultimos no traían muy buena cara.

- Renee- dijo Charlie en un jadeo.

**Bien aqui esta el cap ¿que os a parecido? ¿os a gustado?**

**Siento mucho no haber podido subir antes, pero e tenido algunos problemas, pero aqui estoy**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregais a favoritos, las alertas, todas las personas que me leeis.**

**Un besazo enorme y subire lo mas rapido posible.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 15

**Bella pov**

Esta situación era bastante incomoda, mama y Phill tenian una mirada de asesinos que daba miedo, Esme se acerco a Alice y le dio un abrazo. Yo miraba a Charlie, su mirada no sabria como descifrarla ¿Miedo?

- ¿No me has oido Charlie?- grito mi madre- saca inmediatamente a Emmet y a Rosalie de ese maldito calabozo- le dijo apretando los dientes- ¡YA!

- Tranquilizate Renee- le dijo sonriendola- no es bueno que te alteres así, podrias sufrir un infarto- dijo bebiendo de su taza de cafe.

- ¿Y como quieres que este cuando el cabron de mi ex marido a encerrado en el calabozo a mi hijo y a la mejor amiga de mi hija?- le dijo alzando una ceja- ¿quieres que te aplauda por ello?- le dijo sarcasticamente.

- No te recordaba asi Renee- dijo suspirando- ¿por que no hablamos como personas civilizadas?

- Me parece bien- contesto mama- tu diras como debo referirme a ti, como jefe Swan el policia, o como Charlie Swan el padre de mis hijos- dijo mirandole a los ojos.

- Ahora creo que mejor como Charlie Swan, el padre de tus hijos- dijo mirando a Phill directamente- ¿por donde quieres empezar?

- Bien lo primero de todo- dijo caminando hacia el- esto por Bella- y le dio una cachetada en la cara- jamas en tu vida vuelvas a hablar a mi hija como lo hiciste, ¿como tienes la poca vergüenza de culparme a mi por tu mierda de vida?- le grito- si te deje fue porque para ti solo estaba el trabajo, te olvidaste de mi y de Bella- Charlie se tocaba la mejilla donde aún tenia la marca de la mano de mama.- Me parece muy bien que te casaras, es mas me alegro por ti- dijo sonriendole forzadamente- pero que tu mujer le falte al respeto a mi hija no lo voy a consentir- volvio a gritarle- ¿crees que Emmet esta a falta de cariño de una madre?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso?- le contesto friamente Charlie.

- Porque te has empeñado en hacer creer a tu mujer, que Emmet es huerfano de madre- le dijo sin apartarle la mirada- le has dicho que Bella no es su hermana ¿como puedes ser tan cerdo Charlie?- no contesto, solo se limito a mirar a mama- y encima dices que lo unico bueno de nuestro matrimonio fue Emmet y lo demas disgustos- dijo apretando los dientes.

- Solo dije la verdad- dijo enderezando los hombros- era lo que sentia.-Sin que nadie se lo esperase le solto otra cachetada.

- Te voy a decir un par de cosas y que te queden claras- dijo mirandole furiosamente- mi hija no es ningun error y menos un disgusto. No te voy a decir que me arrepiento de haberte conocido- Charlie sonrio un poco- porque gracias a ti tengo el mayor tesoro, mis hijos- dijo sonriendome- porque son mios, lo unico que has conseguido es que tu orgullo, tu ojito derecho te odie- le dijo friamente.

- Emmet no me odia- dijo apretando sus puños.

- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo alzando una ceja- Analicemos la situacion- dijo caminando hacia Phill- tu mujer insulta a su hermana, tu en vez de sacar la cara por tu hija la insultas mas- dijo posicionandose al lado de Phill- luego en vez de arrestar al chico que a calumniado a tu hija y a sus amigas detienes a tu hijo, que lo unico que hacia era defender a su hermana- dijo mirandole fijamente- y para colmo vas y arrestas a una chica que lo unico que estaba haciendo era defenderse ¿crees que tu hijo se siente orgulloso de ti? ¿Crees que siente el mas minimo respeto por ti?

- ¿Has acabado ya?- pregunto apretando los dientes- porque si es asi, quiero que abandoneis mi comisaria inmediatamentre.

- No- dijo hablando por primera vez Phill- vamos a pagar la fianza ¿cuanto es?- dijo mirando fijamente a Charlie.

- Vaya ¿para eso lo quieres Renee? ¿para que pague tus facturas?- le pregunto Charlie soltando carcajadas.

- No voy a permitirle que le hable así a mi mujer- le contesto Phill- me tiene hasta las narices con tanta gilipollez, digame cuanto es la fianza de Emmet y Rosalie- nunca habia visto a Phill tan enfadado, la verdad que nunca le había visto enfadado.

- De momento no va a ser posible- dijo sonriendo- primero tenemos que hablar con Mike Newton para saber si quiere seguir con la denuncia- dijo bebiendo mas cafe- y luego veremos que cargos presentamos contra ellos.

- Bien- dijo Phill- mañana vendran mis abogados para hablar con los chicos- Charlie abrio los ojos- e llamado a un compañero de mi equipo para decirle que no iba a los entrenamientos por un asunto familiar- dijo mirando a mama- al rato me llamo el entrenador, le comente lo que pasaba y me dijo que los abogados del equipo se harian cargo- dijo sonriendonos.

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Charlie- Emmet no necesita ningun abogado, yo respondo por él- dijo sonriendo- y no quiero que nadie lo saque de donde lo tengo- agarre la mano de Edward porque pensaba que me iba a caer al suelo. El me apreto la mano fuertemente.

- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Swan- le contesto Phill friamente- creo recordar que Emmet es mayor de edad- Charlie dejo de sonreir- como es el hijo de mi esposa y no tiene como pagarse un abogado yo me hago cargo de todo.

- Quiero que salgais inmediatamente, todos fuera de mi comisaria- dijo Charlie gritando- no os quiero ver por aqui nunca.

- No se preocupe agente Swan- le contesto Phill- cuando volvamos, sera con los abogados- le agarro la mano a mama y empezaron a caminar. Esme les siguio, detras de ella Jasper iba con el brazo por los hombros de Alice y Edward y yo seguiamos agarrados de la mano. Sentia que si le soltaba me iba desplomar en el suelo, asi que aprete mi agarre.

- No me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- decia Esme casi sollozando.

- Bella- me llamo mama- cariño ¿como estas?- dijo abrazandome. Yo no pude mas y empece a llorar.

- Ma...ma- dije - a... sido... ho...rrible- dije entrecortadamente, ella me acariciaba la espalda- ¿estaran Emmet y Rose bien?- dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

- Creo que si- dijo suspirando- aunque se este comportando como un capullo, no creo que les niegue el derecho a la cena.

- Bueno chicas- dijo Phill- ¿que os parece si vamos a casa y me contais como a pasado todo tranquilamente?- todos asentimos- ¿donde estan vuestros coches?

- Alice y Bella los han dejado en la escuela- dijo Edward- no se encontraban muy bien como para conducir.

- De acuerdo- le contesto mama- nosotros hemos venido con Esme- dijo caminando hacia el coche- nos vemos en casa.

Nos quedamos viendo como se alejaban en el coche, ninguno decia nada, no se en que momento empece a llorar de nuevo. Unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron, hundi mi cara en su pecho e inspire su olor, era Edward.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui- dijo Edward- creo que es capaz de salir con la escopeta- todos nos giramos y vimos a Charlie mirandonos furioso.

- Bien- dijo Jasper- tu ve con Bella y yo llevo a Alice- Edward asintio y nos dirigio hasta su coche. Me metio dentro y me abrocho el cinto, me sentia tan cansada que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

- Bella, Bella- me llamaban- despierta dormilona- dijo una voz, note como una mano rozaba mi mejilla. Abri los ojos lentamente, no sabia muy bien donde estabamos- por fin desiertas- dijo sonriendome.

- ¿Don...donde estamos?- dije frotandome los ojos.

- En La Push- dijo desabrochandome el cinto.

- ¿En La Push?- el asintio- ¿en la playa?- volvio a asentir- ¿que hacemos aquí?

- Me parecio un buen sitio para desconetar un poco- dijo encogiendose de hombros- hemos tenido unos días un poco moviditos- dijo suspirando- me gusta venir aquí para pensar- dijo mirando por el cristal. - ¿Te apetece salir a caminar?- dijo mirandome fijamente, yo asenti- vamos- dijo bajandose del coche, le vi vaminar hacia mi puerta y la abrio.

Bajamos por un caminito de piedras hasta la playa, caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra, a lo lejos se podia ver un enorme tronco, estaba en mitad de la playa. Caminamos en su dirección, Edward me ayudo a subir encima y nos sentamos en la mitad de él.

- ¿Como a pasado esto?- le pregunte, él me miro con el ceño fruncido- me refiero como es que mi hermano y Rosalie estan en el calabozo.

- Creo que es porque tienen demasiado temperamento- dijo suspirando- cada vez que alguien pronuncia tu nombre Emmet se pone tenso- dijo mirandome- cuando escucho que Mike decia todo aquello de vosotras no se lo penso y fue directo hacia el- suspiro- nos costo mucho separarles, Emmet tiene mucha fuerza- dijo sonriendo.

- Si- dije suspirando- ese es un problema que estabamos intentando corregir- dije haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- ¿A que te refieres?- me pregunto.

- A Rose- suspire- le prometio a tu hermana que no iba a usar mas la violencia- dije chasqueando la lengua.

- Así que a roto su promesa- dijo.

- No exactamente- le mire por primera vez- Alice le hizo prometer que no iba a usar sus puños hasta que ella no lo viera necesario- sonrei levemente.

- ¿Por eso le a dicho mi hermana lo de la furia contenida?- yo asenti- vaya- dijo suspirando- si que estaba furiosa- dijo sonriendo- le a dado unos buenos golpes a Newton- los dos nos reimos.

- La verdad que no sabemos que le pasa con Mike- dije sonriendole- siempre que lo ve se altera de tal manera que es casi imposible contenerla.

- Lo mismo que Emmet- dijo sonriendo- a sido mencionar tu nombre y ya se a puesto alerta- me sonrio- te quiere mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Eso parece- dije suspirando.

- No nos crees todavia ¿verdad?- no conteste- Bella, nosotros no sabiamos que erais vosotras.

- ¿Te imaginas que hubiesen sido ellas?- le dije susurrando- ¿sabes que nos habrían estado torturando con esos motes?- le mire- ¿sabes todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir?

- Algo comento mi hermana- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- No conto ni la mitad- dije alzando la voz- ¿sabes por que tu hermana tenía siempre en su taquilla todas aquellas cosas?- el nego- cuando Lauren dejaba caer su bandeja accidentalmente sobre mi, Alice siempre tenia alguna camiseta de repuesto- dije suspirando- al principio no le dabamos importancia pero luego todo fue empeorando.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿podian ir peor?

- Oh si- dije asintiendo- un día que el señor Rivers nos tuvo mas de media hora corriendo por las pistas, estabamos muy sudadas- dije haciendo una mueca- nos metimos en las duchas y al salir Alice no tenia nada de su ropa- Edward abrio los ojos- cuando digo que no había nada, me refiero a que no la deajron ni una miserable toalla- Edward no me decia nada se limitaba a escucharme- Alice estaba destrozada, no paro de llorar hasta que llego Esme.

- ¿Llamasteis a mi madre?- me pregunto asombrado.

- Que querias que hicieramos ¿que la dejasemos andar desnuda por toda la escuela?- suspiro- Rose y yo la dejamos nuestras toallas para que no pasase frio.

- Esas cosas ya me las conto mi hermana- dijo suspirando.

- No- le dije- ella te las enumero, yo te estoy contando como nos sentiamos.

- Supongo que ahora me contaras lo de Rosalie- yo asenti.

- Despues de lo sucedido con Alice, tu mama fue a hablar con el director. Como no teniamos pruebas de que habían sido ellas no las sancionaron. Paso un mes y a la unica que seguian molestando era a mi- dije apretandome las manos- hasta que un día en una clase del señor Rivers, como todos los meses, nos hacia correr por las pistas. Cuando nos fuimos a los vestuarios salian el trio de las viboras sonriendonos, nosotras como siempre nos fuimos a las duchas, pero antes escondimos nuestras ropas por si acaso- le sonrei- Alice y yo eramos las primeras en salir casi siempre, Rose se tomaba su tiempo lavando su pelo- el asintio- cuando ya estamos casi listas escuchamos un grito, lo reconocimos enseguida,corrimos en su direccion y cuando la vimos nos quedamos mudas- me miro con el ceño fruncido- Rose tenia el pelo, las manos y parte de la espalda lleno de grasa, le cambiaron su champu por grasa de coche- hizo una mueca.- Imaginate la cara que puso tu madre cuando la vio. Esperamos a que la escuela estuviera vacia para poder salir con Rose. Como sabras la grasa de coche es muy dificil de quitar.

- Si, creo que solo se puede quitar con un desinfectante muy fuerte- yo asenti- no me digas que...- asenti.

- Si, tuvimos que lavarle el pelo con ese desinfectante, ademas de frotar el resto de su cuerpo- el hizo una mueca- nunca e visto a Rosalie llorar como ese día- suspire- ese fue el primer día que dormimos las tres juntas. Nos prometimos que si una de nosotras se encontraba mal, las otras iban a estar ahí para ella.

- Por eso casi todos los días teníais pijamadas- yo asenti- no nos vais a perdonar ¿verdad?

- Alice creo que se lo esta pensando- dije suspirando- te a hechado mucho de menos- le sonrei- Rose es otra historia- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- conociendola como la conozco, estoy segura que le vino a su mente ese incidente.

- No entiendo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Vosotros preferisteis que nos humillaran antes que dar la cara- dije mirandole- nos traicionasteis, preferisteís manteneros callados y conservar vuestras notas- aparto la mirada- la situación de Rosalie y la mia es muy diferente a la de Alice- suspire- cuando saliamos de la escuela muchas veces llorando, Alice tenía a Esme, yo podía descolgar el telefono y llamar a mi madre- le mire fijamente- pero Rosalie solo tenía a Jasper. Era muy duro para nosotras ver como pasabaís del tema, no lo llegabamos a entender. Ahora que sabemos como fue todo no se que va a pasar- me quede unos segundos callada.- Ahora que Rosalie es consciente de que Jasper tolero todo aquello por salvarse el trasero, no se si pueda perdonarlo.

- ¿Crees que puede llegar a ponerse tan furiosa como con Newton?- pregunto un poco dudoso.

- No, no lo creo- solte una risita y el me miro con una ceja alzada- creo que se desahoga con Newton- me rei- aunque tu ves a una Rosalie temperamental, dura y un poco soberbia- me asintio con la cabeza dandome la razón- yo veo una amiga que defiende a sus amigas, veo a la hermana que no tube, conozco a una Rose tierna y dulce. Aunque sabe que Jasper la traiciono, jamas le pondría un dedo encima.

- Estas muy segura- dijo susurrando.

- Ella nunca le haria daño a un miembro de su familia. Yo creo que Mike le recuerda a Jasper- me miro un poco curioso- solo que en feo- nos reimos por mi comentario- creo que tiene un problema con los chicos rubios- dije riendome.

- Me has hablado de mi hermana y de Rosalie- me dijo de repente- ¿y tu? ¿podras perdonarnos?- me dijo mirandome fijamente.

- No lo se- suspire- yo adoraba a Emmet. Cuando tu dijiste aquello de mi- hizo una mueca- me hiciste mucho daño. Pero que mi hermano se riese por aquel comentario me partio el corazón.

- Bella yo...- le corte

- Yo estaba sola Edward- dije mirandolo- bueno tenia a Rose y a Alice- dije sonriendo- Emmet sabia que Charlie y yo no nos llevabamos bien, sabia que me dolia la indiferencia de mi padre y luego el me trata así, pasando de mi en la escuela y riendose en la cafeteria.

- Eso no es verdad- dijo un poco molesto.

- Si ahora lo se- le dije un poco alterada- pero ¿por que no me dijo entonces que no se reia de nosotras? Nos habríais ahorrado muchos llantos- chasquee la lengua.- Debisteis decirnoslo cuando os enterasteis, habriamos encontrado alguna solución- dije suspirando.

- Entonces...- dijo pensativamente- no vas a perdonarnos- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Como ya te e dicho estoy muy desilusionada con vosotros- dije suspirando- en cambio...- me miro atentamente- tengo que daros las gracias- abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa- me defendisteis ante Charlie, golpeasteís a Mike por mentir sobre nosotras- dije sonriendole- fue un bonito detalle.

- ¿Te parece bonito que le peguemos a Newton?- dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendome torcidamente.

- En parte- me rei- no me agrada mucho que pegueis a nadie, aunque sea a Newton- hice una mueca al mencionarle- lo que me gusto es que dieseis la cara por nosotras, por una vez no os a importado defendernos ante la gente.

- Bueno casi todo lo hizo Emmet- dijo rascandose la nuca- a mi me hubiera gustado romperle algún diente- dijo suspirando.

- Tranquilo, seguro que Rose lo consiguio- soltamos los dos unas carcajadas.

- Bella- me llamo- se que os va a costar confiar en nosotros- yo asenti- pero me gustaria empezar desde cero contigo- alce una ceja- me gustaria que olvidasemos el pasado- me quede mirandolo por unos minutos, muchas cosas venian a mi mente, aquel día en ese baño llorando, todas las veces que llore por culpa de ellos. Pero luego la forma de defenderme ante Charlie, que viniese a buscarme y a consolarme, que nos defendieran ante el baboso de Mike, decidi hacer borron y cuenta nueva.

- Tienes razón- dije suspirando- Hola me llamo Isabella Swan- dije tendiendole mi mano- mis mejores amigas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen- me miro divertido- creo que esta última es tu hermana ¿cierto?

- Cierto- dijo sonriendo.- Hola soy Edward Cullen y como as dicho soy el hermano mayor de tu amiga Alice- me dijo muy divertido estrechando nuestras manos, otra vez pude sentie esa corriente electrica- mis mejores amigos son Jasper Hale y Emmet Swan que es tu hermano ¿verdad?

- Si- dije riendome- ese oso es mi hermano.

- Bueno hechas las presentaciones ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?- me dijo un poco dudoso.

- No se- dije dandome golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla- podemos intentarlo- el me sonrio torcidamente, cada vez que sonrie así se me acelera el corazón. Su telefono empezo a sonar.

- Hola mama- silencio- estamos en La Push- silencio- me parecio que seria bueno para Bella venir a despejarse un poco- dijo suspirando- bien enseguida vamos- silencio- si si mama, un beso- dijo colgando.- Era mi madre, quiere que vayamos para la casa- dijo poniendose en pie- Renee y Phill quieren hablar con nosotros- asenti y me puse en pie. Me ayudo a bajar del tronco y caminamos hacia el coche. En el trayecto hacia la casa, le conte las cosas que haciamos en California, como los fines de semana soliamos ir a alguna playa todos juntos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos el coche de Carlisle en la entrada, Edward lo dejo detras suyo. Entramos y oímos a mama y a Phill, sus voces venian de la cocina, caminamos hacia allí, cuando entramos todos nos miraron, Alice se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

- ¿Todo bien?- asenti. MIre a Jasper y me sonrio calidamente, yo le hice el mismo gesto. Carlisle nos miraba con pena, supongo que ya le habían contado todo, me gire a mirar a mi madre, estaba limpiandose los ojos, seguro que había estado llorando.

- Bella mi niña- dijo acercandose a mi- siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto- dijo abrazandome- ese desgraciado me las va a pagar- dijo apretando su abrazo.

- Mama- dije mirandola- ¿como te has enterado de lo sucedido?

- Esme me llamo- dijo poniendome bien el pelo- me conto todo lo que había pasado- dijo suspirando- tambien me dijo como te defendieron- dijo sonriendo a los chicos- muchas gracias- dijo camindo hacia Edward y Jasper.

- No fue nada- dijo Jasper un poco timido- al que debería de dar las gracias es a Emmet- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- No- dijo abrazandoles- os doy las gracias por detener a mi hijo- dijo apartandose de ellos- si no habríais intervenido ahora estaría acusado por asesinato- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Alice- le llamo, mi amiga la miro curiosa- ya me han contado como detuviste a Rose- dijo riendo.

- No pasa nada Renee- dijo sonriendola- ya sabes que siempre me a gustado hacer deporte- dijo encojiendose de hombros- igual cuando volvamos a California me apunto al equipo de rugby de la escuela- dijo pensativamente- hago buenos placajes- todos reimos por su comentario.

Alice y yo nos saltamos la cena, nos fuimos directamente a su habitación, me conto que había hablado con Jasper y que se estaba pensando en perdonarlos. Yo por mi parte le conte todo lo sucedido con Edward, que nos hemos dado la oprtunidad de conocernos y de llegar a ser amigos.

A la mañana siguiente no nos apetecia mucho ir a la escuela, pero no podíamos perder clases, así que sin muchas ganas bajamos a desayunar, mama y Phill estaban hablando con Esme y con Carlisle, por lo que pude escuchar los abogados de Phill vendrían en unos días.

- ¿Como vamos a ir a la escuela?- me pregunto Alice.

- Creo que lo mejor sera que vayamos como volvimos ayer- nos giramos y vimos a Edward y Jasper entrando en la cocina.- Buenos días- dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Buenos días- contestamos Alice y yo.

- ¿Estaís listas?- nos pregunto Jasper, nosotras asentimos. Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a los coches de los chicos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todos nos miraron, Alice vino hacia mi y me agarro de la mano, caminamos hacia la puerta con la cabeza alta, los chicos venian detras nuestro. Mucha gente hacia comentarios de todo tipo, nosotras no haciamos caso de nada. No nos encontramos con Mike en toda la mañana.

A la hora de la comida, nos fuimos hacia nuestra mesa, quedaban dos sitios libres y no pude evitar acordarme de Emmet y de Rose ¿coma estarían? ¿les trataran bien?

- Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aqui- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Me gire y vi al idiota de Newton con el sequito de viboras.

- Fuera de aqui Newton- le dijo Jasper.

- No- dijo sonriendo- ahora que las unicas personas que eran capaces de machacarme estan entre rejas, ya no me dais ningun miedo- dijo sonriendonos.

- Yo que tu me largaria- dijo Edward poniendose en pie- ahora- le dijo friamente.

- Que vas a hacer- dijo de manera altanera- ¿vas a pegarme Eddy?- pude ver la mueca de disgusto que puso Edward.

- Newton largate- le dijo Alice poniendose al lado de su hermano.

- Tu te cayas enana- le contesto Maria- esto no va contigo.

- ¿Como dices?- le contesto Alice un poco enfadada- mas os vale que os vayais por donde habeis venido- les dijo de manera amenazante.

- No me pienso mover de aqui- contesto Newton- Bella- me llamo- ¿que te parece si retomamos lo que dejamos aquel día?- me dijo guiñandome un ojo- estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras.

- No te acerques a ella- le dijo Edward empujandolo.

- Edward- le llame- dejalo- me miraron todos con los ojos abiertos. Me levante y camine en su dirección, me plante delante de Mike, este me sonrio, seguro que intentaba ser seductor, lo unico que me provoco fueron nauseas- ¿te crees que despues de meter a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga entre rejas voy a ir contigo a algun lado?- le dije un poco enfadada- ni en tus sueños.

- Se que te mueres por mi- dijo agarrandome de la muñeca- podemos irnos algun lado los dos- dijo susurrandome en el oido. Lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer fue darle un pisoton en el pie, pego un pequeño grito- seras zor...- pero no le deje terminar, le peqgue un puñetazo en la nariz.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima- dije apuntale con el dedo- ¿que te pensabas, que Rosalie era la unica que sabia pegar puñetazos?- Edward y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos, Alice se empezo a reir.

- Lo vais a pagar- dijo aguantandose las lagrimas, Lauren le dio un pañuelo de su bolso- ahora mismo pienso ir donde tu...- pero le corte.

- Vete a la comisaria y ponme las denuncias que quieras- dije un poco furiosa- que yo pienso llamar a mis abogados- las vivoras y Mike me miraron un poco asustados.

- Pa..pa..para que- dije un poco asustado.

- Ya van dos veces que intentas sobrepasarte conmigo- dije buscando mi movil- la que te va a denunciar soy yo- me miro asustado- una por acoso y otra por calumniarme- empece a buscar en la guia- me las vas a pagar desgraciado- dije susurrando- Hola ¿se encuentra el señor Denali? si espero- dije mirando a Mike- señor Denali soy Isabella, si es por aquel asunto- Mike salio corriendo de la cafeteria y las viboras detras suyo, cuando les vi salir por la puerta colgue el telefono.

- ¿A quien has llamado?- me pregunto Jasper en un tono curioso.

- A nadie- dije encojiendome de hombros.

- ¿Y el señor Denali?- me pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el padre de mi amiga Tanya- dije sonriendo- lo unico que Newton no lo sabe.

- Esa es mi Bells- dijo Alice chocando la mano conmigo- menudo golpe le has dado- dijo riendose- ¿has practicado con Rose?- dijo secandose unas lagrimas.

- Si- dije sonriendola- ya sabes como es con eso de que debemos de saber defendernos y esas cosas- dije rodando los ojos.

- Creo que le voy a decir a tu hermana que me enseñe un par de golpes Jasper- dijo Edward sonriendole.

- Creo que ya somos dos- dijo riendose- ¿donde a aprendido a dar esos golpes?- nos pregunto- porque a Newton ayer le dio una buena.

- Siempre le a gustado practicar en el gimnasio con un saco- dijo Alice alegremente- pero cuando fuimos a California Felix le ayudo a perfecionar sus golpes- dijo soltando unas carcajadas.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente, no coincidi con Mike en ninguna clase, a la salida de mi ultima clase Alice estaba esperandome, nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas y nos encontramos con que Edward y Jasper nos estaban esperando. Caminamos los cuatro juntos hacia el estacionamiento, como el día anterior había un grupo de gente alrededor de alguien, nos acercamos lentamente y nos encontramos con mi madre y con Phill. Este estaba firmando autografos y sacandose fotos con los chicos.

- ¡Oh madre mia!- gritaban- es Phill Dwyer- ¿me firma un autografo?- le preguntaron.

- Si claro- dijo sonriendo- a quien se lo dedico- dijo alegremente.

- Mike Newton señor- dijo una voz alegre.

- Newton- dijo Phill en un tono algo seco- ¿has dicho Mike Newton?- le dijo mirandolo fijamente.

- Si señor- le contesto sonriendole. Phill y mama se miraron y nos buscaron con la mirada.

- Bella- me llamo Phill- ¿es este el chico?- yo asenti.

- ¿De que la conoce?- le pregunto Mike con el ceño fruncido.

- Bella y Emmet son los hijos de mi esposa- dijo seriamente- al que tu creo que has denunciado junto a mi pequeña Rose- dijo mirandole un poco enfadado, Mike me miro con los ojos como platos.

- Renee, Phill- les llamo Alice- ¿que haceís aqui?- les pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Hemos venido a hablar con el director- contesto mama- le hemos contado el incidente de ayer- dijo mirando a Newton- y los anteriores.

- ¿No pensaras que te voy a firmar algo?- le dijo en un tono burlon- sigue soñando chaval, la unica firma que vas a ver mia va a ser en la denuncia que te voy a poner- le dijo con voz sombria.- Chicos- nos llamo- necesitamos las llaves de los coches de Rosalie y de Emmet- dijo señalando los coches- los vamos a llevar para la casa.

- Toma- le dijo Edward entregando las llaves- no nos habiamos organizado todavia para llavarlos.

- No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- Renee, tu llevas el jeep de Emmet- mama asintio- creo que a Rose no le hara mucha gracia que alguien que no sea ella o yo conduzca a su bebe- dijo sonriendo- y se fueron hacia los coches. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos, escuchamos como encendian los coches y se ponian en marcha, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer chirriar las ruedas, todo el mundo se quedo perplejo.

- Como diria nuestra Rose, ellos si que sabes abandonar un sitio- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Por que a dicho Phill que solo el puede conducir el coche de mi hermana?- pregunto Jasper mirando en la direccion por la que se habían ido.

- Phill y Rose comparten su pasion por los coches- dije mirandole- ellos han arreglado muchos coches- sonrei por ese recuerdo- y Rose sabe que su coche estara en buenas manos.

- Ahh- me contesto. No nos dimos cuenta de que la gente no nos quitaba el ojo de encima, seguro que aun estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Phill. Sin hacer caso a la gente que nos preguntaba por el, nos fuimos hasta nuestros coches.

Las cosas en casa estaban tranquilas, Esme, mama y Phill estaban hablando en el salón, no queria interrumpirles así que me fui directa a mi habitación. Acabe pronto la tarea, como no sabía que hacer me puse a ordenar unos libros, de ellos salio una fotografía con Nathan, le hechaba tanto de menos. ¿Por que no me a llamado? Deje la foto encima del escritorio y fui a mi bolso para buscar mi movil, mire las ultimas llamadas y le marque.

- ¿Si?- contestaron al otro lado en un tono aburrido

- Vaya, ¿llevas días sin hablar conmigo y solo preguntas sí?- le dije en tono burlon.

- Be... Bella- me dijo un poco asustado

- Nathan ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte

- Si..si- me dijo algo dudoso- ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- me quede perpleja por su pregunta.

- ¿No sabia que tendría que tener algun motivo para llamarte?- le pregunte con un poco de miedo

- No es solo que no me esperaba tu llamada- me contesto- Nathan- oí que le llamaba la voz de una chica- ¿con quien estas hablando?- me quede callada- ¿quien es?- oí la voz mas cerca.

- Si...siento haberte interrumpido- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- Bella, dejame explicarte...- pero le colgue. Me quede mirando el movil unos mintos, me estaba llamando pero yo le daba a colgar, con movimientos rapidos busque en la agenda el numero de otra persona.

- Bellaaaa- me contesto Tanya alegremente- que sorpresa pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi- dijo riendose. Yo no podia mas y rompi en llanto.- Bella ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

- Ta.. Tanya- dije- a..acabo de lla...llamar a Nathan

- ¿Y que a pasado?- pregunto algo extrañada.

- Estaba un poco raro- dije sorbiendome la nariz- y luego e oido la voz de una chica llamarle.

- Supongo que estaba con Heidi- dijo suspirando

- ¿Me... me esta engañando?- le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No no no no- me respondio rapidamente- lo que pasa que esa zorrilla se las a ingeniado para hacer un trabajo con el- dijo suspirando- no le deja ni respirar- pude escuchar como le llamaba alguien- es Bella- contesto- ¿Bella te importa que ponga el manos libres?- me pregunto- Demitri acaba de llegar y quiere hablar contigo.

- No, no hay problema- le conteste.

- Hola pequeña- me llamo mi amigo- Bella las cosas no han sido como tu piensas- le oí suspirar.

- ¿No?- le pregunte- llamo a mi novio y oigo la voz de una chica detras y encima le encuentro bastante seco conmigo ¿que debo pensar?- le pregunte sollozando.

- Bella ya se que es raro, pero no tienes porque temer nada- suspiro- yo hago el trabajo con ellos- frunci mi ceño- ¿te pensabas que iba a dejar a mi primo solo con ella?- dijo riendo- para nada Bells. Te contesto de esa manera porque esta ya cansado- suspiro- esa chica no lo deja ni respirar, con la excusa del trabajo se pasa todo el día encima de el y como ni Tanya ni yo le dejamos solo, la tenemos casi siempre encima- dijo suspirando.

- ¿No me mientes?- le pregunte.

- Nathan es mi primo, pero tu eres la mejor amiga de Tanya- me dijo cariñosamente- si se le ocurre irse con alguna le dare su merecido- dijo con voz firme- pero no te preocupes, te quiere demasiado- sonrei.

- Y bueno Bells- me llamo Tanya- ¿como va todo por ahí?- suspire profundamente y le conte todo lo que nos había pasado, desde la cena con Charlie, hasta que mi hermano y Rosalie estaban presos, tambien les conte que estabamos haciendo las paces con los chicos.- Madre mia Bella- me dijo mi amiga- así que llamas a Nathan para desahogarte y escuchas a esa zorra- dijo firmemente- no me puedo creer que esteis pasando por todo eso- dijo sollozando- ¿Y Renee y Phill? ¿ya saben lo que esta pasando?- me pregunto.

- Si, llegaron ayer y se monto una buena en la comisaria- dije recordando lo que paso ayer. Escuche unos gritos que venian del salón- chicos os llamo mañana, creo que hay algun problema en la casa.

- No te preocupes Bella- me dijo Demitri- llamanos cuando puedas y habla con Nathan por favor- me pidio- le e dejado hecho polvo.

- De acuerdo- dije suspirando. Cuando colgue sali de mi habitación y me encontre con Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Has llorado- afirmo- tienes los ojos hinchados- dijo pasando los dedo por mis ojos.

- No, no- dije rapidamente- ¿has oido los gritos?- asintio- vamos- dije bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Sue en el salón gritando a Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban junto a ella.

- Tu- dijo señalandome- maldita desgraciada- dijo caminando hacia mi. En un rapido movimiento Edward me puso a su espalda, quedando él frente a Sue.

- Ni se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima- le dijo Edward con voz fria.

- Quitate de enmedio muchacho- le dijo- tengo que arreglar un asunto con ella.

- Lo que le tenga que decir a mi hija digamelo a mi- le dijo mi madre entrando al salón con Phill y Carlisle- no se quien se cree que es para venir a una casa que no es bien recibida- le dijo con voz fria- y encima viene insultando a mi hija.

- Asi que usted es la madre de esta descarada- le dijo friamente- por su culpa mi pequeño Emmet esta en prisión.

- ¿Su que?- le dijo mi madre caminando hacia ella- no se quien se cree que es para llamarle a Emmet su pequeño- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- la madre de Emmet soy yo- dijo apuntandose con el dedo- y ella es su hermana- dijo señalandome- nosotras somos su familia y no necesita a nadie mas.

- Solo saben causar problemas- le dijo friamente- estas pequeñas zorrillas lo unico que hacen es- mama no la dejo terminar y la dio una cachetada. Sue se llevo la mano a la mejilla, miro a mi madre sorprendida, pude ver un par de lagrimas por su mejilla.

- Ni se le ocurra insultar a mis niñas- le dijo mi madre friamente- la unica zorra es usted- le dijo con furia en los ojos- ¿que se pensaba, que iba a venir aqui a insultarnos y que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?- le dijo alzando una ceja.- Yo no soy ninguna chiquilla a la que pueda asustar- Sue se puso a buscar algo en su bolso- me da igual que llame a Charlie- le dijo mi madre mirandose las uñas- ¿cree que le tengo miedo al agente Swan?- le dijo en tono burlón- por su bien le aconsejo que salga inmediatamente de la casa de mi amiga- le dijo mi madre seriamente.

- Y si no que- le dijo con voz altanera- ¿van a ir a denunciarme ante mi marido?- dijo riendose.

- No - contesto Carlisle- a entrado en mi casa sin ser invitada- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- no le voy a denunciar ante el agente Swan- dijo abriendo la puerta- voy a ir a Seattle a ponerle la denuncia ante un juez amigo mio- le dijo tranquilmente- asi que haga el favor de marcharse.

Sue se acomodo el bolso y se marcho con la cabeza en alto, en la puerta nos miro a todos con un poco de odio y se marcho. Carlisle cerro de un portazo y se dirigio hacia su mujer.

- ¿A quien conoces en Seattle papa?- le pregunto Alice

- A nadie- dijo encojiendose de hombros- necesitaba que se largase de una vez- dijo dandole un beso a su mujer.

- Bueeeno- dijo Alice- creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones por unos días- dijo poniendose en pie- me voy a la cama Bella ¿me acompañas?- iba a caminar hacia ella cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora quien sera?- dijo Edward dirigiendose hacia la puerta- ¿tu que haces aqui?- dijo enfadado.

- Necesito hablar con vosotros- esa voz nasal me sonaba. Oímos cerrarse la puerta, Edward venia acompañado por alguien que jamas pense que veria en esta casa.

- Jessica- dijo Alice- ¿se puede saber que haces en mi casa?

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno aqui tenemos otro capitulo**

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿que hara Jessica en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Que pasara con Nathan y Bella? Me encantaria que me dejaseis vuestras opiniones, bueno si alguien sigue esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregais a vuestros favoritos, alertas y dejais comentaios. Tambien a toda esa gente anonima que me leeis un besazo a todas ellas.**

**Las que me seguis tambien en Por favor, vuelve junto a mi, queria que supierais que no esta abandonada, lo que pasa que ese capitulo me esta costando bastante, cuando lo leais sabreís el porque. Me queda menos para acabarlo, así que no os preocupeis.**

**Un besazo enorme y actualizare lo antes posible**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 16

**Bella pov**

No me podía creer lo que tenía frente a mi, me frote un par de veces los ojos por si estaba soñando. Jessica Stanley estaba en el salón de los Cullen. Se sentia un poco abrumada ante tanto lujo, lo miraba todo como un niño pequeño cuando entra a una tienda de juguetes.

- No me has contestado- dijo Alice enfadada- ¿que demonios haces en mi casa?- la agarre por un brazo para que no fuese en su dirección.

- Pero que caracter tienes enana- dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo- ¿no sabes que hay que tratar mejor a las visitas?

- Jessica- le llamo Edward- no te voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a insultar a mi hermana- dijo mirandola fijamente- te a hecho una pregunta y la verdad, me muero por saber la respuesta- pero no le contesto.

- Jessica- le llamo Esme- creo que mis hijos tienen razon- dijo mirandola con el ceño fruncido- ¿que haces a estas horas en nuestra casa?

- Yo... vera- dijo nerviosa- estoy aqui por Emmet- dijo apretandose las manos.

- ¿Por Emmet?- pregunto mi madre, se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que le pregunto- tu nombre me suena ¿nos conocemos?

- No señora- dijo mirandola- es la primera vez que la veo. Soy Jessica Stanley- dijo sonriendola- y digamos que soy una amiga de Emmet- dijo sonriendo. Vi como Jasper y Edward bufaban.

- ¿Stanley?- le pregunto mama- no seras la misma Stanley que molestaba a mis pequeñas- dijo un poco enfadada.

- Eso quedo en el pasado- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- ya sabe, cosas de niños- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿Cosas de niños?- grito Phill- ¿has dicho cosas de niños?- Jessica se quedo clavada en el sitio, pude ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos ante los gritos de Phill- le cambias a Rosalie su champu por grasa y dices que son cosas de niños- dijo riendo sin ganas.

- Cariño calmate- le dijo mama acariciandole el brazo- dejemosla que se explique- dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

- Renee- dijo Phill suspirando- es que tengo la sensación de que esta niña viene a reirse de nosotros- se solto del brazo de mama y se fue a la cocina.

- Jessica- le llamo Jasper- di lo que tengas que decir y si no marchate- estaba realmente molesto con la presencia de Jessica.

- Yo no e venido a reirme de nadie- dijo mirando a mama y a Esme- me da mucha pena que Emmet este en el calabozo por culpa de estas- dijo señalandonos a Alice y a mi. Nosotras la miramos con los ojos abiertos.- No me mireis asi- dijo encogiendose de hombros- desde que habeis vuelto solo causais problemas.

- ¿Como?- preguntamos Alice y yo perplejas- que yo sepa sois vosotras las que nos buscais- le dije, solte el brazo de Alice y camine hacia ella- sois vosotras las que empezais siempre una pelea- Alice me sujeto por los hombros- y ahora vienes aqui a insultarnos- dije chasqueando la lengua.

- No e venido para discutir con vosotras- dijo con odio en los ojos- e venido porque quiero ayudar a Emmet.

- ¿Como vas a ayudar a mi hijo?- pregunto mama- ¿tu no eres amiga de Mike Newton?

- No, ya no- mama la miro con la ceja alzada- ¿puedo sentarme?- Esme asintio y la acompaño al sofa- se suponia que esto no tenía que suceder así- dijo con los ojos cerrados- no creí que llegase a tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Phill entrando otra vez al salón.

- Jasper, Edward y Emmet siempre han sido los mas guapos y populares- dijo sonriendoles- buenos atletas y unos imanes para las chicas- dijo suspirando- a mi siempre me gusto Emmet, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él, siempre me rechazaba- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Supongo que ya os habreis enterado del chantaje que les hicimos- asentimos- esa era la unica manera de poder estar con él, aunque yo sabia que no era correspondida, me gustaba la idea de que todas me vieran colgada de su brazo- dijo sonriendo.- Cuando acabo el trato nos pusimos bastante furiosas, no entendiamos el porque, así que a Lauren se le ocurrio la idea de haceros alguna de las suyas- dijo agachando la cabeza- pero ya no aparecisteis mas por la escuela. Cada vez que alguien hacia algun comentario en vuestra contra, ellos os defendian con uñas y dientes- miramos a Jasper y a Edward, nos sonrieron timidamente- Mike hizo un comentario de muy mal gusto contra Bella- dijo mirandome- Emmet le dio tantos golpes que estubo mas de tres días sin aparecer por la escuela.

- No entiendo ¿que es lo que tiene que ver eso con que mi hijo y Rosalie enten en el calabozo?- dijo mama con el ceño fruncido.

- Mucho señora- dijo suspirando- el agente Swan se a encargado de decir por todo el pueblo que no tiene buena relacion con Bella- mis ojos me empezaban a picar.

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso?- pregunto Alice, me paso un brazo por los hombros, sabia que ese comentario me había dolido.

- El agente Swan lo dijo un día en la tienda de deportes de los Newton- dijo suspirando- es muy amigo del señor Newton- suspiro- lo que se comenta en el pueblo es que algo a pasado entre Emmet y el agente Swan.

- ¿Charlie va diciendo por todo el pueblo que no se lleva bien con su hija?- pregunto mama en un tono de sorpresa. Jessica asintio- esto es increible- dijo alzando las manos- ¿pero que le pasa a este hombre?- mama se quedo mirando a Jessica unos minutos.- Sigo sin comprender porque Emmet y Rosalie estan en el calabozo- dijo mama frotandose la cara con las manos.

- Mike quería vengarse de alguna manera de Bella- Alice apreto su agarre en mi hombro- le diste un buen golpe cuando lo rechazaste- sonrio- y que luego fuesen tu novio y sus amigos intimidandole delante de toda la escuela, no ayudo mucho- me miro- esta obsesionado contigo Bella- solte un jadeo, pude escuchar el gruñido de alguien, pase mi vista por todo el salón y vi a Edward bastante furioso- Lauren armo un plan bastante penoso- dijo negando con la cabeza y riendose- ya que Mike sufrio ese golpe en su ego- dijo rodando los ojos- querian que vosotras quedasesis como unas busconas ante toda la escuela- Alice la miro furiosa, pude sentir como me clavaba las uñas.- Todos sabemos el genio que tiene Rosalie, Lauren y Mike pensaron que iba a ser ella la que la que se liase a golpes con Mike- agacho la mirada al suelo- pensaban que si nos metiamos nosotras a defender a Mike, vosotras hariais lo mismo. Luego iriamos al hospital para hacernos un parte medico y con ese informe denunciaros. Pero no salio como estaba planeado- dijo mirandonos- Mike estaba alardeando de lo bien que se lo pasaba con vosotras, Emmet, Jasper y Edward lo oyeron y el resto ya sabeis -yo la mire perpleja, Alice apretaba mas las uñas, no las sentia. Me gire para ver a mi madre y a Esme, las dos estaban como yo, vi un borron pasar a toda prisa, era Jasper.

- Mi hermana y mi amigo estan en el calabozo por vuestra culpa- le dijo sujetandola por los brazos- ¿que pensabais que ibamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?- dijo zarandeandola un poco.

- Jasper- le llamo Edward- sueltala- dijo intendo separarle de Jessica- la estas haciendo daño.

- ¿Y a mi hermana no la a hecho daño?- dijo poniendose frente a Edward- mi hermana esta en el cabozo por ellos- le grito- me importa una mierda que la duela mi agarre- dijo dirigiendose a las escaleras- no la quiero escuchar mas, me a revuelto el estomago- dijo subiendo las escaleras, escuchamos como cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

- Edward- le llamo Jessica- yo no queria que Emmet acabase entre rejas- dijo sollozando- yo lo quiero, aunque se que nunca voy a ser correspondida- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

- Pues menuda manera de demostrarle tu amor- dijo friamente- intentando meter entre rejas a su hermana y al am...- se callo de repente yo lo mire con ceño fruncido- y a las hermanas de sus amigos ¿que esperabais Jessica? Porque a mi no me a quedado nada claro.

- ¡Que se fueran!- dijo poniendose en pie y señalandonos- desde que han vuelto al pueblo no hay nada mas que peleas en la escuela- dijo mirandonos- ¿con que derecho vienen a quitarnos lo que es nuestro?- Edward la miro confundido- ¿que pensabas que no nos ibamos a dar cuenta?- le dijo alzando una ceja- abria que estar ciego- dijo alzando las manos- no lo vamos a permitir- dijo mirandonos. Edward la miraba sorprendido, Alice y yo estabamos igual.- Emmet es mio- dijo señalandose- y hare lo que sea necesario para estar con él- grito- no voy a permitir que venga una rubia buscona a quitarme a mi Emmet- mire a Alice, ella la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estuvo así un rato, hasta que alguien hablo.

- Jessica-le llamo Carlisle- creo que sera mejor que te marches.

- Pe... pero yo quiero ayudar- dijo poniendose en pie- quiero ayudar a Emmet- dijo sollozando- no soporto la idea de que este entre rejas- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.

- No te preocupes por él- le dijo mi madre- lo mejor es que te marches Jessica, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de todo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta para abrirsela- a sido un placer tu visita- Jessica salio de la casa sin decir nada. Nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber que decir ¿tanto nos odiaban?

- No se que decir- dijo Esme sentandose en el sofa- me e quedado sin palabras- dijo mirando a Carlisle.

- A mi solo se me ocurre una cosa- hablo Phill- ¡en este pueblo estan todos locos!- grito alzando las manos- ¿la habeís escuchado bien?- asentimos todos- estan despechadas- dijo negando con la cabeza- estan celosas porque las chicas han vuelto al pueblo- dijo caminando de un lado a otro- ellas se creyeron de verdad que eran vuestras novias, aunque fuera todo un chantaje ¿la habeís oido?_ me gustaba la idea de que todas me vieran colgada de su brazo-_ dijo imitando la voz de Jessica. Alice y yo soltamos unas risitas- por favor- dijo rodando los ojos- yo no se que tiene la juventud hoy en día en la cabeza- dijo suspirando- necesitan ayuda- dijo riendose.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Edward sonriendo- Alice ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto.

- No- le dijo apretando sus uñas en mi brazo- esa chica esta loca- dijo gritando- y encima tiene la cara dura de venir a mi casa a insultarnos- grito- como me hubiera gustado que Rose estuviera aqui- suspiro- seguro que algun golpe se habría llevado.

- A... Alice- jadee- me...me duele- ella me miro exprañada, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia sus uñas clavadas en mi brazo- mierda- dije viendo como salia un poco de sangre.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Alice corriendo a la cocina- Bella ¿por que no me as avisado antes?- dijo corriendo en mi dirección con un trapo en la mano. Todos la miraban extrañados, hasta que se percataron de la sangre que corria por mi brazo.

- Bella ¿te duele?- me pregunto mi amiga, yo negue con la cabeza. No le iba a decir la verdad- lo siento, tenía pensado en cortarme hoy un poco la uñas- dijo limpiandome la sangre. En ese momento me vino un olor extraño, era como oxido mezclado con sal. Note como empezaba a sudar, mire a mi amiga y la veía un poco borrosa, me gire para ver a mama, pero lo unico que vi fueron los ojos de Edward mirandome con preocupación. Luego todo se volvio negro.

Senti como unos dedos jugaban con mi pelo, por como me acariciaba la cabeza era Alice, abri los ojos poco a poco, puede ver a mi amiga sentada al lado de mi cama, sentia su mirada ausente, algo la preocupaba.

- Hola- le dije en un pequeño susurro. Ella fijo sus ojos en mi y un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Bella- dijo abrazandome- lo siento, lo siento, no queria hacerte daño- dijo mirando mi brazo- nos has dado un susto de muerte.

- Tranquila Alice- dije sonriendola- ya sabes que no me gusta el olor de la sangre- dije arrugando la nariz y encojiendome de hombros.

- ¿Sabes que eres la unica persona que conozco que puede oler la sangre?- dijo riendose- ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien creo ¿donde esta mi madre?- pregunte.

- En su habitación con Phill- dijo sentandose a mi lado- papa te a curado el brazo- dijo pasando los dedos por la benda- menuda nochecita- dijo suspirando.

- Yo diria menuda semanita- dije mirandola- ¿crees que terminara todo pronto?

- Espero que si- suspiro- tengo ganas de volver a California para estar con Alec- dijo acariciando mi pelo, yo me tense un poco- quiero ver a los chicos- me acorde de cuando llame a Nathan y sin poder controlarlo me puse a llorar- Bella ¿que te pasa? ¿que te duele?

- A... Alice- dije sollozando- tengo que contarte algo- asintio con la cabeza- hoy e hablado con Nathan- me sonrio- y estaba un poco nervioso- arrugo la frente- y e oido a una chica llamandole melosamente- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- ¿Estas segura?- me dijo con los ojos como platos, yo asenti- ¿y no te a dicho quien era?

- Era Heidi- por primera vez, pude ver Alice sin saber que decir- no le deje explicarse, le colgue el telefono- mi amiga asintio- llame a Tanya para contarle y me dijo que estaba haciendo un trabajo con ella- Alice arrugo el ceño- luego hable con Demetri- suspire- me dijo que el estaba haciendo el trabajo con ellos y que Nathan esta cansado de esa chica. No se que pensar Alice- las lagrimas volvian a hacer acto de presencia- ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Me estara engañanado con ella?

- No lo creo- dijo suspirando- Tanya le daria su merecido- dijo riendose.

- No se que pensar Alice- dije frotandome los ojos.

- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?- negue con la cabeza- ¿No te a llamado?- me pregunto perpleja. Yo me mordi el labio- No le has querido coger- dijo suspirando- creo que deberias hablar con él, no creo que Nathan sea de los chicos que se van con otra teniendo novia- dijo mirandome- llamale y aclara las cosas- dijo tendiendome el movil.

- Alice es la una de la mañana- dije mirando el reloj de la mesita- es un poco tarde.

- Conociendo a Nathan estara despierto- dijo soltando una risita- llamale- dijo caminado hacia la puerta- y mañana me cuentas.

Vi como Alice salia por la puerta, me quede mirando mi movil unos minutos, sin saber que hacer. Encendi el aparato y nada mas hacerlo me llegaron muchisimos mensajes, eran todos de llamadas suyas, me había llamado cincuenta y nueve veces, tambien había un mensaje de texto.

_Princesa llamame cuando enciendas el telefono por favor, da igual la hora en que leas esto, estare esperando tu llamada. Te quiero, que no se te olvide._

Sin pensarlo mucho le llame, solo sonaron dos tonos para poder escuchar su voz.

- Princesa- me dijo- todo a sido un error, yo no tengo nada con ella es por un estupido trabajo- supiro.

- Ya me conto Demetri- suspire- ¿me estas engañando?- le susurre.

- ¿Estas loca?- me grito- escuchame bien Isabella Marie Swan, jamas, jamas jamas, te pondre los cuernos, sabes que yo no soy así. ¿Sabes todo lo que te quiero?- dijo susurrando.

- Nathan yo...- no me dejo terminar

- Bella si es necesario pedire que me trasladen a Forks- me quede sin aire- te hecho demasiado de menos- suspiro- no voy a permitir que nadie se interponga entre nosotos. Todavia quedan unos meses para que vuelvas- no le conteste- es lo unico que se me ocurre para que confies en mi.

- Nathan, no hace falta que pidas un traslado a Forks- suspire.

- Bella yo te quiero y si esa es la unica forma para que confies en mi, ten por seguro que lo hare- sonaba muy seguro de si mismo.

- Confio en ti- susurre- es en ella en quien no confio.

- Princesa- susurro, como lo hechaba de menos- ¿de verdad que confias en mi?

- Si- dije muy segura- no creo que Tanya la deje acercarse mucho- el rio por mi comentario.

- Tranquila- dijo riendo- entre Tanya y Kate se pasan todo el día espantado a esos moscones- reimos los dos. Ya me las estaba imaginando- ¿y que tal todo por Forks?- me quede callada unos minutos- Bella ¿que va mal cariño?

- Nathan- rompi a llorar- todo va mal- le conte todo, lo de Charlie, lo de mi hermano y Rose, como los chicos nos habían defendido. Tambien le conte que todo lo que paso hace unos años con los chicos fue todo un chantaje de las viboras. No me decia nada, se limitaba a escucharme- y eso a sido todo- dije suspirando.

- Bueno pequeña, no se que decirte- se le notaba preocupado- ¿por que no te vuelves? Podría hablar con mi tía para que te quedases con nosotros.

- ¿Con tu tía?- le pregunte- ¿y eso por que?

- Mama a tenido que irse a Italia- dijo suspirando- no a querido comentar mucho, solo me dijo algo del negocio familiar.

- Aaahh- le dije- aunque me encantaría estar contigo, no creo que sea buena idea- suspire- no puedo dejar a Alice y a Rose aqui.

- Habla con Renee princesa- me suplico- no podeís seguir en esa situación- suspiro.- Ademas tengo ganas de sentarme contigo en clases- arrugue el ceño por eso. Nathan era un año mayor que yo, no teníamos ninguna clase juntos, me acorde de algo que dijo Tanya, _Demetri y yo cambiamos todas nuestras clases para poder estar con él y no dejarle solo. _Había algo que no cuadraba- tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte y de que vayamos a la playa todos...- no le deje terminar.

- Nathan ¿por que tienes casi todas tus clases con Tanya?- le pregunte- Demetri y tu vais un curso por delante nuestro, ya no tendrías que estar en la escuela- pregunte con el ceño fruncido- no lo entiendo.

- Ve...veras es que... bu... bueno no se como decirtelo- se le notaba nervioso- Bella yo...

- ¿Por que estas tan nervioso?- le pregunte.

- Princesa, los chicos y yo no hemos querido pasar de curso- me dijo de carrerilla.

- ¡¿Como?- le grite poniendome en pie- ¡¿pero estas loco? ¿por que has hecho eso?- Alice abrio a toda prisa la puerta, seguro que había escuchado mis gritos, me miro preocupada.

- Bella ¿que pasa?- me pregunto asustada.

- Princesa no te enfades- me djo mi novio susurrando- yo solo queria estar contigo.

- ¿Que no me enfade?- grite mirando el telefono- ¡como no me voy a enfadar!- grite, Alice me miraba con los ojos abiertos- ¿sabes lo que han hecho?- Alice nego con la cabeza- han repetido curso- se quedo con la boca abierta- y encima me dice que no me enfade, que él queria estar conmigo- dije gesticulando con las manos- ¿se a vuelto todo el mundo loco?- le dije a mi amiga.

- Dame el telefono- dijo tendiendome la mano- quiero hablar con él- le di el telefono y empece a dar vueltas por la habitación- ¿Nathan? Soy Alice- empezo mi amiga- bueno bien, ya sabes preocupados por Rose y por Emmet- silencio- ¿es cierto lo que me a dicho Bella?- silencio, me quede mirando a mi amiga, me miro y empezo a sonreir- Nathan que bonito- dijo llevandose una mano al pecho- no te preocupes que lo entendera- arrugue el ceño ¿que le estara diciendo?- la verdad que mirandolo así es buena idea- ¿esta mujer se a vuelto loca?- ¿Alec tambien?- creo que le dijo que si, porque se puso a gritar y a dar saltitos por toda la habitación- no te preocupes amigo- le dijo sonriendo- un beso enorme Nathan- se empezo a reir y me tendio el telefono- toma- me dijo sonriendo- dejale explicarse- y se tumbo en mi cama. Mire el movil y me lo lleve a la oreja.

- Bueno- suspire- explicate- le dije enfadada.

- Princesa no te enfades- suspiro- yo solo quería estar contigo, no me quería separar de ti.- Se quedo cayado y escuche como cogia aire.- Sabes que yo este año tenía que estar ya en la universidad, aunque el campus de la universidad esta como a diez minutos no ibamos a coincidir nunca- no le conteste- no podía Bella, solo de pensar que no podía verte entre clase y clase, el no poder comer contigo, me entraba una angustía muy grande- mire a Alice y me sonreia, yo se la devolvi- y bueno a los chicos les pasaba algo parecido- dijo suspirando- ademas, por otro lado puedo subir mas la nota para poder hacer la carrera de empresariales- me dijo alegremente- aunque tenía buena nota, nunca esta demas tener una mejor- me dijo riendose- ¿estas muy enfadada?- le cambio la voz.

- Nathan- suspire- eso que me has dicho me parece algo muy bonito por tu parte- dije sonriendo, Alice empezo a aplaudir y a saltar sobre mi cama- aunque estoy un poco enfadada, me alegra que podamos compartir algunas clases.

- Menos mal- suspiro- bueno princesa, creo que es un poco tarde- mire el reloj y ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada- te llamare para saber que tal va lo de tu hermano y Rose.

- Vale- suspire- que duermas bien. Te quiero.

- No mas que yo princesa- dijo riendose- dale un beso a Alice- y colgo. Me quede mirando el movil, seguro que tenia cara de tonta, porque Alice empezo a reirse.

- Bella, ese chico te quiere- dijo sentandose en la cama- ¿te lo a contado?- yo asenti- madre mia repetir curso para estar contigo- dijo llevandose la mano al pecho.

- Alec tambien- le sonreí- bueno, todos han repetido curso- dije suspirando- me a dicho que tambien era para poder mejorar su nota para poder entrar en empresariales.

- ¿Y te lo has creido?_- _arrugue el ceño- Bella por favor, ellos tienen las mejores notas de su año- dijo rodando los ojos- no creo que se puedan mejorar- se rio- cuando me a dicho que no podia estar sin ti, me a emocionado tanto que casi me pongo a llorar- dijo suspirando.

- Aunque no te lo creas estoy contenta- le sonreí- ¡voy a estar con Nathan en clase!- le dije gritando y dando saltitos, ella se unio a mi celebración. No nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos haciendo mucho ruido, hasta que abrieron la puerta, oímos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Paramos en seco y nos giramos hacia la puerta, en ella estaban mi madre y Esme, mirandonos con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

- ¿Se puede saber por que estaís dando esos gritos a estas horas?- nos pregunto Esme.

- Mama es que esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo aplaudiendo.

- Bueno ¿podeís compartir vuestra alegría con nosotras?- pregunto mi madre riendose.

- Estamos celebrando que los chicos han repetido curso- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a Nathan y a los demas?- asentimos sonriendo- no puede ser- dijo con el ceño fruncido- pero si son unos estudiantes muy buenos.

- No a sido por malas notas Renee- mama seguia con el ceño fruncido- Nathan no quiere separse de Bella- dijo dando saltitos, mama y Esme me miraban con la boca abierta- es verdad, e hablado con él y me a dicho que no puede soportar la idea de no ver a su princesa- mama y Esme dieron un grito y se unieron a los saltitos de Alice.

- Bella, ese chico te quiere- me dijo Esme abrazandome- que gesto mas bonito- dijo secandose una lagrimita.

- Nathan es un amor- dijo suspirando- yo quiero mucho a mi Phill, pero ese chico me encanta.

Despues de contarles a mama y a Esme la conversación que tuve con Nathan, se fueron. Alice se quedaba en mi habitación a dormir, estuvimos hablando de Rose y de Emmet, ella me decia que todo se iba a solucionar pronto, pero yo tenía mis dudas. Charlie estaba empeñado en dejarlos entre rejas ¿por que me odiaba tanto? El tiempo que estuve aquí intente ser una buena hija, cocinaba para él y para Emmet, hacia las tareas de la casa, sacaba buenas notas y nunca me metia en problemas en la escuela, mas bien ellos venian a mi. Pero en ningun momento me fui a quejar donde Charlie, nunca le dije lo que me pasaba en la escuela, ni de la indiferencia de mi hermano.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, Alice dormia placidamente podía escuchar su respiración, no pare de dar vueltas, me puse en pie sin hacer mucho ruido y fui hasta mi escritorio. Allí tenia mi cuaderno para componer, le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a una canción, tuve un momento de inspiración y lo aproveche al maximo. Las palabras venian a mi mente como si querrian salir a toda prisa, cuando acabe de plasmarla en el papel me daba la sensación de que no estaba acabada, le faltaba la música. Me quede mirando mi guitarra unos minutos, si me ponía a tocar a estas horas me matarían, así que segui componiendo.

- No vas a cambiar nunca- dijo una voz detras de mi, me gire y vi a Alice mirandome muy sonriente.

- Momento de inspiración- dije agitando el cuaderno por encima de mi cabeza.

- Hacia mucho que no componias- dijo sentandose al lado mio- dejame ver que a salido de esta cabecita- dijo despeinandome. Vi una sonrisa formarse en su cara, supongo que alguna le agradaria- Bella, son muy buenas.

- ¿Tu crees?- dije mirando el cuaderno.

- Si ¿acaso lo dudas?- no la conteste- Bella eres muy buena escribiendo- vi como pasaba las hojas buscando una pagina- esta canción me encanta, es un poco triste pero me gusta- dijo sonriendome.- ¿Ya has pensado en la música?- dijo leyendo la canción nuevamente.

- Me gustaría tocarla con la guitarra- dije señalandola- desde que me la han regalado no la e podido tocar.

- Ahora no son horas- dijo poniendose en pie- vamos a la cama- me agarro de la mano y me llevo con ella. Nos metimos en la cama tapandonos hasta las orejas, hacia bastante frio- Bella- me llamo.

- Umm- fue lo unico que me salio.

- Tienes mucho talento- dijo bostezando- dentro de unos años seras una cantante muy famosa.

- Alice no digas tonterias- dije riendome.

- Bella hazme caso- volvio a bostezar- lo e visto- me rei- y tambien e visto que yo sere tu estilista.

- ¿Por que no me sorprende eso?- dije riendome.

Despues de que Alice planeara mi futuro, nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con un fuerte ruido, mientras me estiraba en la cama mire el reloj de la mesilla, marcaba las nueve y media. Me puse en pie de un salto.

- Aliceeee- le gritaba- nos quedamos dormidas- le grite mientras la movia- Levantateeeeee- le grite destapandola.

- Bella- me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos- no grites- dijo estirandose.

- Aliceeee, nos hemos dormido- dije enseñandole el reloj- vamos levantate y ve a prepararte, si tenemos un poco de suerte igual llegamos para la siguiente clase.

- Primero bajemos a desayunar- dijo agarrando mi mano. Ella tiraba de mi escaleras a bajo, cuando entramos a la cocina estaban todos charlando alegremente.- Buenos días a todos- dijo Alice alegremente.

- ¿Os fuísteis muy tarde a noche a dormir?- nos pregunto Carlisle sonriendo.

- Bueno... lo que se dice tarde... no- le contesto Alice sirviendose un zumo- lo que pasa es que Bella se a pasado mas de media noche componiendo- dijo pasandome un vaso de zumo. Pude notar varias miradas sobre mi, empece a sentir mis mejillas arder.

- Espero poder escucharlas- me dijeron susurrando en mi oido. Me gire para encarar a esa persona y casi me caigo de la silla. Ante mi estaba Edward con unos pantalones de pijama de raso negro y una camiseta blanca muy ajustada. Me quede como una tonta mirando como se le marcaban los abdominales- buenos días Bella- me dijo sonriendome torcidamente- ¿como esta tu brazo?

- Bi... bien...bien, esta bien- dije sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿tambien os habeis dormido?- dije rapidamente para cambiar de tema.

- Digamos que no hemos podido dormir muy bien esta noche- dijo Jasper sonriendonos.

- Si, creo que alguien estuvo aplaudiendo y dando gritos- dijo Edward mirandome- ¿que celebrabais?- pregunto.

- Nada en especial- dijo Alice encogiendose de hombros- vamos a prepararnos Bella, si nos damos prisa igual podemos llegar a la siguiente clase.

- No hace falta que os molesteis- dijo Esme sentandose al lado de Carlisle- hemos pensado que hoy no hace falta que vayais a la escuela- Alice sonrio- despues de la visita de Jessica- dijo su nombre haciendo una pequeña mueca- creemos que no sera conveniente que vayais- Edward y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza.- Ya hemos hablado a la escuela y les hemos dicho que estais indispuestos- Carlisle le sonrio tiernamente.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? - le pregunte a mi amiga.

- ¡Compras!- grito alzando los brazos- hace mucho que no vamos.

- Ah no- dije poniendo mis manos enforma de escudo- me niego a ir de compras contigo.

- Pero Bells- cuando la mire ya tenia su famoso puchero, pero esta vez no iba a caer- te necesito amiga- me dijo con su lavio inferior temblando.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar yo- me gire y vi a Edward nervioso- claro, si quieres.

- Edward- le grito alegremente- claro que quiero- dijo saltando- me voy a preparar- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación.

- Ya puedes llevar un calzado comodo- le dije riendome, el me miro con el ceño fruncido- se va a recorrer el centro comercial como minimo dos veces- le dije riendo.

- ¿Solo dos veces?- dijo mama riendose- ya sera alguna mas.

- No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Edward un poco nervioso. Mama y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajadas.

- Edwaaaard- grito Alice entrando en la cocina- ¿que haces todavia en pijama?- le dijo con los brazos en jarras- tenemos que darnos prisa, las tiendas van a abrir- Edward nos miro asustado, mama y yo nos reimos. Pobre, menudo día le esperaba- te quiero en menos de cinco minutos preparado- Edward salio suspirando. No tardo mucho volver a aparecer- ya veras que bien lo vamos a pasar Edward- le dijo Alice muy sonriente.

- Bien, nos vamos. dijo cogiendo las llaves de su coche, Alice hizo lo mismo que él- ¿que haces?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido- vamos en mi coche- dijo agitando las llaves delante de Alice.

- No, tu vas en tu coche y yo en el mio- Edward la miro alzando una ceja- no creo que entren todas las bolsas en tu coche- Edward la miro un poco asustado- no me mires así y vamonos- dijo tirando de él- no nos espereís a comer, sera un día muy largo de compras.

La cara de Edward no tenía precio, estaba realmente asustado. Mama y yo estuvimos un rato riendonos, me dijo que ella no podía acompañarla porque hoy se iban a reunir con los abogados.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar mama, Esme y Phill se fueron, Carlisle se fue a trabajar, solo quedabamos Jasper y yo. Me fui a mi habitación para ordenarla un poco, como no tenía mucho que recoger, rapidamente agarre el cuaderno y segui trabajando en alguna canción.

Cuando componia se me pasaba el tiempo volando, no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que me empezaron a rugir las tripas, sin pensarmelo dos veces baje a prepararme algo para comer. Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, me parecio escuchar una guitarra, segui el sonido hasta el salón, me sorprendio ver a Jasper, estaba sentado en el sofa. Se le notaba muy relajado, sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque hasta él.

- Deberías tensar mas las cuerdas- le dije, se asusto un poco por mi presencia.

- Menudo susto me as pegado- dijo llevandose una mano al pecho- ¿crees que estan flojas?

- A mi me gusta que esten un poco mas tensas- le dije sentandome en el sofa de enfrente.

- ¿Sabes como hacerlo?- me dijo tendiendome la guitarra. Yo la cogi con una sonrisa.

- Demetri me enseño- dije tocando la primera cuerda- como siempre me dejaba su guitarra, me enseño a afinar la guitarra- dije encogiendome de hombros. No me costo mucho afinarla, todo era cuestión de ir jugando un poco con ellas hasta encontrar el sonido, al final consegui que sonara bien- ya esta- le dije sonriendo.

- Menuda semana hemos tenido- dijo suspirando- ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien creo- dije tocando un par de notas- me parece todo tan extraño, que no se si esta pasando de verdad- mientras tocaba me vino a la cabeza una de las canciones que compuse añoche.

- ¿Sabes que tocas muy bien?- me dijo sonriendo- ¿quien te enseño a tocar?

- Gracias- le dije un poco sonrojada- mama se empeño en que tocase el piano- le dije concentrada en los acordes- no se como paso, pero creo recordar que la porfesora me dijo que probase con otro instrumento y me gusto la idea de tocar la guitarra.

- ¿Eso que tocas es alguna canción tuya? - me pregunto bastante interesado, yo asenti- ¿y se puede escuchar?

- Tengo la letra, la música me a venido ahora la inspiración- dije riendome- siento haberme apropiado de tu guitarra- dije devolviendosela.

- No pasa nada- me sonrio- te la dejo, pero a cambio me tienes que tocar esa canción.

- Jasper- dije suspirando- no se que tal saldra- dije acomodandome la guitarra- si me equivoco en alguna nota...- no me dejo terminar.

- Bella, no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo.

- Bien- suspire- la canción la compuse anoche- me miro sorprendido- no podia dormir- dije encogiendome de hombros- la canción se llama _I don´t believe you_- Jasper asintio.

Empece a tocar, era una canción un poco triste, pero me gustaba mucho. Creo que acerte en tocarla con la guitarra en vez de con el piano. Cuando ya estaba por terminar, mire a Jasper, me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿que te parece?- no me contesto- ya se que no es muy buena, igual no fue buena idea tocarla con la guitarra- dije susurrando.

- Bella- me llamo- es preciosa, ademas de que cantas muy bien- lo mire con los ojos abiertos- un poco triste, pero preciosa- le sonrei- y la guitarra a sido una buena elección- me dijo sonriendo- tienes mucho talento ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a ello?

- No- me rei- aunque Alice dice que voy a ser una cantante famosa- rei- y que ella va a ser mi estilista.

- ¿Y yo?- me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz- ¿ya te has olvidado de tu otra amiga?- me gire y vi a mi amiga parada en la puerta del salón.

- Roseeeee- grite. Me levante y corri en su dirección, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas- Rosa...lie- dije sollozando- ¿de verdad eres tu?- dije separandome un poco de ella.

- Bella- me dijo sollozando- como te e hechado de menos- dijo apretando nuestro abrazo- ¿y Alice?- dijo buscandola con la mirada.

- Se a ido de compras- reimos las dos. Se percato de la presencia de Jasper, se separo de mi y se dirigio hacia su hermano, se quedaron uno enfrente del otro mirandose fijamente. Al final, Jasper rompio la distancia y abrazo a su hermana, no se digeron nada, con ese abrazo ya se lo estaban diciendo todo.

- ¿A mi no me saludas hermanita?- Emmet estaba parado detras mio con los brazos cruzados, me miraba con esa sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos. Camine hacia él y le abrace- eso esta mejor- dijo riendose.

- ¿Cuando habeís salido?- le pregunte mientras estaba en sus brazos.

- Hace apenas una hora- dijo sonriendome.

- Veo que ya os habeís enterado- dijo mama entrando al salón- y yo que os queria dar una sorpresa- dijo riendose.

- Y nos la has dado Renee- dijo Jasper caminando hacia nosotros- Emmet- dijo abrazandolo- gracias por cuidar de Rosalie- le dijo mientras le abrazaba- ¿todo bien?

- Luego te cuento- le contesto mi hermano palmeandole el hombro.

- Voy a llamar a Alice y a Edward para que vengan lo antes posible- dijo Esme sacando su telefono del bolso- Alice ¿puedes venir ahora a casa?- silencio- si ahora- dijo sonriendome- Alice las tiendas van a estar ahí mañana- silencio- vale conducir con cuidado- colgo el telefono y nos sonrio.- Esta hija mia no se a quien habra salido- dijo sentandose en el sofa.

- Yo si no os importa me voy a dar una ducha- dijo Rose poniendose en pie- como Alice me vea con estos pelos, es capaz de matarme- y era verdad, tenia el pelo recogido de una mala manera. Sin decir nada mas salio rumbo a la habitación.

- Creo que to tambien voy a hacer lo mismo- dijo mi hermano estirandose- me muero por darme una ducha- y se dirigio hacia su habitación.

- ¿Como no nos habeís dicho nada?- le pregunte a mama.

- Porque no pensabamos que lo ibamos a solucionar hoy- me contesto Phill entrando al salón- a sido una suerte que Charlie no estuviera en la comisaria- dijo sonriendo.

- Si no habría sido imposible traer a los chicos- dijo Esme. Jasper y yo les miramos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por que habría sido imposible?- pregunto Jasper.

- Conozco a Charlie- empezo a decir mama- y le habría dado igual que tuvieramos la orden de un juez- dijo suspirando- si no queria que Emmet saliera, ya se inventaría algo.

- ¿Y como les habeís sacado?- pregunte, vi como aparecia una picara sonrisa en el rostro de mama y de Esme- mama- la llame- ¿no os los habreís llevado sin permiso?- pregunte.

- No no no- costesto rapidamente Phill- los abogados se han encargado de gestionar todo- dijo- cuando nos hemos presentado con la orden del juez, Charlie no se encontraba en la comisaria, así que uno de los oficiales los a tenido que dejar salir.

Ya me podía imagiar la cara de Charlie cuando entrase en la comisaria y no viera a Emmet y a Rosalie allí, no me gustaria estar en el pellejo del oficial encargado de la liberación de mi amiga y de mi hermano.

Oímos como unos coches aparcaban en la puerta, eran Edward y Alice, se podía escuchar a mi amiga como le gritaba a su hermano. Entraron los dos al salón una Alice enfadada y un Edward avergonzado.

- ¿Se puede saber por que habeís interrumpido mi día de compras?- dijo Alice con los brazos en jarras y moviendo el pie- estabamos comprandole a Edward ropa interior cuando has llamado mama- Jasper y yo soltamos unas risitas por lo bajo, mire a Edward y estaba rojo de la vergüenza- por favor Edward, creí que ya habiamos superado esa fase vergonzosa tuya- dijo rodando los ojos.

- No vuelvo a ir de compras contigo- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a Esme- ¿siempre se pone a correr como una loca de tienda en tienda?- me pregunto.

- ¿Había rebajas?- le pregunte, Edward nego con la cabeza- entonces has tenido suerte- me miro como si estuviera loca- me acuerdo unas rebajas que nos hizo levantarnos a Rose y a mi a las siete de la mañana- Edward me miraba a mi y a su hermana, Alice le miraba divertida- cuando bajamos Rose y yo a desayunar, nos encontramos a mi madre y a Alice haciendo estiramientos- Edward giro la cabeza hacia mi madre, mama y Alice se miraban y se sonreían- nos dijeron que para comprar lo mejor, había que madrugar.

- Menudo día fue aquel- dijo mama suspirando- lo pasamos bien ¿verdad?

- Mejor que bien Renee- dijo Alice chocando su mano- ¿y bien? ¿por que e tenido que suspender mi día de compras?- nos pregunto.

- ¿Ver a una de tus mejores amigas es suficiente motivo?- dijo una aseada Rosalie entrando por la puerta. Alice solto un grito y corrio hacia ella.

- Roseeeee- dijo saltando con ella- que bien que ya estes fuera- dijo abrazandola- mañana podemos ir de compras- dijo sonriendo.

- Ya veremos- le contesto Rosalie sonriendo.

- Hola pequeña duende- dijo mi hermano revolviendole el pelo.

- Emmeeeet- se tiro a sus brazos- que bien ya hayais salido- dijo entre sus brazos- me tenesis que contar todo- dijo agrrando a cada uno por un brazo- pero antes, ¿que os parece si pedimos algo para come Me muero de hambre.

- ¿Que os parece si pedimos comida china?- dijo Edward.

- Me parece bien- le respondio Esme.

Esme llamo al restaurante y pidio comida como para alimentar a todo un batallon, mientras nosotras estabamos con Rose, Emmet, Jasper y Edward estaban en una esquina del salón hablando entre ellos, se les notaba un poco enfadados, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue la mirada de Edward, se le notaba triste, esos ojos esmeralda estaban sin brillo.

Rose nos contaba que nos había hechado de menos, cada vez que Alice o yo le preguntabamos por sus días en el calabozo, se ponía triste y cambiaba de tema. Mire a Alice y por como me miro deduje que esta sería una larga noche de conversación.

Llamarón al timbre y Esme fue a abrir.

- No puedes estar aquí- gritaba Esme- no eres bien recibido.

- Vengo a buscar a mi hijo- esa era la voz de Charlie. Todos nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal- os lo habeís llevado sin mi consentimiento- nos gritaba.

- Teníamos una orden judicial- le dijo Phill- no hemos hecho nada ilegal.

- Es mi hijo- gritaba- yo tengo su custodia- grito.- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

- No me pienso mover- Charlie le miro furioso a Emmet- ya soy mayor de edad y no me puedes obligar.

- Haras lo que yo te diga- le grito- nos vamos inmediatamente- dijo agarrandole por el brazo.

- ¡No! - grito mama- por encima de mi cadaver te llevas a mi hijo- dijo mama poniendose en medio de ellos.

- ¿Estas segura Renee?- mama le miro desafiante- bien, tu lo has querido- Charlie saco su pistola y apunto a mama, yo solte un jadeo y me agarre al primer brazo que tenía a mano- tu decides ¿me puedo llevar a mi hijo?- dijo quitando el seguro. Mis ojos se estaban empañando de todas las lagrimas que salian.- Tu decides.

**Buenoooo aqui esta el capitulo...**

**Me quieren matar ¿verdad? Si os sirve de consuelo me quiero matar hasta yo misma jajajaja.**

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Merezco tomatazos?**

**Siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero e estado super liada, pero aunque me tarde un poquito jamas la abandonare. Por lo menos os compenso con un cap bastante largo. Espero poder subir un cap por semana.**

**Muchiiiiisimas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, intento contestar a todos vuestros mensajes, a las que no puedo muchisimas gracias chicas. Gracias a todas las que me agregais a las alertas y a los favoritos.**

**Bueno ¿que os a parecido Nathan? Yo me e enamorado de él jajaja, aunque quiero mucho a Edward, Nathan se a ganado un huequito en mi corazón. Por eso voy a crear el Team Nathan, de momento somos dos yo y mi queridisima ****Flor McCarty O' Shea, ****que se que esta enamorada de él tambien jajajaj. Todas las que queraís ya sabeís, lo decis en un comentrio.**

**La canción que canta Bella, es de Pink y la podeís encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Muchos besos a todas y nos leermos en el siguiente.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 17

**Bella pov**

Todos estabamos estaticos en el sitio, Charlie estaba furioso, jamas me pude imaginar que presenciaria esto, el hombre que consideraba mi padre, estaba apuntando a mi madre con una pistola. Mama le miraba desafiante, no mostraba miedo ante Charlie. Me agarre mas fuerte a ese brazo que me permitia no caerme, note como aflojaba un poco mi agarre y me rodeaba por la cintura.

- Y bien Renee- le dijo Charlie- ¿que has decidido?- mama le miro desafiante sin pestañear- ya me parecia a mi.

- Charlieee- gritaron- ¿pero que demonios estas haciendo?- grito Sue corriendo en su dirección.

- No me quieren devolver a mi hijo- dijo apretando los dientes- ella me lo a robado- dijo agitando su pistola- esto es lo mejor.

- Charlie- le dijo Sue sollozando- esto no te va a hacer ningun bien- si la matas- dijo tragando saliva- Emmet te odiara siempre- Charlie hizo una mueca con la boca- ya es mayor de edad y él decide con quien se queda- le dijo posando su mano en su brazo.

- Pero yo soy su padre- grito.

- Si mi amor- le dijo Sue cariñosamente- ya lo se, nadie te va a poder sustituir. Emmet- le llamo, mi hermano la miro- ¿que quieres hacer?

- Me... me quiero quedar- dijo mirando a mama. Charlie apreto los dientes.

- Ya lo has oido Charlie- le dijo cariñosamente- vamonos a casa por favor- Charlie bajo la pistola y miro a su mujer y asintio- bien- dijo sonriendole.

- Olvidate de que tienes padre- le dijo friamente a Emmet- no te voy a perdonar que las eligieras a ellas- tras decir eso agarro a Sue por el brazo y salieron de la casa.

Todos nos quedamos mirando la puerta por la que salieron, Emmet abrazo fuertemente a mama y esta no pudo evitar llorar.

- Mama ¿como se te a ocurrido ponerte frente a Charlie?- le dijo sollozando mi hermano.

- Eres mi hijo- le dijo mirandolo con los ojos llorosos- y por un hijo se hace cualquier cosa- le sonrio- hasta enfrentarte a su padre demente.

- Mama, te estaba apuntando con una pistola- dijo llorando mi hermano.

- ¿Y? ¿Que querías que hiciera?- le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas- ¿que te llevara a la fuerza?- le dijo con una ceja alzada- me parece que no cariño- dijo sonriendo- por cierto ¿donde esta Phill?

- Se lo han tenido que llevar Alice y Jasper- dijo Esme con la voz quebrada.

- Bella... estas temblando- me susurraron al oido. Mire el brazo que me tenía agarrada con firmeza la cintura- Bella...- alce la mirada y me encontre con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con tristeza- ¿quieres salir de aquí?- negue con la cabeza y volvi a mirar su mano, él se percato de lo que miraba- ¿quieres que te suelte?- volvi a mirarle y negue con la cabeza.- Bien, no te soltare hasta que me lo pidas- me dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

En ese momento entro Phill corriendo en dirección a mama, Jasper y Alice le seguian. Phill le dio un fuerte abrazo a mama, de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

- Jamas, escuchame bien Renee Dwyer- le dijo juntando sus frentes- jamas me vuelvas a dar un susto como el de hoy- dijo suspirando- no le e arrancado la cabeza porque tenía miedo de que pudiera apretar el gatillo.

- Tranquilo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- a aparecido su mujer y se lo a llevado.

- Lo se- suspiro- Jasper hablo con ella- todos nos giramos para mirar a Jasper, se puso un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Esme.

- Que si no quería ir a visitar a su marido a una carcel de mala muerte, le aconsejaba que haría algo para detener la locura que tenía en mente- dijo encogiendose de hombros- cuando salio abrazada a Charlie, me dijo que lo sentia mucho y que evitaría que Charlie se acercase a Emmet.

- Esto no puede seguir así- dijo Phill- creo que lo mejor es que volvamos lo antes posible a California- todos asentimos, me percate de la cara que puso mi hermano estaba bastante triste- sentemonos, tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

Caminamos todos hacia el salón, yo seguia con el brazo de Edward en mi cintura, si me soltaba tenía miedo de que mis piernas fallasen. Nos acomodamos todos en los sofas, Esme, mama y Phill se sentaron los tres en uno, Edward y yo frente a ellos, Jasper y Alice en uno individual, quedando Jasper sentado en posa brazos y Rose y Emmet en otro individual, imitando mi hermano la misma acción que Jasper.

- Menuda semanita de locos ¿eh?- dijo Phill.

- Si- dijimos todos a la vez.

- ¿De que nos quereís hablar?- pregunto Rose.

- Es sobre vuestra marcha- dijo Esme.

- Mama- le llamo Alice- ¿no quieres que me vaya?- dijo en tono triste- sabes que te quiero y que me duele no estar contigo y con papa y, aunque no te lo creas tambien e hechado de menos a Edward- le sonrio timidamente- pero yo no quiero seguir en este pueblo- dijo seria- como a dicho Phill, estan todos locos y...- no la dejaron terminar.

- Alice tranquila- le dijo mama- por supuesto que no te vas a quedar en este pueblo- dijo seria- y Rosalie tampoco- sonrieron las dos- queriamos proponerle algo a uno de vosotros- dijo mirando a todos.

- ¿Y qué es?- pregunto Jasper.

- En estos días nos hemos podido dar cuenta de que hay gente de este pueblo que no esta bien de la cabeza- Phill carraspeo- para ser mas exactos Charlie no esta bien de la cabeza- todos asentimos- y esta noche lo a vuelto a demostrar- dijo limpiandose una lagrima.- Bien, el punto es el siguiente, tengo miedo de que le pueda hacer algo a Emmet- mi hermano hizo una mueca- y por eso queríamos proponerte algo- mama y Emmet se quedaron unos segundos mirandose fijamente- vente con nosotros a California- se me abrio la boca por la impresión. Mire a mi hermano y estaba igual que yo- no tienes mucho tiempo para pensartelo- dijo suspirando.

- No se que decir- dijo soltando el aire- ¿irme con vosotros a California?- mama y Phill asintieron con una sonrisa- no creo que sea buena idea- dijo negando con la cabeza- ademas ¿donde voy a estudiar?

- En el colegio de las chicas- le contesto Phill.

- ¿En su escuela?- nos señalo, mama asintio- la señorita Weber dijo que se necesitaban unas notas muy buenas para entrar- dijo rascandose la cabeza- y no creo que yo...- mama no le dejo terminar.

- Ya lo hemos mirado Emmet- dijo sonriendo- no tienes unas notas bajas, en realidad son bastante buenas- Emmet la miro con el ceño fruncido- ademas de que te han concedido una beca deportiva- se quedo sin habla- ahora solo tienes que decidir si te quieres venir.

- No lo se mama- dijo rascandose la cabeza- aquí estan mis amigos y allí no conozco a nadie- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Como que no?- dijo Alice sobresaltandonos a todos- ¿y nosostras?- dijo señalandonos.

- Vosotras teneís a vuestros novios allí- dijo susurrando.

- Emmet- le llame- olvidate de los chicos ¿tu te quieres venir?- le pregunte.

- Me gustaria mucho- dijo susurrando. Alice dio un grito y se puso a aplaudir- pero no quiero dejar a Jasper y a Edward.

- Emmet- ese era Edward- por nosotros no te preocupes, ademas- dijo sonriendo- siempre podemos ir a visitarte.

- Y tambien puedes venir tu algún fin de semana- le dijo Jasper- aunque me gusta la idea de ir a las playas de California- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad que no os importa?- estos negaron- bien entonces creo que si- dijo sonriendo- me marcho con vosotros.

- Siiiiii- dijo Alice saltando- ya veras que bien lo vamos a pasar Emmet- le dijo- lo primero que vamos a hacer es renovarte el vestuario- Emmet puso cara de panico- iremos a todos los centros comerciales, necesitas mucha ropa- dijo sonriendole maleficamente.

- Alice- le llame riendo- lo estas asuntando- nos reimos todos.

- De verdad que no hace falta que te molestes Alice- dijo Emmet con algo de miedo- ademas ya tengo varios pantalones de deporte y camisetas de tirantes- dijo encojiendose de hombros, Alice solto un grito y se llevo las manos a la boca.

- ¡¿Como?- grito mi pequeña amiga- ¿acabas de decir pan... pan... pantalones de deporte?- mi hermano asintio- y ca...camisetas de ti...ti...tirantes- decia Alice con los ojos como platos, Emmet la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Que le pasa a mi hermana?- me susurro Edward en el oido- parece que le va a dar un ataque al corazón- solte una pequeña risita.- ¿Por que te ries?- me dijo alzando su perfecta ceja.

- Tu hermana no aprueba el vestuario de Emmet- le dije susurrandole en oido- ¿quieres ver a Alice fuera de si?- le dije sonriendole, él se me sonrio de lado y asintio con la cabeza.- Emmet- todos me miraron- ¿te acuerdas de aquel pantalon de deporte blanco?- Emmet se quedo pensativo- ya sabes, aquel que te regale por tu catorce cumpleaños.

- Ahhh... ya me acuerdo- dijo sonriendo- aunque no te lo creas, todavía lo tengo- Alice lo miro con los ojos abiertos - me queda un poco apretado, pero lo sigo usando- Alice solto un grito.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?- grito- ¿desde los catorce años llevas usando el pantalón?- Emmet asintio asustado- NO, NO NO- dijo poniendose en pie- esto no puede ser verdad- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- necesitas una buena sesión de compras.

- Alice no creo que sea necesa... ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Me... me ... me quieres matar?- dijo mi pequeña amiga sollozando, Emmet nego rapidamente con la cabeza- tienes suerte de que no me haya dado un ataque al corazón- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

- Alice ¿te lo imaginas llegando a la escuela con nosotras?- Alice me miro asustada- y con esos pantalones.

- Nooooo- grito- escuhame atentamente Emmet Swan- dijo caminazo hacia él apuntandole con el dedo- no voy a permitir que estes conmigo vestido así- le dijo con tono amenazante- cuando lleguemos a California tu y yo nos vamos a pasar un día entero, metidos en un centro comercial- Emmet solto un pequeño grito- y como que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen vas a tirar todos tus mugrientos pantalones de deporte ¿a quedado claro?- le dijo con la mirada furiosa, Emmet asintio- asi me gusta- dijo sonriendole- ahora... chicas- dijo mirandonos- subamos a mi habitación, tenemos muho de lo que hablar- y empezo a subir las escaleras.

- Eres mala- me susurro Edward al oido- mi hermana solo usa su nombre completo cuando esta realmente enfadada- le sonreí- ahora sube o si no va a montar otro escandalo porque no subis tras ella.

Hice lo que Edward me dijo, iba a subir las escaleras pero me percate de que Rose aún seguia en el salón, estaba hablando con Emmet, se despidieron con un abrazo. Esto era realmente raro, pero lo mas raro era que Rose venía sonrojada, paso al lado mio y no se percato de mi presencia. Subi las escaleras detras de ella, estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que la seguia. Llegamos a la habitación de Alice y ella entro primero.

- ¿Y Bella?- dijo Rose mirando por toda la habitación.

- Detras de ti- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Rose te hemos hechado mucho de menos- le dijo Alice dandole un fuerte abrazo- ¿como has estado? ¿te han tratado bien? ¿que tal con Emmet, se a portado como un idiota?- Alice seguia haciendo sus preguntas sin respirar, Rose la miraba entre divertida y asustada.

- Alice- le corte- respira un poco- dije sonriendola- parece mas un interrogatorio- Alice sonrio.

- Lo siento- dijo- ¿como te encuentras?- le dijo sentandose en la cama.

- Ahora bien- dijo Rose sentandose a su lado- no nos han tratado mal- dijo sonriendo timidamente- hemos estado en la misma celda.

- ¿Se a portado Emmet bien contigo?- le pregunte.

- Si si si- contesto apresuradamente- si no hubiera sido por él, habría matado a tu padre- dijo golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.- No a sido tan malo- dijo encojiendose de hombros- cuando llegamos a la comisaria tuvieron que ayudar a Charlie a sacarnos del coche- dijo sonriendo- Emmet y yo no se lo pusimos nada facil- ya me los estaba imaginando- nos llevaron a los dos a una celda y luego escuchamos los gritos de Renee- dijo suspirando.- Y bueno- dijo supirando- el resto de los días fueron entrevistas con los abogados hasta que nos han sacado hoy- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y vosotras que tal por aquí?

- Bien -dijo Alice encojiendose de hombros- tenemos que darte una noticia- dijo poniendose en pie de un salto- ¿sabes que vamos a estar con los chicos cuando volvamos a clase?- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué chicos?- pregunto Rose confundida.

- Pues con Alec, Nathan y Felix- dijo rodando los ojos- se lo a dicho Nathan a Bella- dijo sonriendome- ademas de mas cosas- dijo sonriendome.

- Bueno chicas yo me voy a la cama- dije rapidamente antes de que me sacasen los colores- a sido un día largo.

- Pero Bella- me llamo Rose- yo quiero saber que es lo que te a dicho Nathan- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Pero si es temprano- dijo Alice mirando su reloj y abriendo los ojos como platos- Bella, son las tres de la tarde- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- y no hemos comido todavía.

- Lo se, pero estoy cansada- dije suspirando- ¿hablamos mejor mañana?- le pedi con la mirada cansada- tengo un poco de sueño y esta conversación se va a alargar- dije suspirando.

- Bien- dijo sonriendome- pero mañana no te libras- me dijo apuntandome con el dejo.

- Rose ¿quieres ver todo lo que me e comprado?- le dijo Alice sonriendola.

- La verdad que yo tambien estoy algo cansada- dijo mirandola con pena- ¿no puede ser mañana?

- Oh vamos Rose- dijo haciendo su famoso puchero- te prometo que no tardaremos mucho- dijo con el labio inferior temblando.

- Esta bien- dijo derrotada- vamos a ver que te has comprado- Alice saltaba de alegria.

- Bueno chicas yo os dejo- dije abriendo la puerta- mañana seguimos con la charla.- Ellas se despidieron agitando sus manos.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, escuche risas de la habitación de Edward, seguro que ellos tenían su reunion de chicos. Cuando entre me tire en la cama, estaba quedandome ya dormida cuando tocarón la puerta.

- ¿Si?- pregunte con voz soñolienta.

- Bella ¿puedo pasar?- esa era la voz de mi hermano.

- Si... si pasa- le incorporandome un poco- el entro y se sento a mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto- las chicas han dicho que estabas cansada- me dijo preocupado.

- Si, solo es que estoy algo cansada- dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa- ademas si quieres te puedes comer mi parte- Emmet rió por mi comentario.

- Eso era un hecho hermanita- dijo agitandome el pelo- solo subia para comprobarlo por mi mismo- dijo un poco mas serio.- Bella, yo te quería preguntar algo.

- Dime- le dije mirandolo.

- ¿Te importa que me vaya con vosotros?- me pregunto casi susurrando.

- No- le dije sonriendole- me parece bien que te vengas con nosotros.

- ¿De verdad?- yo asenti- Bella te prometo que voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor- dijo abrazandome- no te voy a dejar sola en ningun momento- me reí ante su cometario.

- Vale Emmet- dije riendome- pero afloja un poco, me estas ahogando.

- Lo siento peque- sonreí, hacia mucho que no me llamaba así- bueno... voy a bajar a comer- dijo poniendose en pie- no vaya a ser que se coman nuestra parte- dijo sonriendome.

- Anda corre- dije riendome- seguro que ya han empezado sin ti.- Emmet puso cara de asustado y salio corriendo.

Volvi otra vez a tumbarme tapandome esta vez hasta la cabeza. Pude escuchar las risas que venían desde el comedor, pero fue una la que se me quedo grabada y supe perfectamente que era la de Edward. Con ese maravilloso sonido me quede dormida.

**Rosalie pov**

Bella se fue agitando su mano a modo de despedida, yo me gire hacia Alice que segia sentada en la cama.

- Vamos a ver que es lo te has comprado- le dije frotandome las manos.

- Un mometo Rose- dijo poniendose en pie- ¿te has pensado que soy tonta?- la mire con el ceño fruncido.- A mi no me puedes engañar.

- Alice no te entiendo- no tenía ni idea a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Se que no nos has dicho la verdad- dijo mirandome fijamente- y creo que es porque no le quieres hacer daño a Bella- la mire perpleja- ¿estoy en lo cierto?- yo asenti.- Bien, ahora cuentamelo todo.

- Alice...- dije suspirando- me tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a contar a Bella- ella asintio- a nadie- dije apuntandola con el dedo.

- Te juro por mis nuevos Jimmy Choo que no se lo voy a contar a nadie- dijo con la mano en el corazón.

- De acuerdo- le dije sonriendo- sientate, que esto va a ser largo- ella se sento a mi lado.- Bien... como recuerdas golpee a Newton- le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintio- y que luego el mal nacido de él le dijo a Charlie que me llevase detenida junto a Emmet- ella volvio a asentir- bien lo que paso fue...

Flashback

Charlie me metio en el coche a la fuerza, yo me revolvia en mi asiento. Arranco el el coche y supe cual seria mi proximo destino. - _Esta me las vas a pagar Newton- _pense.

- No entiendo porque te la llevas a ella- le dijo Emmet gritando.

- Porque es una alborotadora- dijo mirandonos por el espejo.

- ¿Que soy qué?- le grite- mire jefe Swan- escupi su nombre- en menos de lo que usted cree nos van a sacar- le dije con odio- y usted va a tener que reponder, porque nos a detenido sin ningun motivo.

- ¿Te parece poco la declaración que va a hacer Mike Newton?- me dijo con una ceja alzada- pobre muchacho- dijo suspirando.

- Si pobre- dije sarcasticamente- a mi si fuera hombre me daria vergüenza ser golpeado por una chica- Emmet y yo nos reimos mientras Charlie nos miraba por el espejo con furia en los ojos.

- Hemos llegado- dijo aparcando frente a la comisaria- Ryan ayudame a sacar a estos dos del coche.

Un chico de no mas de veinticinco años salio por la puerta, se quedo mirandonos sorprendido, unos segundos despues hablo.

- Jefe ¿no es ese su hijo?- le dijo dudoso.

- Si- dijo abriendo la puerta- tu saca a la señoria Hale, que yo me ocupo de Emmet- saco de malas maneras a Emmet del coche.

- Menos mal que soy tu hijo- dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de Charlie- no quiero ni saber como tratas a los demas.

Mientras el tal Ryan abria mi puerta y me agarraba fuertemente del brazo, yo intente soltarme pero el apreto mas su agarre.

- Preciosa, no es buena idea- dijo susurrandome en el oido- me saco bruscamente del coche y me puso cara a él- eres muy bonita para estar aquí ¿que has hecho?- dijo acercandose a mi, yo por acto reflejo le di un rodillazo en su entre pierna.

- Defenderme de babosos como tu- le grite.

En ese momento Charlie aparecio al lado mio y me aparto bruscamente de Ryan, le ayudo a ponerse en pie y me miro furiosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?- me grito- ¿como te atreves a golpear a un agente?- dijo zarandeandome un poco.

- No iba a consentir que me tocase ni un pelo este baboso- dije encarandole- y deverias de estar contento- me miro con el ceño fruncido- si no tuviera estas esposas, le habría golpeado hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Charlie me agarro del brazo y metio dentro de la comisaria bruscamente. Me llevo a una ceda al fondo de la comisaria.

- Aquí vais a estar los dos bien- dijo metiendome en una celda- no quiero oiros a ninguno de lo dos- dijo apuntandome con un dedo. Me gire para mirar a mi alrededor y me fije que Emmet estaba sentado en un banco mirandome con preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien?- yo asenti- ¿te a hecho algo?- yo negue con la cabeza.

- No le a dado tiempo- dije sonriendole.

- No me gustaría ser tu enemigo- dijo riendose- e visto como has golpeado a Newton- le sonrei- me tienes que enseñar ese derechazo.

- Cuando quieras- dije riendome.

- Menos risitas vosotros dos- ese era Ryan- me las vas a pagar pequeña...- pero Emmet le corto rapidamente.

- Como se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo te mato- dijo mirandolo furiosamente- eres un sinvergüenza- Ryan le miro asustado pero no se quedo callado.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?- le dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿se lo vas a decir a tu papa?- y empezo a reirse- por si no te has dado cuenta, es él el que te a detenido muchacho- dijo riendose. Emmet no aguanto mas y paso sus brazos por las rendijas de los barrotes y lo agarro por la camisa. Ryan empezo a gritar.

- ¿Sabes que soy menor?- le grite, él me miro con los ojos como platos- y no te voy a denunciar ante el jefe Swan- vi como suspiro- voy a llamar a mis tios y van mover cielo y tierra para que un ser tan despreciable como tu quede en la calle- solto un jadeo.- Sueltale Emmet- me hizo caso, Ryan no espero mucho para salir corriendo.

No pudimos evitar insultarle mientras salia corriendo, los agentes que había allí nos miraban un poco asustados, Emmet y yo nos mirabamos y nos reiamos hasta que escuchamos la voz de Renee gritarle a Charlie. Estuvimos atentos a todo lo que se decia, los gritos de Renee se escuchaban en toda la comisaria, cuando dejamos de escuchar los gritos, nos dimos cuenta de que se habían ido.

- No me puedo creer que haya venido mi madre- dijo sentadose en ese incomodo banco- hace años que no la veo- dijo escondiendo la cara en sus manos- no se si me odiara- dijo suspirando.

- ¿No la has oido?- le dije sorprendida- saca inmediatamente a mi hijo- dije imitando la voz de Renee- si te odiara, no se habría puesto así con Charlie- dije sentandome a su lado- ademas, eres su hijo- dije sonriendole.

- Ya... pero despues de lo que le hice a Bella- dijo suspirando- ¿sabes como me odio por aquello? ¿sabes lo que fue para mi ver como perdia a mi hermana por una estupidez?- se le veia dolido.- Bueno para los tres fue duro- lo mire sin entender- Jasper y Edward lo pasaron mal- no le deje continuar.

- Emmet ¿sabes lo que hemos sufrido nosotras durante todos estos años? ¿sabes lo que hemos llorado?- le dije un poco enfadada- no tienes ni idea- dije suspirando.

- Si, si lo tengo- dijo mirandome- no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me sentia cada vez que escuchaba a Bella llorar- dijo suspirando. Eso fue como si me dieran una bofetada en la cara.

- ¿Y por que no hiciste nada?- le grite poniendome de pie frente a él- si tanto te dolia ver a Bella sufrir ¿por que no hiciste nada?- Emmet me miro sorprendido- ¿sabes lo que era para nosotras ir al instituto? Todos, absolutamente todos, sabíais lo que sufríamos por culpa de vuestras novias.

- No eran nuestras novias- dijo haciendo una mueca- y si no nos metiamos era...- pero le corte, ya me sabia esa parte de la historia.

- Si, si ya se- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano- no voy a poner en duda el cariño que le tienes a tu hermana. pero que sepas que te va a costar ganartelo de nuevo- me miro extrañado- Bella tiene mucho dolor guardado dentro- en su mirada había dolor.

- Se que no me va a perdonar facilmente- dijo suspirando- pero ahora ya a madurado y creo que podre hablar con ella- dijo dudoso- ademas, eso ya es el pasado, creo que ya habra olvidado todo aquello- lo mire sin dar credito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué qué?- se asusto por mi grito- esto es el colmo- dije caminando de un lado para otro en la celda- ¿sabes todas las perrerías que nos hicieron?- asintio.- ¿Todas?- le dije alzando una ceja, la duda aparecio en sus ojos.- Lo que nos hacian en publico no era nada- suspire.

- Rosalie, sabemos que eran unas perras- dijo suspirando- nosotros tambien sufriamos lo nuestro.

- ¿Qué sufriais?- grite sin dar creito a lo que escuchaba- debio de ser un gran sufrimiento el comerte a besos con la zorra de Jessica- le dije ironicamente.

- Sabes que era parte del chantaje- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Y el que tu hermana sufriera no te importaba nada?- le dije alzando una ceja- no me creo nada de lo que me digais- dije dandome la vuelta. Se levanto y me giro a él bruscamente, le mire fijamente y me asuste un poco, me miraba furioso.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que era escuchar a Bella llorar por las noches- dijo sacudiendome un poco por los hombros- ¿sabes como lo pasaron Edward y Jasper? No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrio tu hermano cuando te marchaste.

En ese momento lo vi todo rojo, me estaba hirviendo la sangre con cada palabra que salia de su boca. Con fuerte movimoento de brazos me desice de su agarre.

- ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando?- le dije con la ceja alzada- con una de las mejores amigas de tu hermana. Yo no soy como Renee o Esme- grite- a mi no me engañais diciendo que sufriais por nosotras- respire profundamente hasta llenar mis pulmones para volver a gritarle- ¿Donde demonios estabas, cuando la vibora de tu novia y sus amigas le rompieron a Bella los libros?- grite apuntandole con el dedo en el pecho- ¿Donde estaba Edward cuando esas viboras le robaban a Alice su ropa del vestuario?- volvi a apuntarle con el dedo- ¿Y donde estaba Jasper cuando me llenaron la taquilla de grasa de coche?- grite, Emmet me miraba asustado- Dime ¿donde estavais?- grite.

- Yo... yo...- no podia articular palabra, así que segui con mi discurso.

- Te voy a decir donde estabais- dije con los dientes apretados- estabais sentados en vuestra mesa con el estupido de Newton y sus amigos- grite- de todas las perrerias que nos hicieron nunca y repito, nunca os acercasteís a nosotras para darnos un miserable abrazo- Emmet me miro dolido. Si se pensaba que iba a parar lo llevaba claro, me iba a quedar a gusto soltando todo lo que pensaba- mientras tu estabas con Edward y con Jasper- le dije mirandolo a los ojos- Alice y yo, estabamos consolando a Bella- le dije furiosa- mientras vosotros estavais en el cine con vuestras novias- bufe- Bella y yo estabamos consolando a Alice- le dije alzando la voz- mientras vosotros estabais celebrando una victoria con vuestro equipo- suspire- Alice y Bella me estaban frotando con un estropajo el cuerpo- me miro asustado- ¿Quieres que continue? Porque tengo muchas mas.

- Rosalie- suspiro- yo no sabia nada de eso- dijo pasandose las manos por la cara nerviosamente- nosotros no sabiamos que eran tan perras- dijo suspirando- ¿de verdad que le ropieron a mi hermana todos sus libros?- yo asenti.

- Nunca había visto a Bella llorar tanto- dije suspirando- Alice y yo estamos intentandoencontrar alguno de esos libros, pero muchos de ellos eran ediciones antiguas y ya no hay en las tiendas- dije sentandome en el suelo- esa fue la primera noche que dormimos las tres juntas- dije cerrando los ojos- ese día, nos prometimos que siempre que una de nosotras estuviese mal, las otras estarian a su lado.

- Por eso hacíais tantas pijamadas- dijo susurrando, a lo que yo asenti- me siento como una mierda- yo sonreí por su comentario- no te rias, es verdad- ¿crees que me perdonara?

- Si por mi fuera, no- le dije seria- pero Bella te hecha de menos- dije suspirando- solo te voy a decir una cosa Emmet- asintio con la cabeza- como se te ocurra hacerla sufrir otra vez, te voy a hacer sufrir mucho- dije sonriendole maleficamente, Emmet asintio con la cabeza- a Alice le encantaria hacerte sufrir- me reí.

- ¿Tu vas a perdonar a Jasper?- me pregunto- te hecha de menos- dijo susurrando.

- Esto es gracioso ¿sabes?- le dije sonriendo sin ganas- Jasper es una persona que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Y tu estas aqui sentado, diciendome que lo a pasado mal y que me hecha de menos- Emmet me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Estas dudando de lo que te estoy diciendo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, no le conteste.- Jasper lo a pasado muy mal, ya se que es una persona a la que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero te lo digo de corazón- dijo llevandose una mano al corazón- te a extrañado mucho.

- ¿Y por que no me a llamado nunca?- le dije- ya se que cambie de numero, pero podía haber llamado a casa de Renee- iba a decir algo pero le corte- aunque me hubiera negado a ponerme al telefono, podía haber insistido un poco- suspire.- Solo le tengo a él Emmet- le dije aguantandome las lagrimas- aquello me destrozo. Se suponia que él iba a cuidarme, a defenderme de los abusones del colegio- dije limpiandome las lagrimas que estaban empezando a rodar por mis mejillas- y fue todo lo contrario- dije mirandolo a los ojos.- Tuve que que aprender a valerme por mi sola, a defenderme de gente como Ryan y Newton- las lagrimas ya salian sin control- enseñe a Bella y a Alice a defenderse de esa clase de gente- dije limpiandome las lagrimas con la manga de mi jersey- cuando los que debian de defendernos erais vosotros.

- Yo... yo ... no se que decir- dijo aclarandose la garganta- no sabia que lo habías pasado tan mal- se levanto y se sento a mi lado en el suelo.- Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Bella- dijo sonriendome- cuando me entere de que le dio a Newton ese rodillazo- dijo riendose- lo primero que pense ¿quien le a enseñado a mi peque a defenderse así?- dijo mirandome- y luego pense en ti- dijo sonriendome.- Te doy las gracias Rosalie, gracias por cuidar de mi peque- me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y amor, que me dieron ganas de llorar.

- De nada- dije sonriendole- para mi Bella es como mi hermana. Alice y ella son las hermanas que me hubiera gustado tener- dije suspirando- aunque conoci antes a Alice. Bella tiene algo que te hace querer protegerla- me miro extrañado- no es como Alice, impulsiva, hiperactiva- dije riendome- ella es tierna, dulce, generosa, no quiero que la hagan sufrir. Por eso se que con Nathan esta bien- dije mirando mis zapatos.

- ¿Nathan?- yo asenti- ¿tu crees que Nathan es bueno para ella?- asenti- ¿No crees que puede haber alguien mejor para ella?- me pregunto.

- En estos momentos Nathan es lo mejor que le podia pasar a Bella- dije segura de mis palabras- ella se fue con el corazon destrozado de Forks- dije suspirando- Nathan la a ayudado a quererse, la a hecho sentirse querida, deseada- dije suspirando.- La costo decidirse- dije riendome- pero Nathan a sabido ganarsela y estoy feliz por ellos, se quieren mucho- dije mirandole con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Entonces debo de darle las gracias a él tambien- dijo aprentando los manos- se me hace raro que Bella tenga novio- dijo soltando una carcajada- pero si tu dices que es buena persona y que la trata bien, confiare en ti- dijo sonriendome.- Bueno ahora cuentame ago sobre ti- lo mire sorprendida- no me mires así, vamos a estar un tiempo aquí metidos, así que seria bueno que nos conocieramos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que maracba sus hoyuelos.

Tuve una larga conversación con Emmet, me conto muchas cosas sobre él, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención, fue el porque tenía Charlie tanto rencor hacia Bella. Al parecer Bella fue un accidente, Charlie no queria mas hijos, con un varón le era suficiente. Cuando se entero que Renee estaba embarazada de nuevo, no se lo tomo muy bien, pero tras una larga charla con Renee, decidio que lo iban a tener. Con el tiemo se fue ilusionando con la idea de tener otro chico en la familia, cada vez que Renee iba a hacerse un ultrasonido siempre preguntaba por el sexo del bebe, pero nunca se podia saber ya que estaba de espaldas. Charlie estubo buscando nombres de chicos, despues de pensarserlo mucho y de varias discusiones con Renee, se decidio por el nombre de su padre, Thomas.

El día que Renee se puso de parto, Charlie no se encontraba en el pueblo, tubo que hacer varias llamadas para que le sustituyeran. Cuando llego al hospital, Renee ya había dado a luz, cuando pidio ver a su hijo, le trajeron un bebe envuelto con una mantita rosa y gorrito del mismo color. Charlie se quedo en blanco, él esperaba un niño al cual le iba a llamar igual que a su padre. Como no habían pensado en tener una niña, no tenian nombre para ella, tras pensar muchos nombres, decidieron ponerle como primer nombre el de la madre de Renee y de segundo el de la de Charlie, así que la pequeña se quedo con _Isabella Marie Swan._

Con el paso de los años, la relación se fue deteriorando, ya que Renee no podia seguir en esa situación, solicito el divorcio. Lo unico que pidio Charlie fue quedarse con Emmet, como Bella fue un bebe no deseado no quiso tener su custodia, solo la veria en los veranos.

Por como me contaba todo, pude notar el dolor que sentia en cada palabra. Yo le conte sobre mi vida en California, sobre Felix, los chicos, las playas... como nos divertiamos.

Se intereso mucho por nuestras actuaciones, me conto que con el DVD que trajo Tanya se quedo sorprendido, le conte que si no fuera por la voz que tenía Bella, no nos habría salido así de bien ni de lejos.

No se el tiempo que permanecimos encerrados, solo recuerdo el día que llegaron Renee y Phill junto a un hombre trajeado y nos sacarón de allí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa escuchamos una guitarra y alguien cantar.

- Es Bella- le dije a Emmet sonriendole. Entramos sin hacer ruido en la casa, seguimos la música hasta el salón y allí vimos a Jasper y a Bella.

- Es una canción preciosa- me dijo Emmet en el oido, yo asenti - ¿me prometes que le daras una oportunidad a Jasper?- me dijo en un pequeño susurro, el cual me erizo la piel.

- Sss... ssi... si- dije girandome a él- creo que puedo intentarlo- le dije sonriendo.

- Esa es mi Rose- dijo dandome un beso en mi mejilla. Empece a sentir mucho calor en la zona en la que había posado sus labios.

Fin del Flashback

- Y eso fue todo- le dije a Alice suspirando. Era la primera vez que veia a Alice sin saber que decir- Alice... ¿te encuentras bien?- le dije moviendo su hombro ligeramente.

- Sss...si... si...si- dijo agitando la cabeza- solo que estoy un poco abrumada con toda esa información- se puso en pie rapidamente- no me puedo creer lo de Charlie- dijo enfadada- no se a molestado en conocerla, solo porque no naciera con su cosita entre las piernas, no tenía porque negarle el cariño de un padre- dijo roja de furia- Bella no lo sabe ¿verdad?

- No- dije negando con la cabeza- le prometi a Emmet que no se lo contaria a nadie- dije mirandola- así que no hagas ningun comentario por favor.

- Se guardar un secreto- dijo tranquilamente- ¿he hecho algún comentario por las miraditas que os hechaís Emmet y tu?- me dijo moviendo sus cejas, abri los ojos como platos- a mi no me engañas Rose- dijo sonriendome de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qu...qué?- no me salian las palabras.

- No me lo puedes negar- dijo rodando los ojos- sabes que a Alice Cullen no se le puede ocultar nada- dijo sonriendome maleficamente- te gusta ¿verdad?

- Alice- dije suspirando- tengo novio.

- ¿Y que pasa con eso?- dijo arrugando el ceño- podemos ver el menu- dijo sonriendome- yo estoy con Alec, pero Jasper me sigue pareciendo guapisimo- dijo suspiarando, yo la mire sin dar credito a sus palabras.- No me mires así, tu hermano esta muy bueno- dijo suspirando.

- Alice- dije sonriendola- que te esperas de un Hale- dije soltando una carcajada.

- Yo quiero a Alec- me dijo seria- pero tu hermano...- dijo suspirando- dime la verdad Rosalie- se puso seria- ¿te sigue gustando Emmet?

- Si- dije suspirando, ella se puso a dar saltitos- estos días que e estado con él, me e dado cuenta que no es tan cavernicola como pensaba- dije sonriendo- pero yo estoy con Felix y le quiero mucho- dije mirandola. Unos toques en la puerta nos hicieron pegar un bote en el sitio.- Pase- dijimos a la vez. Edward aparecio tras la puerta.

- Chicas ya llego la comida- dijo sonriendo- ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunto.

- Se a ido a su habitación, estaba un poco cansada- le contesto Alice.

- Ahh- me parecio ver desilusión en sus ojos- os espero abajo- dijo cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

- ¿Qué a sido eso?- le pregunte a Alice, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso querida amiga es una laaarga historia- dijo agarrandome por el brazo- la cual te contare pronto- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Esta conversación sera muy interesante. Me muero de ganas de una sesión de cotilleos con Alice.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, mi vida a estado un poco agitada ultimamente.**

**¿Que os a parecido? Si todabia queda alguien que lea...**

**Quisiera contaros el porque de mi demora.**

**Mi hermana mayor se puso de parto hace tres semanas, las cosas se complicaron un poco... teniamos que elegir a quien salvar, a mi sobrina o mi hermana. La decision la tubo que tomar el marido de mi hermana, el problema fue que cuando se decidio ya era tarde, mi hermana había fallecido.**

**La niña no paso mas de cinco horas con vida...**

**Así que como comprendereís no tenia mucho animo de hacer nada.**

**A habido un comentario que me a molestado, a sido un ANONIMO no se si sera lectora o no, pero ya que no le puedo responder por privado lo hago en esta nota.**

**Yo tengo una vida tambien, JAMAS VOY A DEJAR MIS HISTORIAS, NUNCA. La perdida de mi hermana a sido algo que no creo que pueda superar tan facilmente y mi pobre sobrinita... en fin solo queria explicarme el porque de mi ausencia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap... intentare actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Las que me sigais en mi otra historia , ya teno bastante avanzado el cap, así que subire lo antes posible.**

**Mxisimas gracias a todas las que me seguis agregando.**

**Un besazo enorme para todas vosotros WAPISIMAS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

**Nota al final del cap.**

Cap 18

**Bella pov**

Me desperte asustada por un ruido, la habitación estaba a oscuras, el despertador de mi mesita de noche marcaba las cinco menos cuarto de madrugada ¿tanto había dormido? Mire por toda la habitación, las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas, así que no tenía ni idea de donde había venido ese ruido. Otra vez lo oí, pero esta vez algo mas fuerte, sabia exactamente que era, mis tripas, rugian como un león enjaulado. Solte una pequeña risita y salí de la habitación, me habia ido a la cama antes de comer, lo unico que había ingerido el día anterior fue lo del desayuno.

Baje a la cocina sigilosamente, todos estarian durmiendo, baje las escaleras con cuidado pero en los últimos escalones me tropece y cai al suelo. No hice mucho ruido, me quede el tiempo suficiente en el suelo esperando a que alguien saliese de su habitación. Nadie se inmuto, estarian durmiendo a pierna suelta, me puse en pie y me dirigi a la cocina, abri la nevera para ver que había, un toque en mi hombro me hizo dar un bote en el sitio, iba a soltar un grito pero una mano tapo mi boca.

- Sssss Bella, soy Edward- dijo susrrandome en el oido, me relaje un poco- ¿prometes no gritar si te suelto?- yo asenti, aparto muy lentamente su mano de mi boca. Me gire para mirarle, me quede sin aire, Edward estaba frente a mi, solamente con un pantalon de pijama.

- ¿Que... que... que haces despierto a estas horas?- dije mirando su pecho desnudo.

- Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo sonriendome torcidamente- bonito pijama- dijo señalandome, me sonroje.

- Gra... gracias- dije nerviosa- me lo regalaron las chicas por mi cumpleaños- dije mirando mis pies.

- Ya lo recuerdo- dijo en tono divertido- ¿vas a desayunar?- asenti- ¿te importa que me una a ti?- levante la vista de mis pies y le mire- si querias estar sola, puedo marcharme.

- No me importa que me acompañes- dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Que te parece si lo ponemos para llevar?- frunci el ceño- ¿quieres acompañarme a un sitio?- dijo sonriendo, creo que noto que me puse nerviosa- no voy a morderte Bella- dijo caminando hacia mi- ¿me acompañas?- dijo demasiado cerca.

- A...a... a donde- pregunte nerviosa, parecia divertido por mis nervios.

- Es un secreto- dijo susurrando en mi oido- sube a prepararte, ya me encargo yo del desayuno- se giro y empezo a buscar por los armarios- si no te das prisa no vamos a llegar a tiempo- dijo con la cabeza dentro de uno de los armarios.

Subi a mi habitación a cambiarme ¿a donde iriamos? Saque lo primero que agarre del armario, unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, cuando baje a la cocina de nuevo Edward me estaba esperando jugando con las llaves del coche. Me aclare la garganta, para que se diese cuenta de mi presencia, note como me miraba desde los pies a la cabeza y me sonrio torcidamente.

- Vamos iguales- dijo señalandonos. Le mire y sonrei. Esa camiseta ajustada que llevaba, le quedaba muy bien- ¿Nos marchamos?- asenti.

Salimos de la casa sigilosamente, Edward llevaba una mochila al hombro, supongo que ahi iba nuestro desayuno. El coche de Edward estaba en la entrada, caminamos en su dirección, me abrio la puerta para que entrase, él se apresuro hacia la puerta del conductor metiendo a su paso la mochila en la parte trasera. Encendio el coche y salio sin hacer apenas ningun ruido.

Veia el paisaje pasar, de vez en cuando miraba a Edward de reojo y el me sonreia, todavia era de noche pero se podia apreciar que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Note como iba reduciendo la velocidad, así que estabamos llegando a donde quiera que me llevase. Cuando apago el motor mire a mi alrededor, pero estaba todo oscuro, Edward vio mi angustia y solto una carcajada.

- Tranquila Bella- dijo sonriendome- ya veras como te gusta.- Y con su radiante sonrisa salio del coche, yo seguia mirandolo todo, de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos, pero no había manera de ver nada.- Vamos Bella- dijo abriendo mi puerta y tendiendome la mano.

Cuando se la di, una corriente electrica me recorrio la columna, Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no me solto la mano.

- Vamos- dijo tirando de mi. Podia oír el ruido del mar, como las olas ropian en la arena.

- ¿Estamos en La Push?- le pregunte, el asintio.

Caminamos por la arena hasta llegar al tronco que habia en mitad de la playa, con ayuda de Edward pude subir a éste.

Edward se quito la mochila, de ella saco una enorme manta que tendio para que nos sentaramos, saco un termo enorme con cafe y varios tapers con magadalenas, bizcochos...

- El desayuno esta servido- dijo sentandose en la enorme manta- ¿te sirvo un cafe?- dijo sacando unas tazas, yo me rei- ¿que te parece tan gracioso?- me pregunto tendiendome una taza.

- Todo- dije sentandome a lo indio- ¿que hacemos a las cinco y media de la mañana en la playa?- dije dandole un sorbo a mi cafe- ¿y bien?- dije mirandole fijamente.

- Quiero que te sientes a mi lado- dijo dando unas palmaditas en el sitio. Me cambie de sitio- y ahora, quiero que mires justamente allí- dijo señalando un punto frente a nosotros.- ¿Que ves?

- Nada- dije suspirando- se ve todo oscuro, aunque al fondo se empiezan a ver destellos rojizos- dije entrecerrando los ojos, el me sonrio torcidamente. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza- me... me... has traido...- dije susurrando.

- Si- dijo con esa sonrisa suya- te e traido para ver el amanecer- dijo bebiendo de su cafe- aunque a mi me gusta mas el crepusculo- dijo chasqueando la lengua- me parecio algo que podiamos hacer... como amigos- dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Edward- dije susurrando- a mi tambien me gusta el crepusculo- dije mordiendome el labio- aunque ver el amanecer es muy bonito tambien- dije sonriendole.

- Dijimos que ibamos a ser amigos, pero no hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos mejor- dijo suspirando- ademas, hoy en la noche os marchais- se me escapo un jadeo- ¿no lo sabias?- negue con la cabeza.- Claro- dijo chasqueando la lengua- ayer te pasaste toda la tarde durmiendo- dijo untando un trozo de bizcocho en el cafe- lo decidieron ayer en la comida- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Y... y cuando tenian pensado en decirmelo?- dije mirando como salia el sol- yo pensaba que ibamos a esperar unos días- dije mirandole.

- Renee y Phill no quieren esperar- dijo mirandome fijamente- tienen miedo de que a Charlie se le crucen los cables otra vez- asenti.- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti- dijo buscando en su mochila.

- ¿Para mi?- pregunte sorprendida- ¿que es?

- Hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños, todos te dieron su regalo menos yo- dijo tendiendome un paquete- es solo un detalle- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo varias veces. Lo desenvolvi rapidamente, quite la tapa de la caja y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras- ¿te gusta?- me pregunto susurrando. No tenia palabras para expresarme, un par de lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas.

- Me encanta Edward- dije pasando mis dedos por la tapa del regalo, lo saque con mucho cuidado y lei lo que estaba escrito- _Cumbres borrascosas Edicion de Coleccionista _¿por que elegiste este libro?- le pregunte mirandolo fijamente.

- Una vez Emmet me dijo que quemo el que tenías- dijo limpiandome las lagrimas con sus pulgares- cuando lo vi en la libreria no pude resistirme- dijo mirandome fijamente- se que no es gran cosa, en comparación con las entradas de un concierto- pero no le deje terminar.

- Edward, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento- dije mirandole fijamente- tienes razón en decir que no se puede comparar este regalo con unas entradas- me parecio ver dolor en sus ojos- esto es mucho mejor- dije sonriendole, el me la devolvio.- Muchas gracias Edward- dije abrazandole.

- De... de nada Bella- dijo devolviendome el abrazo, nos separamos un poco y nos quedamos murando fijamente, me sonrio y me volvio para que mirase el amanecer.

Me quede sentada a su lado, apolle mi cabeza en su hombro y el me rodeo con su brazo los hombros, apollo su mejilla en mi cabeza y nos quedamos mirando hacia el horizonte. Parecia como si lo hubieramos hecho millones de veces.

El sonido de un movil me saco de mi burbuja, yo me deje el mio cargando en mi habitación, Edward aparto su mejilla de mi cabeza y contesto no muy animado.

- Si- silencio, me miro divertido- Alice tranquila, no a entrado nadie y se a llevado a Bella- dijo guiñandome un ojo, me rei por su comentario- esta conmigo- silencio, empezo a fruncir el ceño- ya se lo e dicho- dijo suspirando- de acuerdo- y colgo.- Era Alice- asenti- se a dado un susto de muerte cuando a entrado en tu habitación y no te a visto- reimos los dos.

- ¿Qué hacia tan temprano en mi habitación?- dije girandome hacia él.

- Supongo que queria decirte que hoy os marchaís- dijo apartando su mirada- ya sabes como es Alice- dijo tendiendome una taza con cafe- lo quiere tener todo bajo control- asenti- me a dicho que te lleve lo antes posible a casa- dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Es una pena- dije mirando como salia el sol- esto es precioso- dije suspirando- aunque no te lo creas, me da pena marcharme- me miro curioso.

- En California tienes a tus amigos- me dijo susurrando- y tambien esta tu novio- asenti- seguro que los amaneceres de allí son preciosos.

- Nunca e visto un amanecer con Nathan- dije mirando el horizonte- aunque no te lo creas, es la primera vez que veo uno acompañada- dije sonriendole.

- ¿Entonces tu primera vez a sido conmigo?- le mire con los ojos como platos- ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado, yo me empece a poner roja, creo que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque se empezo a reir- Bella, Bella- dijo riendo- yo me referia a esto- dijo señalando a nuestro alrededor.

- Ya se a que te estas refiriendo- dije aclarandome la garganta- y si, tu eres la primera persona que me acompaña- dije intentando sonar seria, pero por alguna razón mis mejillas seguian ardiendome.- ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que vayamos para la casa?- fruncio su ceño- lo digo porque conociendo a tu hermana, creo que te volvera a llamar- asintio con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón- dijo poniendose en pie- creo que va siendo hora de marchar- empezo a recoger todo- que no se te olvide tu regalo- dijo tendiendome el libro.

El camino de vuelta fue de lo mas tranquilo, como le dije a Edward, Alice volvio a llamar, se quedo mas tranquila cuando le dijo que estabamos de camino. Edward estaba relajado, pero en mi interior tenía el presentimiento de que cuando llegaramos a la casa algo iba a pasar. ¿Por que lo se? Cuando se tienen amigas como Alice y Rosalie, puedes estar seguro de que te van a arrinconar en cualquier parte para hacerte un interrogatorio minucioso.

Edward aparco el volvo detras de una furgoneta que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, ninguno de los dos la conocia, vimos como Emmet y una chica sacaban cajas. Nos bajamos apresuradamente del coche y caminamos a paso ligero hacia la casa.

- ¿Donde os habíais metido?- dijo Alice con los brazos en jarras- Te dicho que vinieras rapido Edward- dijo dando golpes en el suelo con uno de sus pies.- Y bien ¿no vais a decir nada?

- ¿De quien son todas estas cajas?- dije señalando hacia un monton de cajas apiladas en la entrada.

- Son las cosas de Emmet- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca- Leah y Seth las han traido- dijo relajandose un poco.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Edward.

- Leah y Seth son los hijos de mujer de Charlie- dijo haciendo una mueca- ayer Emmet llamo a la casa de Charlie, Sue le atendio el telefono. Emmet le comento que necesitaba sus cosas y ella le intento sacar información, pero Emmet le dijo que se iba a quedar aqui con Edward, así que ella le dijo que mañana sus hermanos le llevarían sus cosas- dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- Esa tipa esta loca- dijo Jasper, Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos por su aparición- no se porque esa mujer se empeña en decirle esas cosas a Emmet- dijo poniendose al lado de Alice- sabe que Emmet tiene una madre y creo que le a quedado mas que claro, que Bella es su hemana.

En ese momento Emmet entraba en la casa cargando una caja enorme, le seguia una chica morena, era un poco mas alta que yo, tenía el pelo corto. Se me quedo mirando y me hizo sentir algo incomoda.

- Ya no queda nada mas por traer- dijo un chico, se parecia a la chica que me miraba- vaya ¿y estos quienes son?- dijo señalandonos a Edward y a mi.

- El es uno de mis mejores amigos, Edward- dijo Emmet apuntandole con el dedo- y ella- dijo abrazandome por los hombros- es mi hermana Bella. Ya me direis donde os habeis metido vosotros dos a estas horas de la mañana- empece a notar mis mejillas arder.- Chicos ellos son Leah y Seth- dijo señalandoles- son los hijos de Sue.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Bella- dijo Leah- Emmet no a parado de hablar de ti- dijo dandome una timida sonrisa- encantada de conocerte.

- Lo... lo mismo digo- dije sonriendola.

- A mi tambien me da mucho gusto poder conocerte- dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa- se que a Charlie no le va a hacer mucha gracia, pero pareces simpatica- frunci el ceño.

- Bueno tenemos que irnos- dijo Leah- a sido un placer conoceros, supongo que ya nos veremos- dijo despidiendose desde la puerta.

- Si claro, ya nos veremos- le dijo Emmet agitando su mano. Seth y Leah salieron de la casa, todos nos quedamos como bobos mirando hacia la puerta, cuando escuchamos el motor de la furgoneta aún seguiamos en la misma posición.

- No le habras dicho que te vienes con nosotras ¿verdad?- le dijo Rose a mi hermano ¿de donde había salido?

- ¿Estas loca?- dijo separandose de mi- sabes que no se me ocurriria decirle a Charlie que me voy con vosotras- oímos un grito, todos nos giramos hacia donde estaba Alice. Estaba abriendo todas las cajas de Emmet- ¿pero que haces duendecillo endemoniado?

- No puedes llevarte nada de esto- dijo Alice agitando unas camisetas.

- Si que puedo- dijo Emmet quitandole de un tiron las camisetas- son mis cosas y no tienes porque urgar en ellas- Emmet estaba molesto.

- Eso esta pasado de moda- dijo señalando las camisetas que Emmet sostenía- ademas- de un tiron se las volvio a quitar- ¿las Spice Girls?- todos soltamos unas carcajadas, Alice se giro y empezo a inspeccionar las cajas.

- No os riais- dijo mirandonos enfadados- ademas ¿que haces urgando en mis cosas?- Alice no se inmuto, seguia con medio cuerpo metido en las cajas de Emmet, de vez en cuando la oíamos soltar algún grito.- Saca tu diminuto cuerpo inmediatamente de mis cajas- el grito de Emmet nos sobresalto a todos.

Alice saco el cuerpo de una de las cajas, la expresion que tenía en su cara dama miedo, mire de reojo a Rose y ella estaba igual de asustada que yo. Disimuladamente fui dando pequeños pasos hacia atras, Edward se dio cuenta y me agarro de la muñeca.

- Bella ¿que te pasa?- me dijo susurrando- estas palida ¿te encuentras bien?

- Edward, si aprecias tu vida, sal conmigo de esta habitación- me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba- adme caso- pero ya era tarde, Alice estaba muy cabreada.

- Te permitido que me llames duendecillo endemoniado- dijo con voz ronca- pero no voy a permitir que me grites- dijo gritando, yo mire a Rose, estabamos igual de asustadas, agarre la mano de Edward y empezamos a caminar despacio hacia atras- Rosalie, Isabella, quedaros quietas inmediatamente- mi cuerpo temblo ante la voz de Alice, a Edward y a Jasper se les notaba divertidos.

- Alice no creo que debas hablarles así- dijo Emmet aclarandose la garganta.

- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez- dijo apuntandole con el dedo- no te vas llevar nada de esa ropa mugrienta- dijo gruñendo.- Me parece estupendo que tuvieras tu epoca de las Spice Girls, pero superalo de una vez, pasaron a la historia- dijo alzando las manos.- Voy a mirar esas cajas una a una minuciosamente- dijo con una voz que intimidaba a cualquiera- y todo lo que no haya sido comprado en los últimos tres meses va a ir a la basura.

- Ni lo sueñes- dijo Emmet alzando la voz- te e permitido que urgues en mis cosas, que te rias de mis pantalones de deporte ¿pero que tires mis cosas a la basura? Jamas, le e mis labios- dijo apuntando hacia su boca- J-A-M-A-S voy a permitir que tires mis cosas- se quedaron mirando fijamente, se estaban retando con la mirada.

- Emmet Swan, como que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen, que toda esa mugre tuya va a ir a la basura- dijo gritando- o mejor aún se la voy a regalar a los pobres- Emmet puso cara de espanto-así que mas te vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea- dijo suspirando pesadamente.- Por tu bien no me hagas enfadar de nuevo, no me gusta, me pueden salir arrugas- dijo mirandole con los ojos entrecerrados, de repente una sonrrisilla aparecio en su cara- ya se de que manera me vas a pagar este ataque de locura tuya- Emmet la miro sin comprender- te vas a enterar de quien soy yo cuando vayamos de compras- la miro como si estuviera loca- y no me mires así, te prometo que no te voy hacer mas sufrir- Emmet suspiro aliviado- hasta que vayamos de compras, ahi si que sabras que a Alice Cullen no se le hace enfadar- se empezo a reir y parecia que estaba loca de verdad.

- Pobre Emmet- me susurro Edward al oido- en el fondo me da pena por él- yo asenti.

- Y ahora demonos prisa- nos dijo Alice a Rose y a mi- vamos con el tiempo justo- dijo mirando su reloj- en diez horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto y todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer- dijo agarrandonos a Rose y a mi del brazo- luego estare contigo Emmet.

Agarro mi brazo y tiro de mi hacia mi habitación, me parecio que Rose nos seguia, nada mas entrar me fije que toda mi ropa estaba sobre la cama. Me gire cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, Alice y Rose estaban con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y mirandome con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y este desorden?- dije dejando el regalo de Edward sobre la montaña de ropa- Alice ¿por que has sacado toda mi ropa?- dije suspirando. Iba a empezar a meter todo en la maleta cuando mis dos amigas se aclararon la garganta, me gire para encararlas- ¿que pasa?- dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que pasa?- dijo Alice elevando la voz- te vas a saber a que hora, sin dejar ninguna nota y ¿encima preguntas que pasa?- dijo alzando las manos, yo mire a mis amigas y asenti.

- Alice se a asustado cuando no te a encontrado en tu habitación- dijo Rose- no hace falta que la hables así- dijo Rose mirando a Alice- ¿podrías contarnos por que has madrugado tanto?- asenti.

- El ruido de mis tripas me a despertado- dije sentandome en el suelo, ellas hicieron lo mismo que yo- cuando e bajado a desayunar algo, Edward a aparecido en la cocina- me hicieron un gesto con la mano para que continuase- me ofrecio desayunar fuera y me llevo a La Push- dije lo ultimo en un susurro.

- ¿La Push?- pregunto Rose- ¿que haciais en la playa?- pregunto curiosa.

- Bueno es que... me llevo a... a... ver el... el... el amanecer- abrieron los ojos como platos- como amigos- ademas me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y que te a regalado?- pregunto Rose- ¿unos guantes de boxeo?

- No- dije riendome- un libro- les enseñe el regalo de Edward, se quedaron pasmadas.

- Bella- susurro Alice poniendose en pie- este no es un libro cualquiera ¿sabe Edward lo que siginifica este libro para ti?

- Solo me dijo que Emmet le conto el incedente que tubo con el- dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Rose mira- dijo mostrandoselo con mucho cuidado- es la versión coleccionista. Esto debe de costar una fortuna Bells.

- Lo se- dije suspirando- dijo que lo vio y que se acordo de mi- dije encogiendome de hombros. Alice y Rose se quedaron un rato largo mirandome fijamente, nadie decia nada.

- Bueno ya hablaremos de lo generoso que a sido mi hermano en el viaje- dijo poniendose en pie- tenemos el tiempo justo y hay que ordenar todas tus cosas- me puse en pie y mire mi cama, ¿cuantas maletas necesitare para toda esa ropa?- Tranquila- dijo Alice frotando mis brazos no mas de cuatro maletas vas a necesitar- me guiño un ojo y se separo de mi- tus maletas estan junto a la puerta- dijo señalando en su dirección- cuando nosotras acabemos subimos a hecharte una mano- y saliron por la puerta.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y empece con la dura tarea ¿por donde empezaba?

Una podia ser para camisetas, otra para los pantalones, otra para los zapatos y la ultima... para todas esas cosas que no se donde meter.

Siguiendo ese orden impuesta en mi cabeza, agarre un par de prendas que se hayaban en lo alto de esa enorme montaña de ropa. Mucha tenía la etiqueta todavía puesta, no me acordaba ni de la mitad de esta ropa, seguro que Alice me la compro en uno de sus viajes al centro comercial.

Despues de mas de tres horas, ya tenía todo preparado, solo me faltaban recoger mis cosas de aseo del baño. Rebusque por todos los armarios, no encontraba mi champu de fresas, seguro que mama me lo metio entre sus cosas.

- ¿Como vas hermanita?- me dijo Emmet en el pasillo.

- Bien- dije suspirando- ya lo tengo casi todo recogido, solo me faltaban un par de cosas- dije agitando mi neceser- ¿y tu como lo llevas? ¿Te esta volviendo loco Alice?- dije sonriendo.

- Esa duendecillo esta loca- dijo suspirando- me a estado acosando para que abriera las cajas delante suyo- dijo alzando los brazos.

- Emmet ¿te puedo dar un consejo?- asintio- si aprecias tu vida, por tu bien, haz siempre lo que Alice te diga- dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo- a larga te daras cuenta de que tiene razón.

- Pero Bells, son mis cosas- dijo cruzando sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

- Quiero que sepas que la duendecillo tiene una aliada muy fuerte- dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

- ¿Es Rosalie?- negue- ¿tu?- negue- vamos hermanita, dimelo- dijo siguiendome hasta mi cuato.

- Renee- dije sonriendole, me miro asustado- Alice y mama, comparten su pasión por las compras, te aseguro que no querras que esten las dos usmeando en tus cajas- se paso la mano desesperado por la cara- asi que hazme caso, deja que Alice te haga esa limpieza- asintio y salio por la puerta.

- Duendecillo- grito- ¿me ayudas con la limpieza de mis cosas?

- Siiiii- oí que gritaba Alice- me encanta que seas tu quien me lo pida- podia escuchar como corria por las escaleras.

Me pase todo lo que quedaba de mañana terminado de preparar mis cosas, pude escuchar los gritos de Alice y de Emmet, supongo que al final mi pequeña amiga se salio con la suya, como siempre hacia.

- Cariño es la hora de marchar hacia el aeropuerto- asenti, heche un ultimo vistazo por la habitación, me daba pena marcharme.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me gire y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta- ¿este es tu equipaje?- pregunto asombrado, yo asenti con una sonrisa.- Bueno tu eres la que menos lleva- dijo cogiendo dos maletas- ¿pero que llevas aqui? ¿Piedras?

- No- dije agarrando las otras dos- esas son toda mi ropa- dije sonriendole, se paro en mitad de las escaleras- no me mires así- dije pasando a su lado- no tenía ni idea de que tuviera tanta.

- Quien os entendera a las mujeres- dijo suspirando- no sabeis ni la mitad de la ropa que teneis- dijo bajando el ultimo escalon.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermanito?- pregunto Alice.

- No me pasa nada- dijo suspirando- en vez de ropa, parece que lleva piedras ¿de verdad es necesaria tanta ropa?

- Por supuesto- grito Alice ofendida- nunca sabes quien va a venir, o a quien vas a conocer- Alice miro hacia las escaleras, Jasper, Carlisle y Phill bajaban sus maletas- ademas, Bella es la que menos lleva.

- Creo que ya esta todo- dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice- ¿estas segura de que llevas todo?- Alice asintio con una sonrisa- bien- dijo suspirando- vamos a llevar vuestro equipaje a los coches- dijo haciendo una mueca- creo que deberiamos de haber alquilado unas furgonetas- dijo abriendo la puerta- ¿de verdad que teneis tanta ropa?

- Papa eres un flojo- dijo Alice agarrando una maleta- fijate en Phill- dijo sonriendo- no se queja del equipaje de Renee- Carlisle se giro para mirar a Phill.

- Cuando vives con mujeres que son unas apasionadas por las compras, lo mejor es no decir nada- dijo Phill adelantando a Carlisle- a mi no me gusta que se metan con mi hobby, asi que yo no me meto con el suyo.

- ¿Hobby?- grito Emmet- ¿llamas hobby a comprar como unas posesas?- dijo con los ojos como platos. Me tape la cara con la mano, seguro que iba a empezar otro debate.

- Mira Emmet- dijo Alice apuntandole con el dedo- ahora vas a vivir con nosotras, te aconsejo que no te metas con nuestros pasatiempos- oí unas pequeñas risas, Edward y Jasper se estaban aguantando las carcajadas, me miro y me sonrio- Phill y Rose se entretienen arreglando coches, Renee y yo comprano- mama la sorio- y Bella...- se quedo dudando- Bella es feliz con una guitarra, así que no te metas con nuestros hobbys- dijo apuntandole con el dedo.

- Yo no me meto con los hobbys de ellos- dijo señalandonos a Rose, a Phill y a mi- solo digo que no se puedo llamar hobby a correr por el centro comercial con una tarjeta en la mano.

- Tu no tienes ni idea de la de ejercicio que se hace- grito Alice alzando las manos- no corremos, andamos deprisa- Rose y yo reimos.

- El día que vayas con Alice de compras vas tener mas agujetas que si te pasases un día en el gimnasio- le dijo Edward divertido- solo espero que no te avergüence como a mi- Emmet la miro asustado, Alice le sonrio maleficamente.

- No te preocupes Emmet, en mis manos vas a endurecer esos gluteos- Emmet la miro como si estuviera loca- vamos a subir mas escaleras de las que puedas contar- todos reimos.

- Bien creo que es hora de que marchemos- dijo Phill- ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de los gluteos de Emmet en el viaje- dijo riendo.

- ¿Como vamos a ir?- pregunte- veo que nuestros coches no estan- dije mirando alrededor.

- Vuestros coches estan en el aeropuerto- dijo mama- hemos conseguido que vayan en el mismo vuelo que nosotros, nos a costado algo mas de dinero- dijo haciendo una mueca- pero crei que os gustaría tenerlos lo antes posible allí- asenti.

- Nosotros llevamos a Phill y a Renee- dijo Esme- Rosalie y Emmet iran el jeep- asintieron- Jasper y Alice en coche de él- asintieron- y Edward y tu en el volvo- me parecio ver que Edward sonreia, yo me limite a asentir- así que nos vemos en el aeropuerto- dijo Esme entrando en el coche.

Edward metio mis maletas en el volvo, estuvimos hablando casí todo el camino. Me dijo que Jasper le conto acerca de la canción que le había cantado, le prometi que algún día se la tocaria, ademas de prometerle que le enseñaría mi cuaderno de composiciones.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos a registrar las maletas, tuvimos que pagar una pequeña multa por exceso de equipaje, Alice se indigno con el guardia, le estubo diciendo que toda jovencita que este a la moda necesita como minimo tres maletas. Sin embargo, Alice llevaba ocho maletas.

Fuimos a la salita de espera, a esperar a que nos llamasen para nuestro vuelo.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 6150 con destino California, vayan embarcando por la puerta 3 N -se oyo por la megafonia como llamaban para que empezaramos a embarcar._

- Bueno es la hora- dijo mama poniendose en pie- muchas gracias por todo- dijo abrazando a Esme.

- De nada- dijo Esme con los ojos vidriosos- Alice portate bien- dijo abrazandola- y no seas muy dura con Emmet.

- Hare lo que pueda- contesto riendose.

- Chicas, espero veros pronto- dijo abrandonos a Rose y a mi- espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos sea una visita mas larga- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.

Me despedi de Carlisle y de Jasper, este último me dijo que le gustaria mantener una amistad conmigo, se me hacia raro, ni había tenido mucho contacto con él, pero creo que se merecia una oportunidad. Pude ver como Alice se despedia de él com lagrimas en los ojos, se quedaron abrazados un rato.

- Bueno...- aparte la vista de Jasper y Alice para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes- creo que ya es el momento de que embarqueis- asenti- Bella... yo...- se pasaba la mano por el pelo, eso lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso- no me gustan las despedidas- dijo mirandome fijamente.

- A mi tampoco- dije mordiendome el labio- supongo que...- no me dejo terminar, me corto.

- Me gustaria seguir en contacto contigo- lo mire a los ojos, en ellos veia tristeza ¿sera por Emmet?- si... si tu quieres.

- Claro- dije sonriendole- apunta mi telefono.

- Ya lo tengo- dijo avergonzado, le mire con los ojos abiertos- me lo dio Alice- asenti con una sonrisa- dejame apuntarte el mio- le tendi el telefono, rapidamente tecleo su numero y me lo devolvio.- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

- No me gustaria molestarte- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Nunca podras molestarme- dijo levantado mi menton- me gustaria que lo que hemos avanzado en nuestra amistad no se pierda- dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Bellaaaa- me llamaron- es la hora- asenti.

- Me.. me tengo que ir- dije mirando sus ojos.

- Te echare de menos- dijo dandome un beso en la comisura del labio, se quedo un momento en esa posición, yo cerre los ojos, pude sentir unas cosquillitas en mi estomago.

Se separo muy despacio, me di la vuelta rapidamente y sali corriendo en la dirección donde me esperaban las chicas. Cuando subimos al avión Alice y Rose se sentaron juntas, dejandome a mi con Emmet.

Cuando se estabilizo el avión, saque el libro que me regalo Edward, pase mis dedos por las letras y un par de lagrimas se me escaparon.

- ¿Cumbres borrascosas?- me dijo Emmet- no sabia que te lo habias comprado.

- Me lo han regalado- dije timidamente.

- Se lo a regalado Edward- dijo una voz cantarina a mi espalda, Alice.

- ¿Edward?- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en la oreja- no me había dicho nada- dijo riendose- ¿me dejas hecharle un vistazo?

- Ni lo sueñes- dije apretandolo contra mi pecho- si quieres leertelo ve a la biblioteca y sacolo de allí- un bostezo aparecio- creo que voy a dormir un rato. Hoy e madrugado mucho.

- De acuerdo peque- dijo agitando mi pelo- descansa.

Me acomode en mi asinto, me costo un poco encontrar la postura adecuada, pero al fin lo consegui. Me quede dormida pensando en esa despedida de Edward, en la tristeza que había en esos preciosos ojos.

**Alice Pov**

- Creo que Bella se a quedado dormida- me dijo Rose en un susurro. Nos levantamos y vimos a nuestra amiga acurrucada en su asiento.- Me parece que Emmet tambien esta dormido.

- Cierrale la boca- dije aguantandome la risa- se le va a escapar la baba.- Rose se tubo que estirar para cerrarle la boca a Emmet.

- Alice, ayer nos quedo una conversación pendiente- asenti- cuentame todo lo que sepas- dijo acamodandose en su asiento.

- Bien- dije aclarandome la garganta- ¿te acuerdas que me fui con Edward de compras?- asintio- bueno...

Flashback

Edward y yo nos habiamos recorrido ya el centro comercial dos veces, cuando le comente que se me habían olvidado un par de tiendas, puso el grito en el cielo.

- Ya esta bien Alice- dijo dejando caer todas las bolsas al suelo- de verdad que no puedo mas- dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca- ¿no estas cansada?

- Pero Edward, si acabamos de empezar- dije sonriendole.

- ¿Como?- dijo mirandome con los ojos como platos- no no no- dijo negando con la cabeza- te has comprado tres camisetas rojas, tres amarillas, no se cuantos zapatos- dijo abriendo las bolsas- luego has entrado en esa tienda de ropa interior- dijo haciendo una mueca- y no quiero saber ni lo que te has comprado- dijo apretandose en puente de la nariz.

- Me e comprado ropa interior hermanito- dije riendome- ademas de que muchas cosas son para las chicas- él seguia en la misma posición.- Ademas, le e comprado a Bella un conjunto negro de morirse- dije sonriendo, pero lo que me dejo sin palabras fue lo que me respondio.

- Ella con cualquier cosa esta para morirse- dijo susurrando, le mire sin dar credito a sus palabras, de la impresión se me calleron las bolsas que llevaba, Edward se dio cuenta de que se me habían caido las bolsas y se me quedo mirando.- ¿Que te pasa?

- Ed...Ed... Edward- dije llevandome la mano a la boca- te... te gusta Bella- escuche como se le escapaba el aire.

- Por favor Alice- dijo recogiendo las bolsas- creo que el comprar tanto te extresa- dijo mirando al suelo- ademas de que tiene novio, es la hermana de Emmet.

- No me puedes engañar- dije apuntandole con el dedo- te e escuchado perfectamete- cuentamelo- dije cruzandome de brazos.

- No hay nada que contar- dijo suspirando- ¿no ibas a mirar mas tiendas?

- Si- una maravillosa idea se me estaba ocurriendo- muy bien Edward, vayamos a mirar un par de tiendas.- Caminamos por todo el centro comercial, iba decidida, sabia a que tienda tenía que llevarle para que me contase todo lo que quería saber- esta es- dije sonriendole.

- Yo no voy a entrar contigo ahí- dijo enfadado.

- Oh si hermanito- dije agarrando su brazo, pero se solto bruscamente- o me cuentas que has querido decir antes, o entras conmigo en esta tienda- el nego varias veces con la cabeza.- Esta bien Edward- dije suspirando- sera por las malas entonces- le di un pequeño empujon y entro en la tienda, todas las dependientas le miraron con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le dijo una dependienta coqueteando con el, jamas había visto a mi hermano tan rojo como en ese momento.

- Si puede- dije- hola, soy su hermana- dije señalando a Edward- y la verdad necesitamos su ayuda- dije sonriendo, Edward me miraba con miedo.- Necesitamos ropa interior para mi hermano- la dependienta amplio su sonrisa- estas a tiempo Edward- le dije susurrando.

- Acompañenme- dijo llevandonos hacia el mostrador- ¿que es lo que necesita?- Edward estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

- De todo- dije riendome- necesito que saque todos los boxers que tenga- Edward ahogo un gemido- los quiero sin conturas- dije pensando.

La dependienta saco un monton de boxers, Edward el pobre, no sabia donde meterse, las dependientas le echaban miradas y sonrisas picaras, estaba concentrada eligiendo los colores que ibamos a llevarnos cuando mi telefono empezo a sonar.

- Hola mama- Edward se giro hacia mi.

- Alice cariño, necesito que venagais a casa lo mas rapido posible- iba a contestarle pero no me dejo- y no hay que discutir- y me colgo. Me quede mirando el telefono unos segundos.

- ¿Qué queria mama?- dijo susurrando.

- Que nos necesita en casa- dije frunciendo el ceño- pongame este modelos en todos lo colores- dije agarrando unos boxers.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, Edward se le notaba mucho mas relajado, no nos dijimos nada en todo el viaje de vuelta, estaba tan concentrada en saber que era lo que pasaba, que se me olvido por completo preguntarle nada a Edward.

Paramos enfrentre de la puerta y sacamos todas las bolsas del coche.

- Alice- me gire- solo te puedo decir que ahora no es el momento- dijo suspirando- pero mas adelante puede que te lo cuente- asenti no muy convencida.

- De acuerdo, apunta el telefono de Bella- me miro extrañado- puede que lo necesites.

Fin del Flashback

- Y eso es todo- dije suspirando.

- Pobre Edward- dijo Rose chasqueando la lengua- debio de pasar mucha vergüenza- asenti- ¿tu crees que le guste Bella?- dijo susrrando.

- No lo creo- dije suspirando- estoy completamente segura de que esta enamorado de ella.

- Bien- dijo asintiendo- ahora... quiero que me expliques que es lo que te traes con Jasper- dijo alzando un ceja.

- Na... na...nada- dije nerviosa.

- Alice Cullen- dijo apuntandome con el dedo- estas nerviosa, tu nunca te pones nerviosa- suspire- cuentamelo.

- Me gusta tu hermano- alzo una ceja- durante este tiempo hemos conectado.

- ¿Como que habeis conectado?

- No lo se Rose- dije suspirando- su forma de ser, su pelo, todo me gusta de él- dije cerrando los ojos- me veo en un futuro como la señora de Jasper Hale.

- ¿Y Alec?- suspire- antes de que empieces nada con mi hermano, quiero que tengas claros tus sentimientos por tu novio.

- Ya lo se- suspire- hace días que no se nada de Alec. Cuando lo llamo o esta apagado o me sale el contestador.

- Bueno, ya tendras tiempo de solucionar las cosas con el- asenti- pero me encantaria que fueras mi cuñada- dijo riendo.

Despertamos a Bella y a Emmet para que se abrocharan los cinturones, cuando estabamos desembarcando Bella estaba como ausente. Fuimos a por nuestras maletas y nada mas girarme a lo lejos vi un enorme cartel.

_BIENVENIDAS ALICE, ROSE Y BELLA_

Las chicas aun no lo habian visto, caminamos en esa dirección, podia ver a Tanya con Demetri alzando el cartel, Felix, Nathan y Alec se paseaban alrededor de ellos, le di un codazo suave a Rose en las costillas y le señale con la cabeza.

- Bella, mira quien a venido- dijo Rose sonriendo. Bella alzo la vista y sonrio.

- Princesa- grito Nathan, vino corriendo y la alzo del suelo y empezo a girar con ella- te e echado mucho de menos- y la beso. Felix se acerco a Rose y la abrazo por detras.

- Bienvenida a casa preciosa- me susurraron al oido- te e echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti- dije abrazandolo.

- Apartaros- gritaban- quiero abrazar a mis amigas- Tanya venia corriendo hacia nosotras, nos abrazo a las tres- no me puedo creer que esteis aqui- dijo sollozando.

- Cariño, parece que hace diez años que no las ves- dijo Demetri riendose.- Hola chicas- dijo uniendose al abrazo.

- ¿Quien os a dicho que llegabamos hoy?- pregunte

- Renee me llamo- dijo Tanya- pero que tonta soy- dijo separandose, empezo a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraban Renee, Phill y Emmet.- Creo que ya nos conocemos, soy Tanya Denali- dijo tendiendole la mano a Emmet- no me acuerdo si nos presentaron en Forks.

- Si, creo que nos presentaron- dijo Emmet estrechando su mano.

- Chicos- dijo llamando a su novio y a sus primos- este año el hermano de Bella estudiara con nosotros.

- Por fin voy a poder entrenar con alguien de mi tamaño- grito Felix, Rose le dio un manotazo- cariño no te enfades, sabes que me gusta entrenar contigo, pero con Emmet seguro que puedo hacerlo sin contenerme por si puedo romperle algo.

- Me encantara entrenar contigo- dijo Emmet chocando la mano con Felix.

- Bienvenido- dijo Demetri apretandole la mano- yo soy el responsable del grupo- todos rompimos a reir.

- No le hagas caso- le dijo mi novio- soy Alec y el unico mas o menos responsable, es el que esta besando a tu hermana- todos giramos en su dirección, estaban como en su mundo- Nathan, ven a saludar a tu cuñado- dijo riendo.

- Ho...hola Em...Emmet- dijo Nathan muy nervioso- me... me ... me alegra que estes aqui- dijo aclarandose la garganta.

- Tranquilo hombre- dijo Emmet riendo- que no te voy a matar- todos reimos- a no ser que le hagas algo a mi peque.

Todos ropimos a reir, parecia que los chicos habían recibido bien a Emmet, mire a Bella, estaba feliz, aunque en sus ojos se notaba mucha tristeza. Como que me llamo Alice Cullen que iba a descubrir que le pasaba a mi amiga.

- ¿Preparadas para volver a la escuela?- dijo Tanya agarrandonos a Rose y a mi por el brazo.

- La verdad es que me muero de ganas- dije sonriendo.

- Yo tengo ganas de ver a esas busconas que persiguen a los chicos- dijo Rose algo enfadada.

- Esa es mi Rose- dijo Tanya riendo- de momento no a pasado nada, aunque no se como van a reaccionar cuando os vean del brazo de los chicos.

- Eso lo averiguaremos pronto amiga- dije sonriendo. Me muero de ganas por saber quien son...

**No se si todavia queda alguien por aqui, siento no haber podido actualizar antes, no estoy de muchos animos por lo que os conte.**

**Quiero agredecer a todas las personas que me han escrito, muchas me habeis hecho llorar, gracias chicas.**

**¿Que os a parecido? No se que tal habra quedado, espero que seas sinceras.**

**Para las chicas que leen por favor vuelve junto a mi, tardare un poquito mas, tengo mucho escrito, pero como son los sentimientos de Edward se me hace un poco dificil.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me sigue agregando a sus favoritos, a las alertas y a todas las lectoras anonimas. Gracias a todas.**

**Espero actulizar pronto, no se cuando, todas las ideas que vienen las escribo y luego le doy forma.**

**Muchas me han echado en cara que no actualizo, por favor, leeros la nota final del capitulo anterior, igual me podeis entender un poco.**

**Ya estoy mejor, aunque es algo duro pero gracias a todos vuestros mensajes de apoyo voy saliendo.**

**Por cierto, ayer se estreno la pelicula Agua para elefantes, fui con una amiga a verla, si teneis la posibilidad ir a verla, de verdad, me encanto.**

**Un besazo enorme a todas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

**Nota al final**

Cap 19

**Bella pov**

Cuando fuimos a recoger nuestros coches nos dimos cuenta de que no nos cabian las maletas, Alice llevaba ocho maletas y en su porsche solo cabian tres, el resto las llevaron en el coche de Alec y en el de Demetri. Felix ayudo a Rose con las suyas, no llevaba tantas como Alice, pero tambien tenia problemas. Yo no tenía esas complicaciones, las que no me entraban en el maletero las podía poner en el asiento trasero, Emmet venía conmigo en el coche, Nathan se ofrecio a llevar las cosas de mi hermano, el pobre Emmet solo se trajo una maleta y una bolsa de deporte. Alice le había prometido un armario nuevo, así que solo se trajo lo mas reciente que tenía.

- ¿Aquí vamos a vivir?- dijo mi hermano bajando del coche.

- Emmet ¿hace cuanto que no vienes a visitarnos?- dije riendo.

- Creo que demasiado- dijo ayudandome a sacar las maletas- ¿esta casa es de Phill?

- Es de mama y Phill- dije sacando las maletas de los asientos traseros- mama vendió la casa en la que viviamos. Creo que uso el dinero para construir el jardin y la piscina- dije pensativamente.

- ¿Piscina?- pregunto- ¿tenemos piscina?- asenti- no me lo puedo creer- dijo sonriendome- ¿estamos en el paraiso o algo por el estilo?

- No- dije riendo- eso es normal aqui.

- Tendrias que ver la piscina que tiene Demetri- dijo Alice acercandose a nosotros- es alucinante, ya lo veras, ademas de que las fiestas allí son las mejores.

- ¿De que hablais?- dijo Tanya acercandose a nosotros.

- De las fiestas en la piscina de tu novio- dijo Alice sonriendo.

- No sabia que fuerais a fiestas- dijo Emmet mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

- No son fiestas- dijo Tanya- son reuniones de amigos- dijo sonriendole.- Cada quince días nos reunimos todos, nos vamos turnando, cada semana es en una casa.

- ¿Donde es esta vez?- le pregunto Emmet.

- Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea- dijo Tanya riendose- desde que las chicas se marcharon lo hemos dejado un poco olvidado- dijo un poco triste.- Aunque ahora que estais de vuelta, tendremos que recuperar las viejas costumbres- dijo sonriendo.

- No puedo estar mas de acuerdo- dijo Alice devolviendole la sonrisa.

- Te adaptaras muy bien Emmet- dijo Tanya- la gente aqui es muy simpatica, aunque ahi alguna serpiente venenosa- mi hermano la miro extrañado- pero no te preocupes, que sabemos mantenerlas a raya- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Nos ayudaron a meter todas las maletas a la casa, Nathan me ayudo a subirlas hasta mi habitación, ya que dormia en el ultimo piso y estas eran un poco pesadas.

Nos despedimos de los chicos prometiendoles que mañana por la tarde nos veriamos.

Acompañe a Emmet hasta su habitación, habiamos acordado que se quedase en la del segundo piso, para ser mas exactos mama decidio que se quedase allí. En esa planta había dos habitaciones mas libres aparte de la Rose, la unica que tenia toda planta para ella sola era yo. Mama y Phill dormian en el mismo piso que Alice, aún quedaban mas habitaciones libres allí, en el mio solo había dos, la mia y otra mas, nunca era ocupada por nadie. Aunque los chicos alguna vez se habían quedado en la casa a dormir, esa habitación nunca era utilizada.

Me subi a mi habitación a empezar a deshacer la maletas, la verdad que no me apetecia nada, pero cuanto antes empezase, antes podria irme a descansar.

No tarde mucho, empece por la maleta de los zapatos, los meti ordenadamente en el armario con todos mis zapatos que no me había llevado. Aunque para mi estuvieran ordenados, en cuanto Alice lo abriera, se pondria a ordenarlos otra vez por marcas o por colores, yo no tenía tanta paciencia como ella, así que los puse por poner.

El resto fue mas facil, menos mal que las había organizado anteriormente, mucha de la ropa la deje encima del escritorio para plancharla, debido a meterlas casi a presión se habían arrugado.

Cuando termine todo me fui a dormir, agarre el movil para poner la alarma y me fije que tenía un mensaje, era de Edward.

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, que descanses pequeña._

No pude evitar sonreir, le conteste y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Oí que sonoba la alarma del telefono, aún medio dormida lo apague y me di la vuelta, no se cuanto tiempo me quede bajo las sabanas, abri el ojo y tanteando la mesilla busque el telefono. Me levante de un salto al ver que eran mas de las doce, no se oía ningún ruido en la casa, algo raro. Por lo general Alice siempre iba muy temprano a despertarme.

Abri la ventana para que se ventilase un poco la habitación y no pude evitar maravillarme con el calor del sol.

Baje a la cocina, mire en el salón por si se encontraban mama o Phill, pero no había nadie, escuche el agua de un grifo correr, abri sin hacer ruido la puerta de la cocina y vi una larga melena rubia deslavando una taza, Rose.

- Buenos días- dijo girandose hacia mi- ¿que tal as dormido?

- Bien- me sente en una silla- no pensaba que era tan tarde- me pase las manos por la cara- ¿donde se han metidos todos?- le pregunte.

- Alice a despertado a Emmet temprano- me puso delante una taza con cafe- la e oido como le despertada- dijo riendo. Cogi la taza para darle un sorbo- ten cuidado que quema- asenti mientras soplaba- ¿quieres bizcochos, galletas o magdalenas?- mientras me preguntaba, iba poniendo todas las cosas en la mesa.

- Con un par de galletas me vale- dije untando un par de ellas- ¿y mi madre y Phill?- me sonrio.

- No se lo digas a Emmet, es una sorpresa- asenti- han ido a comprarle un coche- dijo emocionada.

- Ya estaban tardando- dije sonriendo- ¿y como es que no has ido con ellos? Mama no tiene mucha idea de coches- dije bebiendo mi cafe.

- Iba a ir yo con Phill, pero Renne a dicho que yo seguro que iba a elegir un deportivo- dijo suspirando- dijo algo de que ella sabe que es lo que le iba a su pequeño- reimos las dos.

- Creo que mi hermano dejo de ser pequeño hace muchos años- dije riendo- pero mama le sigue viendo como su pequeñin.

- Es normal Bells- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas acausa de la risa- hace mucho que no lo ve, supongo que querra recuperar el tiempo perdido- asenti.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro- respondi mientras bebia un sorbo de cafe.

- ¿Te gusta Edward?- escupi todo lo que tenia en la boca.

- ¿Que?- dije limpiandome los labios- ¿a que viene eso?- pregunte perpleja.

- No se- dijo encogiendose de hombros- como ayer desaparecisteis los dos tan temprano y te llevo a ver el amanecer, igual has empezado a sentir otra vez algo por él- y se quedo tan tranquila. Yo la miraba sin dar credito.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, a mi me gusta Nathan, N-A-T-H-A-N- dije deletreando cada letra lentamente- es mi novio, si por alguna casualidad sintiese algo por algún otro, tengo la suficiente confianza con él para decirselo- ella asentia- ademas creo... creo que le quiero- dije eso ultimo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo acercando su oreja- Perdona pero no te e oido bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿has dicho que le quieres?- no respondia- vamos Bells, que soy yo- dijo sonriendome.

- Esta bien- dije rodonado los ojos- si le quiero, estoy enamorada de mi novio- dije alzando las manos, Rose se reia- ¿contenta?

- Si, mucho- dijo riendose- ¿y que pasa con Edward?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Edward- dije suspirando- Edward y yo somos amigos, bueno eso es lo que me pidio antes de que nos marchasemos de Forks- Rose me miraba asombrada- ademas, yo no soy la clase de chica que le gusta a Edward- dije encojiendome de hombros.

- No te engañes amiga- dijo suspirando- no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver.- Iba a contestarle pero sono su telefono- hola Phill- dijo sonriendo- ¿ya lo habeis comprado?- dijo sonriendo- ¿pero que dices?- dijo poniendose en pie- ¿que lo a elegido Renne?- dijo sorprendida.- No se, yo creo que le gustara- dijo rascandose la cabeza- vale, pero recordar que Emmet come mucho- dijo riendose- de acuerdo, un beso.

- ¿Ya han comprado el coche de Emmet?- pregunte.

- Y que coche- dijo suspirando- a tu hermano le va a dar algo- dijo riendose, yo la mire con el ceño fruncido- esperate a que lo veas, vas a alucinar- dijo riendose.- Por cierto, van a traer comida china para comer- asenti- le e dicho que traigan comida de mas, ya sabes lo que engulle tu hermano- reimos por ese comentario. En ese momento oimos la puerta cerrarse.

- Hola chicas- dijo Emmet entrando sonriendo.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunte mientras besaba mi mejilla- despues de haber pasado una mañana con Alice de compras, no se como tienes ganas de sonreir- le mire asustada.- ¿Donde esta Alice? No la habras dejado tirada en alguna cuneta ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- dijo riendose- ¿por quien me has tomado?- dijo sentandose a mi lado.- Aunque no te lo creas, me lo e pasado en grande con el duendecillo- Rose y yo le miramos con la boca abierta- no me mireis asi- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Es... es que se... se nos hace raro- dije mirando a Rose.

- Estoy con Bella- dijo asintiendo mi amiga- a mi me gusta ir de compras, pero cada vez que voy con Alice parece que e estado corriendo una maratón.

- ¿De que hablais?- dijo Alice entrando alegremente en la cocina.

- Emmet nos estaba contando lo bien que se lo a pasado contigo de compras- le dijo Rose todavia sin dar credito a sus propias palabras.

- Chicas, no es tan malo ir de compras conmigo- dijo Alice cogiendo un botellin de agua- ni que fuera como una loca por el centro comercial con la tarjeta de credito en la mano- Rose y yo la miramos alzando una ceja.- Esta bien- dijo rodando los ojos- eso solo paso una vez- dijo señalandonos con el dedo- y tengo que decir a mi favor, que Renne iba conmigo. Ya sabeis que esos arrenques de locura solo nos dan cuando hay rebajas- dijo bebiendo del botellin.

- Chicas no a sido como pensaba- empezo a decir Emmet- la verdad, pensaba que iba a ser peor- Alice le sonreia- me e comprado un monton de pantalones de deporte- Rose y yo le miramos con los ojos como platos- varios bañadores, camisetas, un par de jeans y alguna camisa ¿me dejo algo?

- No- dijo Alice sonriendo- nos lo hemos pasado en grande ¿a que no es tan malo ir de compras conmigo?

- No- dijo Emmet despeinadola- me voy a dar una ducha antes de comer- nos dejo a las tres sentadas en la cocina, Rose y yo mirabamos a Alice fijamente.

- ¿Qué os pasa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Mire a Rose y ella asintio, ella empezaria con el interrogatorio.

- Creo recordar, que fuiste tu la que se puso histerica porque Emmet queria usar pantalones de deporte- dijo mirandola fijamente.

- Las palabras fueron, como que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen, que no permitire que uses esa clase de ropa- dije imitando su voz.

- Ya se lo que dije- dijo suspirando- la verdad, creo que me pase un poco- se me desencajo la mandibula.- Haber dejadme explicarme- asentimos- se que me pongo un poco alocada con las compras- alce una ceja- vale, creo que no es muy normal lo mio con las compras- reimos las tres.- Despues de todo lo que paso en Forks, lo de Charlie, su separación de Jasper y Edward, me parecio que no era el momento de ponernos a discutir por la ropa- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- Alice Cullen cediendo en algo referenta a la ropa- dijo Rose riendo.

- Yo aun no me lo creo- dije mirandola- ¿de verdad que le has dejado comprarse lo que a querido?

- Si- dijo sonriendo- aunque le convenci para que se comprase un par de jeans y unas camisas- dijo guiñandonos un ojo.

- Ya decia yo- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

- Le dije que si saliamos por la noche, no podia ir vestido así- dijo bebiendo de su botellin- y fue él el que saco el primer jean, yo le aconseje con las camisas- dijo encojiendose de hombros.- ¿No han vuelto Renee y Phill?- En ese momento escuchamos unos neumaticos.

- Creo que ya han llegado- dijo Rose poniendose en pie.

- Hola chicas- dijo mama entrando en la cocina y dejando las bolsas con la comida encima de la mesa- ¿y Emmet?- pregunto.

- A subido a ducharse- contesto Rose, mama asintio.- ¿Y Phill?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Esta fuera- dijo sonriendola- Eeeeemmeeet ¿puedes bajar?- grito mama.

Escuchamos como bajaba las escaleras, aparecio en la cocina vestido pero secandose el pelo con una toalla, acababa de salir de la ducha.

- Hola mama- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- ¿que tal la mañana?

- Muy bien, Phill y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendole, en ese momento aparecio Phill por la puerta.

- ¿Para mi?- pregunto asombrado- ¿que es?- dijo un poco ansioso.

- Creemos que vas a necesitar un vehiculo para moverte por aqui, no creo que a las chicas les haga mucha gracia dejarte siempre sus coches- asentimos, Emmet tenía los ojos brillantes- así que esto, es para ti- dijo poniendo unas llaves en su mano. Pude ver como mi hermano se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Vamos cariño- le dijo mama agarrando la mano de Emmet- esta aparcado en la entrada.

Salimos todos detras de ellos, nada mas salir por la puerta me quede petrificada en el sitio, no hay palabras para describir lo que había aparcado en la entrada. Un enorme jeep ocupaba toda la entrada.

- ¡No puede ser verdad!- gritaba Emmet- ¿es para mi?- mama y Phill asintieron- ¿en serio?- volvieron a asentir- gracias es... es... enorme- dijo silvando.

- Emmet, es un monster ¿que esperas?- dijo Rose riendo.

- ¿Ya puede esto circular por la carretera?- pregunto Alice asombrada.

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Phill restandole importancia- esta homologado para circular por la carretera- dijo sonriendo- ¿que os parece si comemos? Me muero de hambre- dijo agarrando a mama de la mano.

Comimos entre risas, Emmet no paraba de agradecer a mama y a Phill por el coche, bueno Rose dijo que eso era un monster, nunca mejor dicho, porque de coche tenía muy poco. En comparación con el suyo, los nuestros me recordaban a los coches de juguete. Solo espero que no se me olvide nunca guardar el coche dentro del garage, si una de sus ruedas pasase por encima de mi pequeñin, acabaria en la chatarra.

Despues de terminar de comer, ayudamos todos a recoger los platos, estaba limpiando la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Ya voy yo- dijo mama metiendo un vaso en el lavaplatos. Oímos como saluda a alguien, despues se oyeron muchas voces, la puerta de la cocina se abrio de par en par y una rubia estaba mirandonos con una enorme sonrisa.

- Chicaaaaas- gritaba Kate corriendo en nuestra dirección- cuanto tiempo- dijo abrazandonos.

- Kate- gritamos dando saltitos mientras estabamos abrazadas- estas preciosa- le decia Rose.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo- vosotras estais un poco blancuchas- dijo mirandonos- tenemos que ir a la playa, aunque este fin de semana no va a poder ser ¿quien eres tu?- dijo señalando a Emmet.

- Soy Emmet- dijo nervioso- el hermano de Bella.

- Ya se quien eres- dijo riendose- Tanya me dijo que venias con las chicas- se separo de nosotras y camino hasta quedarse frente a mi hermano- soy Kate, Kate Denali- djo dandole dos besos- soy la hermana de Tanya- Emmet asintio.

- ¿Has venido sola?- pregunte.

- No, los chicos se han quedado fuera con Phill y Renee- asentimos- se han quedado mirando ese enorme todoterreno- dijo abriendo los ojos- por cierto ¿de quien es?

- Phill y Renee se lo han regalado a Emmet- dijo Rose- ya sabes, como regalo de bienvenida.

- Pues menudo regalo- dijo silvando- vamos fuera, me parece que los chicos te van a engañar para que les des una vuelta en eso- dijo riendose.

Cuando salimos, todos estaban alrededor del coche, los chicos miraban las ruedas mientras mama y Tanya estaban apartadas hablando. Nosotras nos fuimos con las chicas, mientras Emmet se iba con los chicos.

- Hola- dijo Tanya sonriendonos- Kate queria entrar sola a saludaros- dijo riendose.- Creo que no a podido dormir en toda la noche- dijo sonriendo a su hermana- se siente un poco culpable por no haber ido a tu cumpleaños- dijo susurrandome al oido.

- Bella- me llamo Kate- queria pedirte disculpas por no haber ido a tu cumpleaños- dijo agachando la mirada- pero quiero compensarte con una fiesta, por supuesto que no habra mucha gente, solo los chicos, se que no te gustan las cosas muy ostentosas- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

- Kate- dije abrazandola- no hace falta que me des ninguna fiesta- se separo para mirarme, algo me iba a decir pero la corte- podemos reunirnos todos este fin de semana para ponernos un poco al día.

- Este fin de semana es imposible- dijo rotundamente- hemos programado una pijamada- por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice y Rose dando saltitos.- Hemos hablado con Renee y nos a dado permiso para hacerla en vuestra casa- mama nos miraba sonriendo- ¿os parece bien? Igual queriais estar a solas con los chicos- cuando Kate se ponia nerviosa, hablaba sin parar, en eso se parecia mucho a Alice.

- Kate, Kate, respira- dije alzando las manos- creo que hablo por las chicas- dije señalando a mis amigas- diciendo, que no hay ningun problema- Kate me miraba sonriente- ademas, podemos quedar con los chicos para comer el domingo- dije girandome hacia mis amigas.

- ¿Que pasa el domingo?- dijo Demetri acercandose hacia nosotras, abrazo a Tanya por la cintura y dejo su cabeza apollada en su hombro.

- Este fin de semana tenemos pijamada- le contesto Tanya- habiamos pensado en comer el domingo todos juntos.

- ¿Acaban de llegar y ya les planeais el fin de semana?- decia Alec acercandose a Alice- hola mi amor- dijo dandole un beso.

- No te quejes primito, que por lo menos nos dejan comer con ellas el domingo- dijo Felix riendose- hola nena- saludo besando a Rose.

Me gire para buscar a Nathan, estaba hablando animadamente con Emmet y Phill, me gustaba que Nathan y mi hermano se llevasen bien, cuando vinieron a Forks, se respiraba tensión en el ambiente, pero aqui era todo lo contrario. Cuando nos vinieron a buscar al aeropuerto y saludaron a Emmet, me quede sorprendida del trato tan bueno que le dieron, era algo que le iba a preguntar a Tanya en la pijamada.

- Hola princesa- dijo dandome un beso en los labios- sabes, podria estar siempre besandote y no me cansaria- dijo besandome de nuevo.

- Os importaria cortaros un poco- dijo Emmet haciendo una mueca de desagrado- se me hace raro que mi hermanita ande besuqueandose delante mio.

- Te vas a tener que acostumbrar- le dijo Demetri- estos dos son inseparables- todos rieron.

- Pues no me gusta- dijo Emmet arrugando el ceño- me hace sentir... incomodo- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Em...met yo... yo... respe... respeto a... a Bella- dijo Nathan nervioso.

- Mas te vale respetarla- dijo Emmet apuntandole con el dedo.

- Emmet Swan- grito Renee- no te permito que atemorices al pobre Nathan- le dijo mama seria, pero había diversión en sus ojos- este chico es un encanto- dijo sonriendo- jamas le hara daño a Bella.

- Bueno ya esta bien- dije.- Tu- dije señalando a Emmet- deja a mi novio tranquilo- Nathan me apreto a su cintura- si te metes con él, te metes conmigo- Emmet asintio de mala gana. Me gire para mirar a mis amigas, Nathan no me separaba de él, me fije en todas ellas, tenían una sonrisa divertida en la cara.- Por cierto ¿donde esta Irina?

- Mi hermanita anda de espia- dijo Kate sonriendo a Tanya- no os preocupeis, no es nada peligroso- dijo riendose.

- Vale- dije frunciendo el ceño- ¿como quedamos para mañana?

- ¿Qué os parece si venimos a media tarde?- dijo Tanya- luego podemos ir a comprar comida chatarra- dijo sonriendonos.

- Siiii- dijo Alice dando saltitos- adoro la comida chatarra.

- Chicas me tengo que ir- dijo Kate- e quedado con Garret, esta haciendo un trabajo- dijo haciendo una mueca- como a esa idiota se la ocurra hacerle ojitos a mi novio... la estrangulo con mis propias manos- Tanya reia por los gestos que hacia su hermana.

- Bien chicas- dijo Demetri riendose- voy a llevar a Kate a casa de Garret- dijo sonriendo a su novia- no queremos que ocurra ningun asesinato- todos reimos menos Kate.

- Reiros, reiros- dijo Kate entrando en el coche.

Nos quedamos viendo como el coche de Demetri desaparecia de nuestra vista. Nos quedamos un poco mas apreciando el coche de Emmet.

- ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?- me dijo Nathan susurrandome al oido.

- No se- dije mirandole.

- ¿Vemos una peli?- me lo pense unos segundos y sonrei.

- Alice- mama y ella se giraron para mirarme- Nathan y yo vamos a ver una peli.

- Me parece bien- dijo mi amiga sonriendo- yo ire a dar una vuelta con Alec- dijo dandole un beso a su novio.

- Mama ¿te importa que veamos una peli en mi habitación?- Emmet puso mala cara, pero mama no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

- Claro cielo- dijo sonriendome- no hay problema.

Mientras nos dirigiamos hacia la casa, me parecio que mama y Alice estaban discutiendo con Emmet, no le di importancia, seguro que mi hermano puso el grito en cielo porque iba a estar a solas con mi novio en mi habotación.

Entramos en la habitación, mientras yo buscaba alguna pelicula Nathan se tumbo en mi cama.

- ¿Qué quieres ver?- pregunte mientras pasaba los dvd.

- Tumbate comnigo- me gire y vi como me tendia sus brazos- vamos princesa- dijo haciendome un puchero- e estado mucho tiempo sin ti.

- ¿Sabes que ese puchero es made in Alice?- le dije mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Lo se- dijo tumbandome a su lado- fue ella quien me lo enseño- dijo riendose.

- ¿Ella te lo enseño?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Si- dijo besando mis labios- me dijo que no le puedes negar nada cuando te lo hace- volvio a besarme- asi que pense en utilizarlo- esta vez el beso fue mas largo. Cuando nos separamos, pude hablar.

- Voy a matar a ese duendecillo- tire de su camiseta y lo atraje hacia mi.

El beso fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, de vez en cuando notaba su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, nunca me tocaba ninguna parte que fuese comprometedora. Sus caricias eran suaves, a veces incluso me hacian cosquillas, pero en ningun momento separamos nuestros labios. Nathan nos giro quedando yo encima suyo, pude notar un bulto, deje de besarle y le mire a los ojos, estaba un poco avergonzado, pero seguia acariciandome la espalda.

- Bella...- dijo susurrando.

- Nathan... yo...no... no puedo- dije separandome de él. Me puse en pie, estaba nerviosa, nunca me había ocurrido algo asi.

- Bella- me llamo- no voy a obligarte a nada- dijo poniendose en pie y caminado hacia mi- sabes que nunca haria nada que tu no quisieras- dijo abrazandome por la cintura.

- Yo... creo que no estoy preparada... aún- dije susurrando.

- No te preocupes- dijo besando mis labios- si quieres podemos hecharnos una siesta- dijo besando mi cabeza.

- ¿No ibamos a ver una pelicula?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Si quieres- dijo encogiendose de hombros- yo solo quería estar a solas contigo- dijo sonriendome- mañana va a ser día de chicas y no me van a dejar a acercame a la puerta de tu casa- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Nos quedamos dormidos nada mas tumbarnos en la cama, Nathan me abrazo po la cintura y yo quede con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos dormidos, solo recuerdo a mi hermano llamarme mientras aporreaba la puerta.

- Bella, no puedo abrir la puerta- gritaba mi hermano- ¿la has cerrado por dentro?

- ¿Ese es tu hermano?- pregunto Nathan mientras se estiraba.

- ¿Estas con Nathan hay dentro?- grito escandalizado mi hermano- abre inmediatamente esta puerta Isabella.

- Creo que mi madre no esta en casa- dije poniendome en pie- si no, no estaria gritando como un ogro.

- ¿Va a pegarme?- me pregunto Nathan asustado.

- No te preocupes- dije besandolo- si se le pasa eso por la cabeza, tenemos a Rose- dije sonriendo.

- Vale- asintio con la cabeza sin estar muy convencido.

- Isabella- gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta.

- Ya voy Emmet- dije caminando hacia la puerta, Nathan me seguia muy de cerca- ¿por que estas gritando y aporreando mi puerta?- dije encarandolo enfadada.

- Tu- grito señalando a mi novio- ¿le has puesto las manos encima a mi hermanita?- grito enfurecido.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijeron mis amigas.

- No se que le pasa a Emmet- dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿Qué no sabes que me pasa?- grito sorprendido.- Te encierras en esta habitación durante horas- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos- con él- dijo señalando a Nathan- haciendo a saber que- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Lo que haga con mi novio creo que no es de tu incumbencia- dije parandome frente a él- no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en mi habitación y gritarle a mi novio- le dije seriamente.

- Y suerte tiene de que no le golpée- dijo apretando los puños.

- Emmet, no a pasado nada- le dijo Nathan- solo hemos hechado una pequeña siesta- dijo sonriendome- yo nunca le haria daño a Bella.

- Mas te vale- le dijo mi hermano en tono amenazante- como se ocurra hacerla llorar...- no le dejaron terminar, Rose le agarro fuertemente de la oreja- ¿pero que estas haciendo?- gritaba- sueltame.

- Emmet Swan, ya esta bien- le gritaba mi amiga- ¿como se te ocurre amenzar al pobre Nathan?

- Rosalie... me estas haciendo daño- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Y mas que te tenía que hacer- dijo soltandole bruscamente, Emmet se masajeaba la oreja mientras miraba a Rose asustado- vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras- dijo mi amiga apuntandole con un dedo.- Primero; no puedes ir por la casa aporreando todas las puertas de esa manera.

- Pero ellos...- Rose le corto de inmediato.

- No puedes- dijo seriamente.- Segundo; Nathan es uno mas de esta familia- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos- al igual que Felix, Alec, Tanya, Demetri...- Emmet no la dejo terminar.

- Creo que me hago una idea- dijo suspirando.

- Emmet, nos agrada que hayas venido con nosotros- decia Alice- pero ¿te gustaría que nosotras aporreasemos tu puerta cuando estes con una chica?- le dijo picaramente, Emmet la miraba con los ojos abiertos- pensara que estamos locas- dijo riendose.

- Lo siento- dijo mirandose los pies- lo siento Nathan, todavía tengo que acostumbrarme un poco a lo que teneis vosotros.

- No pasa nada- dijo sonriendole- creo que yo actuaria igual que tu si tuviera una hermana como Bella- dijo besando mis labios.- Te prometo que no haremos nada que pueda incomodarte.

- Gracias- dijo mirandole, escuchamos las ruedas de un coche- creo es mama.

- Chicos hemos traido pizzas- gritaba mama- bajad antes de que se enfrien.

Bajamos todos hacia la cocina, a parte de las pizzas, había varias bolsas en la mesa, Emmet las abria todas.

- Deja eso- dijo mama dandole un manotazo en las manos- son para la fiesta de las chicas.

- ¿Es todo para ellas?- pregunto Emmet sorprendido.

- Si- dijo guardando las bolsas- por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer tu mañana Emmet?- le pregunto mama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le contesto confundido.

- Mañana las chicas tienen su habitual pijamada- mi hermano asentia- por lo general se suelen quedar solas en la casa- Emmet la miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Nosotros nos vamos a ir a Malibu, hemos visto una casa que esta en venta y vamos a ir a echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Y por que no me puedo quedar en la casa?- preguntaba confundido.

- Porque es una pijamada de chicas- le dijo Alice suspirando.

- ¿Y a donde quereis que vaya?- dijo confundido- si... si no conozco a nadie- dijo mirandonos a todos asustado.

- Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros- le dijo Nathan- por lo general, cuando las chicas hacen su fiesta, a los chicos se nos tiene prohibido asistir- asentimos todas.- Nosotros nos reunimos en casa de mi primo Demetri, hacemos algo parecido a lo de ellas, lo unico que sustituimos las sesiones de manicura por la consola- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿No le importara a Demetri?- dijo nervioso.

- Para nada- dijo sonriendole- ademas, mañana tenía pensado en ir a recoger algo que llevo tiempo esperando, si quieres puedes acompañarnos- Emmet asintio sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tienes que recoger?- le pregunte.

- Ya veras- dijo besandome mis labios- es una sorpresa.

- Nathan ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- le pregunto mama mientras abria las cajas de pizza.

- Muchas gracias Renee- dijo sonriendo- pero no puedo, a llegado hace unos días mi madre de su viaje y me gustaría cenar con ella.

- No hay problema cielo- dijo mama sonriendo- la invitación sabes que esta siempre abierta.

- Bueno yo creo que es hora de marcharme- dijo dandome un beso en los labios- te pasamos a buscar mañana temprano Emmet- mi hermano asintio.

- Te acompaño a la puerta- dije agarrando su mano.

- Gracias por invitar a Emmet mañana- dije abriendo la puerta.

- No a sido nada- dijo besando mis labios- ademas, le vendra bien para que vaya conociendo a los chicos- volvio a besarme, pero esta vez duro un poco mas- no me puedo creer que estes otra vez aqui- dijo abrazandome.

- Me alegra volver a estar aqui- dije apretandome a él- te e hechado de menos- dije susurrando.

- Y yo a ti princesa- dijo besando mi frente- sera mejor que me marche ya- dijo separandose de mi.- Vengo el domingo a media mañana con los chicos- me dio un último beso y se puso en camino hacia su coche.

- De acuerdo- dije despidiendome agitando mi mano- Nathan una última cosa- se giro para mirarme- Emmet es muy bueno con los videojuegos- me sonrio- si quieres ganarles a tus primos, ponte de pareja con él- dije sonriendole.

- Gracias por la información- dijo riendose, le vi meterse en el coche y partir rumbo a su casa. Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a la cocina, me sente en una silla que quedaba libre y sonrei.

- Que bonito el amoooooor- canturreo Alice.

- Estoy contigo Alice- dijo Rose sonriendo- te a sentado bien el volver Bella- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

- La verdad es que si- dije sonriendo- le e hechado mucho de menos- dije comiendo un trozo de pizza.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, mama y Phill se encargaron de recoger todo, las chicas y yo fuimos al salón para empezar a despejarlo un poco.

- ¿Qué haceis?- dijo Emmet parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Mover... los... sofas...- le contesto Alice mientras levantaba el sofa ayudada por Rose.

- Eso ya lo veo- dijo Emmet riendose.- ¿No haceis la pijamada en una de las habitaciones?

- Si- contesto Alice dejando el sofa en el suelo- primero nos havcemos la manicura- dijo enumerando con los dedos- luego hablamos de chicos, mienteras hacemos un maratón de alguna de nuestras series favoritas cenamos comida chatarra- dijo sonriendo- por lo general es en ese orden.

- Vale- dijo suspirando- me marcho a mi habitación a llamar a Jasper- mis amigas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a mi hermano- me dijeron que les llamara cuando llegase, pero se me a olvidado- dijo rascandose la nuca- se estaran preguntando que tal hemos llegado.

- Edward sabe que hemos llegado bien- dije recogiendo los cojines que había por el suelo.

- ¿Y como lo sabe él?- me pregunto Emmet con el ceño fruncido.

- Me mando un mensaje preguntandome por el viaje y le conteste- dije encojiendome de hombros.

- Bien- dijo sonriendome ¿por que me sonreía así?- os veo mañana chicas, que descanseis- se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su habitación.

Las chicas y yo dejamos el salón preparado para mañana, a la mañana siguiente le tocaría el turno a mi habitación, al estar en el último piso, era una de las mas grandes. Siempre nos reuniamos en ella cuando haciamos pijamadas.

Cuando terminamos en el salón, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, recogi todo lo que había por el suelo, mañana a primera hora Alice entraria como un tornado. En el momento que viera todo por el suelo, pensaría que son cosas que no quiero y hablaria de ir a comprar mas ropa. Solo de pensar en eso, se me ponían los pelos en punta.

Cuando me meti en la cama, me tumbe en el lado que había estado Nathan. Me vino a la mente lo que podía haber pasado, tenía que hablar con las chicas. Aunque fuera un tema que me diese vergüenza, necesitaba su consejo. Así que con ese pensamiento me deje llevar hasta quedarme dormida.

- Bella- note que me movian el hombro- Bella despierta.

- Uhhmmm- conteste mientras abria un ojo- ¿Rose?- dije con la voz pastosa.

- Si perezosa- dijo sonriendo- vengo a despertarte antes de que entre Alice- pero ya era tarde, note como alguien se lanzaba encima mio.

- Bella, Bella despierta- decia Alice mientras me destapaba- es tardasimo y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

- Aliceee- me queje- dejame dormir un poco mas- dije cubriendo mi cara con la almohada, pero tambien me la quito.

- Los chicos estan a punto de llegar- frunci el ceño y mire el reloj de mi mesita, marcaba las once y media- es tardisimo- dijo tirando de mi.

- Pero quiero dormir un poco mas- me queje y me abrace a Rose que estaba tumbada a mi lado.

- Bella tenemos que desayunar- dijo suspirando- ademas Renee y Phill estan a punto de marcharse, supongo que querras despedirte- dijo jugando con sus pies.

- Esta bien- dije separandome de Rose- por esta vez ganas- dije poniendome en pie y pasando al lado de mi amiga.

- ¿A donde vas?- pregunto preocupada.

- ¿A desayunar?- respondi con el ceño fruncido- necesito meter algo al estomago- dije frotandomelo.

- Pero los chicos estan a punto de llegar- alce una ceja- Bella, estas en pijama- dijo señalandome.

- Alice- dije rodando los ojos- estoy en mi casa- suspire- y me da exactamente igual que me vean en pijama, ademas- me di la vuelta y sali puerta- te recuerdo que fuistes tu la que me regalo este pijama- dije sonriendo. Sabía que venian detras mio por la risa de Rose.

- Solo espero que Nathan no te vea con él- la oí a mis espaldas- con lo bonito que es el que le regalamos por su cumpleaños- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Alice- le dijo Rose alegre- ¿no has pensado que lo este reservando para algo especial?- me pare en seco y me gire para verlas. Rose tenía una enorme sonrisa y Alice estaba paralizada con la boca abierta.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntaba Alice sorprendida- ¿estas esperando a una noche especial?- me pregunto moviendo sus cejas

- No pienso contestaros- dije dandome la vuelta y entrando en la cocina, Emmet, mama y Phill estaban dentro.

- Buenos días chicas- dijo mama con una jarra llena de cafe.

- Buenos días- dijimos las tres a coro.

- Bueno nostros nos vamos ya- dijo Phill bebiendose lo que quedaba de su cafe- si nos damos prisa puede que veamos alguna casa mas- dijo poniendose en pie.

- Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, no dudeis en llamarnos- dijo mama agarrando su bolso- pasadlo bien- dijo besando mi mejilla.

Desayunamos sin apenas decir nada, Emmet estaba muy callado, Rose y Alice se dieron cuenta pero en principio no dijeron nada, hasta que la curiosidad de Alice hizo su aparicon.

- Emmet, te noto muy callado ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto mi pequeña amiga.

- Nada- dijo suspirando- bueno es solo que...- se le notaba nervioso- es que no se si me voy a poder quedar en casa de Demetri- dijo mirandonos- y si eso pasa... no se donde quedarme- dijo suspirando.

- Para empezar- le contesto Rose- si Nathan te a dicho que no hay problema, es que no lo hay- le dijo Rose seriamente- y si por alguna razón no te puedes quedar en casa de Demetri, que lo dudo, te vienes con nosotras- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- ¿Pero no era una fiesta solo de chicas?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si- contesto Alice- pero no te vamos a dejar en la calle- dijo sonriendo- ¿que clase de personas crees que somos?- dijo riendose.

- Emmet no te preocupes- dije acariciando su brazo- son buenos chicos- dije sonriendole. En ese momento llamaron al trimbe- deben de ser ellos.

- Me voy a cambiar en un momento- dijo poniendose en pie- decidles que no tardo- dijo saliendo apresuradamente, volvieron a llamar.

- Voy yo- dijo Rose poniendose en pie. Mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta, Alice y yo recogimos la cocina, mientras una metia las cosas en el lavapatos, la otra limpiaba la mesa y la encimera.

- Pareceies unas amas de casa- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos y vimos a nuestra amiga sonriendonos.

- Irinaaaaaa- le grito Alice- cuano tiempo amiga- dijo abrazandola.

- Si, a sido demasiado- dijo riendose. Me acerque a ellas y me uni a su abrazo- os e echado de menos chicas.

- Aaaahhh, abrazo en grupo- me parecio que esa era Kate- yo tambien quiero- senti como varias personas se unian a nosotras.

- Ne... necesito...ai...aire- dijo Irina separandose- chicas, estais estupendas.

- Tu tambien estas muy bien- dijo Rose sonriendola- ¿quereis tomar algo?

- Ya hemos desayunado en casa- contesto Tanya sonriendo- hemos dejado las cosas en el salón, el resto lo estan metiendo los chicos.

- ¿El resto?- pregunte- ¿qué es lo que habeís traido?

- Nada, nada- dijo Kate quitandole importancia con la mano- solo un par de cosillas necesarias.- Asenti con la cabeza sin estar muy convencida.

Dejamos todas la cocina para ir al salón, en la entrada estaban las maletas de las chicas, pude ver como los chicos traían una enorme pizarra blanca, mire a Rose y a Alice y estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo. Las hermanas Denaly nos miraban sonrientes.

- Bueno, ya esta todo- dijo Demetri- aunque me gustaría que me explicaras para que quieres esta cosa aqui- dijo señalando la pizarra.

- Son cosas de chicas mi amor- dijo Tanya besando a su novio- por mucho que te explique nunca lo entenderas.

- Mejor no preguntes- ese fue Garret- hola chicas- dijo mientras nos daba dos besos- todavía no comprendo porque a su edad siguen haciendo pijamadas- dijo riendo.

- Para que nosotros podamos jugar a la consola tranquilamente- contesto Felix sonriendo.

- Bueno, creo que ya esta todo- dijo Nathan entrando junto a Alec- buenos días princesa- me dio un suave beso en los labios- bonito pijama- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Quiero que sepas que tiene pijamas mucho mas bonitos y sexys que ese que lleva de Hello Kitty- dijo Alice haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- A mi me parece que estas muy sexy con ese mini short- dijo susurrandome en el oido, pude notar como se me empezaban a colorear las mejillas.

- Ya estoy listo- dijo mi hermano haciendo acto de presencia- ¿seguro que no hay ningun...?- pero se quedo callado mirando hacia un punto fijo.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Demetri dandole un golpe en el hombro- Emmet ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

No pude evitar mirar hacia donde tenía mi hermano fija la vista y me sorprendi de lo que me encontre. Irina y Emmet se miraban fijamente, mi amiga estaba paralizada y con la boca medio abierta. Oí un par de risitas, Tanya y Alice se estaban divirtiendo con la escena.

- Emmet creo que no conoces a mi hermana- le dijo Kate aguantandose la risa- ella es Irina- dijo señalandola- Irina él es Emmet, el hermano de Bella.

- Es... es un pla...placer- era la primera vez que veia a mi hermano tan nervioso.

- El placer es mio- dijo Irina mirandole con una picara sonrisa.

- Bueeeeno hechas las presentaciones- dijo Alice riendose- creo que es hora de que os vayais chicos- dijo despidiendose de su novio.

- Si a nosotros se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Nathan mirando su reloj- mañana te enseñare la sorpresa- dijo besando mis labios.

- La verdad es que me intriga- dije devolviendole el beso- no seais muy duros con Emmet- le dije susurrando.

- No te preocupes, no me voy a separar de él- dijo sonriendo- ademas, va a ser mi pareja en los juegos- nos reimos los dos.

Acompañamos a los chicos hasta la puerta para despedirnos de ellos, Emmet antes de irse vino donde mi a despedirse con un fuerte abrazo.

- Mañana tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo al oido mi hermano, yo asenti.- Nathan ¿quieres que probemos mi jeep nuevo?

- Claro- dijo sonriendo mi novio- nunca e montado en uno de estos- dijno mirando el coche de arriba a abajo.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon, nosotras las chicas y yo subimos las maletas de nuestras amigas a mi habitación. Mientras las hermanas Denaly preparaban el salón, nosotras acomodamos mi habitación.

Cuan bajamos, había un par de carpetas en una mesa, la gran pizarra blanca estaba dividida en tres partes, mire a las chicas y estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo.

- Os estareis preguntando que es todo esto ¿verdad?- nos pregunto Tanya girandose hacia nosotras.

- Si- contestamos las tres sentandonos en uno de los sofas.

- Necesitais un curso acelerado- dijo Irina mirando una de las carpetas.

- No entiendo- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño- ¿por que necesitamos un curso acelerado?

- La pregunta correcta seria ¿para quien lo necesitais?- contesto Kate.

- ¿Para quien?- pregunto Rose- creo que no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Rose alzando las manos.

- El lunes empezais las clases- dijo Tanya mirandonos fijamente- y teneis que estar preparadas para hacerle frente al enemigo- dijo dandose la vuelta. Irina le dio unos papeles.

- ¿El enemigo?- dije mirando a mis amigas- parece que nos vamos a la guerra en vez de a la escuela- mis ojos de clavaron en Tanya.

- Si quieres pensar que vas a la guerra me parece bien- dijo Tanya clavando sus ojos en mi- solo os vamos a preparar para que no perdais ninguna batalla.- Mire a Rose y a Alice, estaban igual de perplejas que yo.

- Chicas estamos con vosotras- dijo Irina- vuestros enemigos son tambien los nuestros- miro a sus hermanas y estas asintieneron con la cabeza.

- A ver, que me entere yo- dijo Alice- nos quereis preparar para una batalla- las hermanas Denaly asintieron- ¿vamos a empezar la escuela el lunes y ya tenemos enemigos?- dijo riendose.

- Megan Rogers- dijo pegando la foto de una chica en la pizarra- Jane Denaly- dijo pegando otra foto- y por ultimo Heidi Brawn- dijo pegando la ultima foto.

- Estas chicas son nuestro enemigo- dijo Kate señalando a la pizarra- hemos hecho algunas averiguaciones, Irina por favor- dijo apuntando a su hermana.

- Megan Rogers- Kate señalo la foto- es una chica morena con ojos azules- dijo Irina leyendo uno de los papeles de una de las carpetas- es bastante extrovertida, le gustan las compras, salir con sus amigas...- pero Alice no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Nos vais a leer lo que hacen en su tiempo libre los nuevos estudiantes?- le dijo Alice divertida.

- Y- volvio a decir Tanya- esta al acecho de Alec- la cara de Alice cambio, se puso blanca- ¿a que ya no te hace tanta gracia?- mi amiga nego con la cabeza.

- Lo que queremos es que las conozcais- dijo Kate- tienen la mania de esperar a los chicos en el aparcamiento todas las mañanas. El lunes ireis con los chicos ¿verdad?- asentimos- imaginaros la escena. Vosotras bajando de los coches y ellas corriendo como locas a tirarse a sus cuellos.

- Las mato- dijo Rose poniendose en pie- si a alguna se le ocurre poner un solo dedo encima de Felix...- dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

- A eso es a lo que vamos- dijo Irina- todas actuariamos de esa manera. Ellas no saben que venis ya, se piensan que volveis dentro de unos meses. Por lo que e podido averiguar, quieren sacaros de vuestras casillas.

- Como- dijo Alice.

- Haciendo cosas que no os esperais- dijo suspirando.- Nunca debereis de perder los nervios- dijo mirando a Rose- aunque tengas ganas de romperle la nariz- dijo apuntandola con el dedo.

- Lo intentare- dijo Rose mirando para otro lado.

- Aclarado ya todo, prosigamos- dijo Irina cogiendo otro papel- Jane Denaly- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿No es vuestra prima?- pregunte.

- Si- dijo Tanya haciendo una mueca- pero no tenemos mucha relación con ella.

- Jane se deja manejar por Megan y Heidi- dijo Irina mirando la foto de su prima- es muy insegura y de eso se aprovechan sus supuestas amigas- dijo mirando a sus hermanas.

- Aunque es la acosadora de Felix- vi como Rose apretaba las manos en puños- es inofensiba, de quien tenemos que tener cuidado es de esta otra- dijo apuntando la ultima foto, mis manos epezaron a sudar, ya sabia lo que me iban a decir- Heidi, esta obsesionada con Nathan.

- Aunque la veais con esa cara inocente- dijo Kate- no os dejeis engañar- tenia sus ojos fijos en nosotras.- Sin lugar a dudas, es la peor de las tres, a cambiado todo su horario para estar en todas las clases de Nathan.

Me quede mirando la foto de Heidi. Era una chica muy guapa, era rubia y con los ojos azules, aunque Kate había dicho que parecia inocente, yo veía en su mirada todo lo contrario.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo Tanya.

- No... no me encuentro bien- conteste- no creo que sea capaz de enfrentarme a ella- dije mirando a mis pies.

- Bella- alce la vista y Tanya estaba parada frente a mi en cuclillas- no tienes que preocuparte por nada- dijo posando sus manos en mis rodillas- no te vamos a dejar sola. Sabemos que tu eres la que mas complicado lo tiene, porque esa chica es una verdadera vibora- dijo haciendo una mueca.- Pero nos tienes a nosotras para ayudarte en todo- dijo sonriendo.

- Estoy con Tanya- dijo Rose- creo que yo soy la que mas facil lo tiene- dijo sonriendo- asi que me voy a entretener con esa Heidi- dijo cogiendo mi mano.

- No te preocupes Bells- dijo Alice agarrandome de la otra mano- no estas sola.

- De acuerdo- dije sonriendolas.

- Ademas, tiene su lado divertido- dijo Kate- te lo vas a pasar en grande cuando Nathan la rechace- dijo riendose.

- El pobre Nathan ya no sabe como decirle que lo deje empaz- dijo Irina uniendose a las risas de su hermana.

El resto del día lo pasamos concentradas en saber mas sobre Megan, Jane y Heidi, despues que las chicas nos contasen todo lo necesario, fuimos a la piscina. Segun Kate, necesitamos tomar un poco el sol, decia que el tiempo que habiamos pasado en Forks nos había pasado factura.

Así pasamos todo el día, tomando el sol y por petición de Alice nos hicimos la manicura en los pies.

Y para finalizar, no era una autentica pijamada si no haciamos el maraton de alguna de nuestras series favoritas. Esta vez le toco el turno a _Friends._

No se en que temporada me quede dormida, se que al despertarme, tenía la mano de Alice en mi cara, se la aparte suavemente y me puse en pie, tenía la boca seca. Me di cuenta de que estabamos en mi habitación, seguramente las chicas me subirian. Me dirigi hacia la cocina, necesitaba beber agua. Cuando entre, Tanya e Irina estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo pizza.

- ¿Quiedes?- me dijo Irina con la boca llena, asenti sonriendola.

- ¿En que parte me quede dormida?- pregunte cogiendo un trozo de pizza.

- La primera vez que Rachel y Ross lo dejan- dijo Tanya bebiendo agua.

- ¿Y vosotras?- dije mordinedo un trozo de pizza.

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la boda de Monica- dijo Irina pensativamente.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, estaba concentrada en llevarme la pizza a mi boca, varias cosas se me pasaban por la mente y una de ellas era mi hermano. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se lo estaría pasando bien con los chicos? Eso me recordo que tenía que preguntarle algo a Tanya.

- Tanya- la llame, ella se quedo con un trozo de pizza en la boca mirandome fijamente- necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Esta bien- dijo mirandome fijamente- soy toda oidos- dijo dejando la pizza en el plato.

- El otro día cuando llegamos, me sorprendio el recibiento que le disteis a Emmet, la verdad que no me esperaba que fueseis tan amables- me quede unos segundos con la vista fija en sus ojos- ¿a que se debe ese cambio?

- Veras Bella, es muy facil- dijo cruzandose de brazos- cuando me llamaste para contarme todo lo que paso en Forks, me quede helada. Y ya cuando me dijiste que tu hermano te defendio con ese tal Newton, luego con Charlie- dijo haciendo una mueca- que quieres que te diga amiga, se gano una parte de mi corazoncito- dijo sonriendome.- Ademas, va a estar solo, el separarse de sus amigos y venirse a un lugar desconocido para él, debe de ser dificil.

- ¿Y los chicos piensan igual que tu?- pregunte con algo de temor.

- No te lo voy a negar, al principio no les hacia mucha gracia- dijo arrugando su nariz- pero despues Nathan les hizo entrar en razón.

- ¿Nathan?- pregunte sorprendida- ¿mi Nathan?

- Si Bella, tu Nathan- me contesto Tanya con una sonrisa- les conto a los chicos que estabais recuperando la relación con vuestros hermanos, que si tu lo habías perdonado, él no tenia nada que reprocharle- dijo encogiendose de hombros. Yo seguia asombrada, Nathan había convencido a los chicos.

- Bella- me llamo Irina- ¿puedo ahora hacerte yo una pregunta?- asenti- ¿tiene tu hermano novia en Forks?- creo que no podía abrir mas mis ojos, Tanya se reia por lo bajini.

- Que... que... que yo sepa no- le dije con mis ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿no me digas que te interesa mi hermano?- le pregunte un poco asustada.

- Pues si te soy sincera... me a llamado la atención- dijo sonriendome, Tanya me miraba y no podía disimular su risa- vamos Bella, tu hermano esta de muy buen ver- me tape la cara con mis manos.

- Irina, vas a asustar a la pobre Bella- dijo Tanya entre risas.

- Yo solo le estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mirando a su hermana- Bella, tu hermano esta muy bueno ¿te imporatria que intentase algo con él?- me dijo mirandome a los ojos. Yo me quede en shock, no asimilaba lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Bella corazón ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Tanya pasando su mano por delante de mis ojos- anda que a ti ya te vale guapa ¿no podias decirselo de otra manera?

- Sabes que soy muy clara hermanita- senti como alguien agarra mi mano, me parecio que era Irina- Bella, yo queria preguntarte si te parecia bien- me gire y la mire a los ojos- si a ti no te parece bien, yo no intentare nada- pude notar pena en su voz.

- No- dije seriamente.

- Entiendo- dijo agachando su mirada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa- dije agarrando su mano y sonriendola- yo no soy nadie para decirte si me parece bien o mal, creo que mi hermano ya es lo suficiente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si tu crees que tienes alguna posibilidad adelante amiga, yo te apoyo- me sonrio ampliamente y se tiro a mis brazos.

- Bella gracias, gracias- dijo abrazandome- si tu hermano quiere conocerme, sere la mejor novia, te lo prometo.

- Solo te voy a pedir una cosa- le dije seriamente, ella me miro un poco asustada- no me llames ni cuñadita, ni cuñis, me parecen muy cursis- dije arrugando la nariz.

- Te lo prometo- dijo riendose.

- Creo que deveriamos ir a dormir un poco- dijo Tanya poniendose en pie- dentro de unas horas vendran los chicos y no quiero que Dem me vea con ojeras- dijo pasando sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos. Aunque fue otra cosa la que me llamo la atención.

- ¿Dem?- le pregunte alzando una ceja- ¿desde cuando le llamas Dem?- las mejillas de Tanya empezaron a colorearse.

- Si eso te parece gracioso espera a oirle a él- dijo Irina con una sonrisa picarona en la cara- Tany mi amor me puedes pasarme un vaso de agua- dijo con voz melosa mi amiga, la pobre Tanya se estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja- a veces son mas empalagosos que tu y Nathan- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Estoy deseando de que tengas novio hermanita- le dijo Tanya en un tono divertido- Bells y yo nos la vamos a cobrar- dijo sonriendome, yo le asenti sonriendo.- Y ahora si creo que es el momento de dormir un poco.

Subimos las tres a mi habitación, Alice seguia en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, pense en todo lo que habia pasado durante el día, pero sobre todo tenía la mirada de Heidi grabada, sabia que nuestro encuentro no iba a ser bueno, solo de pensar en eso me estremecia. Pero para que eso ocurriera todavía faltaba tiempo, mañana pasaría todo el día con Nathan y con mis amigos. Con ese pensamiento me deje llevar por Morfeo.

**¿Hay alguien por aqui? Se que me e tardado mucho LO SIENTO de verdad chicas, cada vez voy llevando mejor la ausencia de mi hermana, es dificil pero hay que seguir adelante.**

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Que creeis que le conteste Emmet a Irina?**

**Ya sabeis que me gustan todas vuestras opiniones, siempre las tengo en cuenta.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me seguis agregando a favoritos y las alertas, a todas las anonimas que no puedo contestar muchas gracias chicas.**

**Por último quiero recomendaros una historia, es de una buena amiga **_**Tutzy Cullen **_**y la historia es **_**Ruptura Blanca**_**, yo estoy enganchada a esa historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Me despido con besazo y un abrazo para todas, espero actualizar pronto ¿que os apetece un Bella Pov o un Edward?**

**El link para ver el coche de Emmet esta en mi perfil, a ver qye os parece jejej besos a todas**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 20

**Bella pov**

Senti que algo me hacia cosquillas en la planta del pie, así que los escondi debajo de las sabanas. Luego senti otro cosquilleo en mi oreja, le di un pequeño manotazo a lo que fuera que me estaba molestando, parecia que ya iba a poder descansar pero volvi a sentirlo. Con los ojos aun cerrados busque las sabanas y me tape hasta la cabeza, así si podria seguir durmiendo.

- Vamos Bella, me aburro si te tapas hasta las orejas- me dijeron dando unos golpecitos en mi brazo.

- Kate por favor, dejame dormir un poco mas- dije con la voz pastosa.

- Bella, es hora de levantarte- esa era Alice- hemos quedado con los chicos en un rato.

- Los chicos vendran al mediodia- dije con un suspiro- ¿por que no os vais a la piscina a nadar un rato?

- Ya lo habiamos pensado- dijo Kate- pero es mas divertido despertarte a ti- pude sentir su sonrisa.

- Ir a despertar a las demas- saque mi mano y les indique la cama del resto de las chicas- cuando se hayan despertado todas, volveis otra vez.

- Eres la unica que sigue entre las sabanas- dijo Alice tumbandose a mi lado- vamos Bells- dijo asomando su cabeza entre mis sabanas- eres una perezosa- dijo sonriendome.

- Un poquito mas Alice- dije cerrando mis ojos- solo unos minutitos mas.

- De eso nada señorita- senti como me quitaban mis sabanas- cogela de un brazo Alice, vamos a levantarla a la fuerza- dijo Kate.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me levanto yo sola- me sente en mitad de la cama y las heche una mirada asesina- ¿contentas?

- Si- dijeron las dos con una enorme sonrisa- ahora bajaremos a desayunar, las chicas nos estan esperando- asenti y las segui hasta la cocina.

- Os dije que la dejarais dormir- dijo Tanya suspirando.

- Pero teniamos que desayunar todas juntas- le contesto Kate- sabes que siempre desayunamos todas juntas.

- Esta bien chicas no discutais- dije pasandome las manos por la cara- ¿me podeis pasar un poco de cafe?- dije suspirando- creo que necesito un poco de cafeina para terminar de despertarme- dije suspirando.

- Aqui tienes- me dijo Rose poniendome una taza delante- ¿cual es el plan para hoy?

- He recibido un mensaje de Demetri- dijo Tanya pasandome el azucar- a dicho que estemos preparadas antes de la hora de comer, creo que vamos a pasar el día fuera ¿quieres tostadas?- me pregunto.

- No gracias- dije negando con la cabeza- tengo el estomago cerrado- dije haciendo una mueca.

- Bella ¿no te mueres por saber cual es la sorpresa que te tiene Nathan?- me pregunto Alice saltando en su asiento.

- Si te digo la verdad, ni me acordaba- dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Seguro que te habra comprado algo- dijo sonriendo- ¿que podra ser?- dijo pensativamente.

- Dejemos de pensar en lo que Nathan le a comprado a Bella y empecemos a recoger todo esto- dijo Irina- me muero por saber que plan tienen los chicos.

Me encontraba peinandome frente al espejo de mi baño, entre todas recogimos todo muy rapido , nos organizamos de tal manera que mientras unas recogian el salón, otras recogian la cocina.

- Los chicos estan abajo Bella- dijo Alice asomando su cabeza- ¿no has notado a Irina un poco nerviosa?- dijo sentadose en el borde de la bañera. No me atrevia a mirar a Alice, seguro que sabia que la ocultaba algo- Bella ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si si claro- dije evitando su mirada- no, no la e notado diferente- me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Isabella Swan ¿que me estas ocultando?- dijo poniendose en pie.

- ¿Yo?- dije intentando sonar sorprendida- jamas se me ocurriria ocultarte nada.

- Sueltalo- dijo dandome la vuelta y quedando las dos frente a frente- te conozco mejor que tu misma- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- suenas nerviosa, y te sudan las manos, asi que sueltalo.

- Vale- dije rindiendome- pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie- dije apuntandole con el dedo.

- Te doy mi palabra- dijo alzando su mano derecha.

- Bien te hare caso- me deshice del brazo de mi amiga y fui a cerrar la puerta- sera mejor que te sientes- ella asintio.- Bien por donde empezar- dije paseandome por el baño- bueno ire al grano, Irina me a pedido permiso para salir con Emmet- Alice se quedo con la boca abierta- si, asi me quede yo- dije sentandome en el suelo- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Ssssi, creo que si- dijo agitando su cabeza- ¿qué fuerte no?- dijo mirandome- Irina y Emmet- dijo suspirando- ¿que crees que le respondera tu hermano?

- Si te digo la verdad- dije mirandola fijamente- no tengo ni idea.

- Tu conoces a tu hermano ¿qué crees que le respondera?

- Con Emmet nunca se sabe- dije pasandome la mano por la cara.

- Sera mejor que bajemos- dijo poniendose en pie- tengo ganas de ver a Alec.

- Alice no le digas nada a nadie- asintio.

- No te preocupes Bells- dijo sonriendome.

Cuando bajamos todos nos estaban esperando en el salón, Alice corrio a saludar a su novio, me fije que Nathan estaba hablando animadamente con Emmet, cuando apareci en su campo de visión me sornio dulcemente.

- Hola preciosa- dijo dandome un beso en los labios- ¿que tal la pijamada?

- Muy bien ¿y vosotros que tal lo habeís pasado?- dije mientras me abrazada por la cintura.

- Estupendamente- dijo sonriendome- Emmet y yo les hemos dado una paliza- dijo chocando la mano con mi hermano.

- Me alegra que lo hayais pasado tan bien- dije sonriendoles.

- La proxima vez no tendreis tanta suerte- dijo Alec- Emmet ya me puedes enseñar a cubrirme como lo haces tu- dijo riendose- y yo que pensaba que no tenia ni idea de videojuegos- dijo mirando a Demetri- ¡nos a dado una paliza a todos!

- Ya bueno- dijo mi hermano mirandose las uñas- me da lastima que hayais tenido que comprobarlo de esa manera, si me hubierais preguntado...- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- No es justo- dijo Garret haciendole un puchero a Kate- Nathan sabia que Emmet tiene un don con las maquinas.

- Puede que que alguien me dijera algo- dijo dandome un beso.

- Bueno dejemos de una vez los videojuegos y decirnos ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Kate.

- Hemos pensado en enseñarle a Emmet un poco todo esto- contesto Demetri- ¿que os parece si nos acercamos a Santa Monica?

- La ultima vez que estuvimos, fue en el cumpleaños de Bella- dijo Alice pensativamente- ese día dio para mucho- dijo mirandome rieron.

- ¿Qué paso ese día?- pregunto mi hermano mirandonos a todos.

- Ese día le pedi a Bella que fuera mi novia- note como me empezaban a arder las mejillas- no te avergüences princesa- escondi mi cara en su pecho.

- Venga, pongamonos en camino- dijo Rose saliendo ella la primera- PERO QUE... ¿DE QUIEN ES ESTO?- oí los gritos de mi amiga.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?- pregunte. Salimos todos a la calle, allí se encontraba mi amiga revoloteando alrededor de ¿una moto? Mire a Nathan y tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

- Rose cariño, es solo una moto- dijo Felix mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Qué es solo una moto?- dijo sorprendida- esta mi amor, no es una moto cualquiera es la Ducati 1198- dijo pasandolos dedos por el asiento- 170 CV a 9750 revoluciones por minuto- dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano- ¿de quien es esta preciosidad?- Nadie decia nada- no... no me digas que es tuya cariño- le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Lo siento mi amor- dijo besando su frente- pero es de Nathan.

- ¿Es tuya?- le pregunte

- Si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- me la a regalado mi madre ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta con ella?- dijo abrazandome por la espalda.

- Nunca e montado en moto- dije tragando saliva.

- No te preocupes- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla- tu solo tienes que agarrarte fuerte a mi- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

- ¿Vais a ir hasta Santa Monica en eso?- dijo Alice asustada.

- Si- dijo Nathan mientras me tendia una enorme bolsa- es para ti- dijo sonrojandose un poco.

Saque una cazadora de cuero negra, le mire y sonrei, me insistio a que mirase al fondo de la bolsa, aún quedaba algo mas. Me sujeto la cazadora mientras sacaba un casco de moto negro con unas enormes letras naranjas y amarillas.

- Princess- lei en voz alta- ¿es para mi?- pregunte emocionada.

- No te iba a regalar uno que pusiera_ la bala roja- _dijo riendose- me parecio mas apropiado ese- dijo besando mis ñabios castamente.

- Me parece todo muy bonito, de verdad chicos- dijo Kate- pero me gustaria llegar para la hora de comer.

- Tienes razon- le contesto Nathan- ¿qué dices Rose?- dijo mientras abrochaba mi chaqueta- ¿te hace una carrera?

- ¿Me estas retando?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa- por mi no hay problema ¿te apuntas mi amor?- dijo besando a Felix.

- Eso ni se pregunta nena- dijo estrechandola entre sus brazos.

- Nathan- dije dandole unos pequeños toques en su hombro.

- Tienes miedo ¿verdad?- asenti- no te preocupes, no es la primera moto que conduzco- hice una mueca- tranquila princesa- dijo poniendome el casco- si fuera peligroso no te dejaria ir conmigo. ¿Confias en mi?- asenti.- Muy bien Rose, te dejo salir a ti la primera- dijo poniendose el casco, cuando se monto en la moto y la arranco, me quede atonita mirandolo, se le veia muy sexy.- Sube detras princesa- dijo dando unos golpecitos en el asiento, me tendio su mano para ayudarme a subir, la agarre temblorosomente.- Apoya los pies a cada lado- dijo- y agarrate fuerte a mi cintura.

Hice lo que me dijo, cuando se puso en marcha no pude evitar soltar un grito, pude escuchar la risa de Nathan a traves del casco, según iba acelerando yo me apretaba mas contra él, hubo un momento que cerre los ojos, aunque llevaba el casco para protegerme, no paraba de ver como todo a mi alrededor pasaba a toda velocidad. Note que nos parabamos cuando Nathan disminuyo la velocidad.

- Bells, puedes soltarme ya- dijo mientras intentaba separar mis manos de su cintura- Bella... apenas puedo respirar- dijo jadeando, me solte rapidamente.

- Lo siento- mire a mi alrededor intentando buscar el coche de mi amiga- ¿y Rose?- pregunte mientras me ayudaba a bajar.

- La pasamos nada mas salir de la casa- sonrei- te ayudo a quitarte el casco- dijo mientras me lo desabrochaba- ¿te encuentras bien?- Asenti- estas temblando- dijo abrazandome.

- Es la primera vez que monto en moto- dije separandome un poco de él- Rose debe estar que hecha humo- dije riendome.

- Ahora lo sabremos- dijo besando mi cabeza- por ahí vienen- dijo señalando el BMW de mi amiga, aparco al lado nuestro, nos miro y sonrio.- No parece enfadada- dijo besando mi sien.

- Tienes que darme una vuelta Nathan- dijo mi amiga bajando de su coche- dios mio, ni me había dado cuenta de que erais vosotros hasta que e visto el pelo agitado de Bella.

- ¿Podeis hablarlo mientras comemos algo?- dijo mi hermano ¿cuando habian llegado?- Me muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo.

- Me parece bien- contesto Tanya- despues de comer te enseñaremos esto- dijo abrazandose a su novio- ¿a donde os apetece ir?

- Podemos ir al restaurante que hay al final de la calle- dijo Alice- hacen unas hamburguesas para morirse- dijo mirando a mi hermano.

- Me parece bien- contesto Emmet.

Cuando Emmet dijo que tenía hambre, no me imagine que tenía tanta, el camarero se quedo asustado con la cantidad de comida que pedimos, entre Felix y Emmet pidieron mas de la mitad de la carta.

Ver a mi hermano con los chicos, me recordaba a su relación con Jasper y Edward, no era lo mismo pero por lo menos se le notaba que se sentia a gusto.

- ¿Que hacemos primero?- pregunto Kate colgada del brazo de Garret.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la feria?- dijo Irina- ¿te atreves a montarte conmigo en la montaña rusa Emmet?- sonrei por la cara que se le quedo a mi hermano, casi tengo que acercarme a cerrarle la boca.

- Si...si... si claro- dijo aclarandose la garganta.

- A mi me apetece montar en la noria- dijo Alice. Todos empezaron a decir donde querian ir.

- Creo que no se van a poner de acuerdo- le dije a Nathan al oido- todo el mundo nos esta mirando- dije mirando de reojo.

- Tranquila- dijo sonriendo.- Chicos- les llamo, pero no hacian caso- chicos- volvio a intentarlo con un tono un poco mas alto.

- No te oyen- dije riendome.

- Espera y veras- de repente empezo a silvar, todos se giraron para mirarle, Tanya y Kate tenian las manos en los oidos- eso esta mejor.

- No hacia falta que hicieras eso- dijo Demetri cruzandose de brazos.

- Os e llamado y ni os habeis enterado- dijo mi novio alzando una ceja.- Creo que no vamos a llegar a ningun acuerdo- dijo pasandose la mano la nuca- así que creo que lo mejor es que cada uno vaya por su lado y luqego nos encontremos todos a una hora.

- Me parece bien- dijo Alice dando saltitos- ¿Qué os parece si nos encontramos en la puerta del restaurante a la siete?- dijo mirando su reloj.

- A las siete en la puerta- dijo Rose.

Vimos como cada uno se iban por lados distintos, seguro que a mitad de la tarde se encontraban en algun lugar.

- ¿A donde te patece ir?- me susurraron al oido.

- No se- dije encogiendome de hombros- ¿Donde te apece a ti?- dije abrazandome a su cintura.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la playa?- dijo besando mi frente.

Caminamos por la playa igual que el día que se me declaro, cuando la brisa se hacia mas fria me apretaba inconscientemente a Nathan, él me soreía y me apretaba a su cuerpo. Sin quererlo, la imagen de la tal Heidi vino a mi cabeza, con esa sonrisa que me hacia estremecer ¿como podía enfrentarme mañana a ella?

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Nathan preocupado.

- Si si, no me pasa nada- dije haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

- A mi no me engañas- dijo parandose- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- dijo poniendose frente a mi.

- Tengo miedo a mañana- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Vamos cariño- dijo frotando mis brazos- todos tenemos que pasar por eso- se le notaba divertido.

- ¿Como?- pregunte sorprendia.

- Sera divertido ver como te pones roja durante toda la mañana- ¿le parecia divertida la situación?

- Asi que mientras yo estoy hecha un mar de nervios, tu te diviertes- dije apartandome un poco de él.

- Bella no te enfades- dijo sonriendome.

- Te estoy diciendo que tengo terror a encontrarme con la tal Heidi y a ti te parece divertido- dije un poco acalorada- ¿como no voy a enfadarme?

- ¿Heidi?- dijo arrugando el ceño- ¿tienes miedo a encontrarte con Heidi?

- Claro- dije frunciendo el ceño- ¿a que otra cosa voy a tenerle miedo?

- Yo pensaba que era porque tenías que presentarte en todas las clases- abri los ojos sorprendida- no habías pensado en eso ¿verdad?- dijo divertido.

- No- dije en un pequeño susurro- ¿no...no son los mismos profesores?

- Algunos- dijo ladeando la cabeza- pero no te preocupes- dijo abrazandome- que yo estare en todas tus clases- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

- Y Heidi- dije contra su pecho.

- A ver Bella- dijo apartandose un poco de mi- no se porque le tienes tanto miedo- dijo mirandome fijamente- es una chica mas, solo eso. Aunque es un poco mas venenosa que el resto- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Algo comentaron las chicas- dije haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Ellas han tenido un par de encontronazos- dijo sonriendo- pero dudo mucho que se atrevan a acercarse a vosotras- dijo riendose.

- ¿Por que estas tan seguro?- dije arrugando el ceño.

- Porque cuando vean el caracter de nuestra Rose, saldran huyendo- solte una risilla.

- Pobre Rose, no es ningun ogro- dije negando con la cabeza.

- Ya lo se- dijo besandome en los labios- yo se que nuestra Rose en el fondo es un cacho de pan- asenti- pero tambien se, que es muy protectora con los suyos y que no va a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

- Lo se- supire- pero no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa- en ese momento su movil empezo a sonar.

- Es Alec- dijo mirando la pantalla- ¿pasa algo?- contesto- ummm vale, en unos minutos nos encontramos con vosotros- algo le estaba diciendo Alec que le preocupo.- ¿Pero se encuentra bien?- suspiro un poco mas relajado- de acuerdo- enseguida estamos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte- ¿estan todos bien?

- Si bueno...- dijo rascandose la nuca- es tu hermano- solte un grito- Irina y Emmet se han montado un par de veces seguidas en la montaña rusa- suspiro- y creo que tu hermano se a mareado- dijo aguantandose la risa.

- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendia- ¿mi hermano se a mareado?- Nathan asintio con una pequeña sonrisa- eso... eso... tengo que verlo- dije estallando en carcajadas.

Caminamos lo mas rapido que daban mis piernas, Nathan tiraba literalmete de mi, cuando llegamos dende se encontraban los chicos, tube que que parar para analizar un poco la situación.

Mi hermano se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se le notaba un poco palido, Irina y Alice se encontraban arrodilladas cada una a un lado dandole aire con un periodico y Rose le mojaba la cabeza con un botellin de agua.

Nathan tiro de mi, llegamos al lado de los chicos, todos me miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, deje a Nathan con ellos y yo me fui a donde estaban mis amigas con mi hermano.

- ¿Qué le a pasado?- pregunte agarrando la mano de Emmet.

- Bella, lo siento- me dijo Irina con voz triste- yo no sabia... y él tambien queria y ... lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

- No entiendo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Emmet ¿puedes hablarme?- apreto un poco su mano y sonrei.

- Ummm no me encuentro muy bien peque- dijo llevandose una mano para tapar sus ojos.

- ¿Pero que te a pasado?- volvi a preguntar.

- Creo que me e pasado de vueltas en la montaña rusa- mire a mis amigas confundida.

- A Irina no le basto con una vuelta- dijo Rose en un tono ¿de enfado?

- Rose- le susurro Alice- ahora no.

- Mira como esta Emmet- dijo preocupada- lleva aqui tirado un rato y apenas puede ponerse en pie.

- ¿Donde estan Tanya y Kate?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

- Han ido a por el coche de Emmet- dijo Irina haciendo una mueca.

- No quiero que nadie conduzca a mi pequeño- dijo Emmet haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Esta bien Emmet- dije frotando su mano- ya veremos como lo llevamos.

Al poco llegaron Tanya y Kate acompañadas de sus novios, deje a mi hermano y me acerque a ellos. Estuvimos un rato discutiendo como lo llevabamos de vuelta, lo logico seria que alguien conduciera el coche de Emmet, pero dado que mi hermano se negaba a eso, no nos poniamos de acuerdo. Al final decidimos que Demetri y Tanya lo llevasen, ya que Demetri era el que respetaba las señales de trafico.

- Emmet- le dije- Demetri y Tanya te llevaran a casa.

- ¿Y mi pequeño?- dijo intentando ponerse en pie.

- Podemos venir mañana a por el- fruncio el ceño.

- Rosalie ¿te importa llevarlo tu?- dijo Emmet dejandonos sorprendidas a todas- no confio en nadie mas para cuidarlo.

- Emmet no creo...- pero mi amiga me interrumpio.

- De acuerdo- dijo sonriendolo- Felix puede hacerse cargo del mio- mire a su novio y este asintio.

- Bien, pongamonos en marcha entonces- dijo Alice ayudando a acomodar a mi hermano en el asiento trasero del coche de Demetri.- Si se encuentra mal y teneis que parar llamarnos.- Tanya y Demetri asintieron.

- Vamos princesa- dijo Nathan tendiendome el casco.

- Bella- me llamo Irina- lo siento, yo no sabia... lo siento- dijo casi sollozando.

- Tanquila- dijo encogiendome de hombros- ya hablaremos mañana tranquilamente.- Ella asintio y se fue con su hermana Kate, que la abrazo tiernamente por los hombros.

- ¿Lista?- me dijo Nathan, asenti y me ayudo a subir detras de él en la moto.

Llegamos los primeros a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mama, me dijo que lo metieramos en la cama, que necesitaba dormir. Los chicos empezaron a llegar, los ultimos fueron Demetri y Tanya, no queria ir demasiado rapido por si Emmet le vomitaba en el coche.

Con la ayuda de Felix y Alec, subimos a mi hermano a su habitación, le dejamos tendido en la cama y le tapamos con un par de mantas.

- Ya esta- dije sentandome al lado de Rose- ¿donde estan todos?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

- Ya se han marchado- dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina acompañada de Nathan- Irina no se encontraba muy bien y sus hermanas se la han llevado para casa- asenti.

- Menuda idiota- dijo Rose bufando- despues del atracón que se a pegado Emmet, no se como se le pasa por la cabeza montarse cuatro veces en la montaña rusa.

- ¿Cuatro veces?- le pregunte- vaya, normal que tenga el estomago revuelto- dije soltando una pequeña risita.

- Chicas yo me tengo que ir- dijo mi novio poniendose la chaqueta- ¿paso mañana por ti para ir a clase?

- Bien- dije besandole tiernamente- ¿vas a vernir en eso?- dije haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- ¿En la moto?- asenti- si- me contesto sonriendo.

- De acuerdo- suspire- estare lista.

- Hasta mañana chicas- dijo despidiendose de las chicas- te veo mañana princesa- me dio un beso en los labios y se marcho. Me quede viendo como partia en su moto, unos pequeños gritos llamaron mi atención, Alice y Rose estaban hablando un poco mas alto de lo normal.

- ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunte, ellas se callaron al momento.

- Nada- contesto Rose apartando la mirada.

- Pues esos gritos no eran nada- dije sentandome a su lado.

- Tranquila Bells- me contesto Alice- no es nada- dijo agitando su mano. Asenti no muy segura, mis amigas nunca se alzaban la voz, ya averiguare de que se trata.

Mama y Phill llegaron cuando ya era de noche, mama fue a ver que tal se encontraba Emmet. Desde que habiamos llegado, no había salido de la habitación. Las chicas y yo cenamos pizza que nos trajo Phill, ellos nos enseñaban fotos de la casa de Malibu, mama la había comprado, dijo que era una buena inversión y que si en un futuro la necesitabamos para hacer una escapada, ahí la teniamos.

Me fui a la cama sin muchas ganas, no podia quitarme de la cabeza como seria en encuentro con esas brujas. No se ni las vueltas que pude dar, como no podia dormir baje a la cocina, me entraron ganas de bizcocho de chocolate, asi que puse a hacer uno.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer un bizcocho?- la voz de mi hermano me sobresalto.

- Que susto me has dado- dije llevandome la mano al corazón- ¿qué tal te encuentras?

- Mejor- dijo sentandose en una silla- ¿no puedes dormir?- negue con la cabeza- ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

- ¿Como sabes que me preocupa algo?- me sente frente a él esperando a que sonara el timbre del horno.

- Soy tu hemano Bells- dijo riendose- solo cocinas a estas horas de la madrugada si te preocupa algo.

- Tengo miedo a mañana- enarco una ceja- hay una chica que anda detras de Nathan- suspire, Emmet me hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.- Es muy guapa Emmet- dije mirandole- y tengo miedo de que Nathan...- me corto rapidamente.

- Alto ahí Bella- dijo alzando las manos- aunque me pese, Nathan te quiere mucho y dudo de que sea capaz de fijarse en otra chica.

- Tu no has visto a Heidi- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, no la e visto, pero e visto como te mira Nathan- le mire- ese chico esta enamorado de ti peque, no dudes de lo que siente por ti- dijo dandome una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias oso- dije abrazandole- por cierto ¿que tenias que decirme?- el arrugo el ceño- ayer me dijiste que tenias que preguntarme algo.

- Ah eso- dijo chasqueando la lengua- ¿tu amiga Irina sale con alguien?- no pude evitar reirme- ¿por que te ries?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes que ella me pregunto tambien por ti?- mi hermano abrio los ojos como platos- no pongas esa cara- dije riendome.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?- me pregunto ansioso.

- Que no tenias novia, a no ser que aparezca por aqui Jessica Stanley gritando como una loca que es tu novia- dije riendome. El timbre del horno sono, el bizcocho ya estaba listo.

- Bella, esa broma es de muy mal gusto- dijo estremeciendose- que bien huele- dijo mientras lo ponia frente a nosotros.- Hechaba de menos esto.

- ¿El bizcocho?- pregunte mientras le partia un trozo.

- Esto- dijo señalandonos a nosotros- hechaba de menos el estar asi contigo- dijo dandole un mordisco.

- Yo tambien, te e hechado de menos oso- dije sonriendole, el me devolvio la sonrisa y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Emmet tenía los dientes manchados de chocolate, se le veia muy gracioso.- ¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer con Irina?

- Me apetece conocerla- dijo encogiendose de hombros- parece una buena chica.

- Es una buena chica- dije mirandolo fijamente- no quiero que la hagas daño.

- Estate tranquila hermanita- dijo sonriendome.- Creo va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir- hice una mueca mientras me ponia en pie- no pongas esa cara- dijo dandome un golpe en el hombro.

- Eso a dolido- dije frotandome el hombro.

- No seas debilucha- dijo rodando los ojos- apenas te e rozado- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones en silencio, no queriamos despertar a nadie, aunque despues de las risas del oso que tengo por hermano, dudo de que alguien no hubiera abierto el ojo.

Me meti en la cama y despues de dar un par de vueltas consegui dormirme.

- Fuego Bella, fuego- gritaron abriendo de golpe la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Fuego?- pregunte poniendome en pie de un salto.

- No te quedes parada- dijo Alice mientras me tiraba de la mano- tenemos que darnos prisa.- Decia mientras tiraba de mi, bajamos las escaleras de dos en dos, lo raro fue que consegui no caerme. Llegamos a la cocina y todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente- ¿cuánto e tardado?- dijo sentandose al lado de Rose.

- Menos de dos minutos- dijo chocando la mano con Alice.

- Pagame Emmet- dijo estirando su mano.

- Demonios Bella- dijo abriendo su cartera- aqui tienes tus cincuenta dolares enana.

- Gracias- dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa- ya te dije que no apostaras contra mi.

- Perdonad- dije haciendome notar, todos me miraron- ¿de que va todo esto?

- Emmet a apostado con Alice que no era capaz de despertarte en menos de cinco minutos- dijo Rose riendose.

- A mi no me hace gracia- dije lo mas seria que pude, la cara de mis amigas cambio- casi se me sale el corazón cuando has entrado gritando asi en mi habitación.

- Vamos Bella- dijo Alice rodando los ojos- era por una buena causa.

- ¿Una buena causa?- dije abriendo mis ojos- casi me da un ataque Alice.

- Chicas si no lo dejais ya, me parece que os vais a quedar sin desayuno- nos dijo Rose señalando a mi hermano.

- Emmet Swan- le grite- aparta tus manos de mi bizcocho- dije apuntandole con el dedo.

- Vamos Bella- dijo chupandose los dedos- tampoco e comido tanto- dijo poniendose en pie.- Voy a empezar a prepararme- dijo dejandonos solas en la cocina.

- Ten Bella- dijo Alice poniendome una taza de cafe- tienes que coger energias para hoy- dijo dandome una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sigo enfadada contigo Alice- dije sentandome frente a ella, Alice agacho la mirada, Rose me miro y yo la guiñe un ojo, ella sabia que me estaba haciendo la dura y me sonrio.- Voy a subir a prepararme- dije terminando mi cafe, me fije que Alice seguia mirando sus pies- ¿vas a ayudarme a elegir la ropa de hoy?- dije mirando a mi amiga.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto ilusionada, yo asenti- vas a estar guapisima Bella- dijo poniendose en pie de un salto.

Subimos a mi habitacion, mientras yo me duchaba Alice elegia mi ropa. Fue una ducha rapida, me seque un poco el pelo y luego le aplique un poco de espuma para definir mis rizos.

- Me gusta como te has dejado el pelo- dijo mi amiga entrando ya preparada al baño.

- ¿Ya estas lista?- la pregunte sorprendida.

- Es que tardas demasiado Bells- dijo riendose- te dejo aqui tu ropa- dijo señalando una de las banquetas- te doy dos minutos Bells- dijo cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

Alice habia elegido unos shorts blancos y una camiseta de tirantes rosa. Baje a la sala donde me esperaban mis amigas, en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Voy yo- dijo mi madre agarrando su bolso- que tengais un buen día chicas- dijo despidiendose de nosotras.- Hola- decia alegre- estan en la sala- y oimos como cerraban la puerta.

- Hola chicas- dijo Irina entrando en la sala.

- ¿Qué haces tu aqui?- le pregunto Rose un poco molesta.

- Ayer Emmet me mando un mensaje preguntandome si queria ir con el a clases- dijo sonriendo, Rose se veia molesta- los chicos os esperan fuera.

- Bien- dijo Rose poniendose en pie.

- Espera Rose- dijo Alice- os esperamos fuera chicos- dijo saliendo detras de mi amiga.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo mi hermano ofreciendole su brazo a Irina, esta se agarro a él con una enorme sonrisa. Yo sali detras de ellos, me asegure de que estaba todo apagado y cerre la puerta.

Nathan estaba apollado en su moto esperandome, me acerque a él y le bese en los labios, el ruido de unas ruedas nos hizo separarnos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?- me pregunto Nathan tendiendome el casco.

- No tengo ni idea- dije poniendome el casco.

- Peque te veo en la escuela- grito mi hermano- ve con cuidado Nathan, llevas a mi hermanita contigo- dijo cerrandole la puerta a Irina.

- ¿Irina y Emmet?- me pregunto mi novio asombrado, yo me encogi de hombros- veo que tu hermano no pierde el tiempo- dijo riendose.

Me ayudo a subirme a la moto, me aprete a Nathan fuertemente y él arranco acelerando fuertemente. Llegamos en nada a la escuela, la verdad que montar en moto tenia sus ventajas, esquivabamos los coches rapidamente y nos librabamos de los atascos.

Vimos a los chicos nada mas entran en el parking de la escuela, aparcamos al lado del coche de Alec, las chicas estaban todas reunidas, yo deje a Nathan con los chicos y me fui con mis amigas. Segun me iba acercando pude notar que Rose seguia molesta, Alice estaba hablando con ella pero mi amiga no cambiaba su cara.

- Hola Bella- dijo Tanya agarrandome del brazo- ¿has pasado buena noche?

- La verdad que no- dije suspirando- a media noche me levante e hice un bizcocho- dije haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- ¿Nos has traido un trozo para probarlo?- dijo Kate con los ojos iluminados.

- Se lo comio casi todo Emmet- dijo Alice riendose.

- La proxima vez hare uno solo para Emmet y otro para vosotras- dije sonriendola.

- Te quiero Bella- dijo Kate abrazandome.

- Nathan- oimos como llamaban a mi novio, gire en la dirección de esa voz.

- ¿Heidi?- pregunte, Tanya asintio.

- Menuda moto que te has comprado- dijo pasando su mano por el asiento.

- Creo que deberiamos acercarnos- dijo Rose caminando en dirección a su novio. Alice y yo seguimos los pasos de nuestra amiga, mis amigas se colgaron del cuello de su novio, Nathan vio mis intenciones y se adelanto a mis pasos, me dio un beso de esos que te hacian temblar durante semanas.

- ¿Y esta quien es?- dijo con un tono venenoso la tal Heidi.

- Mi novia ¿quien va a ser si no?- dijo mi novio volviendome a besar.

- Parece mas tu hermana pequeña- dijo soltando una risita.

- Chicas tenemos que entrar a clases- esa me parecio que era Jane.

- Tienes razon- esa era Megan- me gusta llegar temprano para escoger un buen sitio- dijo guiñandole un ojo a Alec. Pude escuchar como Alice rechinaba los dientes.

- Te veo en clases Nat- dijo Heidi lanzandole un beso mientras se alejaban.

- ¿Nat?- le pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Olvidalo Bells- dijo mi hermano- deberiamos de ir a por nuestros horarios, asenti sin mucha gana.

Nathan caminaba junto a mi agarrado a mi cintura, todos se daban la vuelta para mirarnos. Había mucha gente que nos saludaba y otra que nos miraba sorprendida. Los chicos nos dejaron en dirección, nos despedimos de ellos esperando verlos en clase.

La señora Mcarthy nos dio nuestros horarios, segun ella nos iban a gustar mucho. Nos separamos nada mas salir de la oficina, yo tenía español a primera hora, así que me dirigi a mi clase.

- Oye- me gire Heidi estaba parada frente a mi- Isabella ¿verdad?- asenti- no nos han presentado formalmente, soy Heidi Brawn- dijo tendiendome la mano.

- Isabella Swan- dije estrechandosela, ella la apreto un poco mas de la cuenta- tengo que ir a mi primera clase- dije apartandome de ella.

- Espera- dijo clavandome las uñas en el brazo- te lo voy a decir una vez mocosa- dijo apretando su agarre- hazte a la idea de que Nathan va a ser mio, así que porque no nos haces un favor y te retiras ahora.

- Sueltame- dije apartando su mano de un manotazo- ¿que te hace pensar que Nathan va a dejarme?- le dije alzando una ceja.

- Porque yo soy lo que él necesita- dijo con la cabeza bien alta- hazte a la idea de que va a ser mio- y sin mas me dejo parada en mitad del pasillo.

Sono el timbre y yo corri por los pasillos para llegar a mi clase, el profesor todavia no había llegado. Entre mirando a ver si había algun sitio libre, vi uno al fondo de la clase y me sente en él.

- ¿Primera clase juntos?- dijeron susurrandome en el oido.

- Eso parece- dije girandome dandole mi mejor sonrisa.

- Ya sabia yo que la señora Mcarthy no podia resistirse a esos bombones- dijo dandome un beso.

- ¿Bombones?- pregunte.

- Teniamos que asegurarnos que ibamos a las mismas clases- dijo dandome un pequeño beso- ¿que te a pasado en el brazo?- mire mi brazo, tenía las marcas de las uñas de Heidi, en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma clase que yo, me sorio y yo aparte mi mirada.- ¿Ha sido ella?- me pregunto Nathan enfadado, no le conteste- esperame aqui.- Cuando iba a ponerse en pie entro el profesor- hablare mas tarde con ella.

Se le notaba enfadado, no me sentia preparada para enfrentarme a otra Lauren, pero lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejar a Nathan porque esa estupida se hubiera encaprichado de él, si queria guerra, Isabella Swan iba a defender lo suyo con uñas y dientes.

**Se que no tengo perdón, no os culpare si me mandais a los Vulturis...**

**¿Qué os a parecido? La verdad que no estoy muy convencida, sabeis que vuestras opiniones son importantes.**

**Un besazo enorme y gracias a todas las que me apoyais**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia**

**Cap 21**

- Rose, nos vamos- le gritamos a nuestra amiga.

- Bien chicas- dijo saliendo de la cocina en pijama y removiendo su cafe.

- Te traere todos los apuntes- le dijo Alice- ¿te e dicho alguna vez que te estas volviendo adicta a eso?- dijo señalando a su taza.

- Alguna- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Bueno enanas ¿nos vamos?- dijo mi hermano agarrando mi mochila.

- Emmet puedo llevarla yo sola- dije agarrandome al brazo de Alice.

- Tu ya tienes suficiente con sostenerte sobre esas muletas- dijo señalandolas- ¿como no te has caido todavía?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Muy facil- dije sonriendole- siempre hay alguien a mi lado para evitarlo- dije ensanchando mi sonrisa.

- Que tierno- dijo Alice llevandose una mano al corazón- pero como no nos demos prisa, no vamos a llegar a clase- dijo tendiendome las muletas.

- Si pasa algo nuevo, mandarme un mensaje- dijo Rose- no mejor no, si no voy a pasarme todo el dia mordiendome las uñas esperando a que volvais.

- Rose, lo siento- dije en un pequeño susurro.

- Otra vez no Bells- suspiro- ademas puedo unir estos quince dias que me quedan de expulsión con las vacaciones de navidad- dijo con una sonrisa.- Tu solo concentrate en el concurso ¿cuando te quitan la escayola?

- Hoy- hace una pequeña mueca- mama va a venir antes de que acaben las clases a buscarme.

- Bien- dijo bebiendo de su cafe- ¿ya has hablado con la señorita Meyers?- negue- Bells, tienes que decirla que te presentas al concurso- dijo apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

- Es que, no se- dije haciendo una mueca.

- ¿De que tienes miedo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Chicas si no nos vamos ya...- dijo mi hermano desde la puerta.

- Que si, que si- dijo Alice suspirando- que ya vamos hombre- dijo ayudandome con las muletas.

- Portate bien fierecilla- dijo Emmet guiñandole un ojo a Rose, la cual se sonrojo. ¿Mi amiga sonrojada?- pongamonos en marcha enanas.

Con la ayuda de mi hermano y de Alice me acomode en el asiento trasero del coche de Emmet, Alice iba delante, asi que tenía toda la parte de atras del enorme jeep para mi sola.

- ¿Te sientes culpable Bells?- me pregunto Alice.

- Si- dije suspirando- me parece muy injusto.

- Estoy contigo enana- dijo mi hermano sonriendome por el espejo retrovisor- esa perrilla de Heidi tambien deberia de haber sido expulsada.

- ¿Vas a hablar con la señorita Meyers?- me pregunto Alice, yo me encogi de hombros- Bella, tienes que presentarte.

- No lo se Alice- dije suspirando- despues de todo lo que a pasado no se si me apetece presentarme a nada que me haga competir con ellas.

- Sabes que nosotras estaremos apoyandote en todo- dijo girandose en su asiento- tu eliges la canción y yo me encargo del vestuario- dijo dando palmaditas- ¿que dices?

- Le podemos decir a las chicas tambien- le dije.

- Claroooo- dijo sonriendo- nos lo vamos a pasar en grande- dijo girandose para mirar a mi hermano- esas perras van a enterarse.- No recuerdo en que momento desconecte de la conversación de mi hermano y de Alice, me llegaban palabras sueltas,_ sexys, perras, se van a morir..._ Yo solo podia ver el paisaje pasar a camara rapida, mi hermano iba a una velocidad de infarto.

- Hemos llegado enanas- dijo abriendo mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

- Hola chicos- dijeron Alec y Felix- ¿como te encuentras Bella?- dijo Alec ayudando a Alice a coger mis cosas.

- Bien- sonreí levemente- hoy me quitan por fin la escayola.

- Eso es estupendo- dijo Felix abrazandome. Los abrazos de mi amigo me recordaban a los de mi hermano, me dejaban sin respiración.

- ¿Se puede saber por que intentas matar a mi novia con semejante abrazo de oso?- sonrei a Nathan.

- Lo siento- dijo separandose de mi.

- Hola cariño- dijo besando mis labios.

- Hola chicos- dijo Tanya apareciendo junto a Demetri- ¿Emmet puedo pedirte un favor?- mi hermano asintio- ¿puedes acercarme luego a casa? Es que Demetri tiene que llevar a su madre al medico.

- Sin problema- dijo sonriendole.

- Puedo acercarte yo si quieres- dijo Felix.

- No- respondio Tanya friamente- preferiria que lo hiciera Emmet.- Mi mirada se encontro con la de Alice, las dos estabamos sorprendidas por la manera fria y cortante de Tanya, nunca la habiamos visto hablarle asi a ninguno de nuestros amigos.

- Creo... creo que deberiamos ir entrando- dijo Alice- ¿te importa si ayudo yo a Bella, Nahan?- le pregunto.

- No... no hay problema- dijo un poco sorprendido- te veo en clase cariño- dijo besandome. Vimos a los chicos marcharse y me gire para mirar a mi amiga, pero no me dio tiempo de hablar, ya que Tanya nos sorprendio.

- Dame la mochila Alice- dijo quitandosela de las manos.

- Pensaba que te ibas con los chicos- le dije.

- Vamos Bells- dijo echandose mi mochila al hombro- por muy buenos reflejos que tenga Alice, cuatro ojos ven mas que dos- enarque una ceja.- No se si te has fijado, pero Heidi esta allí al fondo- dijo señalando en su dirección.

- Por cierto Tanya ¿donde esta Irina?- pregunto Alice mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

- Vendra mas tarde con Kate- dijo usando otra vez ese tono cortante y frio. Alice y yo nos miramos y no dijimos nada, para ninguna de las dos paso desapercibido el tono de Tanya.

Me acompañaron hasta la puerta de mi primera clase, en ella ya me estaba esperando Nathan, se encontraba nervioso, cuando me vio vino corriendo hacia mi y cuando me tubo entre sus brazos me analizo detalladamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo clabando sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Me tendria que encontrar peor?- pregunte mirando a mis amigas que se encontraban con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

- A entrado Heidi riendose y bueno he pensado...- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- Has pensado que me habían vuelto a hacer algo- dije negando con la cabeza.- Deberias de tranquilarte un poco cariño- dije acariciando su cara- ademas, iba con las chicas- dije apuntando a mis amigas.

- No te preocupes Nathan- le dijo Alice- no vamos a permitir que esas guarrillas se acerquen a Bells- Tanya asentia con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo chicas- dijo suspirando- vamos a clase amor, el timbre va a sonar.- Asenti y me despedi de las chicas.

Las clases pasaron mas rapido de lo que creia, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era me encontraba en la clase de musica de la señorita Meyers. Se paso casi toda la hora hablando del concurso que iba a ver al final del semestre, casi toda la nota se iba a decidir ese día.

- Señorita Swan ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?- asenti.

- Te esperamos fuera Bells- me dijo Alice llevandose mi mochila con ella.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?- dijo la señorita Meyers sentandose delante de mi.

- Bien, hoy me quitan ya a escayola- ella asintio.

- ¿Y la señorita Hale, como se encuentra?

- Bien- suspire- no quiero ser maleducada señorita ¿pero hay algo que me quiera preguntar?

- ¿Por que no te has apuntado al concurso?- me sorprendio su pregunta.

- No creo que sea apropiado que me presente- dije aclarandome la garganta.

- Mira Isabella, voy a ser franca contigo- suspiro- estoy de estos concursos hasta el moño- abri mis ojos como platos- es que siempre es lo mismo- dijo alzando las manos- que si Britney Spears, las Spice Girls... siempre es lo mismo- dijo poniendose en pie.- Pero tu- dijo señalandome- se que me vas a sorprender.

- ¿Yo?- pregunte incredula.

- Si- dijo sentandose de nuevo- e visto tu actuación de Beyonce y es la leche- dijo riendose.- Necesito que te presentes Isabella.

- Vera señorita- dije removiendome en mi asiento- no creo que sea lo mas acertado.

- ¿No sera por la idiota de Heidi verdad?- abri la boca alucinada por lo que había dicho la profesora.- ¿Qué? No me mires asi- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo- todos sabemos que es una idiota arrogante. Se cree que es la tia mas buena de la escuela y no os llega a la suela de los zapatos- suspiro- que pena que Rosalie no la pego un poquito mas fuerte- dijo soñadora.

- Creo... creo- no me salian las palabras.

- Vamos Isabella- dijo rodando los ojos- todos opinan lo mismo. Ella está en esta escuela porque su padre dono una suma bastante grande de dinero- suspiro.- No te tropezastes en las escaleras ¿verdad?- negue con la cabeza- te empujo ella- asenti.- ¿Quieres contarmelo?

- Digamos que a estado bastante interesada en mi novio- dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Tu novio es Nathan Evans- dijo pensativamente, yo asenti- se que habeis tenido algunos problemas con ellas, pero no me imaginaba que eran por un chico.

- Digamos que ella se a encaprichado de mi novio- dije suspirando.

- Cuentame todo- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- Esta bien- suspire- que esto no salga de aqui por favor- ella asintio.- Todo empezo hace dos meses...

Flashback

Me encontraba en clase de español, sentada junto a Nathan, no paro de lanzarle miradas furiosas a Heidi durante toda la clase. Cuando ella se giraba siempre le guiñaba un ojo, yo apretaba el cuaderno todo lo que podia ¿de que va esta vibora? El timbre sono y Nathan se puso en pie rapidamente.

- No te muevas- dijo besando mis labios- tengo que hablar con ella- dijo señalando a Heidi.

- No es necesario- dije intentando agarrarle del brazo, pero no tube exito, ya estaba caminando hacia ella. Pude ver como Nathan discutia con ella, Heidi le ponia ojitos, pero creo que aún no le a entrado en la cabeza que eso no hace efecto en mi novio. Yo me quede sentada en mi sitio sin moverme, cuando Nathan acabo, volvio para recoger sus cosas, pude ver como Heidi me lanzada cuchillos con la mirada.

- Creo que no va a molestarte mas- dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

- Yo no estaria tan segura- dije mirando hacia ella. Puede ver como salia dando fuertes pisotones, la esperaba en la puerta su amiga Megan, vi como le decia algo al oido y como se giraban las dos para lanzarme miradas furiosas.

Las clases fueron todas muy parecidas, me tenía que presentar en todas las clases, como odiaba eso, todos clavando sus ojos en mi, por lo menos tenía siempre la dulce mirada de Nathan, aunque se le notaba divertido. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo esto.

Así pasarón los meses, desde que Nathan la llamo la tención no se separo de mi en ningún momento. Una mañana, en mitad de clase de biologioa entro la señora Mcarthy.

- Nathan, el director quiere hablar contigo en su despacho- dijo desde la puerta.

- Si no e venido para cuando haya terminado la clase, encargate de mis cosas- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza mientras se ponia en pie.

- Claro- dije viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta.

La clase se me hizo eterna sin Nathan, de vez en cuando Heidi me miraba disimuladamente, eso era ya habitual en ella.

Cuando sono el timbre, Nathan aún no había llegado asi que recogi nuestras cosas y me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase, me cruce en el camino con Alice y Emmet, querian acompañarme a clase debido a lo cargada que me veian, pero les hice cambiar de idea.

Cuando estaba por bajar el primer escalón para bajar al siguiente piso, una voz llamo mi atención.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Heidi parada frente a mi- por fin te encuentro sola Swan- me miro de arriba a abajo.- Aún no puedo entender que a visto alguien como Nat en ti- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Se llama Nathan- dije apretando sus libros contra mi pecho- creo que no deberias de tomarte tantas confianzas Heidi.

- Tranquila Swan- dijo riendose- pero vete haciendote a la idea de que Nathan y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro- dijo caminando hacia mi.

- Tu estas enferma- dije sorprendida- ¿como vais a estar hechos el uno para el otro, si él te evita?- dije alzando una ceja.- Entiendelo de una vez Heidi, Nathan pasa de ti.

- No te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto te odio Swan- dijo frente a mi- eres tan simple- dijo agrrando un mechon de mi pelo, yo le aparte la mano de un manotazo.

- No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima- dije ya un poco enfadada.

- Y tu no vuelvas a darme manotazos.

Lo vi todo a camara lenta, Heidi me empujo y yo cai roando las escaleras, cuando llegue al final pude ver una sonrisa satisfactoria en ella. Antes de caer, de que todo se volviera nego, me parecio oír la voz de Alec.

- Bella cariño- ¿esa era la voz de mi madre?- despierta mi niña- ¿y estaba llorando?.

- Tranquila amor- ¿Phil?- Bella es una chica fuerte, seguro que despierta.

- Como la pase algo- y rompio a llorar.

- Mama- dije con voz pastosa- ¿estas llorando?- dije intentando abrir los ojos. Aunque no los podía abrir del todo, pude fijarme que me encontraba en una habitación blanca en la cual había un enorme sofa y había alguien tumbado allí.- ¿Donde estoy?

- Estas en el hospital cielo- dijo Phil acariciando mi mano.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte Bella- dijo mi madre sentandose en la cama a mi lado.

- ¿Qué a pasado? Me duele todo el cuerpo- dije haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

- Alec te encontro tirada en el suelo- dijo mama sacando su telefono- debiste de caerte por las escaleras.- Iba a decirla que mas bien fui empujada por ellas, pero en eso se abrio la puerta y aparecieron por ella Rose y Alice con caras de agotamiento. Chicas- las llamo mi madre- ya a despertado.- Alzaron sus miradas hacia mi y no pude evitar darles una pequeña sorisa.

- Bella- dijo Alice abrazandome fuertemente- no vuelvas a darme un susto como este- dijo secandose los ojos.

- Bella- dijo Rose- ¿te encuentras mejor?- asenti ante la actitud distante de mi amiga.- Bien- dijo dandose la vuelta y saliendo otra vez por la puerta.

- Vamos a decirle al medico que ya as despertado- dijo mama poniendose en pie- vamos Phill- vi como salian por la puerta, me gire para mirar a mi amiga.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?- pregunte aturdida.

- No la pasa nada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Alice- dije agarrando su mano- ¿qué le pasa a Rose?

- ¿Como te caíste?- dijo la aludida desde la puerta.

- Hola a ti tambien Rose- dije.

- Te lo volvere a preguntar ¿como te caíste?- se estaba enfadando.

- Creo... creo que tropece- dije mirando como apretaba sus manos.

- Yo no soy Renne, Bella- dijo caminando hacia mi.- Estas mintiendo ¿quien te empujo?- si le contaba que Heidi me habia empujado, iria a por ella sin dudarlo.

- No quiero que tengas problemas Rose- dije agachando la mirada- dejalo asi.

- Isabella Marie Swan- grito.

- Rosalie- esa fue Alice - si no quiere contar lo que paso dejala tranquila- me sonrio- cuando este preparada nos contara todo.

- Tu sabes tan bien como yo, que no va a salir nada de su boca- dijo Rose cruzandose de brazos- no sabes mentir Bells- dijo sonriendome- ¿de que tienes miedo?- dijo cariñosamente mientras se acercaba hasta mi cama.

- No quiero que tengais probemas- suspire- por favor Rose, si me quieres un poquito, dejalo pasar.

- Bella, porque te quiero no puedo dejarlo pasar- dijo sentandose en la cama- para mi sois como unas hermanas, sois mi familia Bella- dijo apretandome la mano- y yo protejo a los mios.

- Que bonito Rose- dijo Alice limpiandose unas lagrimas.

- Heidi- susurre.

- ¿Qué has dicho Bella?- pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño.

- Heidi fue quien me empujo- dije viendo como la cara de mi amiga se ponia roja de furia.

- ¿Estas segura Bella?- me pregunto Alice, yo solo asenti, no queria apartar la mirada de Rose- ¿pero por que?

- Quiere que me aparte de Nathan- dije rodando los ojos- segun ella, son el uno para el otro- no puede evitar soltar una risilla.

- Si claro- dijo Alice uniendose a mis risas. Rose en cambio, no dijo ni una palabra. En ese momento entro mi madre seguida del medico.

- Hola Isabella, soy el doctor Rivers- dijo dandome una pequeña sonrisa- me gustaria hablar a solas con Isabella- dijo mirando a mis amigas. Ellas asintieron y salieron por la puerta.- Te hemos hecho unas radiografias nada mas ingresaste- asenti- tienes fracturada una costilla y en la pierna un hueso roto debido a la aparatosa caida- jadeé de la impresión- no te preocupes Isabella, ahora vendra una enfermera para ayudarme a enyesarte la pierna.

Una enfermera regordeta fue la que ayudo al doctor Rivers, despues de enyesarme la pierna, me dijo que debia de estar en reposo absoluto durante quince días.

Y eso fue esactamente lo que hice, durante quince días me pase de la cama al sofa y siempre con la ayuda de alguien. Por lo general era Emmet el que me cargaba de un sitio a otro, cuando me tocaba la hora del baño me dejaba en la puerta y entre mis dos amigas me ayudaban, una vez que terminabamos mi hermano estaba en la puerta esperando por mi para llevarme de nuevo a mi habitación.

Los chicos tambien venian a verme, cuando salian de clases venian directamente a mi casa, muchas veces las chicas se quedaban a dormir. De vez en cuando solian hacer bromas, me solian llamar patosa o cosas a así, yo me unia a sus risas, la unica que se mantenía callada era Rose. Cuando salía el tema, ella se ponia en pie diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, o se iba a la cocina a hacer cafe, creo que se estaba volviendo una adicta a la cafeina. Nathan intuía algo por el comportamiento de Rose, pero en ningún moemento me lo hizo saber.

Pasados los quince días volvi a la escuela, todo el mundo tenía puesta su mirada en mi y en la escandalosa escayola de mi pierna. En la escuela era Nathan quien me ayudaba, decia que en casa Emmet no le dejaba hacer nada, asi que queria sentirse util aqui.

Los primeros días en la escuela fueron un poco agobiantes. La gente se acercaba para preguntarme y a darme un poco de su apoyo. No vi a Heidi hasta mediados de semana. Estaba comiendo con los chicos en nuestra mesa de siempre, ella se acerco hasta nosotros seguida de esas arpias que tiene por amigas.

- Ya me e enterado que te caiste Isabella- dijo con una penqueña sonrisa en su rostro- debes de mirar donde pones el pie- dijo chasqueando la lengua.- Nathan, e pensado que como Isabella tiene para largo con eso- dijo señalando a mi pierna- puedes venir a recogerme por las mañanas- dijo sonriendole- puedo ser una buena compañia.- Creo que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que yo. Nathan iba a contestarla pero alguien se le adelanto

- Bueno ya esta bien- dijo Rose sorprendiendonos a todos- no pienso aguantarlo mas- dijo poniendose en pie.

- Rose por favor- le suplique.

- Ni Rose ni nada- dijo parandose frente a ella- no e hecho nada por que tu me lo has pedido Bella, pero no voy a permitir, que una guarrilla de tres al cuarto, se le insinue a tu novio delante mio- Heidi iba a contestar pero Rose no la dejo.- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez- le dijo con tono amenazador- como se te ocurra acercarte a Nathan o le vuelvas a poner la mano encima a Bella, te parto los dientes.- Fuego. Eso era lo que le salia a Rose de los ojos.

- No te tengo miedo Rosalie- le dijo Heidi con voz altanera.

- Yo que tú lo tendria- le dijo Alice- Rose tiene demasiada furia contenida y eso no es bueno- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Me importa una mierda- dijo dandolas la espalda- a la salida te espero Nathan- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

- Te lo adverti- todo lo que paso lo vi a camara lenta. Vi como el puño de Rose impactaba en la cara de Heidi y luego solo se escuchaban gritos.

- Estas loca- gritaban sus amigas.

- Bella es demasiado buena para romperte la cara- dijo apuntando a Heidi con un dedo- y si no dejais en paz a nuestros chicos- dijo ahora apuntando a Megan y a Jane- os pateare el culo tambien vosotras.

- Y no estaras sola- dijo Alice poniendose a su lado.- Ya esta bien de tanta tonteria ¿quereis un novio? Estupendo- dijo aplaudiendo- pero que no sean nuestros chicos- nunca había visto a Alice tan seria.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- pregunto un profesor que pasaba por ahi en ese momento.

- Esta loca, le a pegado a Heidi- dijo Megan mirando a Rose con odio.

- ¿Es eso verdad?- pregunto el profesor, nadie contesto- ¿señorita Hale?- volvio a preguntar.

- Si, es verdad- dijo alzando la barbilla.

- Venga conmigo por favor- Rose le hizo caso y camino detras del profesor.

Fin del Flashback

- Y bueno creo que ya sabe el resto- suspire- Rose fue expulsada durante una semana.

- Pero luego vieno el señor Brawn y se alargo hasta un mes la expulsión- termino la señorita Meyers por mi.

- Eso es- asenti con la cabeza.

- Esa chica no se da cuenta que no lo unico que esta consiguiendo es que Nathan y tu os unais mas como pareja- asenti.- Pobre Heidi, en el fondo me da pena- dijo poniendose en pie.

- ¿Qué le da pena?- pregunte sorprendida, ella se giro y me miro con su ceño fruncido.

- Si...- dijo cautelosamente- me da pena.

- No...no... no lo entiendo- me pase la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

- Me da pena porque la envidia no es nada sana- creo que se dio cuenta de la cara que puse.- Vamos a ver Isabella- suspiro- tienes al chico mas guapo del instituto como novio, ademas es un amor- dijo guiñandome un ojo- unos amigos para quitarse el sombrero. Se nota la complicidad que teneis y eso es muy dificil.

- Señorita Meyers- dijo Alice asomando la cabeza- siento interrumpirlas, pero la madre de Bella a venido a buscarla para llevarla al medico.

- Perdoname Isabella- dijo la señorita ayudandome a ponerme en pie- piensate lo del concurso por favor- me suplico.

- Esta bien- suspire- mañana tendra mi respuesta.- Ella asintio y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Alice me acompaño hasta el final del pasillo, no pudo acompañarme mas porque la siguiente clase ya había comenzado y yo insistí en que podía continuar sola. Cuando estaba ya llegando a la puerta de salida, escuche unas voces, habría continuado mi camino si no me fueran familiares.

- O hablas hoy mismo con ella, o me vere obligada a hacerlo yo misma- le decia Tanya a la persona con la que hablaba.

- Tanya no me hagas esto- ¿Felix? Esta mañana Tanya era de lo mas cortante con él ¿qué hacian hablando escondidos en los pasillos? Me acerque todo lo que pude, pero sin que me descubrieran.

- Me da igual- dijo alzando la voz- por tu bien, mas vale que hables hoy mismo con ella y le cuentes la verdad- ¿de quien estaban hablando?- ¿y tu dices que la quieres?

- La quiero- dijo cuadrando los hombros ¿acaso estan hablando de Rose?- hoy intentare hablar con ella.

- No me vale con que lo intentes- pude notar como estrujaba en sus manos los libros que cargaba.- Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Rosalie es una de mis mejores amigas, como la vea soltar una miserable lagrima por ti, ten por seguro que pienso estrangularte yo misma.- Y con esa ultima frase dejo a Felix solo en mitad del pasillo. Yo me quede estatica tambien ¿que es lo que Felix a hecho para que Tanya se enfade tanto?

Renne estaba ansiosa esperandome, la verdad que a veces esta bien que mi madre sea una loca al volante, en menos de diez minutos llegamos a la consulta del doctor. Tambien hay que decir, que unas amables enfermeras tuvieron que sacarme del coche, decir que me encontraba mas blanca que un folio seria quedarse corta. Creo que jamas podre acostumbrarme a ir con Renne en un coche.

Por fin me quitaron la odiosa escayola, podia volver a caminar sin la ayuda de nadie, el unico inconveniente que me puso el doctor era, que no hiciese muchos esfuerzos con el. Le comente que en nada tenía un pequeño concurso, me dijo que mientras no bailase, no había problema.

Renne me dejo en casa, en vez de llevarme de vuelta a la escuela. Cuando entre, llame a Rose, pero no contestaba, habría salido. Mientras me preparaba algo para comer, sono el telefono.

- Casa de los Dwyer, Swan, Cullen y Hale- dije.

- ¿Siempre contestas así al telefono?- esa voz, me quede congelada en el sitio- parece un trabalenguas- dijo mientras se reia- hola Bella.

- Ho... hola Edward- dije aclarandome la garganta.

- ¿Esta Emmet?- pregunto.

- No... no, esta en la escuela- conteste.

- ¿Y como es que tu estas en casa?

- He tenido que ir al medico y luego Renne me a dejado directamente en casa- bebi un pequeño trago de agua- ¿quieres que le diga a Emmet que has llamado?

- No te preocupes, le llamare mas tarde ¿tenías algo grave para ir al medico?- se le notaba preocupado.

- No tranquilo, solo tuve que ir a quitarme una escayola- dije encogiendome de hombros, como si pudiera verme.

- ¿Una escayola? Vamos Bella, cuentame que te a pasado- le conte todo, desde que llegamos todo lo que nos había pasado. Las viboras detras de nuestros chicos, la obsesión de Heidi por Nathan, la expulsión de Rose por defenderme, el concurso...- Vaya- dijo silbando al otro lado de la linea- no me esperaa menos de Rose- dijo riendose- ¿Y que vas a hacer con lo del concurso? Por lo que me has contado, debes de presentarte.

- No lo se- dije suspirando- es que todo el mundo espera que haga una actuación epica- dije rodando los ojos- pero el medico me a dicho que debo de hacer reposo, que aunque me haya quitado ese aparatoso yeso, no debo de hacer esfuerzos- suspire.

- ¿Y por que no presentas un tema tuyo?

- ¿Mio?

- Claro- dijo riendose- si quieres yo podria ayudarte- si Edward estuviera frente a mi podria asegurar de que se habria sonrojado.

- Eso suena bien- dije sonriendo al telefono- ¿pero como vamos a hacerlo?

- ¿Que te parece si vas escribiendo algo? Mañana te llamo sobre las siete y me lees lo que tengas y mediante esa base puedo buscar la melodia.

- Me parece bien- dije alegre.

- Entonces te dejo descansar, hasta mañana Bella- me dijo Edward alegremente.

- Hasta mañana- dije colgando. Me quede un rato mirando el telefono, aún no me creia que hubiera hablado con Edward, no solo eso, si no que se había ofrecido a ayudarme con el concurso.

Me fui a darme un baño, la verdad que me apetecia darme un baño relajante, llevaba unos meses duchandome con medio cuerpo fuera, esto seria la gloria.

Despues de pasar como una hora en el baño, pude escuchar voces del piso de abajo. Me vesti y baje a ver a mis amigos.

- Podrias haber mandado un mensaje- dijo Alice señalandome con el dedo- si no es por Nathan, me quedo en el instituto hasta mañana- dijo dejandose caer en el sofa.

- ¿Y Emmet?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a mi novio- hola cariño- dije besandole.

- Hola amor- contesto susurrando sobre mis labios.

- Tu hermano no tengo ni idea de donde se a metido- respondio Alice.

- ¿No iba a llevar a Tanya a casa?- dije mirando a Alice.

- ¿Alguien me a llamado?- dijo mi amiga saliendo de la cocina- es bueno verte sin eso- dijo señalando a mi pierna.

- ¿No te iba a acercar Emmet?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Ese era el plan, pero su coche no estaba y Nathan me a traido con Alice- dijo sentandose al lado de Alice- ¿Y Rose? Me gustaria hablar con ella- dijo intentando buscarla con la mirada.

- No tengo ni idea- conteste mientras llevaba a Nathan a uno de los sofas- cuando e llegado no había nadie en la casa.

Pasamos la tarde viendo unas peliculas, de vez en cuando Nathan me robaba algún beso y se me escapaba una risilla. Nos encontrabamos tan concentrados en la pelicula que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien había entrado hasta que no oimos la puerta cerrarse fuermente.

- Hola Rose- le saludo Alice- ¿que te a pasado?- dijo poniendose en pie, yo me gire para ver a mi amiga. Tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas.

- Yo...yo...- se quedo parada frente a Alice y rompio a llorar.

- Rosalie ¿que demonios te a pasado?- dijo abrazandola fuertemente, nunca había visto a Rose tan mal. Yo me puse en pie y corri hacia mis amigas, le pase la mano suavemente por la espalda.

- Creo que sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Nathan poniendose en pie- ¿quieres que te lleve Tanya?- se quedo parada mirandonos y nego con la cabeza.

- Me quedo, ahora es cuando necesita a sus amigas- dijo parandose a mi lado.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- dije agarrando su mano.

- Sera lo mejor- suspiro- creo que va a ser una noche muy larga.

Acompañe a Nathan hasta la puerta y me despedi de él con un beso, el cual empezo siendo lento pero empezo a subir de intensidad, tuve que separarme porque me estaba empezando a faltar el aire. Me quede parada como una tonta en la puerta, esperando a que partiera, cuando ya era una pequeña mancha a lo lejos, volvi a reunirme con mis amigas.

- Y... y... y... luego... el...- decia Rose hipando- me a... me a ... dicho... que...que ya no siente lo mismo por... por mi- decia rompiendo a llorar.

- ¿Pero no te a dado mas explicaciones?- preguntaba Alice sorprendida. Rose negaba con la cabeza.- No entiendo nada, Bella ¿tu entiendes algo?- dijo girandose hacia mi.

- La verdad que yo tampoco lo entiendo- me sente frente a ellas en el sofa- puede que alla conocido a otra persona- Tanya me miro sorprendia.

- Pero que dices Bella- decia Alice- eso es imposible,- negaba con la cabeza- Felix esta enamoradisimo de Rose, tiene que ser por otra cosa- Tanya no apartaba sus ojos de mi. Oímos como cerraban la puerta principal con un fuerte golpe.

- Pense que no había nadie- decia Emmet enfadado- ¿que es lo que pasa?

- Felix a dejado a Rosalie- contesto Tanya.

- A mi me acaba de dejar Irina- dijo dejandose caer al lado mio- me a dicho que ya no sentia lo mismo por mi y no se que chocrradas mas- bufo mientras lo decia. Parecía como si un angel acabara de pasar, nadie decia nada, yo mire a Tanya y ella asintio. ¿Felix con Irina? Parece que no fui la unica que llego a esa conclusión, Alice me miraba a mi y a Tanya, despues de quedarse unos segundos manteniendo mi mirada le asenti.- ¿Qué es lo que soleis hacer en estos caso?- preguntaba Emmet- ¿no soleis comer chocolate?

- Decirme que os pasa a vosotras tres- dijo Rose poniendose en pie- se que me ocultais algo- dijo mirandonos- puedo notar la tensión.

- Yo lo siento mucho de verdad- decia Tanya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño. Tanya miraba a Emmet y a Rose.- Dime que no es verdad Tanya- chillaba Rose.

- Rosalie lo siento- deica poniendose en pie- cuando me entere le dije que hablase contigo.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto un tanto alterada.

- Me entere el otro día de casualidad- dijo Tanya pasandose las manos por la cara- escuche un coche que aparcaba en la puerta y me asome para ver quien era. Les vi despedirse y te puedo asegurar que no es una imagen que quiera recordar, el novio de una de mis mejores amigas con mi hermana- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- ¿Me explicais de lo que estaís hablando?- pregunto Emmet mirando a las chicas.

- Muy sencillo Emmet- dijo Rose un poco furiosa- nos la han pegado pero bien. Tu novia y mi novio se entendian- Emmet se quedo paralizado- vamos, que nos han dejado para vivir su amor sin esconderse- decia Rose mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

Emmet se puso en pie y no dijo nada, pero por lo roja que tenía la cara estaba que echaba humo.

- Lo voy a matar- dijo corriendo hasta la puerta.

- Chicas creo que deberiamos de seguir a Emmet- dijo Alice poniendose en pie.

- Voy contigo- dijo Rose mucho mas tranquila.

Montamos las cuatro en el coche de Rose era la mas rapida al volante, aunque en estos momentos se la notaba que estaba ausente. Llegamos a la casa de Felix y Emmet ya se encontraba allí, estaba sacando a Felix a golpes de su casa.

Esto no pintaba nada bien ¿qué es lo que hace una en estas situaciones?

**Buenooooooooooooooooooooooo se que muchas me odiaran, otras igual han hecho budu conmigo... En fin... aqui estoy otra vez. Se que hace mucho que no actualizo esta histroia y no se que les parecera el cap.**

**Ya a aperecido Edward jejeje y a partir de ahora lo hara mas a menudo, lo prometo ejje.**

**Me encanta saber que es lo que opinais, ¿que creeis que va a pasar? Tengo una pequeña idea jejeje**

**Un besazo muy grande a todas las que seguis esta historia, no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento , pero quiero que sepais que JAMAS VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. **

**Prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia**

**Cap 22**

Alice y yo nos encontrabamos paradas en nuestros sitios, no sabiamos que hacer, Emmet estaba sacando a Felix a rastras. Rose y Tanya se encontraban un par de pasos adelantadas a nosotras.

- ¿No piensas defenderte?- le gritaba Emmet- ¡Responde!

- Supongo que te has enterado- decia Felix limpiandose la sangre del labio.

- ¿Como has podido hacer algo asi?- le gritaba.- ¿Como le haces eso a Rosalie?- me gire para mirar a Alice, tenia la misma mirada que yo.

- ¿Me golpeas por que e dejado a Rosalie?- preguntaba asombrado.- ¿Tu novia te deja por mi y tu me golpeas por que e dejado a Rosalie?

- Si ¿que hay de extraño?- le preguntaba Emmet.

- No se- decia limpianose el labio, no paraba de sangrar- soy tu amigo y tu novia te a dejado por mi, pense que me golpearias por eso- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Creo que la palabra amigo- dijo Emmet haciendo comillas en el aire- te queda demasiado grande, no te conozco lo suficiente como para llamarte así. Sin embargo su hermano- dijo señalando a Rose- es mas que un amigo, es como mi hermano, si él estuviese aqui, seguro que intentaria comprenderte, te dejaria explicarte- miro a Rose y le sonrio- pero por fortuna yo no soy Jasper y no me valen las explicaciones absurdas que quieras darme.

- No era mi intención hacerla daño, solo me enamore de Irina- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Te lo adverti capullo- dijo Tanya camiando en su dirección, le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me dolio hasta a mi- te dije que si la hacias daño te las verias conmigo.

- Tanya- gritaron, todos nos giramos hacia la voz de Irina. Se bajo de su coche y se acerco corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Felix y Tanya- ¿Pero estais locos? ¿Se puede saber por que le pegais?- en ese momento lo vi todo rojo- ¿que te han hecho estos camorristas?- Sin pensarmelo dos veces camine hasta donde se encontraban todos reunidos, escuche los pasos de Alice detras mio. Hice a un lado a Tanya y pare en en seco frente a su hermana.- ¿Bella me ayudas a levantar a Felix?

- Me prometiste que no le harias daño- susurre.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo mirandome- si no hablas mas alto no podre oírte.

- Me prometiste que no le harias daño- esta vez lo dije unas decimas mas alto de lo normal.

- Vamos mujer, somos jovenes- dijo rodando los ojos- sabeis que no duro mucho con mis novios- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- No hay hombres en el mundo- dije gesticulando con las manos- ¿que te tienes que meter con el novio de tu amiga?- grite.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo Bella- sin darme cuenta ya tenia mi mano estampada en su cara- pero... pero...- se llevo la mano a la megilla golpeada- Bella...- no la deje continuar.

- Ni Bella ni nada- grite. Note la mirada de todos en mi nuca.- Creo que si es mi asunto porque con el que salias era mi hermano y a la que le has levantado el novio es como mi hermana- le grite.- Teniendo amigas como tu, quien quiere enemigos.

- Bella esto me duele mas a mi que a vosotros- me dijo intentando dar pena- pero me e enamorado.

- Bella- oí la voz de Rose- no merece la pena, dejalo asi- la mire atonita, la Rosalie que yo conozco la abria partido la cara.

- Si es lo que quieres, esta bien- suspire- pero a mi ni te me acerques- le señale- y tu- apunte a Felix- no me hables en tu vida.- Me di la vuelta y abrace a Rose- ¿nos vamos?- ella asintio.

- Me has decepcionado Irina- susurro Tanya.

- ¿Te vas con ellos?- pregunto Irina ofendida, Tanya asintio y empezo a caminar hacia el coche.- Yo soy tu hermana Tanya ¡yo!- dijo dandose pequeños golpes en el pecho con el dedo.- No me puedo creer que me dejes de lado.

- Y yo no me puedo creer lo que le has hecho a Rosalie- le grito- me parece muy bien que te enamores, en el corazón no se manda. Pero si hubieras sido una amiga de verdad, habrías hablado con Rosalie y le hubieras comentado que su novio te gustaba- Tanya estaba muy seria y verdaderamente enfadada.- ¡Pero no!- grito- es mejor comportarte como una zorra e ir por la espalda.

- No me puedo creer que me digas esto Tanya- Irina tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si te dijera lo que pienso de verdad, creeme Irina, te haria mucho daño- dijo Tanya, se la veia que se estaba aguantando las lagrimas.

Sin decir nada mas nos fuimos de la misma forma en la que llegamos, aunque esta vez Alice era la que conducia, Rose iba en el asiento del copiloto sin apratar la mirada de la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, pensaba que iba a ver el jeep de Emmet, pero no estaba. Entramos en la casa y Rose se subio a su habitación y se encerro allí, nosotras nos quedamos en la sala, no nos atreviamos a decir ninguna nada, hasta que Alice empezo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto, Tanya y yo la miramos- me refiero a que yo no voy a poder hablarle a tu hermana Tanya, le soy leal a Rose, ella es mi amiga desde siempre y lo que a hecho Irina esta muy mal- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Yo no se si sere capaz de volverla a hablar- dije- Rose, Alice y yo, hemos pasado por mucho las tres juntas, siempre hemos sido nosotras. Yo siempre e sido la inocente, Alice la alocada y Rose la fuerte, cuando la e visto antes entrar llorando, se me a partido el corazón- suspire- Rose siempre a dado la cara por nosotras, por eso cuando e visto a Irina con esa mirada tan desafiante, como si ella no hubiese hecho nada, como si todo estuviera bien, me a hervido la sangre- aprete mis manos.- Rose no se merece esto, nadie se merece que una amiga la traicione asi- mi mirada se clavo en la de Tanya- yo estoy con Alice- dije seriamente.- Rose es mi hermana, por la amistad que me une a ella le voy a ser leal siempre. Para mi, Irina va a ser solo un familiar tuyo, y por el respeto que le tengo a tus padres y el cariño que te tengo a ti y a Kate, no voy a hacer nada que vaya a lastimarla- Tanya asintio- solo espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema chicas- dijo seriamente Tanya- somos hermanas, si, pero ni Kate ni yo nos podemos hacer responsables de las cosas que haga Irina. Lo que a hecho no se puede perdonar- suspiro.- Si os digo la verdad, e llegado a tener un poco de miedo- Alice y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido- todos conocemos el caracter que tiene Rosalie- asentimos- cuando e visto que llegaba Irina, lo primero que e pensado es que Rosalie la iba a dar algún golpe- sonrio.- Lo que quiero dejar bien claro es que Kate y yo somos diferentes a Irina, no quiero que por lo que ella a hecho, nosotras vayamos a pagar las consecuencias- nos confeso con mirada triste.

- No te preocupes Tanya- le dijo Alice apretando su mano- con haberle plantado cara a tu hermana, Rosalie sabe que le importas.

- Creo que deberia irme- dijo poniendose en pie- tengo que hablar con Kate y explicarle todo.

- Llevate mi coche- le dijo Alice tirandole sus llaves- ya me las daras mañana.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendola- decidle a Rose que la quiero y que estoy con ella en todo.

- Gracias Tanya- dije abrazandola.

Nos despedimos de Tanya y nos quedamos sentadas en el sofa sin decir ninguna nada, cada una estaba dandole vueltas a la cabeza en lo que deberiamos hacer. De vez en cuando mirabamos al piso de arriba, no oíamos nada, ni lloros, ni ningún objeto que golpease el suelo. Nada. Asi que despues de no se cuanto tiempo, decidimos ponernos en pie y dirigirnos a la habitación de Rose. Tocamos un par de veces y no recibimos respuesta.

- ¿Entramos?- le pregunte a Alice.

- Creo que no tenemos que dejarla sola- y sin mas abrio la puerta. Allí, en mitad de esa enorme cama se encontraba nuestra amiga, tumbada con la mirada clavada en el techo.

- Podeis pasar- oímos que susurraba. Nos acercamos a ella lentamente, cada una por un lado de la cama.

- ¿Como te encuentras?- dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

- Estare mejor- dijo suspirando- chicas, queria daros las gracias- dijo sentadose en mitad de la cama.

- No hace falta que digas nada Rose- dijo Alice sentadose en el lado contrario que yo.

- Si lo hace- suspiro- nunca pense que dariais la cara asi por mi chicas.

- ¿Para eso estan las amigas no?- dije apretando su mano.

- Lo que has hecho hoy por mi Bella...- dijo sorviendo su nariz- no me habría imaginado nunca que le darias una cachetada así a nadie.

- Ni tu, ni nadie- dijo Alice estallando en risas- quien iba a pensar que la pequeña Bella fuera una fierecilla- las tres rompimos a reir.

- Tu siempre me has defendido Rose- dije sonriendola- ademas, nadie le hace llorar a Rosalie Hale y se sale de rositas- dije riendome.

- Mañana hablare con Tanya- dijo mirando al techo- quiero darle las gracias a ella también, se que es muy duro para ella estar en esta situación- Alice y yo asentimos.

- Me parece bien- dijo Alice- creo que Tanya y Kate necesitan oir de tus labios, que los problemas que tengas con Irina, no tienen nada que ver con ellas.

- Chicas no quiero que vosotras os metáis- nos dijo agachando la cabeza- como Alice a dicho, el problema es mio y no quiero que os afecte a nada a vostras.

- ¿Por qué debería afectarnos?- pregunte.

- Puede que los chicos se pongan de parte de Felix y os hagan elegir- dijo volviéndonos a mirar.

- Si eso llega a pasar- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie- corto con Alec así- dijo chasqueando los dedos.- Escuchame bien Rosalie Hale- dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera y con la otra señalándola a ella- si Alec de verdad me quiere, no tendrá que hacerme elegir entre tu o él, al igual que yo no voy a hacerlo con él- dijo bufando.- Aunque todos sabemos que lo que han hecho es una canallada, no seria tan perra de hacerle elegir entre su primo o yo.

- Chicas, creo que nos estamos adelantando a los acontecimientos- suspire- lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a dormir y mañana será otro día- dije poniéndome en pie y estirándome.

- ¿Dormiréis aquí verdad?- Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidas, pero asentimos. Rose saco de sus cajones unos pijamas para nosotras, no tardamos mucho en acomodarnos las tres en la enorme cama de Rose y dejarnos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Nos encontrábamos todos en la cocina, mama y Phill nos estaban diciendo que iban a reformar la casa que habían comprado en Malibu, a Alice le encanto la idea y se ofreció para ayudar en lo que necesitase. En ese momento entro Emmet, parecía que no había pasado buena noche, tenía unas enormes ojeras. Se sentó frente a mi y se sirvió una enorme taza de café.

Se me hizo extraño que Nathan no pasara a buscarme, Alice y yo no nos encontrabamos de humor para conducir, asi que decidimos ir con Emmet. El camino hacía el instituto fue todo el rato en silencio, creo que no hacia falta que dijéramos mucho, cuando entramos en el estacionamiento vimos a Irina y a Felix, yo apreté una mano de Emmet dándole un poco de apoyo, él en respuesta me dio una tierna sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la otra punta del parquing. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa, que justamente al lado habían aparcado Tanya y Kate.

-Hola- dijimos a la vez- ¿Como se encuentra Rose?- pregunto Kate.

- Espero que bien- suspire- ¿Cómo es que habeís aparcado aquí?- pregunte.

- Creo que no estaría bien juntarnos con ellos- dijo Kate chasqueando la lengua.

- Hola chicas- dijeron Alice y Emmet acercándose a nosotras.

- Hola Emmet- dijo Kate abrazandole- ¿como estas?- dijo agarrandose de un brazo y apollando su cabeza.

- Algo mejor- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kate- aunque la que creo que esta peor es Rosalie- suspiro.- La expulsión y luego la ruptura con ese canalla- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Quiero que sepas que tanto Tanya como yo estamos de tu lado Emmet- dijo separandose y quedando frente a él- incluso nuestros padres os apoyan a vosotros.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Alice.

- Nuestros padres hablaron ayer con Irina- dijo Tanya- no aprueban para nada la conducta que a tenido. Estan muy desilusionados con ella- suspiro- le dijeron que había roto una bonita amistad por un idiota y que le había roto el corazón a un chico encantador- dijo Tanya sonriendo.

- Vayaaa- dijo Emmet sorprendido- no sabia que vuestros padres pensaran eso de mi.

- No seas tonto- dijo Kate riendose- eres encantador Emmet.

- ¿Qué os parece si entramos en clase?- dijo Demetri saliendo del coche de Garret- ¿Todo bien Emmet?- dijo chocando su mano.

- Creo que si- dijo mi hermano con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y Nathan?- pregunte a mis amigos.

- Ni idea- respondió Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.

El camino hacia las clases fue bastante raro, todo el mundo nos veía y murmuraban entre ellos, creo que ya se habían enterado de la ruptura entre Felix y Rose. Y si no lo habían hecho, supongo que les quedo claro cuando Felix se estaba comiendo a Irina en la puerta de una de las clases. Yo agarre la mano de Emmet y le di un suave apretón. Kate y Tanya se pusieron frente a nosotros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tanya- ¿te ves con fuerzas para enfrentarlos?

- Por el amor de Dios- dijo Kate alzando la voz, por lo que todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se dieron la vuelta- Emmet Swan puede con esto y con mucho mas ¿verdad colega?- pregunto sonriéndole- creo que se necesita algo mas que un pelele y una guarrilla de quinta, para que nuestro Emmet se altere lo mas minimo- dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y caminaba con el, pasando al lado de la feliz nueva pareja.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que quiero a tu hermana?- le dijo Alice girándose hacia Tanya.

- No hace falta- dijo Tanya haciendo un gesto con la mano- ya lo sabemos- dijo agarrándonos a cada una de los brazos.

- Ha llamado a su hermana guarrilla de quinta- dije solo para que ellas me oyeran.

- Creo que a sido muy sutil- dijo mirando fríamente a Irina cuando pasábamos a su lado- si supierais todo lo que le dijo ayer- dijo riéndose.

En todo lo que llevábamos de mañana no había visto a Nathan, le mande un par de mensajes de texto y no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Con un cabreo monumental, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a comprar el almuerzo, pude notar varias miradas en mi nuca y algún que otro cuchicheo, me gire y lance la mirada mas glacial que pude. No tenía mucha hambre, así que cogí un refresco y un sanwich.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- gritaba Kate corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte un poco sorprendida.

- No puedo explicarte ahora- dijo agarrando mi mano- debemos darnos prisa.- Creo que no había corrido tanto en mi vida, miraba con anhelo el refresco que llevaba en mi mano. Deje de divagar cuando escuche la voz de Alice, un poco mas elevada de lo habitual.

- ¿Pero tu te estas oyendo?- le gritaba mi amiga.

- ¿Podéis explicarme que es lo que le pasa a Alice?- pregunte a mis amigas.

- Creo que Alec le esta dando a escoger- dijo Tanya con cara de disgusto.

- Mira Alice, creo que no es tan difícil- dijo Alec con un poco de chulería- tu me gustas mucho, pero no pienso darle la espalda a mi primo.

- ¿Y me pides a mi que deje a mis amigas de lado? ¿A mis hermanas?- grito Alice- creo que tú ya has tomado la decisión ¿verdad?

- Quería consultarlo primero contigo- dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Consultarlo?- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas- si tanto te gustase, como dices, no me harías escoger, es más, me parece bochornoso. A Rosalie ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacerme ni siquiera esa pregunta. Pero si es lo que tu quieres, me parece perfecto- dijo alzando una mano- quédate con el cabronazo de tu primo y esa guarrilla de quinta- dijo señalando hacia la feliz pareja.- Una cosa te voy decir Alec Vulturi- dijo poniéndole un dedo en pecho- no pienses que luego vas a poder venir y ponerme carita de cordero degollado. Alice Cullen no da segundas oportunidades ¿queda claro?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Mas que claro- le contesto Alec mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia hacia Irina y Felix.

Pude notar como Alice se entristecia, le dio la espalada y se abrio paso entre toda la gente que se habia reunido a su alrededor.

- Alice, lo siento- dije abrazandola.

- Bueno que le vamos a hacer- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron Kate y Tanya al mismo tiempo.

- Si, si, no os preocupeis- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la amno para restarle importancia- ¿Comemos?- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos.

Nos alejamos de todo el mundo y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada, Emmet, Garret y Demetri se unieron a nosotras. No le dijeron nada a Alice, pero por la manera en que la miraban ya debian de saber que su relación con Alec había finalizado. Nadie comento nada, Alice se encontraba de buen humor, hacia bromas con Emmet y organizo una salida de chicas para la semana que viene.

Nos dirigiamos a nuestras clases cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno de los libros, al cerrar mi casillero, al lado me encontre con la ultima persona que me apetecia ver en estos momentos.

- ¿Sabes que tu eres la siguiente?- me dijo Heidi apollada en un casillero mientras se miraba las uñas.

- Dejame tranquila Heidi- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir a mi clase.

- Primero Rosalie y Felix y ahora Alice y Alec- dijo chasqueando la lengua- Nathan y tu sereis los siguientes- y tras decirme eso se marcho dejandome con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

El perfume que usaba consiguio revolverme el estomago, asi que corri todo lo que pude hacia el primer servicio, abri el grifo pero me detube en seco tras escuchar unos sollozos. Abri la unica puerta que se encontraba cerrada y me quede petrificada en el sitio ante la imagen que tenia frente a mi. Era Alice. Sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas y la cara escondida.

- Alice- la llame.

- Be...Bella... ne..ne...necesito estar sola- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

- No pienso hacerlo- dije dejando caer mi mochila a un lado y arrodillandome a su lado.

- Como a...a...a... sido capaz- decia sollozando.

- Tranquila Alice- dije abrazandola.

- No... no... no puedo entrar en clase Bella- dijo separandose de mi- no asi- dijo pasandose las manos por la cara para apartarse las lagrimas que seguian callendo a mares por sus mejillas.

- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a casa? Puedo decirle al profesor que no te encuentras bien y que tengo que llevarte- dije acariciando su cabeza.

- Eso... eso estaria bien- dijo sorviendo su nariz.

- Esperame aqui y no te muevas.- Cerre la puerta del baño y sali corriendo hacia dirección, no quería que nadie supiese porque nos marchabamos. Mientras esperaba a que nos hicieran el permiso para marcharnos, le escribi un mensaje a Rose.

_Alice no se encuentra bien ¿puedes pasar a buscarnos?_

Entre a la clase de Alice para entregarle al profesor la nota que me habían dado, mientras la leía, clave mi mirada en Alec, me veia entre asustado y triste. Yo creo que la mia era de autentica ira, en ningún momento aparte mis ojos de los suyos, Alec se sentia incomodo y la aparto rapidamente, pero le veia mirarme de reojo.

Sali practicamente corriendo cuando el profesor de Alice me dijo que le desease a la señorita Cullen que se recuperase pronto. Entre en el baño y Alice seguia en la misma posición, me vibro el telefono y era un mensaje de Rose.

_Estoy fuera, aparcada frente al jeep de Emmet._

- Alice, nos vamos- dije ayudando a mi amiga a ponerse en pie- Rose esta fuera esperandonos.

Sin muchas ganas, Alice asintio y se puso en pie, le pase una mano por la cintura porque tenia miedo de que se callese al suelo. Alice respondio en el acto y paso su mano por mi cintura aferrandose fuertemente. Pasamos por los silenciosos pasillos del instituto, lo unico que se oian eran los sollozos de mi amiga y el eco de sus tacones.

Rosalie se encontraba fuera del coche apollada en un costado, parecia una de las modelos de esas revistas de coches que tiene tiradas por su habitación, lo unico que la diferencia era la mirada. Desde lejos la podia notar el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Me ayudo a meter a Alice en la parte de atras de su coche y la abrocho el cinturon.

- ¿Qué le a pasado a Alice?- me dijo en un pequeño susurro.

- Alec a roto con ella- dije lo mas bajito que pude.

- Joder-dijo pasandose la mano por la cara- cuando la metamos en la cama me lo cuentas todo- asenti.

Podría decir que fue un largo camino hacia casa, pero con Rosalie al volante... Lo poco que duro el trayecto, les mande un mesaje a Tanya y otro a Emmet, diciendoles que nos habiamos ido porque Alice se encontraba mal.

Llgamos a la casa y mientras Rose ayudaba a Alice a salir del coche yo iba abriendo la puera.

- ¿Os importa si me doy una ducha?- dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas.

- Tranquila Alice- dijo Rose dandole un abrazo- si nos necesitas estaremos aqui abajo.- Asintio y se subio a su habitación.- Tu y yo a la cocina- asenti mientras la seguia- ¿un cafe?- asenti y me deje caer en una de las sillas.- Muy bien- dijo mientras ponia una taza caliente y unas galletitas frente a mi- empieza.

- No se que decirte Rose- suspire- cuando Alec a terminado con ella no se la veia realmente afectada, ha estado haciendo bromas con Emmet y con Garret. Luego la e encontrado así en el baño, llorando- me pase las manos por la cara.

- Supongo que todo el mundo sabra que ya han terminado- asenti.

- Lo a hecho en la hora de la comida- susurre.

- Menudo cerdo- dijo poniendose en pie- me dan ganas de romperle los dientes Bella- dijo poniendo sus manos en la mesa.- Todo esto es por mi culpa- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- No es por tu culpa Rose- suspire- aqui el unico culpable es Alec- dije poniendome a su lado.- Alec es el que a decidido dar por terminada la relación ¿como se pensaba ese capullo que iba a acceder a algo así?

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mi amiga.

- Alec le dio a escoger- fruncio el ceño- parece ser...- chasqueé la lengua- que le dio a elegir entre seguir la relación o nosotras.

- ¿Nosotras?- puso cara de sorpresa- ese tio es idiota- dijo dejandose caer en la silla.

Creo que estuvimos mas de dos horas planenando formas en las que Alec sufriera, Rose había dejado apartado su dolor y se estaba concentrando plenamente en hacerle sufrir a Alec. Alice no salio de su habitación y nosotras no quisimos subir a molestarla, quisimos darle su espacio, cuando estuviera preparada ella misma bajaria.

El ruido de una de las puertas cerrarse nos hizo pegar un pequeño brinco en nuestro sitio, nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Alli nos encontramos con Emmet, Kate y Garret.

- Rose- dijo Kate abrazandola- ¿como estas?

- Bien, bien- dijo devolviendole el abrazo- creo- suspiro.

- ¿Que tal esta Alice?- dijo Garret sentandose en el sofa.

- ¿Como quieres que este?- le contesto su novia- ya sabia yo que la reacción que tubo no era muy normal- dijo sentandose con Rose al lado de Garret.- Tanya y Demetri vendran en un rato- asenti- han ido a casa para recoger el coche de Alice- asenti.

Ninguno de los cinco dijo nada mas, yo me sente junto a mi hermano en otro de los sofas, me apolle en el y paso su mano por mis hombros. La verdad que todos esperabamos que Alice bajase dando brincos por la escalera, como era habitual en ella... Pero creo que estaba demasiado dolida, esto iba ser bastante duro para mi pequeña amiga. El timbre en la puerta me hizo ponerme en pie, Tanya y Demetri se encontraban al otro lado. Mi amiga tenía cara de pocos amigos y Demetri... Bueno Demetri estaba concentrado mirando sus pies como si los huviera visto por primera vez.

- Pasar- dije haciendomme a un caminaba delante de su novio y se dirigio hacia Rose. No se digeron nada, solamente se abazarón.

- Yo queria daros las gracias- empezo a decir Rose- la verdad que no me esperaba...- pero Kate la corto.

- Lo voy a decir una vez y no quiero que esta conversación se vuelva a repetir- Rose asintio- por mucho que Irina sea nuestra hermana y segun ella por el vinculo que nos une- rodo los ojos- deberiamos de apoyarla en todas sus Tanya como yo, hasta incluso nuestros padres, desaprueban la conducta de Irina- suspiro.- Es nuestra hermana, si, nada mas. Nosotos no elegimos a nuestra familia pero si a nuestros amigos- dijo poniendose en pie.- Lo que a hecho a estado muy mal y no voy a permetir que por culpa de esa petarda, nuestra amistad se vaya a la mierda.- Pude ver como Rose esbozaba una sonrisa- ya sabemos que Alice y Bella son como unas hermanas para ti y que las quieres con locura, pero quiero que sepas, que para nosotras sois mas que unas amigas- suspiro.- No quiero que pienses que porque Irina os haga daño nosotras vamos a entrar al trapo. Nosotras os queremos, con vuestras virtudes y vuestros defectos, hasta con esos arranques de furia que te entran te quermos.- Rose solo se pudo abrazar a ella.

- Bien, ya que a quedado todo claro- comento Tanya- ¿que tal se encuentra Alice?

- No muy bien- chasquee la lengua- estaba en el baño llorando cuando la encontre- Tanya puso mala cara.

- Voy a matar a ese primo tuyo- dijo Tanya apuntando con el dedo a su novio.

- Creo que te vas a quedar sin primos a este paso- dijo Emmet riendose.

- Por lo menos le quedara Nathan- dijo Garret, yo hice una mueca que no pasa inadvertida para mis amigas, porque me miraron fijamente las tres- ¿por cierto donde esta?

- Creo que voy a ir por unas bebidas- dije caminado hacia la cocina, pero pude sentir como mis amigas venian detras mio.

- ¿Donde esta Nathan, Bella?- me pregunto Rose nada mas cerrarse la puerta.

- No... no lo se- dije aguantandome las lagrimas- le e estado llamando y mandado mensajes todo la mañana y no me a contestado ninguno- suspire.- Tengo miedo de lo que me dijo Heidi se haga realidad.

- ¿Qué te a dicho esa zorra?- pregunto Kate.

- Que Nathan y yo ibamos a ser los siguientes- pude ver como arrugaban el ceño.- Me dijo que primero habian sido Felix y Rose- dije señalando a mi amiga- luego Alice y Alec y que los siguientes seriamos nosotros- dije mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara.

- No se que decirte Bella- dijo Tanya haciendo una mueca- Demetri no a sabido nada tampoco de Nathan- la mire.- Esta mañana se nos hizo raro que no viniese a clase, asi que Demetri a estado llamandole y no le a cogido el telefono.

- Chicas- dijo Emmet asomando su cabeza tras la puerta- Alice a bajado- abri la nevera y cogi varios refrescos, con la ayuda de Kate los lleve al salón.

Allí se encontraba Alice envuelta en los brazos de Rosalie, seguian llorando y lo supe porque no se oía nada mas que los sollozos de mi amiga.

- Lo siento mucho Alice- le decia Garret abrazandola- sabes que con nosotros no vas a tener ningun problema ¿verdad?- le decia.

- Muchas gracias de verdad- decia sorviendo su nariz- que esteis aqui ya es sufieciente para mi.

- Eso es lo que hacen los amigos- le dijo Kate- estamos para lo bueno y para lo malo- dijo encogiendose de hombros.- En estos casos, te das cuenta de quienes son tus amigos.

- Hablando de amigos- hablo Rose- ¿donde esta Nathan?- dijo mirando a Demetri.

- No le e visto en toda la mañana- contesto mi hermano con el ceño fruncido.

- Y Bella no ha sabido nada de el- dijo cruzandose de brazos- no contesta ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes.

- Rosalie- le llame- ya hablaremos mas tarde de Nathan, ahora creo que Alice nos necesita mas.

- Por mi no os preocupeis- contesto Alice- lo mio se soluciona con un par de noches de chicas y montones de tarrinas de helado de chocolate- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Bella... yo no se nada de Nathan- contesto Demetri- cuando este preparado te llamara.

- ¿Preparado?- conteste sorprendida- ¿que es lo que pasa Demetri?

- Bella, estate tranquila- suspiro- tiene que ver con la familia y no se que chorradas mas- bufo.

- ¿Acaso se encuentra mal su madre?- pregunte angustiada. Sono el timbre y Rose fue a abrir sin decir nada.- No entiendo nada, ayer estaba todo bien y ahora...- pero los gritos de Rose nos hicieron callarnos.

- Tienes muy poca vergüenza en presentarte aqui como si nada- gritaba.- Y tu- grito mas fuerte- ve dentro inmediatamente- quise acercarme pero me quede donde estaba porque mi novio se encontraba frente a mi- Aliceee- grito mi amiga- aqui hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. No pienso dejarte pasar- gritaba.

- Voy a ver- dijo Alice pasando a mi lado, sonrio a Nathan mientras pasaba a su lado.

- Nosotros creo que deberiamos de ir a ver a Rose- comento Tanya- se la oía un poco alterada.

Nos dejaron solos, yo me quede en mitad del salón mirandole, llevaba su casco de moto en una mano y en la otra unas llaves. Queria preguntarle cualquier cosa, pero no me salian las palabras de la boca.

- Lo siento- me dijo

- ¿Por que?- conteste.

- Soy un idiota Bella- suspiro- no deberia de hacer caso de lo que me dicen los demas, yo te quiero y eso es lo que me importa.

- Nathan no... no entiendo nada- aguante las lagrimas- en menos de veintucuatro horas todo se ha ido a la mierda. Mis amigas estan hechas una mierda porque los capullos de tus primos han roto con ellas. Uno se lia con una de sus amigas y el otro aún no se ni porque la a dejado- suspire.- ¿Tengo que empezar a llenar el frigorifico con helado de chocolate?

- ¿Como?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuando... cuando rompen con una chica- me aclare la garganta- se compran kilos de helado y... y...- no me dejo terminar.

- Yo no pienso romper contigo princesa- dijo mientras dejaba el casco en uno de los sofas y se acercaba a mi- pero si quieres que vayamos a comer helado- dijo envolviendome con sus brazos- por mi no hay problema- y me beso, me quede paralizada, pero rapidamente le devolvi el beso.- No sabes como te extrañado- dijo abrazandome.

- Aún no se porque- susurre sobre su hombro- ¿por que no has contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas?- pregunte separandome un poco de él.

- Estaba con mi madre- suspiro- hemos comprado los billetes- frunci el ceño- vamos a pasar las Navidades a Italia.

- ¿A Italia?- me separe de él- ¿y cuando marchas?

- Al día siguiente de acabar las clases- dijo en un susurro. No pude contestarle porque los chicos entraron gritando a alguien.

- ¿Como tienes la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí?- le gritaba Rose hechandose encima de nuestro visitante.

- Tranquila pequeña fiera- dijo Emmet agarrandola por la cintura- yo me llevo a Rose a otro lado- dijo mientras salia con ella al jardín.

- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kate- si necesitas algo nos llamas- le dijo a Alice, ella asintio.

- Espera Kate- le llamo Tanya- voy con vosotros- Demetri y Nathan se miraron, parecia que estaban teniendo una conversación. Demetri se alejo y se despidio con un saludo con la mano.

- Voy a hablar con Alec- me dijo mi amiga- intenta mantener a Rose alejada- asenti y les vi como subian a la habitación de mi amiga.

- ¿Te apetece ver una peli?- me pregunto Nathan.

- Bueno- dije encogiendome de hombros.

No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba viendo, aunque tenía la vista fijada en la televisión, mi mente estaba a años luz de aqui. No entendia que despues de como Alec había dejado a mi amiga, se presentara en casa como si no pasase nada.

Rosalie y Emmet entraron por una de las puertas que daban al jardín, entraron riendo pero se quedaron mirando fijamente detras nuestro. Yo automaticamente me gire y fije mi vista en Alice, que bajaba las escaleras con Alec pisandoles los talones.

- ¿Todo bien?- le pregunto mi hermano. Alice asintio pero por como le miraba tenia la mente en otra parte.- Bueno yo os dejo, tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Alec.

- Nosotros tambien nos vamos- comento Nathan mientras se ponia en pie.- He sido yo el que a acercado a Alec- dijo señalandolo con la cabeza.

- Esta bien- asenti.

- Me voy a la cocina- dijo Rose dandose la vuelta, Alice la siguio sin despedirse de nadie.

- Yo te espero fuera Nathan- dijo Alec caminando hacia la puerta- nos vemos Bella- y cerro la puerta nada mas salir.

- ¿Que raro a sido todo no?- le pregunte a mi novio.

- Si- suspiro- un poco- dijo mientras cogia su casco.- Bella- le mire- yo queria... queria preguntarte... si bueno... tu...tu querrias venir a casa... algun dia de la semana que viene.

- ¿Para conocer a tu madre?- pregunte emocionada.

- Mi madre se marcha este fin de semana a Italia, estare solo- se le pusieron rojas las mejillas tras decir eso. Yo le mijre fijamente ¿por que se ruborizaba? Habiamos estado muchas veces en casa con los chicos, aunque nunca habiamos estado solos, salvo aquella vez en mi cuarto... En ese momento senti mi cara arder.- No... no pasa nada...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salia casi corriendo, le alcance rapido.

- Nathan- dije agarrando su brazo, el no se giro- me encantara ir a tu casa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo sonriendome, yo asenti- ¿te apetece que hagamos un maraton de alguna serie?- dijo abrazandome.

- Me parece bien- dije sonriendo- me apetece conocer tu casa, nunca e estado alli- dije dandole un suabe beso- y ahora marchate que tu primo lleva un rato fuera esperandote.

- Paso mañana por ti- dijo dandome un ultimo beso. Me quede en la puerta viendo como se alejaba.

Fui a la cocina y me sente frente a mis amigas, notaba el hambiente un poco raro, antes de que pudiera decir nada entro mi hermano con el telefono en la mano.

- Bella- le mire- Edward quiere hablar contigo- dijo tendiendome el telefono.

- Hola Edward- hable sonriendo.

- Hola Bella- contesto riendose- ¿tienes algo preparado?

- Si, algo tengo- dije subiendo a mi habitación.

**ALICE POV**

- ¿Era mi hermano?- pregunte.

- Si- asintio Emmet mientras bebia un vaso de agua de un trago.

- ¿Y no te a dicho por que queria hablar con Bella?- le pregunto Rosalie.

- Algo me a comentado de una canción- dijo encogiendose de hombros- En fin- suspiro- luego me paso a por esas revistas Rose- mi amiga asintio.

- Si, no te preocupes, creo que en alguna menciona algo sobre como podemos aumentar la potencia de tu jeep- contesto sonriendole.

- Bueno, os dejo para que tengais esas charlas vuestras de chicas- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- con lo que necesiteis me mandais un mensaje.

Antes de que saliese por la puerta le llame.

-Emmet- se giro- ¿te importaria traernos helado de chocolate y de limon?- Rose me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, no hay ningun problema- contesto mirandonos alternativamente- os traere un par de ellos.

- Vamos a necesitar mas de un par- conteste.

- De acuerdo- asintio- llenare el congelador de helado- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Para que tanto helado Alice?- me pregunto Rose una vez que oímos la puerta principal cerrarse.

- Creo que lo vamos a necesitar- suspire mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara.

- Esta bien- dijo poniendose en pie- me vas a decir ahora mismo porque le has mandado a Emmet comprar cantidades industriales de helado- dijo apollando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Solo es por si acaso- suspire.

- Marie Alice Cullen- gruño y yo hice una mueca, no me gustaba cuando decia mi nombre completo- explicame.- Suspire.

- ¿No te a parecido raro lo que a pasado hoy?

- ¿Solo hoy?- pregunto dejandose caer en una silla- estos días han sido de lo mas extraños- suspiro- parece que estamos gafadas- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Si- asenti- yo tambien lo creo.

- Pero lo que no entiendo es porque has pedido helado de limon.

- Es el favorito de Bella- dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Vamos Alice- dijo poniendose en pie- las dos sabemos que solo come ese helado cuando...- aparte la mirada.- No me jodas- dijo.

- No lo se- suspire- pero por lo que Alec a dicho...

- Vamos a ver Alice- dijo pasandose las manos por la cara- que te a dicho ese capullo.

- No mucho- suspire.

Flashback

- Tu diras- dije sentandome en la cama.

- Queria disculparme- dijo sentandose en la mesa del escritorio- se que no fue la mejor manera de terminar contigo Alice.

- No, no lo fue- conteste en el mejor tono que pude.

- Pero no se me ocurria hacerlo de otra forma- suspiro.

- No te entiendo Alec-dije pasandome la mano por la nuca- ¿por que as terminado de esa manera conmigo?

- No puedo decirtelo pequeña- dijo en un susurro.

- No te atrevas a llamarme asi- dije gritandole y poniendome en pie- no me vuelvas a llamar asi jamas.

- Alice...- no le deje acercarse.

- No te acerques a mi- dije apuntandole con el dedo.- Esta mañana me dejaste por una gilipollez y aun no entiendo el porque- grite.- ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a elegir a ti en vez de a mis amigas?- me limpie un par de lagrimas que empezan a salir.- Si me lo hubieras planteado de otra manera... Incluso hubiera entendido que pasasemos menos tiempo juntos porque tu ibas a estar con ese par de infelices. Nunca te lo hubiera reprochado, porque muy a mi pesar, él es tu familia y jamas te hubiera dado a elegir entre tu familia y yo.- Suspire- pero que tu me lo hayas hecho a mi- dije negando con la cabeza.

- Sabia que no lo ibas a hacer- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Como?- le mire con el ceño fruncido- si ya sabias la respuesta ¿porque narices lo hiciste?

- Porque me daba miedo decirte la verdad- me grito.

- ¿Me... me... me has sido infiel?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- Nunca- dijo en tono firme- yo te quiero mucho Alice.

- Si de verdad me quisieras, no me abrias dejado asi- le mire fijamente.

- Mira hay muchas cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo- dijo pasandose las manos por el pelo- pero lo unico que tengo claro es que eres alguien especial para mi Alice- suspiro.- Aunque no te lo creas, esto me a dolido mucho, no es algo que yo haya querido hacer. Siempre e pensado que si algún día lo nuestro finalizase podríamos ser amigos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- el asintio- pues empieza diciendome la verdad, no me gusta tener secretos con mis amigos.

- Me marcho a Italia a pasar las navidades- me dijo de sopeton.

- ¿Y tienes alguien alli esperendote?- dije un poco dolida.

- No- contesto- pero no creo que vaya a volver.

- ¿Como?- dije en un pequeño susurro.

- Mis padres han decidido que por el bien del negocio familiar deberia de estudiar en Italia- bufo- asi que mientras estudio, veo como funciona la empresa.

- ¿Y no podias decirmelo?- le dije enfadada- eres un idiota Alec- le grite.- No te acerques a mi- pero no me escucho y me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

- Te voy a hechar de menos pequeña- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

- Y yo... tambien- dije undiendo mi cara en su pecho.

- ¿Podre llamarte?- me susurro.

- Como no te mantengas en contacto conmigo te mato- le dije todo lo seria que pude.- ¿Cuando marchas?

- Al día siguiente de acabar las clases- asenti- Nathan no queria marchar antes.

- ¿Nathan?**- **dije separandome bruscamente de él- ¿Nathan tambien se va?- asintio.

- Nathan solo va a pasar las fiestas allí con su madre, por lo que yo se- dijo encogiendose de hombros.- Te voy a hechar mucho de menos pequeña- dijo volviendome a abrazar.

Fin del Flashback

- Por la cuenta que le trae, esperemos que haya comprada un villete de ida y vuelta- comento Rose.

- Si- asenti no muy convencida.

- ¿Por eso has pedido a Emmet el helado de limon?- asenti.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Rose- dije chasqueando la lengua- no se explicarlo... solo que hay algo que no me da buena espina.

- Si lo que yo decia- dijo negando con la cabeza- alguien nos ha hechado un mal de ojo.

- ¿Pedimos algo de cenar?- dijo Bella entrando alegremente- ¿por que esas caras chicas?- dijo arrugando el ceño.

- Mejor esperamos a Emmet a ver que decide él- ella asintio.

- Voy a darme una ducha- dijo Bella- avisarme cuando lleque mi hermano- asentimos y esperamos a que saliese.

- ¿Vas a contarle algo?- me pregunto Rose.

- Creo que voy a esperar un poco- Rose asintio.-La verdad que no tengo nada en claro a sido un día de lo mas extraño. Asi que por si acaso es mejor tener el congelador bien lleno.

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**Bueno si queda alguien por aqui le pido disculpas, la verdad que e tenido un bloqueo monumental. Habia días que tenia la mente en blanco y lo poco que me venia a la mente lo escribia. Creo que e escrito este cap un millon de veces.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y bueno ya sabeis que cualquier pregunta que tengais aqui estare.**

**Prometo no demorarme atnto en el siguiente cap, ya lo tengo mas o menos montado en mi cabeza jajaja**

**Asi que un besazo enorme para todas las que sigais por aqui. **


End file.
